


Heaven And Hell - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 4

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 112,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series 2.  Warning: This series is very emotional in places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Title: Heaven And Hell - Sequel to One Week In Cardiff.**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen. new team members.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series 2.  
Spoilers: None.  
Rating: PG

Jack and Ianto were rolled in the blanket, on the roof of the tall building, both fully dressed, holding each other as close as possible, snogging passionately. It was freezing, it being only sixteen minutes past midnight on New Years Day. Neither of them wanted the moment to end though and were desperately trying to get warm with their combined body heat.

They became aware of a ringing noise, reluctantly they pulled their lips apart. It was Ianto's mobile. He fumbled blindly for his pocket, inadvertently stroking parts of Jack along the way, not that he was complaining. Finally he found it, intending to just cut the call. Whoever was calling wasn't giving up, he glanced at the caller display, it was him mum.

He sighed. 'I better answer this.' He told Jack. 'It's my mam, might be important.'

'Mam?'

'Calm down, I can't understand you, you're talking to fast.'

'Yes, I said yes.'

'Mam, stop squealing, you're hurting my ears.'

'Thank you mam.'

'I love you too, yes, I'll tell him.'

'Bye mam.'

'I take it she wanted to know if you said yes?' Jack smiled.

'Yep. I've never known her so excited! She told me to tell you they loved you like a son and that if you ever hurt me they'll hunt you down and ...' Ianto stopped and burst out laughing.

'Okay, I made the last bit up.' Ianto said as he tried to stop laughing.

'Oh you're bad Ianto, very bad.' Jack grinned.

'You like it when I'm bad.'

'True. Come here, it's cold.'

Jack pulled Ianto back into yet another kiss.

'This isn't working Jack, I think my toes are going to get frostbite.'

'I don't want to go back to reality just yet.' Ianto could just about see Jack's pout in the light from the twinkling fairy lights.

'What if my toes fall off?'

'I'll still love you.'

'One more kiss, then we go somewhere warm.' Ianto insisted as he pressed his lips to Jack's.

Ianto let the kiss go on for a while, hell being kissed by Jack helped forget the cold till it started creeping in again. Then he pulled away breathing hard, his heart pounding.

'Jack it's freezing, we're moving now before we turn into ice cubes.'

He tried to move into a sitting position, not easy when you are wrapped tight in a blanket with someone else. He pulled on Jack who reluctantly sat up with him and they began to wriggle out of the blanket. Finally free of it they shivered in the cold, Ianto reached to pick up the abandoned Champagne bottle and glasses.

'Wait.' Jack grabbed his arm. 'Wait, one more thing before we go.'

Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand in his, he slipped the Claddagh ring from Ianto's finger and moved it to his other hand. He then held out his own hand and Ianto moved his ring too.

'That makes us officially engaged.' Jack exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.

'So, my parents know, I can't believe you asked my dad for his permission, who do we tell now?'

They both spoke at the same time. 'Martha.'

'When we are somewhere with heat.' Ianto added.

'The hub is closest?'

'Okay, it'll do for now, but we're not staying there.' Ianto picked up the champagne and the glasses and they made their way back into the building and into the lift down to the ground floor. They walked hand in hand across the Plass, through the tourist office and into the hub. Ianto had never been so glad to be there, the heat slowly sank into his body warming him. They took their coats off and sunk onto the sofa.

'You know, you don't look half bad in a suit either.' Ianto told Jack, running a hand up his thigh. 'Do you think Martha will still be up?'

'On New Years Eve? Of course she will, but you could compliment me on the suit again and we could call her in the morning, as in much later in the morning?'

'I want to tell her now.' Ianto grinned.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Martha's number, a few rings later a very drunk sounding Martha shouted 'Happy New Year Jack.' down the phone into his ear as Jack watched Ianto take a huge swig of champagne from the bottle. Oooh, a tipsy Ianto might me fun he thought to himself before realising Martha was talking to him. He put the phone on loud speaker.

'Jack, Jack, you still there?' She shouted over the noise of the party going on behind her.

'Still here Martha, with Ianto.'

'Happy New Year Ianto.'

'Happy New Year Martha, and to Tom too.'

'Martha, Ianto and I have something to tell you.'

'Something good I hope?'

Jack whispered 'one two three' and then together they shouted. 'We're engaged.'

Martha squealed excitedly. 'When, tonight? Who asked who?'

'Tonight, just before midnight. Jack asked me, and I said yes.' Ianto told her, she could hear the happiness in his voice.

'I'm so happy for you both, I must visit you soon, to catch up. Oh wow, you are perfect for each other, ooooh, i should tell the Doctor.'

'Tell him Martha, that would be great.'

'I will. I've got to go, Tom's making 'get off the phone' gestures at me.' She squealed again. 'Love you both, bye.'

'Bye Martha.' They both said as she hung up.

'Everyone else can wait till tomorrow.' Jack smiled, putting his phone away. 'You we're telling me how I didn't look bad in a suit.'

'In you're own words, you'll look better out of it.' Ianto grinned.

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack softly on the lips, slowly and full of love, before passion took over and his pushed his tongue against Jack's lips, wanting entry to his mouth. Jack opened them, letting Ianto invade his mouth as they pulled each other close. Kissing hard and long till they had to break for oxygen. Ianto stood up, pulling Jack with him, took his hand and looked into his eyes.

'Lets go somewhere a little more comfortable.' Ianto whispered huskily.

'My bed?'

'Your bed.'

TBC  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto led Jack down to the small room under Jack's office then pulled him in a tender kiss. Breaking it off after a few minutes he pushed Jack to arms length and slowly ran his eyes up Jack's suit clad body, starting at his shoes, realising for the first time Jack was actually wearing black shoes instead of his usual boots, and up his legs and body till his eyes met Jack's.

Ianto still had the champagne bottle in his hand, he set it down beside the bed, then reached out and took Jack's tie in his hand, pulling him a little closer before using both hands to un-knot it.

'Did you buy all this especially for tonight Jack?' He asked as his hands worked on Jack's tie.

'Yes.' Jack reached out and started on Ianto's tie, mirroring Ianto's actions.

The ties were ripped from their necks and tossed across the room.

'Do you have any idea just hot hot you look in a suit'

Ianto hands reached to unbutton Jack's suit jacket, Jack followed his lead, undoing Ianto's.

'Not as hot as you, no one else could ever look hotter than you in a suit.'

Ianto slipped Jack's suit jacket from his shoulders and placed it carefully on the chair, one of the few other pieces of furniture in the room. Jack slid Ianto's off his body, placing it with his own.

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms and kissed him deeply, his hands meeting Ianto's as they both went to each others trousers, fumbling blindly at the buttons and zips to get them open, desperately trying to not break the kiss. Hands pulled each others shirts from the waistbands and moved to open the buttons.

Finally they had to separate to open the last of the buttons around their necks and stripped the shirts from their own bodies, tossing them over the chair and jackets. Ianto pushed his hands into the now open waistband of his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles, closely followed by Jack copying him. They both giggled a little when they realised neither of them were wearing underwear.

Kicking their shoes off they freed their ankles from the confines of their trousers and ripped off their socks. Now both completely naked they moved together again, taking each other in their arms, holding each other tight for a few moments before moving to the bed where they lay side by side, facing each other.

Ianto pushed Jack onto his back and leaned in for another kiss, then he picked up the champagne bottle and took a large swig, holding it in his mouth. He turned back to Jack and gently held Jack's chin as he lent down, as Jack opened his mouth in preparation for a kiss Ianto opened his slightly, from a few inches above and trickled some of the champagne into Jack's mouth before kissing him again.

Jack pushed Ianto onto his back, taking control. His hand slid down Ianto's body, finding his hard cock. He wrapped his hand around it and slowly started to pump it making Ianto groan with pleasure, thrusting his hips up at each thrust of Jack's hand. Jack's hand slid away from Ianto's cock and down between his legs, searching for the entrance to Ianto's body, when he found it he teased it with the tip of his finger.

'Don't tease Jack.' Ianto moaned, pressing against Jack's finger. 'I want to feel you inside me.'

Jack reached for the lube and coated his fingers, pushing one deep into Ianto. He brushed it against Ianto's prostate before adding a second and brushing against it again. Ianto gasped in pleasure. Jack slowly slid his fingers out and moved between Ianto's legs, replacing his fingers with his cock. He slid in slowly, enjoying the sensations of Ianto arse enveloping his cock tightly.

Ianto arched his back as he thrust upwards, encouraging Jack to thrust back. Jack thrust hard and fast as he put his hand encircled Ianto's cock once more, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He felt Ianto's orgasm pulsate around his cock moments before Ianto came, causing him to come shortly afterwards.

He slid out of Ianto and lay beside him, pulling him into a soft, tender kiss then gazed into his eyes smiling.

'I want to marry you soon, I know it's not really a 'marriage', but a civil partnership is the best we can get and as far as I'm concerned, we will be married as much as anyone else.' Jack whispered to him.

'Summer wedding, maybe it won't be raining.' Ianto laughed.

'Whenever you want.' Jack pecked him on the lips. 'We need to get some sleep, I'm moving in with you tomorrow, remember.'

'How could I forget. I need to go and clean up first.' Ianto moaned, climbing off the bed and walking off to the bathroom.

When he returned Jack was fast asleep. Jack seemed to be sleeping an awful lot these day, he wondered if he should be worried, maybe Jack was sick, or getting sick? But he had never seen him ill in any shape or form, not even a cold, he was probably over reacting and Jack was just going through a phase.

He climbed back into the small bed, wishing he had stuck to what he had said earlier about not staying in the hub for the night and curled round Jack's warm body. Telling himself he was being silly about Jack's sleep patterns he changed his thoughts to happier matters, the planning of the wedding as he drifted off to sleep smiling.

The next morning he awoke to find Jack already awake watching him. Jack had once told him he liked to watch him sleep, Jack smiled down at him.

'We're going to need a good breakfast if we're moving me into your flat today.' Jack told him. 'Well get dressed and showered, I'll feed Janet, you feed Myfanwy and then we'll got out to eat.'

'Sounds good to me.' Ianto yawned as he stretched.

'You wake up, I'll go shower first.' Jack told him, kissing him on the forehead before walking off towards the showers butt naked, carrying his clothes with him, Ianto watching him go, smiling to himself.

When Jack came back Ianto was making coffee, wearing just his briefs. Jack was wearing his usual attire making Ianto wish he was in that suit again, but he supposed it wasn't very practical for house moving. He'd have to pop home and change, his jeans were all back at his flat.

'Thought we might need a good cup of coffee before we go.' Ianto handed Jack his mug. 'I've fed Myfanway.' Then he gave Jack a peck on the cheek before taking his with him to shower as dress. Upon his return Jack was waiting for him, coat on ready to leave. They left the hub hand in hand via the invisible lift and walked to the local cafe for a full English breakfast.

They were getting a few odd looks as they waited for their breakfast, they were sat opposite each other, both grinning like Cheshire cats that had got the cream, holding hands across the table, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Breakfast finally arrived and they ate quickly, barely registering what was going in their mouths. Finally they paid the bill and left.

Ianto told Jack he needed to go home and change so Jack went back down into the hub after snogging Ianto throughly behind the perception filter and Ianto went home to get into jeans and a t shirt. When he got back to the hub Jack was in his room packing his belongings into a black plastic bags.

'I'll leave a pair of trousers and a couple of shirts and the like here, just in case.' Jack told him. 'I'm all packed, I don't have much stuff.' He ended with a shrug.

'Good, less for me to carry.' Ianto grinned. They lugged the bags out through the tourist office and dumped them into the boot of Ianto's car.

'Ready?' Ianto asked.

'Yep.'

'Lets go then.'

They climbed into the car and travelled the short journey to Ianto's flat. They put the bags on the floor in the hall, deciding they needed more coffee before unpacking. Jack sat himself on the sofa while Ianto made the coffee, he wondered if he was going to be able to keep Ianto's flat in the neat and tidy manner Ianto was used to. He corrected himself, it was now their flat.

He lent back in the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table, just as Ianto entered the room. Ianto gave a cough and looked pointedly at Jack's feet. Jack removed them fast and smiled a 'I did nothing.' smile at Ianto. Ianto handed Jack his coffee and sat beside him.

'Welcome home.' Ianto said smiling.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Martha woke late in the day, she looked bleary eyed at the alarm clock next to the bed and groaned. It told her it was 4.32pm, she rolled out of bed and clutched her aching head. She looked at Tom, still fast asleep, just how much had they had to drink last night at the party?! Too much it would seem. She made her way to the kitchen and downed painkillers along with a pint of water while the kettle boiled for coffee.

She sat at the table, coffee in hand thinking. She could swear someone told her something important the night before, but try as she might she could not recall what it was. She shook her fuddled head in an attempt to clear it which only resulted in making her head hurt even more! Draining her coffee she placed the mug in the sink and went to the bathroom, a shower might help.

Martha was stood under the shower, eyes closed, face tilted up so the spray was hitting her face. She stood there for a good few minutes, enjoying the feeling it gave of refreshment. It was there, just out of her reach, the thing she was trying to remember. She grabbed the shower gel and washed, then shampooed her hair. It wasn't till she was massaging the conditioner into her hair, enjoying the soothing feeling of her own fingers on her aching brain that it came back to her.

'Oh my god!' She muttered to herself as she smiled.

She rinsed her hair as fast as possible, shot out the shower and wrapped a towel round her dripping body before rushing to find her handbag, and more importantly the mobile phone it contained. Her head was now reeling, all the happy thoughts from the night before when Jack and Ianto had phoned her had flooded back. She pushed back her dripping hair from her face, took a few deep breaths in an attempt to control her excitement and scrolled though her phones contacts. Finding the correct number, she hit the dial button.

*

The Doctor and Donna were wandering round what appeared to be a park on the planet 'Kronus', it was a hot and sunny planet, they sky was green and the grass was blue. Donna was following the Doctor round as he waffled on about the flowers and trees, she tried to seem interested in what he was telling her, but she was itching to get the the beach. The Doctor had told her the sand was lilac and the sea was purple.

The Doctor used to leave the mobile that Martha had left with him in the Tardis, till the last time she called and he realised that he really should carry it about with him, just in case she called with an emergency. Because he was not used to having it on him, or it ringing, at first he couldn't work out what it was vibrating in his trouser pocket. It made him jump, which made Donna laugh as she watched him pull it out of his pocket.

'Martha!' He shouted excitedly as he answered it, the realising it could be 'cos something was wrong it was followed with a serious. 'Is everything okay?'

'Everythings fine Doctor, I have something to tell you. About Jack.'

The Doctor groaned. 'What's he done now?'

Martha let herself giggle a little. 'It's about him and Ianto, they ...'

The Doctor cut her off. 'Whats he done, tell me, he hasn't dumped him has he? They looked so happy together. Oh shit, he's not got Ianto pregnant has he?' The Doctor's voice was getting louder and louder.

'Doctor, Ianto is 21st Century human, he can't get pregnant! And no, they haven't split up.'

'For gods sake woman tell me.'

'Jack asked Ianto to marry him, they are engaged, as of last night.'

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

'Doctor? Doctor? You still there? Doctor?'

The Doctor was in fact for once in his life stunned into total silence, he had the phone in his hand, in front of him staring at it as if he suddenly didn't know what it was. Donna, who hadn't been taking much notice of the conversation as she has spotted some pretty insects on a bush, realised it had gone quiet. She spun round and and laughed at the sight in front of her. The Doctor didn't flinch, he was rooted to the spot.

Donna shook the Doctors shoulder. 'Uhhhh.' was the only response she got.

She took the phone from his hand. 'Hello?'

'Donna? It's Martha.'

'Martha what the hell did you say to him, he's gone into some kind of shock.' She shouted down the phone.

'Jack and Ianto, they got engaged. Then he went quiet.'

'How do I bring him out of it?'

'I don't know!'

'Well, you're the doctor.' Donna shrieked.

'Ummm, slap him?'

'Is that a medical suggestion?'

'No, but it might work.'

'Okay, hold on a minute.'

Martha heard the sound of a resounding slap and then a 'Oww, what did you do that for.' From the Doctor and Donna telling him he had been away with the faeries. He grabbed the phone back off Donna.

'You're joshing right? Our Jack, the guy who'll flirt with anyone ... and anything, settling down and engaged?'

'Yep.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes!'

'I think I just entered a parallel universe.'

'Doctor!' Martha was starting to get a little exasperated with him. 'This is a good thing, a happy thing.'

The Doctor didn't answer straight away and an amusing thought crossed her mind.

'Unless your jealous of course.'

'Martha!' The Doctor shouted as she giggles madly into the phone.

'Sorry, I could resist, you are being so .... grrrrrr.'

'Yes, yes, I'm happy for him, them, Jack and Ianto, it was just a bit of a shock. Please give them my regards and my love and I hope I can be there for the wedding.'

'I will. Jack will be so happy to have your blessing.'

'Bye Martha.'

'Bye, say bye Donna for me too.'

'I will, bye.'

They both hung up their phones.

*

Jack and Ianto had finally motivated themselves into unpacking Jack's belongings. Ianto had cleared some drawer and wardrobe space for him and they had put everything away. Jack went to put his more personal items in the bathroom and Ianto made his way back to the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

Jack soon joined him, pulling Ianto into a tender kiss.

'I want to tell Gwen.' Ianto said when the kiss broke.

'Tomorrow Ianto, we will tell them all tomorrow.'

He kissed him again.

'But I want to see her face, I have a feeling it might be ... interesting.'

'Ianto?'

'Oh come on Jack, you're not that dense, you know she still has a bit of a thing for you!'

'You think she's going to be jealous? But she loves Rhys, she married him.'

'Maybe you are that dense.' Ianto grinned.

'Oh you're going to pay for that!'

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'Is that a promise?'

Jack grinned and kissed him hard before standing up, pulling Ianto into a standing position before lifting him off his feet and slinging him over his shoulder fireman style. He carried him into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed.

'Oh yeah.' He finally answered.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Donna were had made it to the beach at last, it had taken a great deal of nagging on Donna's part to finally get there. The Doctor was brooding, obviously about Jack and Ianto. He had told her that he was happy for them and just needed it to sink it. She decided that the beach was the place to do that and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Donna was laid on a towel, matching swimsuit and sarong soaking up the sun, covered in suncream. The Doctor was also on a towel, but still mostly dressed, he had removed his shoes and his jacket, but that was it. He also wasn't relaxing! Donna glanced over at him, he was sat with his arms wrapped around his bent knees staring out to sea.

'Doctor.'

No response.

'Doctor.' Donna yelled.

'What?' He didn't move position.

'You're still brooding.'

'I am not.'

'What do you call it then?'

'Thinking,'

'Thinking about Jack?'

'Maybe.'

'I'm going to slap you again.'

At that he looked round at her and glared.

'My face still hurts.'

'It was Martha's suggestion.'

'And you just did it, without question?'

'No, I did ask her if it was a medical suggestion first.'

'And she said?'

'No.'

'So you did it anyway?'

'She told me it might work.'

'Women!'

He moved back into his staring at the sea position. Donna got up from the towel and walked towards him.

'That phone, it works both ways, yes, you can phone earth?'

'Yes.'

'Phone him.'

'Phone who.'

She slapped him round the back of the head. 'JACK.' She shouted.

'Oh right. Ow, that hurt!'

'Wuss'

*

Ianto looked up at Jack and grinned from where he had dropped him on the bed.

'What you grinning at, you're here to be punished.'

'Can you call it punishment if I enjoy it?'

'Well you know what they say about pleasure and pain going hand in hand.'

'That's what you say!'

'Oh yeah. Anyway...'

Jack got onto the bed and knelt next to him and started undoing Ianto's jeans. He lent down and pulled Ianto shoes off, then his sock and trousers. Moving back up the bed he stripped the t shirt off over Ianto's head, then he knelt there and ran his eyes up Ianto's naked body.

'If this is punishment I'm feeling a little disappointed.' Ianto told him.

Jack pushed Ianto over onto his side and slapped his arse.

'Ow.' Ianto grinned. 'More?'

Jack slapped him again then climbed off the bed and stripped, fast. He got back on minutes later and sat leaning against the bedstead, putting a pillow across his lap and told Ianto to told Ianto to 'Come here and bed over.' Ianto crawled up the bed and did as Jack requested, positioning his hips on the pillow.

Jack ran a hand over Ianto's buttock, before slapping him again. Ianto groaned in pleasure.

'You aren't meant to be enjoying it.' Jack slapped again, a little harder.

Ianto thrust his hips into the pillow, he was already rock hard and needed to be touched. Before Jack could stop him he twisted into a sitting position and pulled Jack into a kiss before tossing the pillow off Jack's lap, happily noting Jack's own erection.

'You weren't enjoying it at all then?' Ianto said as he ran his fingers up Jack's cock.

'I haven't finished punishing you yet.' Jack mumbled.

'Oh I'm very very sorry, I can show you just how sorry.' Ianto said looking into Jack's eyes before dipping his head and taking the tip of Jack's cock into his mouth, running his tongue around it, flick it at the tip.'

'Oooooh.' Jack signed, just as his mobile started ringing.

'I should ... erm .... get that.'

'Ignore it.' Ianto ran his tongue down the length of Jack's cock and back up again.

'Might be ... guh ... impor .... fuck, oh that's good.'

Ianto's hand curled round Jack's balls making him groan. Whoever was phoning was persistant, the phone just kept ringing. Damn it, he'd have to answer it. Fortunately he had left it on the bedside table charging when he unpacked.

'Ianto ... urgh ... stop ... ' He reached for the phone and looked at the display, he didn't know the number. Ianto stopped what he was doing and looked at him questionably.

'Unknown number.'

'Either cut them off or answer it, quickly!'

Jack made a decision, it could be something important, he took the call.

'Hello?'

'Jack?'

'Doctor?'

Ianto grinned and lowered his mouth back down to Jack's cock, taking it deep into his mouth this time, making Jack gasp into the phone.

'You okay Jack?'

'Ummm, yep.'

'Martha called me.'

'Oh right.' He managed to utter as Ianto sucked hard on his cock.

'She told me about you and Ianto, your engagement. I have to say I was a little surprised.'

'Surprised?' Jack's voice was starting to crack.

'Well, you never struck me as the settling down kind.'

'I hadn't met the .... urg ... right person ... ah.'

Jack reached down to try and move Ianto head from his cock at the moment Ianto started massaging it with his tongue while he sucked.

'And you are sure you have now? You're going to be faithful to Ianto?'

Jack was now thrusting up at Ianto's mouth, starting to pant.

'I'm a ch ... anged ... man ... fuck.'

'Jack? Am I interupting something? Please tell me you are just at the gym?'

'Yep, tha ... ts it, I'm exer ....' Groan. '...sizing.'

Ianto's finger slipped between Jacks buttocks and pressed against his tight hole. Oh shit he thought, I'm gonna come.

'I'll call you baaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkk.' He yelled as he cut the Doctor off and came in Ianto's mouth.

Ianto grinned up at him. 'Ooops.'

'I'll give you ooops! Oh my god, i can't believe you did that while I was on the phone to the Doctor.'

'You shouldn't have answered the phone.' At some point Ianto had grabbed the lube off the bedside table and was sliding a finger into Jack.

'Oh shut up and fuck me.'

Ianto slid his finger out and rolled Jack onto his stomach, spreading his legs wide. He climbed between them and encouraged Jack onto his knees. He pushed his cock into Jack, hard and fast making them both moan with pleasure. Ianto couldn't hold back, he slammed into Jack time and time again till he came, shouting out Jack's name. They both collapsed onto the bed, Ianto snuggled against Jack's back kissing it lightly before withdrawing from Jack's body and laying down next to him.

'Well that gives a new meaning to phone sex.' Ianto mumbled.

Jack started giggling, which started Ianto off, within seconds they were both laughing loudly.

'Oh god I love you.' Ianto told Jack in between laughs.

'Good, or I wouldn't be marrying you.'

The laughing subsided as they pulled each other into a long tender kiss.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

When Ianto awoke the next morning Jack was already up and in the shower. He pulled on his dressing gown and went to make the first caffeine fix of the day. Today. The day they told the other team members that they had got engaged. He had to admit he was a little nervous, Damien and Chloe had only been there a few months, Damien for four and Chloe nearly five and he wasn't quite sure how they felt about the two of them being an item, let alone engaged.

Gwen on the other hand, she was predictable. Chances she would get all 'green eyed monster.' and go into a strop. Despite the fact she was happily married to Rhys and loved him, when it came to Jack he knew that given half the chance she'd ditch Rhys and dive straight into the Captain's bed. He had a feeling she was going to take it bad, especially when she learned she had inadvertently helped 'set the scene.'

Ianto was leaning against the kitchen counter pondering this when Jack appeared dressed, his hair still damp from the shower. Jack walked up to him, put his hand under Ianto's chin to tilt it upwards and kissed him softly.

'Whats up gorgeous?' Jack asked him, noting the furrow in his brow.

'Nothing, it's fine, I'm fine.'

'Fine is what you say when you don't want to tell someone something. Your mum does it to. What's wrong?'

'Nothing really, just feeling a little odd about telling the others this morning.'

'You mean Gwen? You really think she has a 'thing' for me?'

Ianto nodded. 'I don't think, I know. Given half the chance ...'

Jack cut him off with a soft kiss.

'She has no chance, let alone half of one. You sure it's not just you being your normal insecure self.'

Ianto glared at him.

'Okay, okay, I'll take your word for it.' Jack backtracked.

Ianto dumped his coffee mug down on the kitchen counter and stomped off, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Jack hear the shower running. He sighed to himself as he picked up the coffee Ianto had made him. He'd better make it up to him before they left for work or today was going to be long and hard.

Jack turned his thoughts to Gwen, was he really that dim? The more he thought about it, the more he realised what Ianto meant. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in Ianto maybe he would have noticed her flirting, it finally dawned on him that Ianto was right. She always had an excuse to touch him, how could he have ignored the way she fluttered her eyelashes at him. And she could be really 'off'' with Ianto at times.

He heard Ianto leave the bathroom and go to the bedroom, he went off to find him. Ianto was wrapped in a towel roughly opening and closing drawers and the wardrobe collecting his clothes together for the day.

'Ianto.'

'What!'

'I'm sorry.'

'Pah.'

He walked over to him and took the clothes he had in his hand from him and placed them on the bed, pulling him into an embrace. Ianto tried to resist half heartedly, he didn't want to be angry with Jack. Finally he stopped struggling and leaned into Jack's body, his head against Jack's chest.

'I mean it, I'm sorry. You got me thinking, I really had missed all the signs.'

'How? She can be pretty blatant with her flirting?'

'Apparently I really am that dense. Anyway, it's your fault I did miss it.'

'My fault?'

'I was too busy being interested in you, watching you.'

'Really?'

'Really. You are beautiful, why wouldn't I want to watch you?'

'Don't let Gwen hear you say that.' Ianto smiled. 'That you think I'm more beautiful than she is!'

Jack laughed. 'Never. Well maybe never.'

Ianto moved his head away from Jack's chest and kissed him hard on the lips, they deepend the kiss till they were totally absorbed in it and time had no meaning. When they finally broke away from each other Ianto realised his towel had dropped to the floor. He bent to retrieve it and Jack gave him a playful slap on his left buttock.

'As much as I love the sight of your bare arse, we need to get moving. I want to get to the hub before the others.'

'Give me five minutes.' Ianto told him, scrabbling into his underwear.

Approximately ten minutes later they were in Ianto's car and heading for work. Talking about how they were going to tell the others, they thought about telling Gwen first, separately but decided against it, they would tell them all together. After parking the car they walked to the bakers to buy pasties and doughnuts. Put Gwen on a sugar high, might help, then again ... oh well, it was worth a try.

When the other arrived, practically at the same time Jack told them to all be in the meeting room in ten minutes. Five minutes later they watched Jack head for the meeting room, followed moments later by Ianto, carrying a tray of coffee mugs. They thought they might as well follow instead of waiting the last few minutes left.

They entered the meeting room to find the table covered with the pastries and doughnuts, Jack and Ianto were standing near it. Their arms wrapped loosely around each other waists, they caught them just pulling out of a kiss. Gwen coughed, they looked around smiling. They broke their hug but found each other hands.

'There's something important we have to tell you all.' Jack grinned, they decided the best way to tell them was to just come straight out with it. 'I asked Ianto to marry me, he said yes. We are engaged.'

There was a moment of silence before Chloe rushed forward and hugged them both.

'Congratulations.' She beamed, kissing each of them on the cheek and they hugged her at the same time.

Damien was a little more reserved, he walked to them, his hand out, offering his congratulations, shaking first Ianto's hand then Jack's. Then before he realised what he was doing he hugged them too. Smiling Jack and Ianto looked up at Gwen, she was still standing in the same spot, strange look on her face.

'Gwen?' Jack spoke first.

'Congratulations.' Her face breaking into a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Jack decided to ignore it.

'We should be drinking champagne, not coffee.' Chloe exclaimed.

'Sorry, we drank that New Years Eve.' Ianto told her.

Gwen's smile faltered. 'Champagne. That champagne that you told me was to see in the new year with?'

'Yes, thanks again for doing that for me Gwen.' Jack was trying to defuse the atmosphere before it got any worse, it didn't work.

'You lied to me.' She shouted across the room.

Chloe and Damien took one look at her, then Jack and Ianto and both decided they needed to leave the room. Ianto waited till the door closed behind them.

'Why should he have told you the truth? Why would he tell you before he asked me?' Ianto tried to keep his annoyance reigned in, but it was there in the tone of his voice.

'We're friends, it's what friends do.'

'No Gwen, not something that important. Little white lie Gwen, that's all it was. No one knew except Ianto's parents and I wanted to keep it that way.' Jack's tone was cool and firm. Ianto had been right, he would never have seen this coming.

'I.' Gwen didn't know what to say. 'It's just ...'

Ianto looked like he might explode, only Gwen could make this all about her. He felt Jack clutch his hand tighter and then whisper in his ear.

'Leave us for a minute.' Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

'No.' Ianto growled.

'Let me talk to her, alone.'

'But I want to ...'

'Ianto, please.'

'Fine.' He roughly removed his hand from Jack's and stormed out the room.

'What the hell is your problem?' Jack yelled at Gwen the moment he was gone.

'I'm just angry with you for lying to me.' Gwen shouted back.

'Now you're lying to me, oh I was missing all the signs I'm told. You say you love Rhys, but I can see it now, you're jealous of Ianto.'

'I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Jack.'

'More lies Gwen. It's not going to happen Gwen. You and me, never. Understand?'

Shock crossed her face, he really did know how she felt. She felt a tear roll down her face.

'I think I should go.'

'Ya think?'

She turned to walk away.

'Don't come back till you can apologise to Ianto, and mean it.'

She nodded and walked out the room, collected her bag and coat and left the hub without another word to anyone. Chloe and Damien watched her go without interfering.

Jack came storming down into the main hub looking for Ianto.

'Where did Ianto go?' His tone filled with worry.

'He went that way.' Damien pointed towards to cog door.

'He didn't take his coat, I assumed he only went to the tourist office.' Chloe added sadly.

Jack pulled up the CCTV for it, no sign of Ianto. It was freezing outside, he went and put on his coat and fetched Ianto's and headed out onto the Plass. He found him ten minutes later staring into the bay, shivering badly. Jack draped his coat over his shoulders and pulled him close to his body.

'Bitch.' Was all Ianto managed to say through the chattering of his teeth.

'She's gone, you can come back into the hub.'

'Gone?'

'I told her to go and to stay away till she could apologise.'

'You did?' Ianto seemed a little surprised.

'What did you think I would do?'

'I don't really know, I guess I thought you would have, oh I don't know.'

'I told her there was no way and never would be anything between her and me. I think she got the message loud and clear.'

'I want to go home Jack. I was so happy this morning when I woke up, now ....'

'Ianto, please don't let Gwen do this to you, to us. She's so not worth it.'

'I know, I do. It's just.'

Jack silenced him with a kiss, soft and tender.

He then pulled out his mobile and phoned the hub. Told Chloe and Damien he was taking Ianto home and to contact him on his mobile if they needed him. He found Ianto's car keys in his coat pocket, made him get in the passenger seat and drove him home. He hoped to hell that Gwen was realising what a bitch she had been. She was a good team member and didn't want to lose her, but if he had to, then she would go.

Ianto stayed quiet all the way back to his flat, Jack let them in and Ianto headed straight of the bedroom. He lie down on the bed fully clothed, not even removing his coat or shoes and curled into a ball. Jack removed the shoes for him, before removing his own and lay down behind him curling himself around Ianto's form.

He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair as he spoke to him softly.

'Ianto, please, turn and look at me.'

'I'm fine Jack, just leave me alone.'

'You are not fine, look at me!'

Ianto signed, unfurled himself and rolled over to face Jack.

'I meant it, she's not coming back till she sees sense and apologises to you. I love you Ianto, I won't let anyone upset you and get away with it.'

'What if she doesn't?'

'Then she gone for good.'

'I didn't want this to happen Jack, I hoped I was wrong, that I was imagining it in my insecure brain.'

'One of these days that brain of your's is going to be the death of me.' Jack smiled.

'But you love me anyway.' Ianto managed a small smile back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen had stormed off not knowing where she was heading, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't go home, there was every chance Rhys would pop in if he could get away for lunch and there was no way she could explain to him what was wrong. She finally ended up sitting at the back of a cafe in the corner with a coffee going cold on the table in front of her. At first her thoughts were of pure anger towards Jack,

She had taken one sip, it was horrible. Someone had left a newspaper on the table and she was using it to hide behind. The tears were starting to subside, her mind in tormoil. In her own head she had never admitted to herself just how much she was attracted to Jack, yes, she liked him, fancied him, but she loved Rhys more than anything else in the world so she just suppressed the feelings.

Now the red fog that had clouded her brain was now clearing as she calmed down she was beginning to see how much she had overreacted. It was jealousy, pure jealousy of Ianto, that Ianto was with Jack, that Ianto was shagging Jack, that Ianto loved Jack and that Jack loved Ianto. Oh my god she thought, she was such a bitch. At this moment in time she couldn't think of any reason Ianto would even want to forgive her.

Or Jack for that matter, she had hurt them both so badly. How on earth was she going to be able to face them again. Not today that was for sure, tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow she would go in and apologise to them both and she would mean it. She needed her job, but she realised that she would miss them even more. She made a decision and headed into the City centre.

*

Jack and Ianto were still laid on the bed in their flat. Still fully dressed, just holding each other. Whispering words of no importance in each others ears. Finally they had fallen quiet, just content to be with each other. Ianto realised Jack's breathing had slowed, he was asleep. He frowned, it was only midmorning. He watched him for a while but worry got the better of him, he gently shook his shoulder.

'Jack.'

'Ummmmmm.'

'Wake up Jack.'

Jack opened his eyes sleepily and yawned.

'Are you sick Jack?'

'I never get sick, you know that.'

'You're sleeping so much lately, it's not normal.'

Jack shrugged. 'I just put it down to feeling content, I feel fine.'

'You're sure? Nothing else, no other strange symptoms?'

'Ianto, I'm fine. Honest, if I thought I was ill I'd tell you.'

'Okay.' He wasn't convinced.

Maybe he could convince Jack to get Chloe to run some tests. Not today though, he'd leave it another week or so, see what happened. Jack looked into Ianto's still red rimmed eyes from his earlier upset and placed a small kiss on his lips.

'Come on, up. We have the day off now, were going out.'

'Where we going? It's not nice out there Jack.'

'At the moment, no idea. Just get up.'

'Can't we just stay here? It's warm here? We could just stay here all day?'

'No, now up! And change out of that suit and put some jeans on.'

Jack climbed off the bed and pulled Ianto with him, kissed him hard on the lips and told him to 'get his arse in gear' as he walked out the room. Ianto smiled to himself as he stripped off his suit and changed into jeans and a jumper. Who knows where they would end up, with Jack it could be anywhere.

He found Jack in the living room on the phone to Damien, just checking in to make sure that everything was going okay and to apologise to them both for the events of earlier that morning. He gave no actual explanation and they didn't ask. He ended the call and turned to Ianto.

'Right, lets go. I'm driving'

They drove for a while before Ianto realised where they were headed, by watching the road signs it eventually became clear. Finally they pulled up in the village of Southerndown, Jack stopped as close to the beach, known as Dunraven Bay ,as possible. He looked at Jack as if he was mad. Jack on the otherhand was just happy that the tide was out or it would have been a wasted journey.

'The beach Jack? In January? Are you mad?!'

'Very possibly. Out.'

When they reached the sand Jack started unlacing his boots and told Ianto to remove the trainers he was wearing, and socks. The beach was deserted except for someone in the distance walking a dog. They hid their footwear behind some rock and walked onto the sand.

'This sand is wet and freezing!' Ianto moaned.

'A little wet sand won't kill you.' He took Ianto's hand and pulled him along with him. 'Before you know it your feet will be numb and you won't feel it anymore.' He laughed.

Ianto had to concede that walking on the hard wet sand was so much easier than dry sand, he let Jack lead him to the waters edge and shrieked when the freezing cold water hit his toes. Jack grabbed him around the waist and lifted him away from the water, setting him back down again a foot or so away. Then he wrapped his arms tight around him and kissed him deeply.

'Jack, why are we on a beach in the middle of nowhere in January?' Ianto laughed as the kiss ended.

'Just seemed like a good idea at the time, I wanted ... I wanted to get you away from everything.'

'You mean to take my mind off Gwen.'

'Well, yes. It's not working then?'

'Oh it's starting too, a few more kisses like that and I'll have forgotten all about her and everything else, at least for today.' Ianto smiled.

'I can do that.' Jack kissed him again, putting his all into the kiss as if trying to remove any lingering thoughts of the early morning from him. They kissed hard, hands in each others hair as they pressed their mouths to each others, tongues clashing, tangling together till they had to break apart for air.

Ianto pressed his body close to Jack's he could feel Jack's arousal against his hip as he pressed his into Jack's. He slipped a hand down to Jack's arse and squeezed hard.

'Take me home Jack, make love to me.'

'Soon.' Jack grinned. 'Come on, rook pools.'

Ianto laughed, sometimes Jack was like a small child. They went from rock pool to rock pool trying to find signs of sealife, finally finding one with a starfish in it. Jack scooped it up in his open hands, lifting it carefully so he didn't hurt it.

'Beautiful.' He said looking at it closely before putting it back carefully where he found it.

He lead Ianto over to the edge of one of the rock formations and sat on it, pulling Ianto down beside him. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I love the beach. Where I lived, as a kid was right on the beach, I used to love playing there with.' He stopped sharply, he couldn't bring himself to say Gray's name. His face clouded over sadly.

'Jack, 'm cara, don't.'

He kissed him, wanting to take away the pain of the thoughts that Jack had just had released into his head.

'Cariad, please don't do this to yourself again. Come back to me, Cara 'ch.'

Jack smiled softly at him. 'I'm here, I love you too. It's just for a moment I was back home again.'

''ch re addef 'ma , chen'

Jack laughed. 'As much as I love you speaking to me in welsh, I have no idea what you just said.'

'I said, You're home, here with me.'

'You are right, so right Mr Jones. Come on, lets go.'

'Home?'

'If I can make it that far before the urge to shag you gets to great.'

He moved Ianto's hand to his crotch, moaning as the feel of it on his hard cock.

'We have to go now!' Jack exclaimed.

They retrieved their footwear and dusted off their feet. Jack insisted on driving again, telling Ianto to speak to him in welsh, he said he didn't care what he said, he just wanted to hear his wonderful welsh accent and those fabulous welsh vowels.

Ianto grinned and said whatever came into his mind, he was rather surprised however when Jack suddenly went off the road and drove along what appeared to be a track into a secluded field. He turned off the engine and pulled Ianto to him, kissing him hard. His hand went straight to Ianto cock, rubbing it through the denim of his jeans.

Jack moved and straddled Ianto's thighs, grinding his arse into Ianto's lap, making Ianto groan loudly into Jack's mouth. Jack fumbled with the button of Ianto's jeans, finally getting it undone and opening the zip, he plunged his hand in, taking Ianto's cock in his hand, stroking it firmly. Ianto found his hands up Jack's shirt, caressing his chest before he unbuckled Jack's belt and opened his trousers, his hand curling round Jack's cock.

They both thrust their hips as the hands worked on their cocks, mouths kissing hard, tongues plunging in each others till they came within seconds of each other, their cum spilling over their clothes. They kissed for a while longer before looking into each others eyes, smiling at each other.

The silence was broken by a loud yell. 'What the 'ell do you think you are doing on my land.' An angry voice shouted.

Jack scrabbled off Ianto lap and back into the drivers seat, both fastening up their trousers as fast as possible. Jack could see a very large, ruddy complexioned farmer coming up behind the car. Shit.

He leaned out the car window. 'Sorry, we're going.'

Before the farmer had a chance to respond he had started the car and they were speeding away. Jack looked over at Ianto, who had been doing his best to hide in his seat, his face flushed pink.

Jack laughed. 'I think we need to go home, get out of these sticky clothes and shower.'

'Yep!' Ianto replied, trying to clean his jumper unsuccessfully with his hanky.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen was about to head home when she realised that she really didn't want to face Jack and Ianto at the hub. She needed to do this on neutral territory. Not their flat, certainly not hers, Rhys should never know about this. She sent Jack a text, she wanted to do this this evening, then she phoned Rhys and told him she's be home a little late.

*

Jack and Ianto had just pulled up outside their flat when Jack's mobile beeped to tell him he had a text message. A glance at the screen told him it was Gwen, he took a deep breath and opened the message as Ianto let them into the flat.

'Jack, i need 2 c u and ianto. it can't wait till 2moro. pls. i'm sorry. Pub by plass, 7pm?'

Jack looked to Ianto, unsure whether to say yes or not.

'Jack? What is it?'

'Gwen.'

Ianto's face clouded over, Jack moved close to him.

'She wants to see us this evening, I think she wants to apologise.' Jack told him and he pulled him into a hug.

'That was quick.' Ianto's replied, not sure if he wanted to see her, let alone listen to her apology.

'We don't have to go, I can say no. But I do feel, despite what she said that she really does care about you.'

'Where does she want to meet?'

'The pub by the Plass, in.' Jack glanced at his watch. 'About half an hour.'

Ianto thought for a moment. 'Yep, okay. Tell her yes.'

Jack texted her back, just a simple. 'ok.'

They had about fifteen minutes before they had to leave, walking would probably be a good idea less time to wait in the flat brooding about it. Jack put his phone back in his pocket and hugged Ianto even closer. He kissed him softly on the lips.

'You okay?'

Ianto nodded. 'Yep. Fine.'

'You're doing it again.' Jack smiled at him. 'It will be fine, I promise.' He hoped it would.

*

Approximately twenty five minutes later they entered the pub, glancing round they spotted Gwen sitting in the corner of the pub in one of the armchairs. Jack too Ianto's hand and led him towards her, she certainly looked repentant. Her eyes will still tinged pink from crying, she sat there barely able to look at them. They stopped in front of her.

'Gwen.' Jack said shortly.

'She glanced up at them briefly before looking down at the floor again.

'Jack, Ianto. Sit please.

They hesitated for a moment then sat on the sofa next to her chair. She had already got drinks for them, there were three glasses of whisky on the table in front of them. Ianto grabbed the one nearest to him and took a big gulp.

Gwen took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She looked straight at them.

'Ianto I want you, and Jack to know that I really am so sorry, how I reacted this morning. I know I was a bitch and there is no excuse for that at all. I really am very sorry, please forgive me.'

It came out in a bit of a rush, she looked away from them again, not wanting to see the look on their faces. There was total silence from both of them. Oh shit she thought, what else can I say? She looked up again.

'Do you mean it Gwen, or just saying it to save your job?' Ianto asked her, not completely convinced.

'Oh Ianto sweetheart, of course I mean it. I feel so bad I hurt you. I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say.'

'I, yes, umm, okay.' Ianto rambled.

Gwen looked pleadingly at Jack.

'Ianto?' Jack spoke to softly to him.

Ianto looked straight at Gwen. 'Don't expect me to forgive you just like that, yes, I accept your apology but I can't just suddenly forget what you said.'

'Of course Ianto. I wouldn't expect you to, that wouldn't be human. Jack?'

'Second chance Gwen, you only get one where Ianto is concerned, understand?'

'Understood Jack.'

Jack knew it was down to him to try and lighten the tension at the table. He pointed at the carrier bag by Gwen's feet.

'Did you get us presents?'

Gwen smiled a little unsure. 'Yes, an engagement present of sorts, partly an apology present.'

She picked the bag up off the floor and put it on her lap.

'I had no idea what to get you both, so just go with it, okay?'

They nodded.

First she picked up her coat from the table next to her chair, at the side of it. Underneath it was a huge bunch of red roses. They both looked at her questionally.

'They seemed like a good idea at the time.' She smiled sadly.

'They're beautiful.' Ianto told her.

She put them on the table in front of them and opened the bag on her lap. She pulled out a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates.

'I know, I know ... I'm crap at buying presents.'

'It's the thought that counts.' Ianto her, and he meant it he realised.

'Drink up.' Jack told them and went off to the bar for more drinks.

As he walked back to the table he noticed they were actually talking to each other. He stopped and watched them for a moment, for now, at least they were okay. He put the drinks on the table and sat down, as he did they both burst out laughing. This shocked him a little, considering the tension around the table not to long ago and worried him too.

'What's so funny?' Jack asked, not she he really wanted to know.

This caused them to laugh even harder.

'What!'

'Gwen asked which one of us was the wife.' Ianto said between giggles.

'And.' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

'He said you and that he can't wait to see you in white.' Gwen got out before collapsing in fits of giggles again.

'Hey, I'm never the wife.' Jack said indignantly.

Jack sat as they giggled, tears of laughter rolling down their faces. He knew it was a release of tension after the days events, but he was glad all the same. Hopefully tomorrow at work would be easier now. Three whiskies later Gwen realised that she needed to get home, she hadn't told Rhys how late she would be, but she didn't want to be too late, she wanted to see him before he went to bed. She called a taxi and left them outside the pub ten minutes later.

Jack and Ianto walked hand in hand back to the flat, they didn't rush themselves. Stopping every now and then for a snatched kiss when no one was looking. They were both rather tipsy, but not drunk. About half way home it started to pour with rain, which promoted Jack to burst into song. Ianto watched him as he ran at a lampost, intending to spin round it 'Gene Kelly' style.

It started well, but half way round his hands slipped and he landed hard on his arse in the kerb. Ianto looked on in horror till Jack burst out laughing and pulled himself up rubbing his arse. Ianto started laughing too, he grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him close.

'You're drunk.' He said against Jack's lips.

'Not quite.' Jack said back before Ianto lips claimed his in a sloppy kiss.

'I'll take your word for it.' Ianto replied. 'Now home.'

'Bed time?'

'Yep, bed time.' Ianto grinned.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the flat Jack announced that he was starving and couldn't possibly do anything till he had eaten. They settled on bacon sandwiches with lots of ketchup as they were quick to make and filling, washed down with mugs of coffee. Jack went off to shower while Ianto tidied the kitchen. He heard Jack come out the bathroom and go into their bedroom. Ianto smiled to himself, their bedroom, it was so good to think like that now.

Ianto went and showered and headed for the bedroom, head full of thoughts of what he was going to do to Jack. However when he got to their room he found Jack fast asleep. That was it, he was going to make Jack let Chloe run some tests on him whether he liked it or not, it was nothing like normal for Jack to be sleeping so much. He tried to think if Jack had been displaying any other symptoms that something was wrong but he drew a blank.

Ianto climbed into bed and curled against Jack's sleeping body, breathing in his scent as he closed his eyes and gave into sleep. When he awoke the next morning Jack was still asleep, he climbed out of bed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. It was still early and dark outside, he thought about phoning Chloe but was interrupted by Jack finally emerging from the bedroom.

Jack walked across the small kitchen and pulled Ianto into a hug, cuddling him close.

'Jack, you fell asleep on me last night, by the time I got out the shower you were sparko.'

'Did I? Sorry, I can make it up to you now.' Jack smiled as he fondled Ianto's arse with his hands.

'I want you to get Chloe to do some tests, I'm worried about you.'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'I'm fine Ianto, I don't feel ill, just a little more tired than normal.'

'It's more than a little Jack. Please, let her do the tests, just for me?'

'She won't find anything.'

'Jack!'

'Fine, fine, we'll see how the day goes, if it's quiet she can do the tests.'

'So, do you think anyone will notice if we are a little late?'

'Why?' Jack asked as he noticed the gleam in Ianto's eyes.

'Well, you did fall asleep on me last night ...'

'You just use me for sex.' Jack laughed.

'Well, you are very very good at it.'

'Very, very eh?'

'Yep.'

Jack placed a small chaste kiss on Ianto lips. 'You're pretty good yourself.'

'Oh just kiss me Jack.'

Jack presses his lips to Ianto's in a soft closed lipped kiss before opening his mouth slowly and swiping his tongue across Ianto's bottom lip, then bit lightly on it, making Ianto gasp and open his lips. Jack licked between Ianto's lips without actually kissing them, the tip of Ianto's tongue meeting his before Ianto closed the gap, pressing his lips to Jack's. He moaned into Jack's mouth as Jack's tongue plunged deeper into his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Wrapping their arms tight around each others bodies, pulling each other as close a possible. They were unconsciously moving their hips, thrusting their erections against each other as they kissed. Finally the kiss broke and Ianto led Jack to the bedroom, happy that neither of them was dressed yet. He slipped Jack's dressing gown from his body before removing his and then they resumed their kissing, laying down on the bed.

Not long after hands started wandering over each others bodies. Jack ran his fingers up Ianto's chest, brushing them through the soft hairs before locating one of Ianto's nipples. He brushed his fingers teasingly over the already hard nub making Ianto moan into his mouth. Ianto was stroking a hand up and down Jack, from waist to thigh before sliding it over the thigh and stroking the soft sensitive skin on the inside of it.

Jack let his fingers trail back down Ianto's chest, stroking Ianto's stomach before burying them in the hairs at the base of his cock. Ianto groaned and moved his hand up the inside Jack's thigh and to the base of Jack's cock. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other smiling as they grasped each others cocks in their hands.

'What do you want? What would you like?' Jack asked Ianto before kissing him once more.

'You inside me, deep in me. I want you to fill me completely.' Ianto voice husky with emotion.

'On your back or from behind?' Jack whispered between kisses.

'On my back, I want to kiss you, watch you as you come inside me.'

Ianto moved himself onto his back, pulling Jack with him. He spread his legs wide inviting Jack to move between them, Jack reached for the lube as he did. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers he coated them before sweeping them along the cleft of Ianto's arse till they reached the tight hole they were seeking.

Gently he pressed one finger into ianto, brushing it across his prostate before adding a second. Ianto thrust down onto his fingers as he moved them inside him.

'Jack, please, please.' He gasped.

Jack brushed his fingers over Ianto's prostate a few more times before removing his fingers. Ianto pulled his legs up, holding his own thighs, as Jack plunged his cock deep inside him. He thrust against Jack, wrapping his legs around Jack's waist. Jack's hand went round Ianto's cock, stroking in time with their thrusts.

'Kiss me Jack.' Ianto begged.

Jack lent forwards and took Ianto's mouth is a kiss full of passion and love, kissing hard. He could feel Ianto was close to comming, he thrust harder and was rewarded with Ianto's orgasm, the muscles of his Ianto's arse pulsating around his cock, the sensations causing him to spill his cum inside Ianto.

They lay there like that, not moving, just kissing till their heartbeats slowed. Jack pulled out if Ianto and lifted his body away, grimacing slightly at the sticky mess across their stomachs. Then he looked at Ianto and smiled, holding out his hand he pulled him up from the bed, they needed to shower and get to work.

Finally about twenty minutes later, after showers and more coffee they were in Ianto's car and on the way to the hub. When they arrived the entered through the tourist office entrance, arriving in the hub to find both Chloe and Damien at Chloe's desk. Jack glanced around for Gwen, no sign of her.

'Rift activity.' Damien said as they came in. 'Looks like Weevils, maybe two or three in the Bute Park area.'

As he told them this Gwen entered the hub. She looked at Ianto, feelings of guilt running through her mind. He smiled that little smile of his at her and nodded. She smiled an unsure smile back and moved to join the rest of them. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, he was worried the truce last night had just been alcohol fueled.

'Okay, Gwen, we have Weevils in the park. Lets go and get them.'

They all headed out to the SUV, Jack driving, Ianto in the passenger seat and the other three in the back. Chloe in the middle spotted Ianto slide his hand onto Jack's thigh and leave it there. She smiled to herself.

'What?' Gwen whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head in the direction of Jack and Ianto as both Gwen and Damien peered in the direction she was indicating. Gwen smiled and Damien shook his head. What was it with women and two men being intimate with each other. He'd never understand them he thought.

They arrived at the park and grabbed the cloth sacks to put over the Weevils heads and the syringes full of sedatives and headed in through the gates. They split into two groups, Jack, Ianto and Chloe in one, Gwen and Damien in the other. Finally they found them, there were two of them, at the far end of the park, they crept through the trees, trying to get behind them.

There was a loud cracking sound, a twig snapped under Jack's boot causing the Weevils to turn. They spotted Jack immediately and rushed at him before the others could think. Jack went flying as they both lunged at him. He threw himself sidewards as they came for him again. The others were close behind, between them they managed to wrestle one of them off Jack. Ianto shoved one of the bags over it's head and Gwen jabbed the syringe into it's neck rendering it unconscious.

'Jack.' Ianto screamed.

The Weevil had Jack pushed up against a tree, he was bleeding from a head wound. Ianto lunged at it, trying to distract it from Jack. It snarled at him, giving Jack a swipe with it's sharp claws across his chest and stomach before turning it's attention to Ianto. Ianto ran, leading it away from Jack and into an ambush. All four them pinned it to the ground, Gwen plunged the syringe into it's neck and they all relaxed at last.

'Jack!' Ianto was on his feet and running back to where he had last seen him. The Weevil had inflicted deep wounds to his body, but Ianto could see that they were already beginning to heal. He was on the ground leaning against the tree. Ianto helped him up as he yelped in pain.

'We got them, lets get back to the hub and get you cleaned up.' Ianto told him.

Jack draped his arm around Ianto's shoulders as they went to catch up with the others, who were bundling the Weevils into the back of the SUV. Just feet away from the exit of the part Jack suddenly let out a howl of pain, he pulled his arm from Ianto's shoulders and clutching his abdomen he bent over double. He yelled out in pain again before vomiting in a bush then fell onto the floor unconscious.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto dropped to his knees on the ground next to Jack, screaming his name.

'Jack, Jack, wake up, please wake up for me now.' His hands on Jack's shoulders shaking him.

'Chloe.' He yelled into his comms. 'Jack's passed out.'

She ran back into the park, closely followed by Gwen and Damien. Ianto was frantically shaking Jack and shouting his name.

'Ianto, what happened?' She put a hand on his arm.

'He, he.' Ianto was struggling to keep control of himself. He wanted to scream and yell.

'Deep breaths Ianto, slowly.' Chloe crouched down beside him and made him look her in the eye. 'He's going to be okay, but I need to you to tell me what happened before he collapsed.'

'He cried out in pain, clutching his abdomen then screamed again, threw up in that bush then fell lost consciousness.' Tears were starting to form in his eyes, he wiped them away angrily. 'Why won't he wake up?'

'He will, the pain made him pass out. I promise, he will wake up.'

With that a groan came from Jack.

'Jack.' Ianto voice think with emotion as he pulled Jack semi upright against his chest, kissing him on the forehead.

'How you feeling Jack?' Chloe asked him, he was groaning and clutching his abdomen.

'Pain, awful shooting, throbbing pain.' He gasped.

He looked up at Ianto. 'Whats wrong with me?' Clearly confused and scared.

'Lets get him back to the hub, we can examine him there better than here.' Chloe said. 'Damien, help Ianto get Jack back to the SUV.'

Ianto got to his feet and between him and Damien they half supported, half carried Jack the few feet to the SUV and helped him into the back seat. Ianto took the keys from Jack's pocket and gave them to Damien then climbed in beside Jack, holding him close. Jack was clearly still in a lot of pain.

'Can't you give him something Chloe?'

'I'd rather examine him first, I know it sounds cruel but pain relief could mask something important.'

Jack mumbled something Ianto couldn't catch.

'Jack, what did you say?'

'Martha, I want Martha here.' He stopped and took a sharp intake of breath. 'Martha knows.'

Chloe looked confused. 'Martha knows what?'

Jack looked at Ianto begging him. Ianto knew what he meant, neither of the newest team members had witnessed Jack's uniqueness, they didn't know he couldn't die, that he was from the future, nothing. When it came to Jack healing fast they managed to keep it a secret by letting Chloe do the initial examination then he insisted that Ianto would take care of it for him.

Ianto also knew he was never sick, that he never got ill. This was sending his mind frantic with worry. They were going to have to tell Chloe and Damien about Jack's 'condition'. He could see Chloe was getting annoyed that no one was answering her question. Ianto got out his mobile and dialed Martha's number.

Gwen was sat in the front with Damien, for once quiet. She glanced back over the seat, looking at Jack and Ianto. She could see the fear in Jack's eyes and the utter helplessness and worry in Ianto's. There was no mistaking the love Ianto had for Jack, nothing was clearer at this moment. Tears filled her eyes as her guilt from the day before washed over her again.

She realised someone was shouting her name. 'Gwen!' It was Ianto.

'Martha is on her way, she going to get a UNIT helicopter to bring her. When she arrives I need to do something for me, for Jack.'

'Anything Ianto, just name it.'

'I need to to talk to Damien and Chloe,' He stopped and looked down at Jack, who for the moment seemed to be in a little less pain. Jack nodded. 'I want you to tell them everything.'

'Everything, Jack are you sure?'

'They need to know if they are part of the team, we should have told them already.' Jack's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Damien glanced behind him in the rear view mirror, he caught Chloe's eye, he knew exactly what she was thinking. What was the big secret, how did it affect them? She looked as worried as he felt. He sensed Gwen looking at him, she was trying to smile a reassuring smile, but it wasn't making it past her worry.

Jack shouted as another round of pain hit him. 'Shit.'

'Nearly there Jack.' Ianto reassured him, kissing him briefly on the lips. 'Martha will be here soon.'

After arriving at the hub Damien and Ianto helped Jack in and down to the medical bay, and got him onto the autopsy table. Ianto made a pillow out of his jacket but Jack refused to lie down. Pain shot through him again, he grabbed hold of Ianto and held tight till it subsided a little.

'Where's Martha?' He said frantically.

'She'll be here, she's on her way. At least let Chloe check your vitals?'

Jack nodded and let Chloe check him over.

'His pulse rate is up, which is understandable and his abdomen is very tender. I'd say it was his appendix but it seems to be a general pain, not localised.' Chloe told them.

'Gwen, any news on Martha?' Ianto asked.

'She was ten minutes away five minutes ago, she should be here soon.'

'Fine. Gwen, take Chloe and Damien to the conference room and talk about what we discussed in the SUV.' Ianto told her.

'I can, but are you sure you want me to do it?, It's really something Jack should tell them.'

'I'm not in any fit state Gwen, just do it, please.' Jack said as he groaned through another bout of pain.

'Okay.' The three of them left the room.

Ianto moved close to Jack, standing in between his legs and pulled him into a fierce hug as Jack clung to him, moaning softly. He kissed him softly on the lips, then looked into Jack's eyes. The look Jack gave him broke his heart, he had never seen, or ever expected to see Jack in this state. He felt the tears he had been bottling up start to slide down his face.

'It's going to be fine Jack, Martha will get here and she'll be brilliant and all will be better.'

'Then why are you crying?'

'Because I love you so much and I can't bear to see you like this.'

'What if I'm not fine? What if this, my immortality is finally catching up with me? What if I'm dying?' Jack let out a sob, tears filling his own eyes. 'After all this time I finally found you, I ...'

'Don't say that, don't ever say that. It's not going to be like that. You can't die!'

They didn't hear Martha arrive, she stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the medical bay. They were sobbing into each others shoulders. Martha didn't want to interrupt such a private moment. She must have stood there for nearly ten minutes before starting to descend down to the room.

The sound of her footsteps echoed round the room as she did, causing Jack and Ianto to pull apart and look around the room.

'Martha!' Ianto cried.

She walked over to them and was dragged into a three way hug.

'What happened jack, Ianto told me you passed out and were experiencing pain? Are you still in pain?'

'Yes.' Jack gasped as another sharp pain went through him.

'Right, I'm going to take some blood and then I'm going to examine you. Have you had any pain relief?'

'No, Chloe wouldn't let him, something about masking symptoms.' Ianto told her.

'And she was right. Okay the sooner I get this done the sooner I can give you something for the pain.'

She convinced Jack to lie down on the table and took his blood, putting it one one side for testing when she had finished her examination. Ianto unbuttoned Jack's shirt and lifted it out the way, pushing his t shirt up high on his chest. Martha told him he needed to loosen Jack's trousers too. He pulled the braces from Jack's shoulders and then undid his belt and trousers, giving Martha easier access to Jack's abdomen.

'Tell me when this hurts.' She told Jack and gently began to press her fingers onto his body. He screamed at the first touch, and the second. It seemed to be centralised in the middle of his abdomen.

'I'm going to use the scanner, I can't really feel anything.'

She turned the monitor slightly so neither Jack or Ianto could see it. She wanted to be able to have a good look at whatever the images showed before they could come to any conclusions of their own. She spread the gel over Jack's abdomen and moved the scanner across it.

The image that came up wasn't clear, it was a mass of some sort. She couldn't tell what it was, she would have to save the images and study them. The blood tests would hopefully make things clearer. She hoped her face wasn't giving her away. She was scared it was cancer.

A horrible thought crossed her mind, if he died slowly from cancer would he come back to life? She wasn't completely sure how his immortality worked. She couldn't ask him, not how. She didn't want to panic them before she knew what it was. She wiped the gel off Jack and turned to them.

Neither of them had said a word the whole time she had been scanning Jack, they looked at her expectantly, hoping for an answer.

'I can't say at the moment, the scan wasn't clear. I need to get the blood tests done and then we can go from there. Jack I'm going to give you a strong painkiller, you need to rest, it will help you sleep. Ianto, is there somewhere more comfortable we can move him to?'

'The sofa, I'll sleep on the sofa.' Jack answered as Martha injected him with Pethidine. Ianto helped him down off the table and up the stairs. He settled him on the sofa, slipping a cushion under his head and went to fetch a blanket. By the time Ianto returned Jack was already beginning to doze, the painkiller was kicking in. Ianto covered him with the blanket and sat on the floor beside him, holding his hand as he slept.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen was in the conference room with Damien and Chloe looking at her, she had no idea how this was going to go. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

'Right, you've been here a few months now and thats long enough to know that the universe is filled with the unexplained, the impossible and the unexpected.' She began.

Damien and Chloe both nodded.

'Okay, Jack isn't from around here, this place or this time.' She waited for a reaction.

'Did you say time?' Damien said unsure he had heard right.

'Yes. He's from the future, the 51st century to be exact.'

'You're kidding, right?' Chloe asked with an unsure smile.

'No.'

'Then how did he end up here? Why hasn't he gone home?' Damien wanted to know.

To tell you that i need to tell you some other things. I don't know all the details, but this is what I do know. In the future Jack used to work for something called the 'Time Agency' but he has never elaborated on what that was. At some point he met and travelled with the Doctor.'

'The Doctor? The one in the Torchwood archives? The Time Lord? He does exist?' Damien asked.

'Yes, to all those questions. On a place called Satellite Five he was killed, by Daleks, somehow he was brought back to life. Something to do with a woman called Rose and the TARDIS, i don't think he even knows exactly how it happened. Since then he hasn't been able to die. Actually that's not strictly true, he does die, bit comes back a little while later.'

'WOW!' Chloe exclaimed.

'He was abandoned on Satellite Five and used his that thing on his wrist, he calls it a Vortex Manipulator, to travel through time to try and find the Doctor. He miscalculated and ended up here in Cardiff more than a hundred years ago.'

'He's looking very good for his age.' Damien commented.

'The Vortex Manipulator burnt out and he was stranded here. As well as not dying he also heals fast, hence Jack insisting that Ianto took care of him whenever he got hurt. He heals faster when he dies, like his body resets itself.'

Damien and Chloe looked at her wide eyed.

'Anything else we should know?' Chloe asked.

Gwen smiled. 'Yes, he can get pregnant.'

A sudden realisation hit Chloe as her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

*

Jack was still asleep, moaning slightly as he did, the painkillers effect starting to wear off. Ianto had moved off the floor as his back had been complaining. He had got a chair and was sitting beside Jack, holding his hand and whispering to him, kissing him on the forehead now and then.

He was trying his best to keep his composture, he needed to be strong for Jack. No matter what was wrong he would be there for him. A tear rolled down his cheek, he brushed it away and took a deep breath. No, he couldn't give into his emotions, he mustn't.

*

Martha was studying the scan images she had saved to the computer, she couldn't believe she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She would have to run more tests on Jack's blood to comfirm it, all the previous results had come back normal. She would never have even thought of doing these tests.

When the tests came up positive she checked them and double checked them. She was going through them for the third time when Chloe ran down into the medical bay.

'I think I know what's wrong with Jack.' She gasped. 'Something Gwen just told me, something impossible.'

'I think I've just come to the same conclusion. I can't believe it, you and your secrets Jack.'

'You're going to have to tell him.'

'Yes. And he's going to have to decide what he wants to do, there are only two options and neither of them are going to be pleasent.'

'Do you want the rest of us to make ourselves scarce?' Chloe asked.

Martha nodded. 'Yes, I think that would be for the best, please don't say anything to them yet, that's Jack and Ianto's call.'

'Of course.' Chloe went off to the conference room

Martha waited till the other three had left before making her way over to Jack and Ianto.

*

Ianto looked up when he heard Martha approach them.

'Martha, have you completed the tests, you know what's wrong?'

She touched his arm. He could see the look in her eyes and he didn't like it.

'I'll wake Jack, you go and get him some coffee.'

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack softly on the lips before reluctantly letting go of Jack's hand and went to get the coffee. When he returned Jack was awake but a little groggy. He pushed himself into a sitting position and groaned, rubbing his abdomen. Martha gave him some pills and he swallowed them.

'How you feeling Jack.' Martha enquired.

'Pain isn't so bad now, but I think the painkillers have more than a little to do with that.' He answered.

Ianto sat down next to Jack and put an arm around his waist.

'Martha, you said you know what's wrong.' Ianto asked, fear in his voice.

'There's no easy way of saying this, I'm just going to have to say it.' She gulped back the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Jack, you were pregnant.'

'You said were?' Jack's voice full faulted slightly.

'The pain you are having, you are having a miscarriage, I'm so sorry.'

Ianto sat there wordlessly, he was having trouble taking in what was said, pregnancy, miscarriage? Martha glanced at him.

'Ianto, are you okay?'

'Fine.'

She knew he wasn't, but she had to finish dealing with Jack for now.

'How ... how long?' Jack stuttered.

'About seven or eight weeks from what I can tell from the scan.'

'Are you sure, is it ...' Jack let out a sob.

'I'm sorry Jack, there's no heartbeat.'

Silent tears fell down his face.

'Jack, I have to ask you something. You have two options, if we don't do anything then eventually the fetus will be absorbed back into your body, but I have no idea how long this will take or how long you will feel pain for. The other is that I operate and remove it.'

'Do I have to decide now?'

'No, no, you tell me when you are ready.'

Jack felt Ianto pulling him close, pulling Jack's head into his shoulder. Ianto let his own tears fall as they held each other tight. Martha watched them for a few minutes, this was going to be hard on both of them. She couldn't even imagine what was going through Ianto's young head.

She walked away from them, leaving them to their grief back to the medical bay. Once she was out of their sight she let her own tears come. She crouched down on the floor, against the wall hugging her knees as she cried. Seeing them like that was breaking her heart.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Eventually Martha stopped crying and busied herself in the medical bay, tidying up and cleaning things down just to keep her mind off of Jack and Ianto for a while. Eventually she ran out of things to do. She walked slowly up the stairs from the medical bay and into the main hub, she could see Jack and Ianto still on the sofa, talking softly to each other.

They looked up as she approached slowly.

'How you feeling Jack?' Her concern written on her face.

'Still in pain, it comes in waves.'

'I'll get you some more painkillers in a minute. Have you thought about what I said at all?'

Jack looked at Ianto, who nodded and then back to Martha.

'Yes. I want you to operate, I think. I need to ... I think I'll ... oh I don't know.' A tear rolled down Jack's face. Ianto brushed it away with his thumb.

'Think about it some more Jack, it is your decision, it's your body and only you can decide whats best for you.'

'Okay. Can I go home?'

Martha looked a little confused, she didn't know Jack had moved in with Ianto.

'He lives with me now, can I take him home?' Ianto told her.

'Yes, he should be okay. I'll give you some painkillers to take with you. But any sign that something else is happening, phone me. I'm not going back to London yet, I'm staying here till I know you are okay Jack.'

'Thank you Martha. I just need to do something.' Jack stood up and walked towards his office, leaving Ianto looking a little lost.

'Ianto, are you okay? I know this must be a huge shock for you?'

'I'm ummm fine.' He told her, he wasn't convincing anyone, let alone himself.

'Ianto!' Martha said sternly.

'I don't know how I feel.' He admitted. 'I want to hold Jack tight and never let him go one minute and the next I want ti run away and hide.'

Martha put her arms around him and held him close for a few minutes.

'I mean, I knew Jack could get pregnant, but I never thought about us having kids, not now anyway. It was something I planned to think about in the future.'

'What changed, you've been together a long time now, is there some reason that caused him to conceive after all this time?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I have no idea.'

Martha felt a bit awkward asking the following questions, but she felt she needed to, so she just came out with it.

'Have you been using condoms and got complacent?'

'We've never used them.' Ianto answered honestly.

'Have you, oh I don't know how to say this, okay, I believe the term is has Jack always been a top until recently?'

Ianto couldn't help but smile a little, Martha was clearly embarrassed by the question.

'No. We both ...'

'Right.'

'It's something you are going to have to discuss with Jack, if it's happened this time, chances are he could fall pregnant again.'

'I don't think that's going to be an issue right now.'

'No, but you will both survive this and things will get back to normal. I know that seems impossible at the moment, but trust me, they will.'

'What do I do Martha, for Jack?'

'Just be there for him, let him talk when he wants to, hold him when he needs to be held. The hormones rushing around his body from the pregnancy are still there at the moment, he's going to be very emotional.'

'I can do that.' Ianto said sadly.

'He needs to rest. I'm going to give you some mild sedatives for him, let him think they are painkillers or knowing Jack he won't take them, okay?'

Ianto nodded.

'And take one yourself if you need to.'

'I don't think ...'

'You need sleep too.'

'Fine.'

Jack walked back down from his office at this point, they could tell he had been crying again.

'I sent Chloe a text, asking her to bring the others back. We will be gone when they get here, can you please fill them in on whats happened and ask them to look after the hub for the rest of the day Martha?' Jack asked her.

'You need more than today Jack, a few days at least.'

'We'll see.' Was all he said.

'I'll get the painkillers for you.' Martha walked off to the medical bay.

'She's right Jack, they can cope without us for a few days as long as nothing major happens.'

'Maybe.'

Martha came back a couple of minutes later and handed two packets to Ianto.

'Two of these ones.' She said as she handed him the first packet. 'Every four hours as he needs them. And one of these.' As he took the second packet. 'At night.'

Ianto put them in his pocket.

Jack pulled Martha into his arms and kissed her on the top of the head. 'Thank you.'

'Remember Jack, call me if you need me and let me know what you want to do when you've decided.'

'I will.'

When he pulled away from Martha Ianto was there holding his coat. He helped him on with it before putting on his own and with a final goodbye to Martha they left the hub via the tourist office. They drove in silence back to the flat, Ianto could see Jack was still in pain, he kept rubbing his stomach. They let themselves into the flat and Ianto asked Jack what he wanted to do.

'I want to lie down, I want to just go to bed.' Jack told him.

'Take some painkillers first, you never took any before we left the hub.' He handed Jack three pills and went to get him a glass of water from the kitchen. Jack took it and swallowed the pills without question and after hugging Ianto briefly he went off to the bedroom. Ianto returned the glass to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

He didn't know what to do. He had been so scared when he thought Jack was ill, something like this had never crossed his mind. Tears rolled down his face as he thought about Jack, he hated seeing him in so much pain, physical and emotional. He wiped his eyes and walked to the bedroom, the sedative had taken effect and Jack was asleep. Ianto took the box of sedatives from his pocket and made a decision. He put one in his mouth and swallowed it.

He undressed and climbed into the bed, Jack was asleep on his side and Ianto curled up against him, waiting for the sedative to take effect. He didn't have to wait long as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

*

Chloe arrived back at the hub with Damien and Gwen and looked questionally at Martha.

'Where's Jack? Is he okay?' Gwen demanded.

'I think you'll need to sit down.' Martha told them indicating the sofa.

They sat obediently on it.

'Chloe kind of guessed, that's why she took you out, so I could talk to Jack and Ianto in private. They have gone back to their flat and Jack asked me to tell you whats wrong.'

'Is he dying?' Gwen's face full of fear.

'Oh no no, he's not dying.' Martha told her. 'Even though you all know this is something that Jack is capable of, it's still going to come as a shock.'

Chloe looked down sadly at the floor. She had worked out that Jack was pregnant as soon as Gwen had told them he could conceive, but she was hoping that the pain was just a setback, but now in her heart she knew what Martha was going to say.

'Jack was pregnant, but the baby died, he has miscarried.' Martha voice was full of the sorrow she was feeling.

'Oh my god!' Gwen exclaimed as she burst into tears. 'Oh my god.'

Chloe put her arms around Gwen and let her cry into her shoulder.

'He will be okay, but he maybe emotional for a while. I've told him to not come into work for a few days at least, but I don't know whether she will do as he's told. I and he and Ianto would be very grateful if you could all take care of the hub for as long as needed.'

'Of course.' Damien replied, although his head will still trying to get around the fact of Jack having been pregnant in the first place.

'We will all be there for him.' Gwen told Martha. 'For both of them. Is there anything I can do for them?'

'Just let them be alone for now, they need to be with each other.'

Gwen nodded. 'Okay.'

'I'm going to stay for a few days, Jack needed to decided what he wants to do, obviously unlike a woman's body he's not miscarrying in the normal way. When he decides I want to be here for him, I'm going to go and find myself a hotel. I have my mobile, if you need any backup, call me.'

She gathered her coat and bag and left the hub. The others looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. In the end Damien took control of the situation. It was now the evening, he sent Gwen home, she was too distraught to be of any use at the moment, he asked Chloe to feed Myfanwy and he headed off to feed Janet. After that, well he take things as they went.

*

When Gwen arrived home Rhys was out, there was a message on the answer phone from him saying he was going to the pub with his mates for a drink after work, but wouldn't be home too late. Gwen closed the curtains and switched on the TV. She sat on the sofa with a blanket over her legs, watching the screen but not seeing it. When Rhys arrived home a little while later that's where he found her, sobbing into the cushion she has hugging to herself.

*

When Ianto awoke the next morning the bed was empty next to him. He got up, shrugged his dressing gown on and went to find him. The flat was empty and Ianto's car keys were missing. He started to panic. He tried to reason with himself that Jack had just gone to the hub, but he knew in his heart he wouldn't be there as he dialed the phone. Damien answered and confirmed it, he hadn't seen any sign of Jack.

Ianto dressed hurriedly and ran out of his flat, all the way to the hub. He rushed in breathless, located the keys for the SUV, promising he would have it back soon and in minutes was driving around, no idea where he was going, looking for Jack. After a while he started to think a little clearer, he contacted Damien and asked him to track his car. Damien came back to him a few minutes later with the location. Ianto put his foot down and the SUV screeched around corners as he broke the speed limit many times over.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

The SUV screeched to a halt as Ianto arrived at Dunraven Bay, Ianto could see his car parked a few feet away. The drivers door wide open. He leapt out of the SVU and hurried over to his car, no sign of Jack and the keys were still in the ignition. He grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut.

Ianto ran down towards the beach and looked around, back and forth, no sign of Jack. The something caught his eye, someone was standing at the top of the cliff, on the very edge. Jack. Ianto ran back up to the cliff top, slowing his approach as he neared him. He didn't want to startle him,, he was so close to the edge if he did he would fall. As he got nearer he realised Jack was only wearing an old old pair of pyjama bottoms and a t shirt he recognised as his own, his feet were also bare.

'Jack.' He called softly.

Jack showed no sign that he had heard him, just stood staring out to sea.

'Jack, please. Move away from the edge.'

'Why?'

'It's dangerous, you could fall.'

'And that would be a bad thing?'

'Yep.'

'Why don't you hate me?' Jack finally turned his head to face Ianto.

'Hate you, why would I hate you?'

'I killed our baby.'

'No Jack, you didn't, it was just one of those awful things that life throws at us sometimes.'

'How do you know?'

'My sister. She's had two miscarriages, they told her she couldn't have done anything to prevent them.'

'But if I had known I was pregnant, maybe ... Jack let out a sob.

'No Jack, not even if you had known.'

Jack turned away from the edge of the cliff and let himself drop to the ground crying. Ianto rushed to him, was on his knees holding him tight as he sobbed into his chest. Finally the sobbing subsided and Jack lifted his head to look up at Ianto.

'I was going to throw myself off the cliff, thought if I did then the pain would go away, but I couldn't do it.'

'It wouldn't have solved anything.' Ianto said gently.

'I know. And the physical pain is lessening now.'

'I think your body is.' Ianto hesitated for a second. 'Doing it's thing, making you better.'

Jack nodded.

'You're freezing.' Ianto stated. 'I'm taking you home.'

'How did you get here, I took your car?'

'The SUV, I'll get Damien to come and collect it.'

Ianto got Jack into the passenger seat of his car and closed the door, then he called Damien and said he'd found Jack where he had said his car was and asked him to collect the SUV, Damien told him it was no problem and they he would get someone to give him a lift. Ianto told him where the spare keys were and thanked him before saying goodbye.

Ianto got in the passenger seat and turned the heating on full. Being on top of a cliff half dressed in January was not a good place to be. Jack barely said a word the whole way home, just sat staring out the side window. Ianto let them into the flat and told Jack he was going in a hot bath, he was still shivering.

Ianto ran the bath and added some bubbles, then after settling Jack in it with promises of coffee he shut the door and headed for the living room. He pulled out his mobile and dialed. Martha answered on the second ring.

'Martha?'

'Ianto? How's Jack.'

'Not good, he vanished this morning and I found him on the top of a cliff, on the edge. Oh Martha, he was going to throw himself off.'

'You stopped him?'

'I didn't have to, he couldn't do it. Martha, he blames himself, says he killed our baby.'

'No, there is nothing he could have done to prevent it, even if he had known he was pregnant.'

'That's what I told him.'

'Did he believe you?'

'I don't know. Martha, what if it's my fault?'

She could hear his voice cracking with emotion.

'Why would it be your fault?'

'I knew something was up with Jack, what if I had made him have tests a few weeks ago when I realised?'

'It's no ones fault Ianto, nothing could have prevented it.'

'Not even ...'

Martha cut him off. 'Nothing. Look after Jack, he's going to need you more than ever at the moment, those pregnancy hormones are still flowing around his body, his moods are going to swing back and forth like mad.'

'I'll be there for him.'

'I'm here if you need me, I meant it Ianto, I'm not going anywhere till I know Jack is okay.'

'Thank you Martha, for everything.

'You're welcome Ianto.'

'I better go, I promised him coffee.'

'Take care Ianto.'

'Bye Martha.'

Ianto ended the call and went to get Jack's coffee. He opened the bathroom door and found Jack laying with his head resting on the back of the bath and his eyes closed, as he neared him he realised Jack was asleep. For the first time in the last couple of days his face was relaxed and his eyes tear free. He wished he could leave him there but the water was starting to cool and he didn't want him slipping beneath the surface. He put the coffee mug on the floor.

Ianto stroked his fingers down Jack's face, causing him to stir.

'Jack, Cariad, you need to get out the bath.' Ianto told him as he pulled the plug out.

He helped Jack out the bath and wrapped a huge towel around him, helping him dry himself, then Jack slipped on the dressing gown Ianto handed him. Ianto gave him his coffee and led him to the living room and sat with him on the sofa.

'How you feeling Jack?'

'The pain has nearly gone now.'

'That's not what I meant Jack.'

'I know. I feel like I want to curl up and die.'

'I spoke to Martha, she confirmed what I said earlier, about it being no ones fault.'

'I'm not sure I believe that.'

'It's true Jack. please believe me. What do you want to do Jack, can I get you anything?'

'I want to sleep.'

'OK, I'll...'

'I want you to come with me, hold me.'

Ianto nodded and took Jack's hand as they walked to the bedroom. Ianto stripped off his clothes and Jack slipped off the dressing gown and they got into the bed. Ianto lay on his back and Jack snuggled next to him.

'I love you.' Jack whispered in his ear.

'I love you too Cariad.'

Ianto shifted so he was facing Jack and pulled him close, pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

'It'll all be okay, I promise.' Ianto told Jack.

Jack looked into his eyes and kissed him gently, seeking comfort in Ianto. They lay like that for a while, kissing softly, no urgency, no lust, just kisses full of love and comfort till they fell asleep.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Jack felt like he had never been happier, there he was stood with Ianto outside the church, both dressed in suits and people all around them smiling. There was confetti all over the ground and in their hair as Ianto pulled him into a kiss without the slightest hint of embarrassment. But something was puzzling him, something just didn't seem right.

'Jack, you okay?' Ianto asked smiling, seeing the odd look on Jack's face.

'Yeah, it's just.' Jack stopped and looked about him.

He scanned the people about them, Ianto's huge family, the Doctor, Martha and Tom, Donna, Gwen and Rhys, Damien, Chloe and James, Andy, the smile coming back to his face seeing them. But that's when he realised something else, was that Rose over there? And Toshiko and Owen, no, they can't be there, Rose was lost and ... his face clouded over again, Owen and Toshiko were dead. Then he saw him, standing in the shadows beneath the tree, the Master.

Jack woke up with a start, the dream clear in his mind still, a dream that threatened to turn into a nightmare. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised it was only a dream. He looked at Ianto's sleeping form beside him and smiled. The happy part of the dream would become a reality in as few as seven or eight months, they needed to decide on a date he thought.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, confused that it said it was 4,32pm. Why were they in bed asleep at this time of day. Then his happiness started to fade as reality filtered back into his mind. He turned away from Ianto, pulled a pillow into his arms and silently cried into it.

When Ianto woke a little later Jack was asleep again. He slipped silently out of bed and put his dressing gown and and went to make coffee. He needed to eat, his stomach was growling, they hadn't eaten all day. He would cook something then wake Jack, he should eat too. As he sipped his coffee he scanned the contents of the cupboards, fridge and freezer. He didn't fancy anything they had, although his stomach was complaining he didn't really have any appetite.

Ianto heard Jack go into the bathroom and the sound of the shower starting. He took that as a good sign, he was worried Jack was going to spiral into depression when he had said he just wanted to curl up and die and then wanted to sleep earlier. Ianto waiting for him to come back out, but there was no sign of him, just the sound of the water from the shower.

He was starting to worry now. Ianto went to the bathroom and tried the door, it was locked. But that wasn't a problem as it was the kind that could be unlocked from the outside with a coin. He fetched one and opened the door. The cold hit him first, the window was wide up, the wind blowing fiercely into the room. Jack was crouched naked under the shower shivering, tears mingling with the water rushing over his head.

Ianto put his hand into the shower spray, it was cold. he turned the dial and felt it starting to warm as he shed his dressing gown and climbed into the shower and pulled Jack to his feet. He held him in his arms, hoping his body heat would help warm him along with the now hot water. Jack pressed his face into Ianto's shoulder and finally returned the hug.

'Jack, what were you thinking?' Ianto asked concerned.

'I woke up wanting you, craving you. My body, my mind wanting to make love to you. It seemed so wrong to be feeling like that now, after ...' He sobbed. 'I thought a cold shower would, you know.'

Ianto lifted Jack's head from his chest. 'Nothing is wrong, whatever you need at the moment to help you get through this is not wrong.'

Ianto kissed him gently on the lips. 'Did the cold shower work?' But he already knew the answer.

'No.' jack replied sadly. 'I just got cold and more annoyed with myself.'

'Warm again now?'

Jack nodded.

'Come on, lets got out of this shower before we turn into prunes.' Ianto gave a half hearted smile as he turned the water off.

They left the shower and towelled dry, wrapping the towels around their waists. Jack pulled Ianto against him and kissed him on the mouth, tender and searching. After a minute or so Ianto deepened it slightly, his tongue tasting Jack's lips before breaking it.

'You still want to make love to me?' Ianto asked carefully.

'More than anything.'

Ianto took his hand and led him back to the bedroom, they lay down on their sides facing each other. Their kisses filed with tenderness and love, as Ianto stroked his hand up and down Jack's back. After a short while Ianto rolled onto his back pulling Jack on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Ianto parted his legs so Jack was lying between them.

Jack's hands were in Ianto's hair as they kissed, Ianto's hands running up and down Jack's back, ghosting over his hips and buttocks. He could feel Jack hard against his hip. Ianto reached out blindly with one hand finding the lube on the bedside table, he squeezed some into his hand reached between their bodies. Jack gasped as he coated his cock before dipping between his own legs, using his fingers to prepare himself.

'Make love to me.' He whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack slid silently backwards and slowly slid his cock into Ianto. Ianto moaned with pleasure as he felt him fill him. Jack thrust slowly, this wasn't about lust or passion or fucking, it was wanting to feel loved, to be close to each other, comforting. Ianto met Jack's thrusts, he pulled his mouth back to his, kissing him deeply.

Ianto put his hand back between their bodies, stroking his own cock as they thrust. After what seemed like an eternity he felt Jack tense slightly just before he gasped quietly as he came inside him, the only sound he had made the whole time. A few strokes more and Ianto came between them.

Jack looked him in the eyes, his face full of sadness. 'We will get over this, won't we?'

'Yep, and then one day, maybe we could, well try again?'

'You mean, try for a baby on purpose?'

'Yep. But only when you feel ready.'

'I don't know, what if it went wrong again?'

'There's no reason why it should.'

'You're really ready for that? To be a daddy? I thought maybe this might have freaked you out, you're so young.' Jack brushed his fingers down Ianto cheek.

'I was so scared Jack, scared you were ill, that you were dying. Now the shock of the last few days has worn off a little I've realised how happy I would have been if we had had the baby.'

'We'll see, at the moment I never want to be pregnant again, my head is in tourmoil. One minute I'm relieved it's over and the other I still want to curl up and die, or at least hibernate.'

'Hormones.' Ianto said simply.

'Yeah, I guessed a much. Now my body is healing itself maybe they will be back to normal soon too. Not that the thoughts and feelings are going to vanish, I know thats not going to happen, but we can get back to some kind of normality?'

'I hope so Jack, I really do. I think you should see Martha tomorrow, get her to check you over?'

'Okay.'

'What no argument?' Ianto smiled softly.

'No, it's something I need to do.'

Ianto pressed a light kiss to Jack's lips. He hoped this was a good sign, Jack was going to be fragile emotionally for a while, but he seemed to be coming to terms with things, well, as much as could be with something a traumatic as this.

'Lets get cleaned up and go out for fish and chips?' Ianto suggested.

'Yum, I'm starving.' Jack replied, a hint of a smile on his face.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Ianto called Martha the next morning and arranged to meet her at the hub at 11am. They had decided to not get to the hub till it was time to meet Martha. They were sitting on the sofa eating a leisurly brunch of bacon sarnies. Jack seemed less tearful this morning Ianto was happy to note. He wasn't naive enough to think all was better, but he was going with the flow.

'Are you sure you want to see Martha at the hub? We could call her again and ask her to come here.'

'I'll be okay Ianto, I have to face them all again sometime, at least they know what happened.'

Ianto took Jack's plate from him and put it on the coffee table. He put the palm of his hand to Jack's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

'How you feeling now?' Ianto asked, concern in his voice.

'I'm okay, there's no pain at all now, it's gone. I think my hormones are settling down as well, I don't feel like I want to sleep and cry the whole time anymore. My mind still keeps going over what happened, what I've, we lost and it makes me sad, but I can get over this, I know I can.'

'I don't expect you to suddenly forget, you never will, I understand that.'

'I love you more than you'll ever know, you know that?' Jack looked at Ianto, his face serious.

'I never doubted that for a minute. I love you too.' Ianto kissed him again.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and deepened the kiss, Ianto could feel the passion coming back into Jacks kisses. He let Jack's tongue invade his mouth as they fell into the kiss. When they finally pulled apart breathless Ianto smiled at him.

'Okay?'

Jack nodded. 'Yes, for now anyway. Come on, lets go and face the troops.'

When they arrived at the hub Martha was already there, she was the first to reach them, pulling first Ianto into a hug, whispering in his ear.

'How's he doing?'

'Much better.' He whispered back.

'And you?'

'Yep, I'm fine.'

She kissed him on the cheek then pulled Jack close and the other came rushing through the hub towards them.

'How you feeling Jack? Any pain still?'

He shook his head. 'All gone now. Physically anyway.'

'It'll get easier Jack I promise.' She kissed him softly on the lips, the kiss of a friend, not a lover.

Gwen had thrown her arms around Ianto hugging him tight before launching herself at Jack the minute Martha let him go. He eyes glistened with tears as they searched his face.

'I'm doing okay Gwen.' Jack answered her silent question.

Chloe and Damien hung back a little, they felt a little awkward, it was less than a week since they had discovered the truth about Jack, they were still getting over the shock of that and the events that followed. They watched as the others interacted with each other, not quite sure where they fitted in.

'Hey you two.' Jack called to them and waved them over. He hugged Chloe and kissed the top of her head, then did the same to a rather shocked Damien. Jack laughed as Damien stiffened a little under the kiss.

'I understand if you both feel a little strange around me for the moment, it must have been a shock when Gwen filled you in. I can't tell you all will be back to normal now, I'm know I have a way to go before I come to terms with ...' Jack's voice faltered for a second. 'With the miscarriage. But I'm back and we shall carry on as best we can.'

'Come on Jack, lets get you checked over.' Ordered Martha.

'Yes Ma'am.' Jack said as he gave her a mock salute. 'Coming Ianto?'

'Of course.'

The three of them walked to the medical bay. Jack loosened his trousers and pushed up his shirt as he lay on the autopsy table. He gasped a little as Martha spread the cool gel across his lower abdomen.

'Ready?' Martha asked.

'Yes.' Jack replied simply as Ianto reached out and took his hand.

Martha swept the scanner over him slowly and carefully then handed him some tissues to clean the gel off.

'Everything looks fine Jack, physically, how you feeling in yourself?'

'Calmer. The suicidal feelings have gone and I'm not bursting into tears every few minutes anymore. But it's still clear in my mind.'

'Normal then. A lot faster than normal, but normal never the less. Eventually you will come to terms with it, it will never leave you, I can't let you hope for that, but the pain will ease in time.'

'Thanks Martha.' Jack said as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the autopsy table.

'I'm going to head back to London tomorrow, anything you want to ask me before I go?'

'Yeah, what are the chances of another miscarriage if I got pregnant again? In the future I mean.'

'You mean, you and Ianto, you want to have kids?' A huge smile crossed her face.

'Well, maybe. At the moment I can't imagine wanting to risk something like this happening again, but I need to know.'

'No more than to anyone else. Loads of women have a miscarriage and go on to have a normal pregnancy the next time, yes, I know you're not a woman, but the principle is the same.'

'Something for us to think about then.'

'So, whens the wedding?' Martha asked.

'August.' Ianto replied as he kissed Jack on the cheek. 'We'll let you know the date when we do.'

'Wonderful. Now, I must be going, I have a train to catch, no UNIT helicopter this time.' She smiled.

She pulled Jack off the Autopsy table and hugged them both together. Just before she left them she whispered to them.

'Don't forget to use condoms.'

She winked, grinned and rushed away shouting goodbye to all and giggling to herself.

Jack wrapped himself around Ianto and kissed him hard before wrinkling his nose. 'Condoms.'

'We'll cope, I'm not taking risks and if you think I'm not having you till we decide we want kids you've got another thing coming.' Ianto told him.

'Does that mean I'm on a promise later?'

'If you feel up to it.'

'Then I think you need a little shopping trip to the chemist this afternoon.' Jack whispered into his mouth as he kissed him again.

They heard someone approach and a 'Awwwwwwwww' noise, breaking apart they saw Gwen looking at them.

'Gwen!' Ianto threw her an embarrassed look as he flushed pink.

'Sorry, I'm just glad to see you both back.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Coffee?' He asked Jack.

'Of course, I'll be in my office.'

They left the medical bay, Ianto went to make coffee for everyone. He handed them out and took his and Jack's up to his office. Jack was sat in his chair, a tear rolling down his cheek. Ianto placed the mugs on the desk and went round to Jack. He brushed it away and kissed him softly on the brow. Jack's emotions had caught up with him again, he pulled Jack's head to his chest and let him sob into his shirt as his own tears at Jack's pain fell silently down his face.

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

When Jack's sobs subsided Ianto leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

'You're not okay are you Cariad.' Stated Ianto as he cupped Jack's cheek in his hand.

'It's always there, in my mind. I can't stop the feelings of sadness flooding through me.'

'You're not ready to be back here, at work.'

'I'll be okay, I can't stay in the flat all day.'

'Nor should you be here and you shouldn't be out in the field in your emotional state either.'

'Then what?'

'I have an idea, give me a few minutes to make a call and talk to the others.' Ianto kissed him on the lips again and left Jack's office.

Jack watched him go, wondering what he was up to. When he came back less than ten minutes later Ianto was beaming all over his face.

'All sorted, my parents are away at the moment, visiting one of my mam's relatives who lives in London, they won't be back for another four day, they said we can have the cottage till then. I spoke to Gwen, Damien and Chloe and baring any major problems with the rift they are happy for us to go. In fact they said if you said you couldn't go they said they would render you unconscious and dump you in my car.'

Jack smiled. 'Okay, no arguments from me. When do we leave.'

'Soon, you have a scheduled meeting with the PM this morning, in about thirty minutes or so, shouldn't take long, it's just one of the regular monthly ones, I need to go and get some supplies, apparently there's no food in the cottage, so we'll go after I get back.'

'Thank you.' Jack said as he pulled Ianto into a long deep kiss. 'Go get food, I'll see you soon.'

When Ianto returned his car boot was full of carrier bags with all sorts of things he just threw in the supermarket trolley. He was about to enter the tourist office when Jack opened the door and came out.

'All done?' He asked Ianto smiling.

'We just need to go and pack some clothes and stuff and we can be on our way.'

Jack pressed Ianto up against the tourist office door and kissed him throughly.

'What are we waiting for.' Jack smiled when he released Ianto's mouth.

They were at the flat in no time, they threw clean underwear, clothes and toiletries into a back and after locking the flat up they got back in the car and headed out to the cottage. They pulled up outside and grabbed the bags out of the boot.

'Ummmm, Ianto, are we here for four days or four weeks?' Jack asked as they picked up the rather large amount of bags.

'I couldn't decide what to buy, so I just grabbed whatever I fancied.' Ianto smiled.

Ianto unlocked the front door and they went to the kitchen, dumping the bags on the table.

'We'll have to unpack them, some of it needs to go in the fridge.' Ianto sighed.

They emptied the bags, shoving stuff in the fridge and cupboards as they went. Ianto looked round to find Jack had stood still and was staring at something he had taken from one of the bags in his hand, but Ianto couldn't tell what it was from where he was standing.

'Jack.'

Jack turned to face him, a sad smile on his face as he held up the packet of condoms he had in his hand. Damn, he meant to take them out and put them in his coat pocket.

'I just thought we should be prepared, I wasn't assuming or anything.' Ianto voice conveying he was worried Jack would be upset.

'It's okay Ianto, it just reminded me of why we needed them and ... but it's okay.'

'Enough unpacking for now, I think we've got all the fridge stuff done anyway, come on.' He grabbed Jack's hand and opened the kitchen door, leading him into the garden.

'Fresh air time, it'll do us both good.' Ianto exclaimed breathing in deeply.

They walked down the garden and into the tress at the bottom, Jack pushed Ianto against 'their' tree and kissed him hard, his tongue pushing straight into Ianto's mouth, exploring and devouring it. Arms wrapped tight round each other as time lost all meaning.

When they finally broke the kiss needing oxygen Jack smiled at Ianto. 'cara 'ch.' Jack said carefully.

'I'm impressed.' Ianto smiled. 'cara 'ch hefyd Cariad.'

'I think I've had enough fresh air for one day.' Jack grinned.

'We've only been out here for less than twenty minutes.' Ianto replied.

'That's plenty.' Jack told him as he started dragging him out the trees and back up the garden.

They let themselves back into the cottage and shed their coats, Ianto shivered. It was freezing in there, no heating had been on for days. Ianto grabbed some logs from the basket in the kitchen.

'Lets light the fire in the living room before we freeze.' Ianto said.

'I can think of a better way to warm up.' Jack told him as he brushed his hand down Ianto's chest and stomach, only stopping when he reached Ianto's crotch, cupping his half hard cock.

'It won't take five minutes for me to get the fire going, I'm an expert.' Ianto grinned.

Ianto was true to his word, within five minutes or so there was a roaring fire going in the fireplace. Ianto pulled Jack down onto the rug in front of the fireplace and kissed him hard.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto's tongue was exploring Jack's mouth intimately, reveling in Jack's taste as Jack's tongue caressed his. Both had their eyes closed shut, throughly lost in the kiss. When they finally separated gasping Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's, nose to nose as they caught their breath. Gazing into each others eyes, the love between them glowing out of them.

Ianto was laying beneath Jack, who straddled his hips and started unbuttoning Ianto's suit Jack. As much as he loved Ianto's suit he sometimes wished he wore more simple, easier to get out of clothes. Less clothes if truth be told. Jacket open he did the same to Ianto's waistcoat. Ianto's hands were on Jack's hips, his eyes closed as he let Jack loosen his clothes.

Jack un-knotted Ianto's tie and slid it from under his collar, then started undoing the buttons on his shirt, he had barely got the first couple open before his mouth was in Ianto's neck, kissing and nibbling along it's length up to his ear. He licked round the edge of his ear, then back down to his shoulder again, sucking in the skin on the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder. His hands still working on the shirt buttons, finally he had them all open.

Jack reluctantly moved his mouth away from Ianto and sat back up, pulling Ianto with him and removed Ianto's Jacket, waistcoat and shirt all together in one swift move. Ianto slipped his arms around Jack, needing to kiss him again, Jack's tongue slipped straight into his open, welcoming mouth. What Jack didn't expect was Ianto suddenly flipping him over onto his back, never breaking the kiss.

Ianto started opening Jack's shirt buttons, starting at the top, but after only opening a couple he was getting desperate to feel Jack's bare skin against his. He pulled Jack's braces off his shoulders and shoved both shirt and t shirt up his chest till they reached his underarms. Then telling Jack to lift his arms he wrested them both over Jacks shoulders and head before kissing him again.

Ianto could feel Jack's hardness against his hip through both of their trousers, as he knew Jack must be feeling his. He thrust his hips against Jack, making Jack groan and thrust back into his mouth. Reluctantly breaking the kiss Ianto moved away and his hands went to Jack's belt, his fingers frantically unbuckling it and opening his trousers, then doing the same to his own.

Ianto shuffled down Jack's body on his knees, draggin his trousers and briefs with him. Ianto pulled off Jack's shoes and with a final pull his trousers were over Jack's feet and he threw them across the floor, closely followed by Jacks socks. The Ianto scrambled to his feet and quickly removed his shoes and the rest of his clothes before joining Jack back on the floor.

Ianto lay beside Jack, pulling him onto his side, he kissed him slowly and gently on the mouth, small butterfly kisses before trailing them along his chin, down his neck and onto his chest, finding one of Jack's nipples. He brushed the tip of flat tongue over it before using the tip of it to flick it then gently nibbling it with his teeth causing Jack to arch his back and moan in pleasure.

His other hand went across Jack's chest to the other nipple, teasing it as his mouth continued it's assult on the first one. Jack's hand was gripping his hair holding his head against his chest. Ianto's hand left the other nipple and stroked down his torso till he reached Jack's hard cock. He rubbed his thumb back and forth over the leaking slit, causing Jack to buck his hips, he curled his hand around it, stroking back and forth slowly but firmly.

Jack tugged on Ianto's hair causing him to abandon the nipple, as Jack lifted his head to meet Ianto's mouth in another kiss. Jack's ran his fingers through the hairs on Ianto's chest, then down over his stomach and between Ianto's legs, cupping his balls. He teased them for a while before trailing his fingers through the fine hairs till they reached Ianto's cock. He stroked his fingers along it's length then back down again.

Releasing Ianto's mouth Jack spoke, breathless with emotion.

'I want you inside me, deep inside me. I want you to fill me, make me know I'm alive. I want to feel you come inside me.'

'How do you want me?'

I want to ride you, I want to see your face when you come.'

Ianto rolled onto his back as Jack reached over to where he had tossed Ianto's clothes, his jacket was just in his reach. He pulled it towards himself and fumbled in one of the pockets, pulling out one of the condoms Ianto had taken out the packet earlier and a small tube of lube. Ianto saw the slightly sad look in Jack's eyes as he ripped open the packet and rolled it onto Ianto's cock. He handed Ianto the lube.

'Make me ready for you.'

Ianto squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers and pulled himself into a sitting position as Jack straddled his hips. He reached between Jack's legs, his fingers finding the tight entrance to Jack's body. He felt the muscles relax as he inserted a finger, then two. He pushed them back and forth before adding a third, making Jack groan out loud. He need to be buried in Jack.

He slid his fingers out and used the lube to coat his cock.

'Now Jack, please.'

Jack lifted his hip and used his hand to place the tip of Ianto's cock at the entrance to his arse. Slowly and deliberately he lowered himself, till Ianto filled him completely. He sat rocking his hips a little enjoying the feeling of Ianto being buried deep inside him till Ianto bucked his hips impatiently. Using his hips and thighs he started to ride Ianto, thrusting up and down, twisting his hips at the same time.

Ianto moaned in ecstasy under him, Jack moved faster and faster as Ianto met his thrusts. Jack felt his body tense for a few seconds before he groaned his release and spilt his seed inside him. Jack realised it felt slightly different, caused by the condom stopping it actually entering his body, but he could cope with that for now, he would have to. He slipped out of Ianto and discretely disposed of the condom, using the empty packet.

Then he moved back down beside Ianto. Jack hadn't come yet, Ianto kissed him softly before moving down Jack's body and taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Jack grabbed his head, bucking his hips, trying to thrust into Ianto's mouth. Ianto placed his hand on Jack's hip, steadying him before taking his cock deep inside his mouth. Jack rolled his hips as Ianto's tongue caressed his cock as he sucked.

'Gonna come, now.' Jack shouted as he came down Ianto's throat. Ianto kept sucking till Jack's hips slowed to a halt.

Ianto released Jack's cock and moved so he could kiss Jack softly.

Ianto realised he still had that hint of sadness in his eyes behind the afterglow of his orgasm.

'Are you okay Jack?' He asked gently.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just fine. Just hold me for a while.'

Ianto pulled Jack tight into his embrace and pretended he didn't know Jack was silently crying into his hair, he just knew Jack didn't want him to know he was feeling broken again. They stayed locked in their embrace till they fell asleep, only waking when the fire had burnt out and the cold started seeping into their bodies. They left their clothes on the floor as Ianto led Jack up to his old room and snuggled together under the covers of his bed till they slept again.

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto awoke the next morning to the wonderful feeling of Jack kissing and nibbling the back of his neck as they lay spooned in the bed, he gave a quiet moan to let Jack know he was awake and was rewarded with Jack's hand tracing softly down the side of his body. He shuddered slightly from the slight tickling sensation it made on it's travels.

Jack pressed against him and Ianto could feel Jack's cock against his buttocks, Jack very slowly and gently rolling his hips to give himself some friction. Ianto matched his movements causing Jack to groan in pleasure as his hand moved over Ianto's hips and grasped his cock causing Ianto to buck into his hand.

Ianto gave a groan of disappointment when Jack's hand moved away from his cock again, but it turned into one of pleasure when lubed fingers started teasing between his legs as Jack traced the cleft of his buttocks before finding the right ring of muscle between them. Jack pressed his finger against it causing Ianto to push back, wanting to feel it inside him.

Jack slowly slipped one finger in as he sucked the skin on the back of Ianto neck making Ianto moan out loud. He added a second finger, then a third, brushing them against Ianto's prostate, making him writhe under his touch. Slowly Jack withdrew his fingers and slipped in his cock in one swift movement, Ianto ground his hips back towards Jack's as his hand went round Ianto again, back to his cock.

Ianto lifted his leg, bending his knee so Jack could penetrate as deep as possible. Their movements were slow and unhurried at first, but with an unspoken understanding they both started thrusting harder and faster, matching each others movements. Jack felt the muscles of Ianto's arse contract around him as Ianto came over his hand, Jack thrust a few more times before coming deep inside Ianto.

They lay there for a while till their breathing went back to normal, then Jack withdrew from Ianto's body and pulled him over onto his back, kissing him tenderly on the mouth, before they spoke their first words of the day.

'Good morning.' Ianto grinned.

'It sure is.' Replied Jack grinning back.

'Anything you want to do today?' Ianto asked Jack.

Jack shrugged. 'Lets have a shower and breakfast and go from there, shall we?'

'You go shower, I'll start breakfast.'

Ianto watched from the bed as Jack padded off butt naked towards the bathroom, he didn't want to get up, it was cold and the bed was cozy. He lay there for a while just dozing till he heard the sound of the shower stopping and thought he should get up. He slipped on some old pyjama bottoms and a t shirt his mum kept for him in his room and headed off to the kitchen.

As he passed the bathroom he noted that Jack had left the door open a little, he couldn't resist peeking in through the gap smiling to himself. As he looked in the smile fell from his face. There was a large mirror in the bathroom, Jack was stood in front of it naked and dripping, standing sidewards. His face had a sad expression across it, as Ianto eyes moved down his body he realised why.

Jack's hands were resting on his flat stomach, as Ianto watched he rubbed his hands softly over it, then leaned back pushing his hips forward, pushing his stomach out, as if he was trying to see what he would look like pregnant. Ianto watched as a single tear rolled down Jack's face before he brushed away angrily and threw a towel over the mirror.

Ianto slipped away, he wasn't meant to see that. When Jack appeared in the kitchen dressed in jeans and a shirt there was no hint of what Ianto had witnessed. He smiled at Ianto before kissing him and thanking him for the coffee and toast he handed him. Ianto left him to his breakfast and headed to the bathroom for his own shower.

Ianto locked the door behind him, started the shower, stripped off his clothes and climbed under the stream of hot water. Seconds later tears flowed down his face, he had been trying so hard to keep it together for Jack's sake, but what he had seen in the bathroom earlier was the last straw. He couldn't bear to see Jack hurting so much, he stood there as his tears mingled with the water from the shower.

He didn't realise how long he had actually been in there till there was a knock at the door and a worried Jack called out to him.

'Ianto, you okay in there?'

'Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out on a minute.'

'Okay.'

Ianto quickly washed his hair and body and climbed out the shower. He dried himself off using the towel Jack had thrown over the mirror, noticing how red his eyes were from crying, shit. He hopped Jack wouldn't notice, but he needed to think up some excuse in case he did. He slipped the clothes back on from before and went to find some fresh ones to dress in for the day.

Finally dressed in jeans and a jumper he found Jack in the living room watching the news on TV. Jack didn't seem to notice the red tinge to his eyes, thankfully.

'Decided what you want to do?' Ianto asked. 'It's a lovely day out, if a bit chilly but we could go for a walk or a drive and have lunch somewhere?'

'Sounds like a plan, drive i think, to somewhere quiet, then a walk before lunch?'

They cleaned away the breakfast things and washed the cups and plates up, eventually leaving about half an hour later. They got in to car and Ianto told Jack to choose a direction. Jack chose left, they headed out into the countryside, after about an hours drive they finally pulled up by a sign that said there was a public right of way across the fields. They climbed out the car and stared across the fields.

'We'll follow the path for a while and see where we end up.' Ianto told Jack. 'If it just leads to the middle of nowhere we'll just come back and find a pub to have lunch in, sound okay to you?'

'Sounds great.' Jack replied, as he took Ianto's hand and led him towards the path.

They walked for about an hour, stopping every now and then to kiss before deciding they should turn back and find a pub for lunch. It seemed to take them even longer to get back to the car as their kisses were turning into full blown snogs, by the time they reached the car the sky was starting to cloud over and it was getting colder. They climbed back into the car and turned on the heating, then they drove around for a while before settling on a pub for lunch.

It had started to rain and they rushed into the warmth of the pub. Jack found a table while Ianto got their drinks and the bar menu, after choosing what they wanted to eat Ianto went back to the bar to order and then popped to the loo. When he returned the table next to them had been taken by a young couple with a small baby, he watched Jack from a distance.

Jack was cooing over the baby, his finger in the babies tight grip of it's hand. As he spoke to the parents the baby started to fret a little and it's mum picked it up, cuddling it to her body. He watched as Jack smiled when the comfort from it's mothers touch quietened the baby. He had never seem Jack take any notice of babies or children before and after what he had seen in the bathroom this morning he decided he and Jack needed to talk when they got back to the cottage.

Ianto made his way back to the table as Jack returned to his seat, Ianto didn't mention what he had seen. They chatted about everything except babies till their food arrived a little later. They took their time over lunch, not wanted to leave the cosy pub and go out into the elements. It was now lashing down with rain and the wind was howling, after wasting a couple of hours in the pub they decided they really should make a move.

The drive back to the cottage was hard going, the rain coming down so hard the windscreen wipers could barely keep up and they could hardly see where they were going. They finally made it back and darted from the car to the house, still soaked by the time they got in the front door. They hung their coats in the hall and went to fetch logs for the fire in the living room.

They removed their shoes and stripped off their wet jeans, the clothes on their top halves protected by their coats. Ianto told Jack to make himself comfortable and went off to the kitchen in just his jumper and briefs to make them coffee. When he returned back to the living room Jack was sprawlled across one of the sofas in his t shirt and briefs reading one of Ianto's dads books on the RAF.

Ianto handed Jack his coffee and turned on the TV, keeping the volume low. He found a film to watch and sat on the floor beside the sofa Jack was on, resting his back against it. After a while Jack's hand was absently playing with Ianto's hair as he read, Ianto loved the relaxing feeling it was giving him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Jack's touch while he thought.

He needed to speak to Jack, about the two incidents he had seen that day, but he didn't want to spoil what so far had been a wonderful day. He finished his coffee and made a decision, got up from the floor and took Jack's empty mug from him. He took them to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Jack looked over to him as he removed the cork.

'Special occasion that I've forgotten?' Jack asked as Ianto handed him his glass of wine.

'No, we need to talk.' Ianto replied seriously.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto saw the look of worry that swept across Jack's face the moment he'd said those four dreaded words. He lent forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

'It's okay Cariad, it's nothing bad, I promise.' Ianto told him softly. 'I think we need to talk about some things ... after the ... events of the last week.'

Jack swallowed hard, still a little worried. 'Okay.'

Jack shifted on the sofa so that Ianto could sit next to him and took a huge gulp of wine.

Ianto cleared his throat. 'When you miscarried, Martha asked me if something had changed, something that would have caused the pregnancy when it had never happened before. I know you've been pregnant before, so why did it happen then and so long before it happened again?'

Jack's voice was quiet and sad. 'The first time was planned, I was with this guy, we had been together a long time, it felt right. But, while I was pregnant he started having another relationship with a woman. He didn't tell me, we had agreed to be exclusive before agreeing to have the baby. It was a little boy.'

'Where are they now?'

'He left me for the woman, he'd got her pregnant too, said he loved her.' A tear escaped Jack's eye. 'We fought a lot over custody of the baby, I lost, they said my job was too unpredictable. I said I would give up working to look after him, but he had a better lawyer than me.'

Ianto pulled him into a hug. 'Oh Jack, I'm so sorry.'

'It was a long time ago now. I had an implant afterwards, like a perminant contraceptive, guaranteed to last a lifetime they said. Which was perfect, at the time I never wanted another kid. I guess they didn't class over 2000 years as a lifetime. I never thought about it.'

'And now, you want to have another baby, don't you?

'No ... yes ... I don't know, after what happened I'm scared of going through that again.'

'Martha said the chances it happening again were tiny, she only has female pregnancy's to go on, but lots of women go on to have a baby after a miscarriage.'

'I'm scared of something else as well though ....' His voice trailed off. 'That if I do get pregnant, you'll run for the hills, that you'll leave me.'

'I'm not going to leave you Jack, I love you. And I will love our baby.'

'I saw the shocked look in your eyes when Martha told us what was happening, you looked so young, so scared.'

'I wasn't scared by you being pregnant, I was scared something was going to take you away from me.'

'Really?'

'Yep. I saw you this morning, in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, hands on your stomach.'

'You weren't meant to see that.' Jack whispered.

'I know, I wasn't going to say anything, but then at lunchtime I saw you with that baby. You seemed so happy talking to it while it held your finger. Jack, answer me honestly, do you want to try for another baby?'

Jack hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching Ianto's. 'Yes.' He answered simply.

Ianto's face broke into a beaming smile. 'Then I want to too.'

'You mean it, you're not just saying it to make me happy?'

'Yep, I mean it. I want to be a daddy.'

Jack threw his arms around Ianto and pulled him tight, kissing his passionately.

'You have no idea how happy you've made me.' Jack beamed at Ianto. 'Can we start trying today, now?'

Ianto shook his head. 'We need to phone Martha first, just for her opinion on whether it's too soon or not after the miscarriage. I suspect not as your body heals so fast, but I'd like to check first.'

'Phone her now!' Jack half shouted at him.

'Soon, first we have to decide something else. The wedding.'

'What about it, you haven't changed your mind have you?'

'No, of course not. We had decided on August, it's January and I'm assuming the pregnancy will last the normal nine months?'

'Yes.'

'So if you fell pregnant in the near future, buy August you will be very pregnant. Not that it would bother me, but I don't want to have to explain that to the guests.' Ianto laughed.

'So?'

'We either postpone the wedding till after the birth, or we bring it forward?'

'We bring it forward, I want to marry you sooner rather than later.' Jack beamed.

'I was hoping you'd say that. When shall we have the wedding?'

'Soon.'

'We'll think about it when we got home, see what dates are free and go from there.' Ianto suggested, Jack nodded.

'How are we going to explain the baby to your relatives?'

'Adoption.'

'You really have been thinking about this haven't you?'

'Yep.'

'Have I told you how much I love you?' Jack said as he bent to kiss him chastely on the lips.

'Frequently, but I like that. I love you too Cariad.'

Ianto pulled Jack into a long deep kiss, arms tight around each other, holding each other as close as possible. When they finally broke away Jack looked into Ianto's eyes.

'Phone Martha.' He said simply.

Ianto grinned as he rolled his eyes. 'Okay, I'll do it.'

Ianto went to get his phone from his coat pocket, leaving a smiling Jack lying on the sofa. Jack could hear Ianto was on the phone, but he couldn't hear what was being said. He thought about going to find out, but waited impatiently for Ianto to return. When Ianto walked back into the room his face was void of expression, Jack looked at him worriedly. Ianto couldn't keep it up, his face broke into a smile.

'Martha gave us the go ahead, she said your body should be back to normal. She also said that Chloe will be perfectly capable of looking after you during the pregnancy, but she would like to come and check up on you herself regularly. I told her that would be fine and that we wanted her to deliver it.'

'My thought exactly.' Jack told him. 'Want to practice making babies?'

'She also said don't expect it to happen straight away, it could take a couple of months or so.'

'More time for practice.' Jack told him as he stood up and kissed Ianto throughly.

'Do we really need paractice?'

'Oh you can never have enough practice.' Jack grinned as he led him towards the bedroom.

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto was lying on his stomach starting to doze off when he felt Jack kissing him down his spine. He moaned sleepily and mumbled to Jack.

'As much as I hate to say no, I think if we did it again tonight I would keel over and die. Three times Jack, three times, I can't believe you want to shag again.'

'I'm sure I can persuade you.' Jack told him as he nibbled along one of Ianto's buttocks.

'I'm sure you could try, but I don't think my cock would be willing to play.'

'No harm in trying.' Jack said as his hands went between Ianto's legs and fondled his balls.

Ianto couldn't deny he was enjoying Jack's hands on him, but he knew it was not going to happen again till he got some rest. He turned over onto over onto his back and pulled Jack onto a long, deep kiss as he held Jack's hands still.

'Jack, I need to sleep, you can wake me up in the morning, oh yeah, it is morning, you can wake me up in a couple of hours and I promise to shag you senseless.'

This time Jack kissed him, passionately, hard and rough.

'Not going to work Jack, sleep needed.'

'Two hours?'

'Yep.'

'Two hours is a long time.' Jack pouted.

'Sleep?'

'Too happy.'

'Go watch TV.' Ianto rolled back onto his front and was asleep in seconds.

Jack lay watching him for a little while, but time seemed to be passing very slowly. He slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water then turned on the TV, flicking through the channels till he found an old movie he loved and settled naked on the sofa to watch. Ten minutes later he was fast asleep, a smile still fixed on his face.

When Ianto woke to find Jack missing and it light outside his first reaction was to panic, naked he jumped out of bed and ran into the living room, stopping suddenly when he found Jack sparko on the sofa. He smiled to himself and softly kissed him on the lips, causing Jack to stir.

'Hey sleepy head.' Ianto grinned. 'You promised me hot sex, more hot sex.'

'I must have been more tired then I thought, great way to get so tired though.' Jack smiled back.

Jack reached up and pulled Ianto on top of him on the sofa, hands tangled in Ianto's hair as he kissed him, Ianto's mouth ready and willingly accepting Jack's tongue as it invaded his mouth. One of Ianto's hands was steadying himself so he didn't fall off Jack and the sofa, they other resting on the side of Jack's body.

Jack ground his hips up against Ianto, nearly toppling him off onto the floor.

'Back to bed.' Ianto said after breaking the kiss.

They slid off the sofa and kissed their way to the bedroom.

'So, all rested now?' Jack asked Ianto as they lay on the bed.

'Oh yeah ....'

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and placed it between his own legs, moaning as Jack wrapped his hand around his hard cock. Ianto took his hand away from Jack's and found Jack's own hard on, mirroring Jack's hand movements. They bought their mouths together into another kiss as their hand pumped steadily between them. Jack felt the first signs that Ianto was going to come and bought his hand to a standstill making Ianto grumble.

'Don't stop, so near.'

'Come inside me, i need to feel you.'

Ianto moved his hand out the way as Jack rolled onto his front, then raised himself onto his hands and knees. Ianto reached for the lube and coated his fingers and cock. His fingers slid into Jack easily, he was so relaxed. He swept his fingers over jacks most sensitive spot a few times making him moan in pleasure.

'Now Ianto, please.'

Ianto slid his fingers out and positioned himself behind Jack, slowly he slid himself in up to the hilt. Jack pushed back as if trying to get him in deeper. Ianto thrust hard but slowly, deep into Jack. His hand dipped between Jack's legs, cupping his balls before moving it back to Jack's cock. A low growl of pleasure came from deep in Jack's throat as Ianto started thrusting faster, a few thrusts later he felt the wonderful feeling of Jacks arse contracting around his cock as he came causing Ianto to follow almost immediately after.

They colapsed on the bed, Ianto laying across Jack's back satisfied once more. Ianto didn't move till he felt himself softening into side Jack, then he moved along side him. Jack turned his head to face him and grinned.

'Do you think I'm pregnant yet?'

'No idea, but it's been fun trying.' Ianto laughed.

'Think we should give it another go? Just to make sure?'

'Jack, if it doesn't happen straight away you're gonna be okay aren't you?' Ianto's concern evident in his voice.

'Why shouldn't it?'

'There's no way of knowing whether it will happen today, tomorrow or in three months time. I don't want to see you getting disheartened.'

'I know, reality check. Don't worry, I understand that, but I'm trying to think positively.'

'Anytime you feel down, about anthing, talk to me okay?'

'I will.'

'Okay, we need to shower, really need to shower.' Ianto laughed. 'And there is no way my mam can see these sheets in this state!'

'No point changing them till we leave tomorrow. You mentioned a shower?'

'You're not going to behave are you?'

'No.'

'Thought not.'

'Less chat, shower now.' Jack rolled off the bed and pulled Ianto up by the hand, dragging him off to the bathroom. They turned the shower on, kissing while the water heated up, both hard again before they even stepped under the spray.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto was stood just out of the shower spray with his eyes closed as Jack washed him with a sponge and shower gel, he was covered in bubbles. His smile broadened when Jack abandon the sponge and used his hands instead. Jack's fingers were rubbing the bubbles into the hair on his chest, his fingers brushing over Ianto's hard nipples as they moved back and forth and in lazy circles. 

He breathed in sharply as Jack's fingers trailed down his ribs, tickling them slightly before stopping at his waist. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's before using his hands to push Ianto's hips, turning him to face away from him. Jack's hands went to Ianto's shoulders, massaging them, the feel of the bubbles being rubbed against his skin felt wonderful.

Ianto's eyes were still tight shut so nothing would distract him from the feelings Jack was causing with his fingers. Jack's hands lowered slowly as he massaged down Ianto's spine, his fingers stopping just above the cleft of Ianto's buttocks, his thumbs circling at the base of his spine. Ianto was loving the effect Jack's fingers were having on him.

Jack slid his soapy hands over Ianto's hips, pulling him close and he worked his magic on Ianto's abdomen and dipped lower, deliberately ignoring Ianto's hard cock. Then he slid them back to his hips and down the outside of his thighs as low as he could go without bending, before moving them to the inside of his thighs and back up again.

Ianto gasped as Jack's hands reached his balls, the fingers of both hands fondling them. Finally one of Jack's soapy hands reached for Ianto's cock, wrapping around it, stroking it slowly but firmly as his other hand left Ianto's balls and found the cleft between Ianto's buttocks. Ianto moaned as Jack brushed his fingers over the entrance to him body.

Ianto pressed back against his fingers and groaned. 'Please Jack, make love to me.'

Jack reached for the waterproof lube they had put on the little shelf over the bath and coated his fingers. Slowly he pushed one digit into Ianto, feeling his muscles relax almost instantly he pushed in a second. He brushed them over Ianto's prostate, teasing it till Ianto growled deep in his throat.

'Not going to last long, please, I need you inside me.' Ianto panted.

Jack brushed his fingers over the sensitive spot once more before sliding his fingers from Ianto's arse, he coated his cock with the lube and pushed quickly into Ianto as Ianto braced his hands against the tiled wall of the bathroom. Ianto pushed his hips back as Jack thrust hard into him, Jack's hand finding his cock again, his hand on it matching his thrusts.

'Faster Jack, harder.'

Jack picked up the pace of his thrusts as Ianto met them, slamming into him hard. Jack felt the wonderful feeling of Ianto's orgasm around his cock causing him to lose control of his thrusts as he came moments later. Jack kissed the top of Ianto's shoulder as they came down from their release then slowly pulled out of him, pulling him under the spray, rinsing the bubbles from his body. Kissing him hard and deep as the water cascaded over their heads.

'Best shower ever.' Ianto told him.

Jack laughed. 'I need coffee after that.'

'Is that a hint?'

'Yes.' Jack whispered against Ianto's lips just before he kissed him again. 'I'll finish my shower, you make us coffee and maybe, just maybe we'll get dressed ... maybe.'

'Okay.' Ianto told him as he dragged himself away from Jack's embrace.

Ianto wrapped a towel round his body and went off the to kitchen. Jack soaped his own body as he sang to himself, at this moment in time he didn't think he had ever been so happy before in his life. Encased in his own towel he went off to find Ianto, following the wonderful smell of coffee. Ianto was in the living room, coffee and toast on the coffee table.

'It's lunchtime, we should eat.' Ianto told him, a dirty grin crossing his face. 'Need to keep our strength up.'

'And you say I'm insatiable.' Jack said raising an eyebrow.

'Those pheromones must be contagious.'

Jack laughed again and sat down with his coffee, helping himself to some buttered toast.

'Our last afternoon before we have to return home, what shall we do?' Ianto asked.

'The weather is still crap, so that puts walking anywhere out.'

'There's a cinema in the nearest town, we could go and see what's on?' Ianto suggested.

'Do I get popcorn?'

'Yep.'

'And a snog in the back row?'

'We'll see.'

'Okay then.'

They finished up their toast and coffee and managed to get dressed without ending up in bed again buy going to the bedroom separately, Jack first while Ianto rinsed the mugs and plates, then Ianto. When Ianto entered the bedroom the first thing he noticed was that the room reeked of sex, he'd have to do something about that in the morning too he thought, smiling to himself.

He felt himself going a little pink at the thought of his mum walking into the room if he didn't. First thing in the morning he promised himself, opening a window a little despite the cold to let some fresh air in.He found Jack ready and waiting for him in the living room. After checking they had locked up and the like they left the cottage and headed for the car and drove off towards to next town and the cinema.

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

After finding somewhere to park Jack and Ianto ran the short distance to the cinema through the rain. The cinema was small and only had two screens, one always had the latest blockbuster and was showing the new Indiana Jones film, the other always showed classic movies and was showing Casablanca.

There was no argument, Casablanca it was. The time they had arrived was almost perfect, the film was due to start in ten minutes. They chose drinks and sweet popcorn and made their way into the darkened room, the adverts and trailers already playing on the screen. There were only a few other people in there from what they could see, two couples in the middle and a guy on his own near the front.

Jack indicated they should head for the back row and Ianto didn't argue. They settled back in their seats as the curtains closed briefly before reopening for the movie. For at least the first half an hour Jack was as good as gold, as they shared the popcorn and sipped their drinks. Then Ianto felt Jack's arm snake around his shoulder, his hand resting on Ianto's neck playing with the short hairs at the base, causing him to let out a low moan, making Jack smile.

Jack left his hand there teasing for a little while before it moved around Ianto's neck a little and stroked lazily up and down the side, Ianto was now finding it very hard to concentrate on the film in front of him. Ianto slid his drink into the holder on the back of the seat in front of him and put the popcorn on the floor before turning his face towards Jack's, he could just about make out the smile on Jack's face in the gloomy darkness.

Jack leaned towards Ianto, using the hand on his neck to pull Ianto into a tender kiss. Soft and gentle and full of love, Ianto gave himself to it completely. When the kiss broke Ianto glanced around at the others in the cinema, one of the other couples was snogging and no-one was taking a blind bit of notice. With that thought Ianto turned back to Jack and crushed his mouth against him, hard and demanding, his tongue plunging into Jack's open, shocked mouth.

Jack's shock soon turned to pleasure as his hand moved away from Ianto's neck and into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him as close as possible as they kissed. Tongues licking and caressing each others mouths as they fought for dominance. Jack's hand rested on Ianto's thigh as he silently cursed the armrest between them, Ianto's arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders. The film was forgotten now, they were lost in their kiss.

They finally broke the kiss feeling a little breathless, grinning at each other before kissing again, going from tender loving kisses to full on snogging and back again, only realising they had missed more than half the film when they suddenly became aware of the lights going up. Ianto broke away fast as he heard the movement of people standing from their seats and putting their coats back on, but no one seemed to have noticed them at all.

'I don't think I've ever seen as many half movies before in my life as I have now since I started going to the cinema with you.' Ianto laughed as they got ready to leave the cinema.

'There's something naughty about necking in the back row of a cinema in the almost complete darkness, knowing there are other people about but that they can't quite see you.' Jack told him as he stole another kiss.

'You can't even make it through a whole DVD at home without snogging my face off, or more.' Ianto grinned.

'So true, shall we go back to the cottage now and continue where we left off?'

'Dinner first, I'm starving. There's a nice restaurant in this town if I remember correctly, just down the road a bit.'

'Okay, if you insist.' Jack pouted as they made it back onto the street.

It was getting dark now as they walked in the direction of the restaurent Ianto remembered, it was still there and relatively quiet in the early evening so they were seated straight away. They ordered their main course from the menu skipping the starter and waited for it to arrive. Ianto could feel the toe of Jack's boot nudging his ankle and sliding up his calve.

'Happy?' Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. 'Yes, I can honestly say that I feel much better now. Yes, I admit that if i have too long to think I ponder over what happened and it makes me sad and I'm sure it will be a while before it starts to fade a little, but on the whole, I feel happy.'

'You still want to try for a baby, it wasn't just your hormones speaking?'

'Are you trying to say you've changed your mind?' A worried look crossed Jack's face.

'No, no, not at all. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't ... that you really want to try again after ... oh god ... I really want to be a dad, to our baby.' Ianto rambled, cursing himself for upsetting Jack.

Jack's expression slowly turned back into a smile. 'Me too.'

At that moment the waitress appeared with their meals, they ate them as they speculated as to whether Jack had fallen pregnant yet, if normal pregnancy tests would work, if it would be a boy or a girl and decided not to worry about how they would cope when it was born. This took them right through their dinner, desert and coffee and were still going over it as they paid the bill and left.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, the wind was howling and the rain was bucketing down, they had barely got half way to the car when there was a very loud crack of lightening of thunder, followed closely by a loud and very close roar of thunder. Jack pulled Ianto into the shelter of a shop doorway and they stood there for a while watching the storm overhead. Finally it started to move away and the rain eased off a little.

'I love thunderstorms.' Jack said as they continued their way back to the car.

'Yep, I do too. Wouldn't want to be hit by lightening though.' Ianto replied as he took Jack's hand in his.

They finally got back to the car, more than a little wet and climbed in. Jack lent over and kissed Ianto full on the mouth before Ianto started the engine and they headed back to the cottage. They never noticed the figure watching them from the doorway of the pub he had just been exiting as they passed and so didn't see the look on his face.

When they got back to the cottage they stripped off their damp clothes and slipped on some of Ianto's old pyjama bottoms and after getting the fire started, stretched out on one of the sofas. Holding each other as they watched the TV, kissing softly now and then till the fire started burning itself out.

'Shall I put more logs on?' Ianto asked sleepily.

'No, lets just go to bed.' Jack said as he bent down and captured Ianto's lips in a soft chaste kiss.

'Yep.'

'What time are your parents back tomorrow?' Enquired Jack as the slipped off the sofa.

'No idea, but we shouldn't get up too late. We need to change the bed and things before they get home.'

'Talking of bed, lets go and make those sheets really need changing.'

'I think they passed that mark this morning.' Ianto laughed as he rolled his eyes.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Jack and Ianto had fallen asleep not long after their heads had hit the pillows the night before, they had curled together kissing softly till sleep overtook them. When Ianto awoke the next morning Jack was watching him, wide awake, his limbs tangled with Ianto's not wanting to move and wake him.

'Morning gorgeous.' Jack smiled.

Ianto yawned back and stretched, raising his arms above his head. Jack took his opportunity and tickled him under the arms setting him off giggling, slapping Jack's hands away before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

'We have work to do, my parents could be back anytime.'

'Couldn't we just ...' Jack trailed off, dirty grin on his face.

'Nope! Go shower while I strip the bed.' Ianto ordered good humoured.

'Yes Sir.' Jack gave him a mock salute and went off to the bathroom.

Ianto stripped the bed and put clean sheets on it, After opening the window wide to air the room he put the dirty ones straight into the washing machine and turned it on. He wandered around the cottage looking for anything else he needed to remove or sort out. He found the open box of condoms in the corner of the living room where Jack had scrunched it and thrown it across the room in happiness that they didn't need them anymore. He picked it up and went to put it in the kitchen bin smiling to himself.

Jack appeared wrapped in a towel, his towel dried hair sticking out at all angles asking for coffee. Ianto started to make him some, feeling Jack's hands sliding round his waist from behind as he snuggled closely to him, kissing the back of Ianto's neck. Ianto pressed back against him, his hands sliding back to grasp Jack's hips.

'I can think of something better than coffee.' Jack murmured into Ianto's ear.

'I can feel it.' Ianto laughed as he twisted round in Jack's arms to face him. 'Soon.'

He pecked Jack on the lips and pulled away reluctantly, heading for the bathroom. He turned the shower on and glanced about the room, the tube of lube still on the shelf above the bath. He must remember to remove that after his shower, as he climbed under the flow of water. The thought of the lube reminding him of the last time he was in the shower, with Jack making him hard. He smiled to himself, maybe Jack wouldn't have to wait long after all.

He finished his shower and brushed his teeth, wrapping a towel around himself he made his way to the bedroom. When he reached the door he called out to Jack, calling him to come and get dressed. Jack arrived at the room to find a very naked Ianto lying on top of the newly made bed, his erection standing proud.

Jack practically threw himself at Ianto, throwing his own towel on the floor and he joined Ianto on the bed. He pulled him into a deep kiss, Ianto's mouth opening on impact, accepting Jack's tongue. Jack's hand went straight to his cock, caressing his slowly but firmly as Ianto groaned into his mouth.

Jack's mouth moved to Ianto's neck, kissing along it's length before sucking hard. Jack kissed the spot as the love bite emerged then added a second and a third. Then he shifted slightly, his mouth went straight to Ianto's cock, sucking it in deep straight away. Ianto thrust his hips upwards, almost choking him before he could hold him, restricting the thrusts a little.

Jack sucked hard as his tongue moved over the hard cock in his mouth. It was all too much for Ianto, he couldn't hold back as Jack deep throated him, he came yelling Jack's name. Jack kept him in his mouth until his orgasm subsided completely then slid back up Ianto's body, kissing his deeply again, Ianto tasting himself in Jack's mouth as his tongue thrust in.

'Inside me Jack, inside me now.' Ianto begged. 'Fuck me. Hard.'

Jack reached for the tube of lube that Ianto had taken from the bathroom as Ianto rolled over onto his knees, spreading his legs wantonly. He felt Jack's fingers touching him, teasing him for a few seconds before he slid the first finger inside him. Jack loved the way Ianto's muscles relaxed almost immediately around his finger, he quickly he added a second, then a third.

'You ready Ianto?' Jack asked as he withdrew his fingers.

'Oh yeah.'

Jack thrust straight into him up to the hilt, savouring the feeling of Ianto's body tight and hot around his cock.

'Oh god Jack, now!' Ianto almost screamed causing Jack to thrust hard and fast.

'Yes, yes.' Moaned Jack.

Ianto felt Jack's cock hitting his prostate time and time again, sending him into ecstasy.

'Fast Jack faster!' Ianto then making a growling sound deep in his throat as he came for a second time with out Jack even touching his cock.

What they didn't hear at that very moment was the front door opening and Ianto's mum walking in. She stopped dead in her tracks, unsure if she had heard what she thought she had heard. It was confirmed when the heard Jack's voice shout out.

'Oh fuck Ianto, I love you.' As his orgasm hit.

She turned around and walked out the door closing it quickly behind her, a little more noisily than intended in her haste, meeting Ianto's dad half way up the path.

'We, ummm, should go and have brunch somewhere first I think.' She told him, sending him back to the car with their bags.

'Why, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing, everythings fine.'

'You're blushing, I haven't seen you blush in years?'

'I think Ianto and Jack need a little more alone time before we go in.'

'Why?'

'He ... stop asking daft questions and get back in the car.'

She got in the car with her bemused husband and instructed him to take her to the pub.

'What was that?' Ianto gasped as Jack collapsed on him.

'What?' Jack panted.

'I thought I heard the door.'

'I didn't hear a thing.' Jack said kissing Ianto on the back.

At that moment they heard a car start outside, Ianto shoved Jack off him in a panic and bolted for the window, just in time to see his parents car driving away.

'Oh shit.'

'What?' Jack asked again.

'My parents, oh shit, shit, shit at least one of them heard us.'

'It'll be okay.' Jack tried to pull him into his arms.

'Parents hearing you having sex is never okay!' Ianto groaned fighting off Jack's embrace.

'What do you want to do?'

'Leave, now. Be gone before they come back, never mention it to them, ever!'

Ianto's face was as red as ever with the flush that had crossed his face the minute he realised what had happened.

'Calm down, we'll leave but you must leave a note or something.'

'Yep, you're right. I'll send my mam a text, yep, that's what I'll do.'

Ianto reached for his phone and started typing.

Mam, had 2 lve suddenly, sorry 2 miss u tnks 4 letting us use the cottage, c u soon ianto xx

He pressed send.

'Get dressed Jack.' He shouted as he scrambled into his clothes.

They were dressed and out the cottage with thier belongings in less than ten minutes. Ianto was driving with a face like thunder.

'Sometime Jack, sometimes I could kill you!'

'Actually if I remember correctly it was you that called me to the bedroom where you were laying naked on the bed.' Jack cocked an eyebrow at him.

Ianto thought about it for a moment before bursting out giggling.

'I'm such a floosie.'

'And I love you for it.' Jack said as he giggled too.

'Home!'

'Where else ... .'

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto was happy to let Jack do the driving home, on the way back to Cardiff they decided they should go to the hub before returning to the flat, no one had made any attempt to contact them and although they were glad of that Jack was a little worried that maybe they were trying to deal with something between the three of them so that they didn't have to disturb them.

Jack hope so much that he was wrong, he wasn't ready to be in the thick of things yet, niggling thoughts of the last week were trying to force their way back into him mind and he was determind nothing was going to ruin the happiness he was feeling at the moment. Just before they arrived back Ianto's phoned beeped telling him he had a text message, he assumed it was from his mum, but he was wrong.

He looked at the display which was showing a number unknown to him, or it would have come up with the persons name. Probably a wrong number he thought as he pressed the button to read the message, he wasn't prepared for what he found.

'I saw u with him u dirty little poof, fucking queer'

Ianto read it again trying to think who would send him such a nasty message as feeling of anger hit him and his eyes filled with tears. He let out a small involuntary sob and immediately wished he hadn't opened the message as Jack looked at him, concern in his eyes. As soon as he saw Ianto's face he pulled over and parked the car.

'Whats the matter? Is it your parents? Something ...' Jack stopped as Ianto handed him the phone.

By the time Jack had read the message he was a little more than angry.

'Any idea who might have sent this?' He fumed.

Ianto shook his head as a tear escaped down his cheek. Jack reached over and brushed it away with his thumb, then cupping Ianto's face with his hand he kissed him softly on the lips.

'I hope for their sake it was a one off.' Jack told him softy as the phone beeped again.

'Don't open it.' Ianto told him.

'It's from the same number. I want to see what the little bastard has to say now.' Jack hadn't been so angry in a very long time.

'You're going to fucking hell you bent little fudge-packing faggot.'

Jack deleted the message before Ianto could see it.

'Whoever this is has some serious issues.' Jack restarted the car. 'Were going back to the flat and I'll get Damien to run a check on the number, the little fucker isn't getting away with this.'

'You won't tell him why, will you?' Ianto asked quietly.

'No, no, of course not.' Jack reached over and put his hand on Ianto arm briefly before sliding it down to hold hand.

'It's someone who knows me Jack, I can't believe anyone I know could be so ... nasty.' Ianto was trembling slightly.

'Whoever is it is a bigoted idiot and we will find them,' Jack's anger was at full force now as they arrived back at the flat.

Jack called Damien.

'I need you to do something for me.' Jack told him, trying to control his voice.

'Sure mate, what?' Damien asked.

Jack gave him the phone number and asked him to trace the origin of two text messages sent from it to Ianto's mobile, where they had come from and who, no questions asked. Damien told him he'd get on it right away and would call him as soon as he knew anything, Jack thanked him and disconnected the call. Ianto was curled up in a ball on the sofa, Jack sat next to him and pulled him into his arms.

'We'll find them, whoever it is. They'll regret the day they were born when I've finished with them.' Jack told him softly.

'Just hold me Jack.'

They sat there in silence as Ianto sought comfort in Jack's arms, Jack just held him tightly, kissing him on the top of his head now and then till the phone rang, it was Damien.

'Sorry Jack, it's a prepay phone which hasn't been registered. All I can tell you was the two text messages were sent from two different locations on the outskirts of Cardiff, both in the countryside. Not even from an actual town.'

'Damn. Okay, thanks Damien. We're back in Cardiff and we'll be back at work soon. Everything okay?'

'Nothing going on here, rift still mostly quiet. We had to deal with a Weevil the other night, but nothing other than that.'

'Right, see you soon. Bye.'

Jack disconnected the call and relayed what Damien had said to him to Ianto, he saw fear creep into Ianto eyes.

'They're a coward Ianto, that's why the text messages are anonymous. It's only words, words that hurt yes, but just words. I will find them.'

Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, Ianto fell into the kiss, deepening it, feeling safe in Jack's arms. Finally the kiss broke and Jack asked him if he'd be okay for a while if he went to the hub, to see if he could come up with another way to track down the little shit. Ianto told him he'd be fine and after a few more kisses Jack left promising he wouldn't be long, he took Ianto's phone with him. When he reached the hub he went straight to his office and took the phone from his pocket.

Jack opened the original message and pressed the reply button.

'Who is this you miserable excuse for a human being?'

He pressed send.

A message came back almost immediately.

'Such tough talk for scum.'

Jack sent one last text before turning the phone off.

'I will find you and when I do I am going to kill you.'

He threw it down on the desk, they way he was feeling at the moment he would. He just had no idea at this time how he was going to find him.

Ianto needed a drink and he wasn't thinking of coffee. He pulled the bottle of Brandy from the cupboard, annoyed to find it only had a mouthful left in the bottom. He unscrewed the lid and lifted it to his lips, downing the burning liquid in one gulp. It wasn't enough, he would go to the off licence. It was less than ten minutes walk away, he put on his coat and went to leave but in a last minute decision he got his gun and put it under his coat.

Ianto reached the off licence and bought a bottle of Brandy then started heading back towards his flat. As he started to walk past the pub next to the off licence three men, already tipsy by the looks of it in the middle of the afternoon came out. Ianto made to walk passed then as he heard one of them call out.

'Oy, Ianto.'

He stopped in his tracks and looked towards them, realising one of them was his cousin. And he didn't like the look on his face one little bit, suddenly things started to fall into place as George spoke to him.

'Where you going? Off to meet your faggot boyfriend?' He sneered.

'You, you sent those messages.'

'No shit sherlock.'

'Why?'

'You're a disgusting little poof.'

Ianto went for him, fist flying. He didn't make it, the two blokes with George grabbed him, shoving him into the alleyway next to the pub.

'When did you get so tough?' George asked as his mates held his arms.

'Oh you have no idea.' Ianto told him smirking.

'Perverts like you need to be taught a lesson.' He said as he pulled a penknife from his pocket.

'I'm not a pervert. You really don't want to do that George.'

'And why would I take advice from a dirty little faggot?'

'Because if you don't you will regret it.'

George held the penknife against Ianto's cheek. 'And why would that be?'

He never saw the headbutt coming, the knife clattered to the floor as he clutched his head in pain. Ianto wrenched his arms away from the two blokes, one of them swung a fist at his head, he dodged out of it's way and threw one back, hitting him squarely on the jaw sending him flying. George shoved him from behind, sending him sprawling on the ground.

The third guy aimed a kick at his head, his boot connecting with Ianto's chin, he shouted out in pain as he grabbed the guys ankle and toppled him over. Ianto scrambled back to his feet, turning to find George coming for him again as his mates picked themselves up from the floor. George was very surprised to suddenly find a gun pointed at his head, his jaw dropped as he looked from it to Ianto and then back to the gun again.

'Do something.' He hissed to his mates.

The sound of sirens filled the air as two police cars screeched to a halt at the end of the alleyway.

'Oh fuck.' Muttered Ianto.

TBC.


	24. Chapter 24

Four armed police officers lept out the cars and stood against the front walls of the buildings either side of the alleyway, someone walking past with their dog had seen three of the four men attacking the forth and called the police on their mobile. One of the officers glanced around the wall and into the alleyway and shouted.

'Put the gun on the floor.' He commanded.

Ianto let it drop onto his finger then lowered it to the ground. George tried to seize his chance, he went to lunge at Ianto, but the officer shouted at him to stop as all four of them ran into the alleyway. The first to arrived kicked the gun away ready to be bagged as evidence when they had the situation under control. No one of them resisted as they were cuffed and led to the police cars.

Ianto was a little relieved that he wasn't put in the same car as George, but one of his mates. He never wanted to see George again if he could help it. One of the officers went back up the alleyway to bag the gun and after being read their rights they were taken to Cardiff police station. Ianto was beginning to panic, he didn't want to tell them what the fight was about, or that one of them was his cousin and worst of all think about how Jack was going to flip.

When they got the the police station Ianto would only give them his name and address. He refused point blank to tell them anything else, to every question he answered 'no comment.' He kept asking if he could make a phone call, they kept replying 'soon' but so far in the hour he had been there he hadn't been able to do so.

Finally they left him alone to stew in a cell, from what he could gather the other three weren't talking either. Ianto just wanted to phone Jack, he knew Jack was going to be mad when he found out but he wanted to get out of the police station more. Ianto didn't feel confident enough to play the Torchwood card, but he knew Jack would.

He was a little shocked when the cell door was suddenly flung open, it took him a moment to register that PC Andy was standing in front of him. Andy pushed the door up behind him.

'Ianto? I couldn't believe it when I saw your name on the arrest sheet, what the hell have you got yourself into mate?'

'I don't want to talk about it, I just need to call Jack.' Ianto dropped his head into his hands. 'He's going to freak.'

'Want me to call him?'

'Yeah.'

'You going to tell me what happened so I can tell Jack?'

'Nope.'

'Okay mate, I'll call him now.'

Andy left the cell reluctantly locking it behind him and went to make the call.

*

When Jack's mobile rang he was a little surprised when he answered it and discovered Andy at the other end, who seemed hessitant to actually tell him why he had called.

'As good as it is to hear your lovely Welsh accent Andy, could you tell me why you are calling, I'm kinda busy here.'

'It's Ianto.'

'Ianto? Whats happened to him, has he had an accident?'

'He was arrested about an hour and a half ago.'

'ARRESTED!' Jack shrieked down Andy's ear. 'What for?'

'Disturbance of the peace and carrying a gun for starters.'

'What the hell was he thinking?'

'No idea, he's not talking. Not to me, nor to my colleagues. There were three other men arrested at the same time.'

'I'll be right down.'

'Jack, do you want me to tell them he's Torchwood and get him out?'

'No. He can stay there till I find out what the bloody hell he was doing.' Jack sounded exasperated.

'Okay, I'll let them know you are comming and arrange for you to be able to see him.'

'Thanks Andy,' Jack said as he cut the call.

Jack put his coat on, told the others he was popping out and headed for the police station. He marched up to the front desk, flashed his ID and announced who he was.

'Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood. I'm here to see Ianto Jones.'

'We've been expecting you Sir, follow me.' the desk Sergeant told him.

He followed the officer down to the cells and waited for him to unlock one of the doors. The officer opened the door and let Jack into the cell, closing it again behind him.

Jack looked at Ianto and shouted. 'What the fuck did you do?'

'I was attacked.' Ianto started.

Jack was just noticing the swelling on his face where he had been kicked in the chin and the other various cuts and scrapes on his face and hands.

'Where were you? I left you in the flat? Why did you have your gun with you?' His voice was still tinged with anger but it had softened a little.

'I needed a drink, I only went to the off licence. I took my gun on impulse, those text messages had made me a little nervous. Turns out I was right to be.'

Jack sat down next to him. 'Tell me what happened.'

'I came out of the off licence and was just about to walk past the pub next to it when three men came out of the pub door, I wen to walk by them but one of them called my name, it was George, my cousin.'

George, the name sounded familiar to Jack but he couldn't quite place it for the minute.

'Carry on.'

'He ... made a remark about you ... us and I suddenly realised who had sent the messages.'

The pin suddenly dropped and Jack remembered who George was.

'The little bastard.' Jack ranted.

'I went for him Jack, I couldn't help myself. But his two mates grabbed me and forced me into the alleyway. He had a knife, I thought I was going to die.'

'So was that when the cops turned up?'

'Nope, I headbutted him, making him drop the knife and decked one of his mates. Before I knew it George shoved me from behind and I hit the ground, the other bloke managed to get a kick in.' 'He indicated his chin. 'Then I grabbed his ankle and he went down too. I got up and found George comming for me again, that's when I went for my gun. That is when the police turned up, it's all a fucking mess, if I hadn't had the gun ...'

'You could have been dead.' Jack finished for him.

'Please get me out of here Jack.'

Jack stood up pulling Ianto to his feet with him. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a long, slow tender kiss.

'Consider yourself released.' Jack grinned as he bashed on the cell door demanding they opened up.

When the officer appeared Jack told him he was leaving, that he was Torchwood, that Ianto worked for him and he was now his problem. The officer started to complain till Jack told him in no uncertain terms that if he tried to stop them he would go above his head and get him fired. The officer back down and let them leave, muttering 'Bloody Torchwood.' under his breath.

When they reached the front desk they ran into Andy again, Jack told Ianto he'd catch him up as Ianto just wanted to get out of the station.

'Don't let them get away with this Andy, The homophobic little bastards, I'll convince Ianto to press charges and give a statement, I'm counting on you.'

'The pub had CCTV in that alleyway, we have all the evidence we need to press charges and we have what Ianto said to you all recorded as well, there's CCTV in all the cells.' Andy told him, smirking. 'And by all accounts Ianto kicked arse.'

Jack suddenly realised that his kissing Ianto would have been seen as well, he was so glad Ianto was out of earshot as he smiled to himself.

'Have a good evening Jack.' Andy told him as he walked away.

Jack found Ianto leaning against the wall outside, collar of his coat pulled up against the wind, shoulders hunched. Jack was standing next to him before Ianto realised he had come out of the police station.

'Sorry Jack.' He said simply.

Jack took his hand and led him round the side of the building, out of sight. He kissed him softly on the lips.

'It's a good job I love you. There was CCTV in they alleyway and Andy said you kicked arse.' He smiled.

'They had no idea who they were dealing with.' Ianto said boldly.

'Careful, you won't be able to fit your head through the flat door when we get back.'

'Are we okay?' Ianto became serious again.

Jack nodded. 'Yeah.'

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's again, kissing him deeply, pressing him against the wall as he did so. His tongue seeking entrance into Ianto's mouth as his leg pressed between Ianto's making him gasp.

'Oy, you two, there's CCTV cameras round there as well.'

They broke apart to see Andy standing there, hands on hips with an amused expression on his face. Jack took Ianto's hand and pulled him towards Andy. Ianto's face flushed as Jack spoke to him as they went past him.

'Best I get him home then before I shag him here.'

'Jack!' Ianto couldn't believe he had said that.

'Bye Andy.' Jack shouted as he dragged Ianto along the road.

TBC.


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto fumbled in his pocket for his door keys as Jack pushed him against the said door kissing him hard, once he had them in his hand he spun them so that Jack was the one now pressed against the door. Without breaking the kiss me managed to locate the lock and push the key in. He turned the key and they stumbled in, landing in a tangled heap on the floor giggling like school girls.

Jack lifted a foot and kicked the door shut.

'My keys.' Ianto said before Jack's mouth landed on his again and he lost his train of thought.

Jack's tongue was deep in his mouth tasting and teasing his own, mouths open wide as lust took over them. Jack had landed on top of Ianto and he could feel how hard Ianto was through all the layers they were still wearing, even their coats as he gently thrust his hips against Ianto's. Ianto thought briefly that maybe they should get off the hard floor of the hall and go to bed, but he didn't want to move.

Jack half slid off Ianto's body and started unbuttoning his coat, making fast work of it. He pushed the coat apart and pulled Ianto's t shirt from the waistband of his jeans then slid his hand beneath it, caressing his body as his hand slid upwards through the soft hairs on his chest seeking a nipple.

Ianto arched his back and moaned as Jack's fingers slid slowly and gently across his chest, he knew his nipples were already hard before Jack's fingers finally touched one of them sending shivers down his spine. Jack moved onto his knees and straddled Ianto's hips, using his other hand to open his own coat.

Then he turned his attention to Ianto's jeans, his hand left Ianto's chest to join the other at the waistband of his jeans. One hand undid the button and zip and then he used both to pull them down over his hips along with his briefs, down to his knees then lent down and took the tip of Ianto's cock into his mouth, teasing the leaking slit with his tongue.

Jack felt Ianto's hand on the back of his head, pressing down, trying to make him take more of Ianto's cock into his mouth. Jack released it completely making Ianto groan in frustration before plunging his head back down, taking him deep into his mouth. Ianto thrust his hips, fucking Jack's mouth as Jack sucked him in deeper in. Jack's hand slid between his buttocks, pressing against the tight entrance to his body, making him buck his hips even more as Jack deep throated him.

Jack pressed the very tip of his finger into Ianto's arse and was rewarded with Ianto coming hard and fast down his throat. When Ianto's hips finally became still he released his cock from his mouth and moved to kiss him again as Ianto's hands went to his own trousers, frantically opening them. Jack was glad he was wearing jeans and therefore not wearing his braces as Ianto pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled them down over Jack's arse.

He pushed Jack onto his back and wrapped his hand around Jack's cock pumping it slowly, kissing him deeply wanting to taste himself. His other hand slipped into the pocket of Jack's coat, finding the ever present tube of lube. Straddling Jack's thighs he squeezed some onto his hand and coated Jack's cock then handed the tube to Jack as he moved further up Jack's body. Jack coated his fingers and slipped his hand between them, finding the tight ring of muscle again and slowly pushed a finger in.

Ianto moaned and pushed down onto it as he felt it brush against his most sensitive spot and grasped out the breath he had been holding as Jack added a second finger. He thrust his hips, fucking himself on Jack's fingers as his dropped forward kissing Jack again before slowing sliding his hips so they were free of his body.

He grasped Jack's cock and held the tip against his hole before slowing sliding it deep inside him. Jack's hips thrusting up at him instantly as he matched them, his hips moving faster and faster as he felt Jack come deep inside him. He kept Jack inside him as his hand went o his own cock, which was hard again. He stroked at a few times before pulling away from Jack, rolling him onto his front.

He grabbed the tube of lube that had been dumped on the floor and spread some on his fingers, quickly thrusting one into Jack's arse as he moaned in shock and pleasure when he added a second almost instantly. He withdrew his fingers again and coated his cock then thrust hard into Jack, who was barely prepared coming almost instantly then collapsed on top of him gasping.

His senses finally returned and his withdrew from Jack, pushing him over onto his side.

'Jack, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?'

'No, you didn't hurt me, I'm okay.'

'I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry.'

Jack pulled Ianto mouth down to his own, kissing him softly.

'It's okay.' He smiled.

They climbed up from the hall floor pulling their jeans back up as they did, finally taking their coats off. They went into the living room and lay together on the sofa. Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder and started to cry as the events of the day overcame him. He hoped that George and his mates would plead guilty to whatever the police were charging them with, he didn't want this to go to court.

He was waiting for a call from his mum, he knew it would come, as soon as his aunt found out what had happened she would call her. And as much as she had no problem with Ianto being with Jack George was still her son. He had no idea what he was going to say to him mum when she did phone, he was starting to feel ashamed of what he did even though he was just standing up for himself.

He pulled himself from Jack's arms, saying he needed the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath and wondered what the hell he would do if he had to give evidence in court, it didn't bare thinking about. He flushed the unused toilet and went to the bedroom, he could hear Jack on the phone but had no idea who he was talking to. He curled up on the bed and waited for Jack to come and find him, as he knew he would.

Jack appeared about five minutes later and sat on the edge of the bed.

'I have to go out for a while, will you be okay?'

'Who was on the phone?'

'Only Damien, nothing important,' He hoped Ianto wouldn't realise he was lying. 'Just wants me to check something out for him.'

'I'll be fine, I'm not going to go anywhere, if that's what your worried about.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Todays events had had more of an impact on Ianto than he was admitting to himself, let alone Jack.

'I won't be long.'

He turned to leave the room.

'I love you.' Ianto's voice was barely a whisper.

'I know.'

Jack grabbed his coat and headed out the door, he couldn't tell Ianto who had called and what it was really about. It was Andy, all three of the men had been released on bail, George's mates had both pleaded guilty to all the charges but George was pleading not guilty to everything, it would be going to court. There was no way Jack was letting Ianto go through that, he was going to find George and persuade him how good for him it would be if he changed his plea.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

When Andy had called to tell him about George he had let slip that he'd overhead them talking about going to the pub, the pub they mention was by the bay, not far from Torchwood's fake tourist office. Jack took Ianto's car and parked it with the SUV before heading across the Plass towards the pub.

He peered in the pub window, realising he didn't actually know what Ianto's cousin looked like. Then he spotted them, three young blokes sat in the far corner laughing by the looks of it as they downed their pints. Jack slipped his coat off making him look more inconspicuous and went in the door.

He slid unseen into the booth next to their table where they wouldn't be able to see him, but he would be able to hear what they were saying. It seemed he had found them, luck was on his side. He'd only been there a couple of minutes when a young woman tried to hit on him, he politely told her he was waiting for someone and she left him alone.

Words from the table next to him were starting to float his way.

'Don't see why you don't just plead guilty.' One of the voices said.

'Why should I, little poofter got what he deserved.'

George! Jack peered through the frosted glass trying to make out which on was George, when one of them spoke next he managed to get it down to a choice of two.

'If you plead guilty you'll get off with a lighter sentence, David and I were told we might just get off with a fine.'

'Yeah, but you weren't carrying a knife like I was.'

He had him now, Jack knew exactly which one was George. Now all he had to do was wait, he could do that.

'But they have CCTV footage of it all, how can you deny it?'

'Well Ianto had a gun, surely he'll be in deeper shit that I will?'

'There's something a bit odd going on there, he had already been released before us.'

George shrugged. 'No idea, but he better keep out of my way.'

Their topic of conversation changed and Jack had to sit through them making lewd comments about the girls in the pub and what they would like to do to them. Jack was starting to get really agitated when he spotted his chance to get George alone, apparently George was a smoker and was 'popping outside for a fag.' Would have been funny under any other circumstances.

Jack waited a moment then followed him, slipping his coat back on. There was a small garden behind the pub with a patio area, deserted due to the time of year, but in the summer Jack was sure it would be popular. There were dead cigarette buts all over the floor despite the fact there were bins and ashtrays provided.

Jack spotted George standing in the far corner trying to shelter from the cold wind. Jack strode towards him, George looked up, Jack could see in his face that he thought he knew him from somewhere but couldn't quite place him. There was something about this man walking towards him that unsettled him, he threw his cigarette on the floor and rubbed it out with his foot and went to go back inside.

Jack stepped in front of him, he made to move round him but Jack followed.

'You got a problem mate?' George asked.

'You could say that.' Jack extended him arm and used it to push George back against the wall by the shoulder.

'I think you've got me mixed up with someone else.' George tried to push Jack's hand away.

'Oh I don't think so ... George.'

'So I do know you, whatever it was I did to you I forget. Let me buy you a drink?'

'It wasn't me you hurt, you miserable excuse for a human being.'

As soon as Jack said that he knew exactly who Jack was.

'You're the boyfriend.' He sneered.

'And you're going to change your plea to guilty.'

'Why should I? He threw the first punch, he was the one with a gun.'

'Which he only resorted to because you are such a nasty piece of shit.'

'Well, he'll be the one going to prison 'cos of that, the little faggot will love it in there.'

That did it, Jack could only take so much of this crap. His over hand came up and went to George's throat.

'I can assure you he won't be going anywhere near a prison, whether you change your plea or not, what I can tell you is I don't want him anywhere near a court room because you are too chicken to admit what you have done.'

'And you think you are scaring me?'

He was a cocky little bastard. Jack increased the pressure on his throat.

'If you're not scared now you soon will be.'

'What you going to do, strangle me? Loads of people must have seen you come out here, following me?'

'Oh I'm not going to strange you, not here and now. But if you don't change your plea in the next 24 hours you won't be around to regret it.' Jack's tone of voice was getting more angry and threatening each time he spoke.

'Are you still trying to scare me? I'll just go to the police and tell them that my cousins boyfriend is harassing and threatening me and that'll be you in the cells!'

Jack grinned and pulled his gun out from under his coat and put it to George's forehead.

'It's not a threat, it's a promise. I can make you dissappear and no one will ever know who did it, or where you went. You'll be a missing person, presumed dead ... very dead. You have no idea who you are dealing with and I suggest you comply with my request.'

George could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he was serious, what the hell had he got himself into. He was beginning to wish he'd never bumped in Ianto earlier.

'Fuck you.' He told Jack, making to leave.

Jack shoved him back again, hard against the wall. He cocked his gun and gave George a look that said he was nearing the end of his teather. That did it, George was getting scared. His cocky grin finally dropped from his face and Jack could see a hint of fear creeping into his eyes. He ran the run down the side of Georges face and held it under his chin, forcing his head upwards a little.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

'I'll tell them, just let me go and I'll go to the police and tell them I want to plead guilty.'

'I'll know if you don't, I, we are above the police and if I find out you haven't I will find you and I will deal with you.'

'Who the fuck are you?' George's voice was now showing his fear.

Jack lowered his gun, un-cocked it and put it back under his coat.

'Ianto's partner, boss and Torchwood.'

George's ears pricked up at that, he'd heard of Torchwood, rumours, madmen they said. If it was true he'd be fucked. Jack saw George visably shake.

'Now, I'll go now.'

'No one knows of our .... chat.' Jack told him.

'No one.'

Jack was suitably convinced that George would be heading straight to the police station, he stepped aside and let him pass. He followed him into the pub where he made a rambling excuse to his mates and quickly exited the pub again through the front door. Jack followed him, he watched as he entered the police station then made his way back to Ianto's car. He wasn't proud of himself, but it was something he needed to do for his lover.

When he got into the car he sat there calming himself before going home. This last couple of weeks had been hell, first the miscarriage and now this, maybe things would start going their way again now? Thoughts of how upset Ianto was over George filled his head and mingled with his own of the miscarriage, thoughts he thought he had managed to bury deep in the back of his head came over him. He buried his face in his hands and cried for Ianto and for himself.

It was sometime before he felt ready to go back to the flat, he didn't want Ianto to see him like that, it would only upset him more. Finally the tears stopped, he climbed back out the car and slipped into the tourist office. He needed to freshen up before he headed back, the hub was quiet, he could see Damien at his workstation. Damien waved distractedly at him, totally engrossed in whatever was on the screen in front of him. From the looks of things Gwen and Chloe had gone home.

Jack slipped to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, he looked at his red rimmed eyes in the mirror and sighed. Grabbing a clean towel he soaked the corner in cold water and held it to his eyes for a while, when he removed it they were looking a little better. It would have to do, he needed to get back to Ianto, he had been gone long enough.

Jack arrived back at the flat and let himself in, Ianto's keys were still in the lock from earlier, he hadn't noticed them when he had left. He took them from the lock and hung them in the hall. He found Ianto sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee and watching the news on the TV. Ianto smiled as he entered the room.

'Andy phoned, he said that all three of them were pleading guilty, great news don't you think?'

Jack smiled back. 'Yeah, great new. I was worried it would have to go to court.'

'I was terrified, I'm feeling so much better now.'

Jack seemed to have an odd look on his face.

'You okay Jack?'

Jack smiled again. 'Yeah.'

Ianto stood up from the sofa and placed his coffee mug of the little table then wrapped his arms around Jack.

'I really am sorry about earlier.' Ianto glanced away from Jack's face. 'I was taking my frustration out on you.'

Jack put his hand to Ianto's cheek and turned his head towards him again.

'I know, It's okay.'

He pressed his lips to Ianto's as he pulled him close, Ianto's hand went to the side of his face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing Jack's lips, slipping between them as Jack parted them. They stood like that for a long time, their kisses filled with love and tenderness taking comfort in each other.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

When they finally got to bed Ianto wanted to talk, about anything and everything it seemed. They held each other peppering their conversation with soft kisses as the mood struck them. Finally Ianto got around to what he really wanted to talk about.

'I know we spoke about bringing the wedding forward, I want to do it as soon as we can.' Ianto looked into Jack's eyes as he said it.

Jack's face broke into a huge grin. 'I was hoping you felt like that, I don't want to wait either.'

'I just feel after the last couple of weeks we need some happiness.'

Jack kissed him a little longer than any others they had shared since they had gone to bed.

'I couldn't agree more, and hey, we don't want to end up having a shotgun wedding.' He winked.

'Do you think your pregnant?' Ianto asked excitedly.

'No, not yet. But it could happen any time, even tonight ...' He trailed off.

'You haven't talked about what happened for a while now, are you okay or are you just keeping it to yourself?' Ianto asked.

'I'm doing okay, yes I have moments when the memories come back to me and I feel overwhelmed and my emotions get the better of me, but I am handling them okay.'

'You know you can always talk to me when it happens, don't you.' It was a statement, not a question.

'Yes, and I will if i need to, I promise.'

This time Ianto kissed Jack, lingering in the kiss for a while, plucking up the courage to carry on.

'Jack, I'm so sorry about earlier, I was an idiot taking my gun out with me. You must have been fuming when Andy called you?'

'I was a little irate, yes. I feel a little guilty though, Andy asked me if I wanted him to say you were Torchwood and get you out but I was so angry and thinking that you had done something stupid I told him no.'

'I wouldn't expect anything less of you.' Ianto told him smiling. 'I did kinda deserve it. I should have walked away, but I couldn't help myself.'

'You were upset and angry, I can understand why you went for him. Bit daft though, three of them against one of you.' Jack cocked an eyebrow.

'Yep!'

'So all three of them are pleading guilty to the charges made by the police, maybe you should press charges of your own?'

'Nope, I really don't want to upset my family, if I'm lucky my parents will never know about this.'

'Okay, if your sure?'

'Very! Now back to us making us legal, we should find out tomorrow what we need to do and how long it's going to take to organise a Civil Partnership, what it entails and whatnot. We need to have a little time to give my family time to arrange to be there as well.'

'That's what the internets for.' Jack grinned.

'Well, it'll tell us some of it, but we need to go and see the Registrar and find out which dates are free.' Ianto's voice was full of excitement.

'I love you so much Ianto, I can't wait till we make it legal.'

'As much as I love you, I'm sure.' Ianto told him as he pulled him closer, kissing him deeply.

'We should sleep.' He told Jack when the kiss finally broke. 'Back to work tomorrow.'

'I was hoping for some baby making practice.' Jack pouted as he moved his hand to Ianto's arse and squeezed.

'You will be the death of me Jack. Tomorrow, I promise, I need sleep. But I'm not going to say no to some snogging first.'

Jack's mouth closed over his hard and passionate, Ianto's opened his mouth wanting Jack's tongue inside. Jack flicked his tongue across Ianto's lips teasing him before he slid it between them. Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth as Jack's tongue tasted every inch of his mouth. He could feel Jack's hand moving over his body, over his hip and down towards his crotch, where his cock was betraying him. It was obviously less tired than the rest of him.

He felt Jack smile into the kiss as his hand circled his cock, maybe he could find some energy from somewhere. Jack's own cock was pressing hard into his hip, he found it so hard to say no to Jack.

Jack pulled away from the kiss. 'I thought you were too tired?'

'So did I, but apparently my cock has over ideas.' Ianto laughed. 'I am tired though, wanna do it spooning?'

'Sure, you doing me or me doing you?'

'Me doing you, I can't get pregnant.'

Jack laughed as he kissed Ianto softly before rolling onto his side, facing away from Ianto.

Ianto reached for the lube on the bedside table and squeezed some onto his fingers. Foreplay would be minimal tonight, he was too tired and just wanted to be buried inside his lover. Jack felt Ianto's fingers slide down the cleft of his arse, he shifted slightly to give Ianto easier access and moaned as he felt the tip of Ianto's finger breach him.

Ianto pushed his finger in slowly, fucking Jack's arse with it before adding a second. Loving the sounds Jack was making in his throat.

'Inside me Ianto, now. Oh god. Fuck me.' Jack shouted.

Ianto slid his fingers free and coated his cock with lube and slid it slowly into Jack, delighting in the delicious feeling of Jack's tight hot arse encasing his cock. He stilled for a moment kissing the back of Jack's neck, then sucking the skin into his mouth to leave a purple bruise while running his hand over Jack's hip. He smiled to himself when he reached for Jack's cock and found Jack's own hand already there, he wrapped his hand over Jacks.

'You're killing me here, move Ianto, fuck me.'

Ianto didn't need telling twice, he started with slow deep thrusts, as their hands worked Jack's cock in time with them. Ianto was trying to hard not to thrust faster, he was enjoying the feeling so much he didn't want it to end, but his resolve was beginning to weaken.

'Faster, faster please.' Jack gasped.

That did it, he pounded hard and fast into Jack. He came first, thrusting deep into Jack. He was still coming when Jack followed suit, the contractions around his cock intensifying his own orgasm. They shuddered in pleasure together as they finally stilled. Ianto slid his cock from Jack's arse and pulled him over onto his back, kissing him tenderly.

'Sleep now.' Ianto yawned.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and they finally drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Ianto moaned when the alarm clock went off, he wished they could have had more time off alone, but he knew it wasn't fair on the others. He untangled himself from Jack and went to shower, resetting the alarm clock for ten minutes time. When Jack did sleep it sometimes seemed like he needed a bombsetting under him to wake him.

When Ianto emerged from the bathroom some fifteen minutes later Jack was finally up and heading for the bathroom himself. Ianto kissed him on the cheek as they passed and went to to dress and then make coffee. Once Jack had appeared and had his own morning coffee they shared a lingering kiss before heading out the door and to Ianto's car and finally back to work.

No sooner had they got into the hub than Chloe was at their side.

'Martha phoned.' She told them. 'She told me that as soon as you came back to work I was to run tests on you, make sure you were completely back to normal.'

'Did she say why?' Jack asked, glancing at Ianto, surely she wouldn't have told her that Jack was trying to fall pregnant again.

'Couldn't get a straight answer out of her, he just insisted that I do them and inform her of the results, whatever they are.' Chloe shrugged.

'Okay, lets get them over with.' He let Chloe lead him to the medical bay while Ianto went to make coffee for everyone.

Chloe checked Jack's pulse, temperature and blood pressure, they were all normal. Then she took some blood to test and handed him a small glass tube with a lid.

'And this is for?' Jack asked.

'I need a urine sample.' She told him.

'Really?'

'Yes, now go and do it.' She ordered.

'If you insist.' He muttered and he wandered off to the bathroom.

He came back a few minutes later and pulled it from his pocket where he had put it.

'Thank you, now that wasn't difficult was it.' Chloe teased him.

'Can I go now?'

'All done. Just need to run the tests on this and the blood. You want to know the results before I send them to Martha?'

'No, just let me know whenever.' Jack left the medical bay and headed to find Ianto.

He found him in the main hub talking to Gwen and Damien, just going over the some stuff with them but there wasn't anything really to report, the rift seemed to be behaving itself still. Gwen told Jack he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk that needed signing and a list of messages as long as his arm, nothing that had demanded instant attention, but they needed replying to.

Jack groaned, he hadn't missed that at all. Gwen seemed to know nothing about what had happened to Ianto the day before, he knew Andy could be counted on to keep it to himself, but he wasn't so sure about the rest of them. He just hoped he was right and if he wasn't, then he'd deal with it.

Jack called Chloe up from the medical bay and asked her how long the tests were going to take, she told him only an hour or so. Jack thanked them for holding the fort for him the for the best part of the last two weeks and told them that once Chloe had completed the tests they could have the day off, he and Ianto would watch the hub.

They all insisted it wasn't necessary but Jack insisted and eventually they all finished up the things they had been doing and finally left a little over an hour later. Jack was in his office trying his best to get through the messages before tackling the paperwork and seemed to have his head permanently attached to the phone.

Ianto was cleaning, none of the others were as bad as Owen had been when it came to litter and dirty coffee mugs, but there was enough to keep him busy for a while. He smiled softly to himself, if Owen was still here he'd have been horrified that Ianto and Jack were trying to have a baby, after the shock of the miscarriage had worn off. But he also knew that once Jack had fallen pregnant he would have done everything in his power to keep it that way. He and Owen had never been close, but he still missed him. Tosh would have been beside herself with delight, he hope that somehow, wherever they were they were both still watching over them.

Ianto realised his smile had turned to sadness, he didn't want to feel like that. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and carried on cleaning and tidying. Once he had finished with that, he was going straight on the internet to find out about Civil Partnerships and then he was phoning the registrar. He was soon smiling again as he carried out his tasks.

TBC.


	28. Chapter 28

When Ianto was satisfied that the hub was back to his usual standards he made two mugs of coffee and headed up to Jack's office. Jack was still on the phone and judging by the list in front of him, with only just half the messages crossed through he was going to be that way for a while longer. 

Whoever Jack was speaking to was obviously boring him stupid with something and in the few minutes Ianto had been in the office he'd heard Jack try and say he had to go at least four times.  
After putting the mugs down on the desk Ianto walked around to Jack's side and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and smiling at him. 

Jack had lost his whole train of thought now and was totally ignoring the person on the other end of the phone. He put his hand up to the back of Ianto's head and pulled him down for a longer kiss, releasing him only when he realised that someone was talking into his ear. He looked at the phone in his hand and without a word he put it down, cutting them off in mid flow.

Jack reached his hand around Ianto's waist and pulled him onto his lap as Ianto wrapped his arms around his neck, both falling straight into another long kiss. When they finally broke the kiss Ianto reached over and picked up Jack's coffee without leaving the comfort of Jack's lap and handed it to him.

'Thought you might be in need of a coffee break. Who was on the phone.' He grinned.

'Just some boring old fart from UNIT, apparently they are a little miffed with us, with me.'

'Oh, and why would that be?'

'Oh they think they I should be at their beck and call 24 hours as day and we're not happy that I was unavailable each time they called in the last week. No matter what I tried to say to him he just kept going on and on and on.'

'And was it for something important, the reason they had been trying to get hold of you?'

'No, they just got word of Bert somehow and wanted to know why we hadn't told them about it.' Jack shrugged.

'Poor Bert.' Ianto said sadly. 'It was cute.'

'Not as cute as you.' Jack smiled, placing a small kiss on Ianto's lips.

Ianto shook his head as he rolled his eyes. 'You have work to do and I have some searching to to on line, now get back to it.'

Jack laughed. 'You giving me orders now?' 

'Yep.' Ianto slid off Jack's lap and grabbed his undrunk, now cold cup of coffee.'I'll bring you more coffee soon, and if you're good maybe some biscuits.'

Jack watched Ianto's retreating figure before signing and looking at the next name on the list that he needed to call back. Just as he was reaching for the phone it rang, he looked at it wearily for a moment before lifting the receiver to his ear.

'Harkness.' He didn't disguise the boredom in his voice in the slightest.

'Jack.'

'Martha, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.' Jack tone lightened immediately.

'What's up, you sounded throughly pissed off when you answered?'

'Just bored, lots of boring phone calls and paperwork to get through today. Why the call?'

'Chloe emailed me the results of your tests earlier.'

'And?' Jack's voice became a little tense.

'Relax Jack, every test came back normal. You can erm ... try for a baby as soon as you want.' 

Jack could sense the little bit of embarrassment that had crept into her as she said it.

''we've already been trying.' Jack said.

Martha could sense the look on his face from the tone of his voice.

'Oh right ... okay ... ummm ... well, you're not pregnant yet, all the hormone tests came back as normal for a man.'

'I didn't think I was but we're having fun trying. I wish I'd realised I wanted this earlier, Ianto is all for it too, so that means lots and lot of sex.'

'Jack! I really don't need to know that.'

'Sorry.'

Martha knew he didn't really mean it, he was too happy to care, she smiled happily to herself trying to removed the thoughts in her head of Jack and Ianto together, bad Martha she told herself.

'Martha, you still there?'

'What? Oh yeah, sorry, got a bit distracted for a minute there, nothing ... important.'

'We are bringing the wedding forward, you know, just in case. I can't be pregnant when we marry can I.' Jack laughed.

'So when will it be?'

Don't know yet, Ianto is looking into it while I'm stuck with this lot.' He gestured his desk with his hand even though she couldn't see. 'But soon.'

'Be sure to let me know as soon as you do, I'm not missing it for the world.'

'I will. Do you think the Doctor will come?'

'I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to be there, as soon as you tell me the date, I'll call him.'  
'Thanks Martha, for everything.' 

Martha couldn't miss the sad undertone to his voice in that statement.

'Anytime Jack. I want to know, you know, as soon as you think your pregnant. Before anyone else. Promise me?'

'You'll be second to know, right after I tell Ianto.'

'Of course. I better go, take good care of yourself Jack, oh and start taking Folic Acid, it's good for the baby, but you need to start taking it before you get pregnant.'

'I'll get Ianto onto it straight away. Bye Martha, and thanks again.'

'Bye Jack, talk to you soon.' 

Jack replaced the receiver and sighed at the list still in front of him. Oh well, the sooner he called them the sooner it would be done.

Ianto had found exactly what he needed to know on the internet, there were three options for a Civil Partnership from what he could tell. The first just signing of a Civil Partnership document before the Registrar and two witnesses at the Register Office, second a brief Civil Ceremony with vows and the signing of the Civil Partnership document at an approved venue with guests or the third, a full Commitment Ceremony and the signing of the document at an approved venue with music, readings and vows like a actual wedding. 

Ianto had a feeling Jack would want to go for the second option, but was secretly hoping for the third. He wanted to feel like he was really married when they did it and although the second option would be fine, he really loved the idea of the third one. Next step was to phone the local registrar and see when they could do it. 

He called and got through to the registrar's secretary, she told him they would need to make an appointment to see him and to find a venue that was approved and when they would be able to accommodate them. Ianto made the appointment, thanked her and went back to his computer. Time to find the perfect place for their wedding.

Jack had finally finished his calls and was most of the way through the pile of paperwork when he started to feel thirsty. He needed coffee, it had been hours since Ianto had bought him the last cup. He thought about shouting for him, but decided to go and find him instead, that way he might even get a kiss as well. He found Ianto sat at his computer scrolling through pages and pages of local hotels.

He walked up behind him as Ianto acknowledged he knew he was there and placed his hands of Ianto's shoulders, massaging them lightly.

'How's it going?' Jack asked.

Ianto brought up the page that listed the options for the ceremony and stared at the screen as Jack read through them.

'Which one do you want to do Ianto?'

'I'm easy.'

They both giggled.

'I know that but which ceremony do you want to go for, tell me. The truth.'

'The third one, it would feel like a wedding, the others are basically just like signing a piece of paper. I know it symbolizes our commitment, but ...'

'I agree.'

Ianto jumped out of his chair and grabbed Jack in his arms. 'Really, you mean it?'

'If that's the one you want, then that's the one we go for.'

Ianto thrust his mouth against Jack's in a hard passionate kiss. When he broke it Jack could see tears of what he hoped were of happiness in Ianto's eyes.

'I love you so much Jack, I can't wait till we do this.'

'I love you too Ianto, I never thought I'd ever feel like this about someone again.' Jack kissed Ianto's lips softly. 'So, what do we do now?'

We have an appointment tomorrow morning with the registrar to arrange it and we have to find a venue to have it in so he can approve it.'

'That explains the hotels. Maybe we should have it where Gwen had hers?'

'Somehow I don't think they'll ever let us back there again.' Ianto laughed.

'You're probably right. Please get me some coffee and we'll go through these together.' Jack asked.

When Ianto returned with the coffee Jack had found the most exquisite hotel in the Welsh countryside, it was a converted mansion, huge and Victorian. After looking at the on line pictures and reading about the facilities they both agreed it was perfect. They agreed they wanted to see if it was free for them in the next month and if it was on the approved list for the service. 

Ianto phoned them straight way, when he asked if they were approved for the service he was told yes and when he asked about free dates they gave him a list of several over the coming month. Ianto thanked them and told them he would call them back. Jack was grinning all over his face as he pulled Ianto into a kiss.

'I love you Mrs Harkness.'

'As I love you Mrs Jones.' Ianto quipped back.

'Ummm, how about just Mr and Mr Harkness-Jones?'

'Perfect. Oh god, are we really doing this?' Ianto's voice was excited.

'Yes Mr Jones, I believe we are.'

At that point the rift alarm decided to go off.

'Bloody typical.' Ianto moaned as Jack pulled from his embrace and went to check the readings.

'Small rift spike, down near the docks. We better go and check it out.' Jack told him.  
'Should I call the others?'

'Nah, we can contact them when we get there if need be.'

Coats on against the cold January wind and rain they left the hub and headed for the SUV, both grinning like idiots all the way to the docks.

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

Once they arrived at the docks they switched into work mode, they climbed out the SUV and Jack indicated the location of the spike, one of the huge warehouses along the dock. Guns drawn they moved the the door and listened out for any kind of noise that might have told them anything about what they were about to encounter. Nothing, so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

Jack tried the door and was pleased to find it unlocked, he pulled it open and they both stepped inside cautiously. The warehouse was maybe half full, large wooden crates were seemingly piled haphazardly about the place giving them no clear view. Jack told Ianto to go left and he went right as they scouted around the perimeter of the room.

They were about half way along the side walls when jack raised his finger to his lips, silently telling Ianto to be still and quiet. They could just make out a soft mewing noise, like that of a cat coming from behind one of the crates near Jack. Ianto walked as quietly as possible across the floor of the warehouse towards Jack and after taking deep breaths they rounded the crate from different directions.

They both stopped and gawped at the sight, there was a family of, well something that had made a bed of scraps of fabric and twigs. What they assumed was the mother and her babies. At a glance they could be mistaken for a cat and kittens, but when you looked closer it was obvious they were of alien origin.

The babies were tiny, they would have easily fitted into the palm of Ianto's hand. The mother was about the size of a normal cat, but the fact it's fur was a interesting lime green colour that seemed to shimmer under the warehouse lights kind of gave it away that it didn't belong.

'What on earth are they?' Ianto exclaimed.

'They're basically cats, okay not cats as we know them they're from a planet called 'xaltos', I went there once, lovely planet.'

'Are they dangerous?' Ianto asked as he looked at the balls of lime green fluff.

'Nope, they are pretty much like the cats we have here, except the colour of course and they are vegetarian.'

'Interesting. So, what do we do with them?'

'Looks like we are about to gain some new pets.' Jack smiled, tickling the mother under the chin, making her purr.

'Oh joy, more things for me to feed and clean out.' Ianto moaned as he smiled at the creatures.

'We'll have to use of of the cells for them to live in, we can't have them running about. Myfanwy would have them for dinner.'

'Seems kinda cruel keeping them locked up inside.' Ianto mused.

'Well we can't have them running around the streets of Cardiff mating with the local cats, can we? Or would you rather I disposed of them?' Jack retorted.

'No, it'll be fine. At least I don't have to feed them meat.' Ianto sighed.

Jack lifted the makeshift bed into his arms and they put them bed and creatures into the back of the SUV.

'Do you think they can be house trained? To use a litter tray?' Ianto pondered out loud.

'Don't see why not.'

On the way back to the hub they stopped to buy vegetables and to arrange for them to have fresh ones delivered to the tourist office very morning and to buy cat litter, a litter box and feeding bowls. Ianto wondered just what they were getting themselves into. Once they got back to the hub they arranged some old blankets in one corner of one of the cells, as far away from Janet as possible as she seemed to be taking more interest in them they they liked and then popped the makeshift bed on top, not wanting the creatures to lose their security. Ianto gave them food and water and then closed the door locking them in.

'How long do they live, do you know?' Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged. 'Just a few years, a fraction of the life span of a earth cat from what I remember.'

'That's a relief, I was worried we'd have them for the next, who knows, twenty years!'

'I wonder if Chloe knows how to, well you know ... stop them breeding.'

'We'll have to ask her, oh god we don't want them breeding.' A look of horror crossed Ianto's face as he said it.

'Come on, I'm bored now. Coffee time.' Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and led him from the cells and towards the coffee machine.

Once they had their coffee they made their way back to the main hub, passing Ianto's computer. Jack came to a stop in front of it, the picture of the hotel they had chosen was still on the screen. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder and pulled him close, kissing him softly on the cheek.

'It's perfect isn't it.' Jack grinned.

'Anywhere would be perfect as long as you are there with me, marrying me.'

'You soppy ...' Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'I can't wait, I want to be completely yours.'

'You already are.'

'You know what I mean. After Lisa I never thought I want to be with someone so much that I'd want to marry them ever again.'

'I know exactly how you feel.'

They put their coffee mugs down beside the computer and kissed for a very long time, just losing themselves in each other.

'We're here all alone you know.' Jack grinned when the kiss finally broke.

'Baby making practice?' Ianto laughed.

'No, I want to make love to you.' Jack's hand slipped down Ianto back and caressed his arse.

'Yeah?'

'Now!'

Jack pulled Ianto through the hub towards the sofa, kissing him as he stripped him of his clothes then pushed him down onto the sofa. Ianto lay along it's full length watching Jack as he stripped his own clothes off before moving on top of Ianto, kissing him softly before deepening it as he nipped Ianto's lower lip making his gasp into his mouth.

Jack swiped his tongue across the lip before it slipped in between them, searching for Ianto's, teasing it with his own. Jack could feel Ianto's hard cock digging into his hip and shifted his body slightly so their cocks were touching as he gently thrust his hips against Ianto's as they kissed.

Ianto ran his hands down Jack's back till his reached his arse, pulling his close as he started to thrust to meet Jack's. Jack reached an arm out towards the floor, trying to locate his trousers without breaking contact from Ianto. Finally he felt them with the tips of his fingers and dragged them towards him, finding the lube in his pocket.

Ianto spread his legs wider and bent them at the knee so Jack could settle between them more comfortably. Jack broke the kiss and knelt back, his hand moving to Ianto's cock. His thumb tracing the leaking tip making Ianto quiver. Jack lifted his thumb to his mouth and licked it clean then he wrapped the hand around Ianto's cock and slowing stroked it, making Ianto moan as he thrust his hips upwards.

'Don't tease Jack, please. I want you inside me.'

Jack squeezed some lube onto his fingers, coating them before gently breaching Ianto's hole, sliding his finger in deep. He slowly moved it back and forth before adding a second, slowly fucking him with his fingers.

'Ready?' Jack asked.

'Yep, oh yes. Now Jack.'

Jack thrust a few more times with his fingers before removing them. Ianto felt the tip of Jack's cock pressed against him, pushing against the tight ring of muscle that relaxed to let it in as Ianto groaned in pleasure.

'Hard and fast Jack.'

'Sure?'

'Fuck me Jack.'

Jack wrapped his hand back round Ianto's cock as he pounded into him, pumping it as he thrust. He leaned forward planting a kiss on Ianto's lips before leaning back on his knees and pulling Ianto legs onto his shoulders. Ianto's gasped out load as the position made it feel like Jack was thrusting deeper and deeper into his body.

Jack felt Ianto convulse around his cock as he came over his hand, a few more thrusts later and Jack emptied his load deep inside Ianto. He lifted Ianto legs from his shoulders and collapsed on top of him, kissing his tenderly.

'Shower?' Jack suggested.

'I don't want to move. I want to stay here forever.'

'Not possible I'm afraid.'

'Awwwww. Are you going to behave in the shower?'

'I doubt it.'

'Good.' Ianto grinned. 'Lets give getting you pregnant another shot.'

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Jack and Ianto were stood under the shower spray kissing tenderly in the afterglow of their lovemaking. When Ianto had came buried deep inside Jack he had half groaned, half whispered something in his ear making Jack smile and twist his head around to capture his mouth and some fifteen minutes later they were still kissing.

When the kiss finally broke Jack looked into Ianto's eyes.

'I hope so too.' He said in reply to Ianto's whispered comment.

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips.

'Any symptoms yet?'

Jack shock his head sadly as they switched off the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. 'Not that I have noticed.'

'Nor me.' Ianto said. 'You've not been sleeping more.'

'You know we talked about pregnancy tests, whether they would work or not?' Jack asked.

'Yep.'

'Well, I thought maybe we should get some just in case, if ... when I do get pregnant I produce the normal pregnancy hormones so I don't see why they wouldn't?

'No harm in trying.' Ianto shrugged.

'Also Martha said I should take something called Folic Acid, good for the baby.'

'I'll get some of both from the chemist tomorrow.' Ianto told him.

'Isn't it late night opening at the chemist tonight.' Jack asked pouting slightly.

'You want me to go now!'

'Yeah.'

'If I go now you have to feed the new arrivals.'

'Deal.' Jack said grinning and kissed Ianto soundly on the mouth.

When they were finally dressed, hindered somewhat by the kisses they kept bestowing on each other Jack went off to feed the 'kitties' as Ianto had now started to referring to them saying he was going to name them as well and Ianto put on his coat and headed out into the cold January evening.

When Ianto reached the chemist he was astounded by the amount of different pregnancy test and had no idea which ones to buy. He took a deep breath and approached the assistant, telling her a good friend had confided in him and he'd offered to do this for her. The assistant helped him choose one and left him to it.

Ianto picked up a dozen tests and then went to get the Folic Acid and made his way to the till. Once he had paid he headed back to the hub, as he walked towards the Plass he heard someone shout his name and he span round and spotting someone walking towards him waving. It wasn't till they got closer he realised who it was.

'Ianto I thought it was you. How you doing mate, you haven't changed a bit, well except for the clothes!'

'I didn't recognise you Ben, what happened?'

'Thought I was getting a little old for the Goth look.' He laughed.

'What an odd couple of mates me must have made, me grungy in my ripped jeans and t-shirts and you with your black clothes and eyeliner.' Ianto laughed.

'So, where are you working?'

'Tourist office, by the bay.' Ianto replied casually.

'Sounds boring.'

'It has it's moments.' Ianto grinned. 'You?'

'Computer technician.'

'Your perfect job then as I recall you always were a whiz with them.'

'Yeah, all seems to come easy to me. Look I have to run, meeting my girlfriend soon. We should meet up for a drink, um, tomorrow?'

Ianto thought about it for a minute, he could see how it could hurt and he hadn't seen Ben since college, for two friends who had been so close they had drifted apart for no apparent reason after they left college.

'Yep, 7pm?' Ben suggested.

'Okay, meet you at the pub by the Plass, 7pm.'

'See you then.'

'Bye.'

They both went in opposite directions. When Ianto arrived back at the hub he was met by an excited Jack.

'You got them?'

Ianto opened the top of the carrier bag so Jack could look in.

'Great.'

'Did you feed the kitties?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, and Janet and Myfanwy. I named the kitties.' Jack grinned.

Ianto hardly dared to ask what he had called them. 'So, what are their names?'

'Mommy is called Gweneth and the kitties, well I don't know if they are boys or girls so I just named them anyway.'

'And?'

'Shrek, Fiona and Bubbles.'

Ianto burst out laughing. 'Fine.'

'You seemed to be gone ages?' Jack asked.

'Oh I bumped into someone I was mates with at college, he had to rush off to meet his girlfriend but I said I'd meet him for a drink tomorrow evening.'

'Mate you say? A mate mate or a he's my mate but we 'fool around in secret' mate?' Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Just a mate, you have nothing to be jealous of.'

'Me, jealous.' Jack put on a mock hurt look.

Ianto leaned towards him and kissed him softly.

'I love you Jack, I will never give you a reason to be jealous.'

'Okay, but if you spot a tall handsome guy in a long coat watching you just ignore him.'

Ianto went to say something but Jack stopped him.

'I'm kidding, I promise.'

'You better be.' Ianto grinned.

'Right, food.' Jack said changing the subject. 'Pizza?'

'I'll go and order it, usual?'

'Yeah, I go off pepperoni when I'm pregnant, so I better make the most of it.'

When Ianto came back from ordering the pizza Jack was sat on the sofa reading the instruction for the pregnancy tests, smiling to himself.

'What's so amusing?' Ianto asked flopping down next to him.

'I have to pee on a stick.'

'And that is amusing why?'

'It just is!'

'You better go and put there somewhere safe, away from prying eyes till we can take them home.' Ianto said putting the contents of the box Jack had pulled out back into it's box. Jack picked up the bag and went to put them in the safe in his office as the bell on the tourist office rang announcing the arrival of the pizza.

When they had finished the pizza Ianto cleaned the box away while Jack went to his office to finish up the last few pieces of paperwork that were left on his desk. By the time Ianto went looking for him it was late evening and Jack was sat in his chair with his eyes closed.

'Jack.' He spoke quietly in case he was asleep.

'Not asleep, just thinking.' His voice a little sad.

Ianto walked round to perch on the edge of his desk.

'Thinking about what Caraid?'

'What if it happens again? What if we lose another baby?'

'I can't say it won't, but you can't think like that.'

'I'm scared, I want this so much, but if ...'

Ianto pulled Jack to his feet and into his arms.

'We will do everything we possibly can.'

He held Jack close and kissed the top if his head before moving his head away slightly and gazed into Jack's eyes.

'Whatever happens, we have each other.' And kissed him on the lips softly.

Jack seemed to suddenly snap out of it.

'You're right, I know you're right. Come on, I want to play with the kitties.'

Ianto laughed lightly. 'Fine.'

They made their way down to the cells and making sure the exit doors were closed they let the boisterous creatures out of the cell, watching them as they explored they surroundings. Laughing as they snuck up to Janet's cell cautiously and scampered when she let out a low growl. After a while they managed to get them all back it into the cell and then went back up to the main hub.

They collected Jack's coat from it's hook and thenJack led to Ianto to the sofa and pulled him down onto it kissing him softly.

'We should go home.' Ianto muttered through the kiss.

'Ummm, soon.' Jack mumbled back as he moved them both into a lying position on the sofa, kissing him soundly.

The next morning they were startled awake by the sound of the hub's cog door opening. Before they had time to react Gwen and Chloe had walked in and were met by the sight of Jack and Ianto lying on the sofa, their modesty only covered by Jack's coat, that he had pulled over them at some point in the night, their clothes tossed all over the floor.

'Morning girls.' Jack grinned as Ianto buried his head under the coat.

'Would you like us to leave you alone for a minute?' Gwen asked as they both giggled.

'Yep.' Ianto's muffled voice came from under the coat.

'We'll go to the medical bay, you have five minutes.' Chloe told them, trying to stop giggling.

'Go, go.' Ianto shouted as Jack laughed.

Chloe and Gwen giggled all the way to the medical bay and sat on the edge of the autopsy table.

Chloe suddenly went an interesting shade of pink to rival an embarrassed ianto and spluttered. 'Is it just me or was that hot, the thought of what they've been up to?'

'Nope, not just you?' Gwen replied as they both dissolved into fits of laughter. 'Rhys and I had a fantastic night after I caught them half dressed once, you know ... not that Rhys had any idea why.'

'Oh my god.' Chloe spluttered.

'Ahem.'

They glanced up to find Jack leaning over the railing and laughed even more.

'Something you want to tell me?' Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Gwen answered as they laughed so hard tears began to fall with laughter.

Jack have them a 'look' and turned and walked away, their laughter ringing in his ears and met Damien arriving.

'What's so amusing?' Damien enquired nodding towards the medical bay.

'Not a bloody clue.' Jack answered and went to find Ianto, they had their appointment with the registrar soon.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

When Jack and Ianto came out of the registry office they were smiling madly, it had all gone well. The registrar had had two dates that matched the ones the hotel had given them, so after calling the hotel to make sure they were still free they booked but the hotel and registrar for the big day.  
Arriving back at the hub they walked in holding hands and disappeared straight up to Jack's office where they called the hotel again to confirm to arrangements, arrange for them to be doing the reception afterwards and paid the deposit. They would have to go and visit to sort out the menu, whether they wanted a formal dinner or a buffet.

'Are we mad?' Ianto exclaimed. 'We have less than three weeks to arrange all this!'

'Probably.' Jack grinned kissing him softly on the lips. 'We should get a start on things, go and look for invitations and the like.'

'Soon.' Ianto mumbled kissing Jack deeply as they held each other close, slipping his tongue into Jack's willing mouth.

'Jack.' Gwen's voice shouted disturbing their bliss.

They ignored her.

'Jack.' She yelled louder.

They pulled apart reluctantly and headed down from Jack's office.

'Whats so important Gwen?' Jack asked a little annoyed.

'What is that?'

She was pointing at the CCTV feed on the cells, she had spotted the 'kitties.'

'Oh, we found them yesterday morning near the docks, they're like alien cats.'

'Dangerous?'

'Nope, not at all.' Ianto told her.

'Do they have names?'

By now all five of them were stood looking at the monitor.

'Shrek, Fiona, Bubbles and Gweneth.'

'Gweneth?' Gwen wasn't sure if she should be flattered or annoyed.

'Yup, that's what Jack named the mummy thing.' Ianto grinned.

'I think I'll take it as a compliment.' She said glaring at Jack while trying not to grin.

'Can we go and see them?' Chloe asked.

'Yeah, just make sure they don't escape from the calls, Mayfanwy would see them as dinner.'

Chloe and Gwen rushed off towards the cells as Damien just shook his head. 'Women and fluffy things.' He laughed.

'Damien, we have to go out again for a while, just phone if anything happens.' Jack told him.

'Sure, no problem.' He replied and went back to his own computer.

First the went to find out about having their invitations designed and made, but it would have taken so long. So there they were in WH Smith looking the the premade wedding invites and were actually rather surprised to find invites for Civil Partnerships, aimed at same sex couples.

'How many do we need?' Ianto asked picking up several packets.

'No idea, get loads.' Jack said pulling all the packets from the shelf. 'Are you going to invite all your family?'

'Most of them.' Ianto told him as a sad look crossed his face.

'Hey, none of that. This is a happy day.' Jack said as he kissed him tenderly forgetting they were still in the shop till they heard giggling.

They broke apart to find a group of young teenage girls smiling at them, Jack winked at them and Ianto rushed off to the till to pay for the cards. Jack caught him up and ignored the slightly peeved look Ianto was giving him as he slid his arm around Ianto's waist as they left the shop and headed back towards the hub.

'What should we wear? Just suits? Go the full hog and hire Mourning Suits?' Ianto asked Jack.

'Just suits I think, I have the one I brought for the night I asked you to marry me and you can wear your 'cute suit.'

'Well at least that's one thing we don't have to worry about. We need to work who's coming so we can give the hotel numbers for the reception.' Ianto started working it out in his head.

'I make it four grandparents, seven nieces and nephews and their parents, my brother David and guest, my parents. Plus six aunts and uncles and five cousins, not including ... well you know. Plus Martha and Tom, Gwen and Rhys, Chloe and James, Damien and guest and the Doctor and Donna. That's 40 least!' Ianto exclaimed.

'Well go and sort out the hotel tomorrow, allow for 50 to start with. We can always change it when we know the exact amount of guests.'

Jack suddenly found himself being pulled into a gap between two buildings and Ianto's mouth on his. After the shock wore off he let himself melt into the kiss as Ianto swiped his tongue across Jack's lower lip, then the upper one before slipping it between them and finding Jack's caressing it with his own as Jack groaned into his mouth, losing them self in the kiss for a good few minutes before pulling apart breathing heavily.

'I love you Caraid.' Ianto said, his lips millimeters from Jack's

Jack kissed him chastely. 'I love you too. We better get back.'

They tore themselves away from their embrace and walked hand in hand back to the hub. Jack told Ianto if he made a list he would write the cards, Ianto agreed as he knew Jack's writing when using a fountain pen was beautiful. By the time Jack had finished Ianto had given Chloe and Gwen fresh vegetables for the 'kitties', as they had offered to look after them and tidied the hub and made countless cups of coffee.

It was nearly 6pm, Ianto told Jack he needed to go home and change before he met Ben in the pub. Jack pouted and told him he had forgotten and wanted him all to himself. Ianto told him he would come back to the hub after he had changed and Jack could walk him to the pub, then when he got home Jack could have him any way he wanted, which made Jack grin and kiss him softly before Ianto rushed off back to the flat.

Ianto showered and changed into jeans and a jumper the rushed back to the hub, finding Jack chatting to Damien. Ianto told him they needed to leave if he was to get to the pub on time and Jack was still walking him there. Jack told Damien he'd he back soon and they left the hub via the invisible lift and walked across the Plass to the pub.

When they reached it Ianto looked in the window, Ben was already there and had managed to nab one of the sofas. Promising Jack he wouldn't be back too late and after glancing about giving him a quick but passionate kiss he entered the pub and made his way over the where Ben was sitting, with a lager waiting for him on the table.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Jack watched through the window for a few minutes then turned and headed back to the hub. Ianto had told them he was just a mate, that nothing had ever happened between them and he knew Ianto well enough to know he wouldn't lie to him. Hell, he was gonna marry him for gods sake. He let a smile cross his lips and headed off to finish his chat with Damien.

Ianto sat dropped onto the sofa beside Ben, picked the pint of lager up and downed half of it in one go before saying a word to Ben then wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

'I needed that, thanks.'

'You haven't forgotten how to drink then.' Ben said making Ianto laugh, they spent their college days getting drunk, going to clubs and festivals and seeing who could pull the most girls. 'You look more like you now.' He added indicating the jeans and t shirt.

'Suits are for work, my boss insists on them.' Ianto told him.

'So, you work in a tourist office and you wear a suit. Seems an odd choice but it's your life, so what about your personal life, girlfriend? Married?'

'Boyfriend.'

'Really? Well, it takes a lot to stun me but that was a good try! Never would have guessed you swung that way mate, all those girls back then, so when did you realise you were, what ... gay, bi?'

'I wouldn't really consider myself either, it's a bit hard to explain but until I met Jack I had never felt that way towards another man.'

'So, how did you meet?'

'A little embarrassing, I needed a job and I heard he, well liked guys and girls and I flirted with him. It was all an act to start with, but I fell in love with him.'

'Woah, you love him? So it's definitely more than just a phase?'

'With all my heart, in fact.' Ianto held up his left hand, showing the ring on his finger. 'We're having a Civil Partnership Ceremony in just under three weeks.'

'You must be feeling on top if the world, that's brilliant.'

Ben noticed Ianto's face sadden a little. 'Sorry, did I say something wrong?'

'Nope, just that the last couple of weeks have been more like hell than heaven, but I think we're getting over it.' Ianto shrugged.

'Are you fighting, You and Jack, pre wedding nerves?'

Ianto shock his head. 'No, we're fine, more than fine.' He allowed a small smile to creep back onto his lips.

'So what happened, anything I can help with?'

'My homophobic shit of a cousin for one, sent me a couple of nasty texts then before I know it I end up in a fight with him and his mates and locked in a cell.'

'Fuck!.'

'Yep, that sums it up pretty perfectly.'

'So what happens now, did you get charged with anything, did you press charges against them?'

'I wasn't charged with anything, they all got charged by the police. As much as I would have liked to press charges I didn't want to hurt my family in any way, I'm hoping my parents don't find out.'

'I sense there is something else?'

'That's more personal, I can't talk about that.'

'Fair enough. So, tell me about Jack.'

'Talk, dark, handsome, gorgeous, dashing, smells wonderful, loves me, and is.' He lowered his voice. 'A fantastic shag.'

Ben who had been drinking spurted lager out his nose as Ianto blushed slightly at what he had said.

'Well, he's certainly had an effect on you, never in a million years would you have come out with something like that when we were in college. You still blush I see, the girls used to love that as I recall.'

'So does Jack.'

'So is shagging a bloke like shagging a woman?'

'Nope, not really, it's hard to explain, just different.' Ianto shrugged.

'So is one of you, like the feminine one? I can't see you being like that, so Jack?'

This caused Ianto to laugh very loudly. 'Jack, feminine.' He managed to get out before laughing again.

This was gonna be an interesting evening Ben decided, he picked up their now empty glasses and went to get more drink as Ianto went off still laughing to himself to the loo. He was just about to go back to the bar when his mobile beeped indicating he had a text message, he looked at the display and saw it was from Jack and opened it.

'Pls tell me hes a bore and yr coming bk?'

Ianto hit the reply button.

'Fraid not, i will c u l8r. luv u.'

One came back from Jack almost instantly.

'luv u 2, gonna fuck u into the mattress l8r.'

Ianto grinned and put the phone back in his pocket and walked back to the bar, Ben was back at their seat with more lager and a couple of shots each as well. He was gonna be so wasted later, he just knew it. He sat down and Ben handed him one of the shots grinning and together they downed them in one, gasping as the liquid burned down their throats.

'Just like old times.' Ben laughed handing him the second one.

'I don't miss the hangovers.' Ianto told him. 'What the hell was in those shots, I think they went straight to my head?'

'Not a clue, just liked the blue colour. So back to Jack and you, so you are both gonna be the 'Mr' then?'

'Mr and Mr Harkness-Jones.' Ianto giggled as he downed the pint of lager.

'Your round.' Ben waved his empty glass in Ianto's face and he stumbled slightly to the bar.

When he returned Ben was talking on his phone, obviously to his girlfriend from what he was saying. He told her he loved her and said goodbye.

'Been together long?' Ianto asked.

'About eighteen months. We've been talking about marriage, but that's all it's been so far.'

'And is she a good shag?' Ianto laughed.

'I can't believe you just said that!' He looked at Ianto. 'I need to meet this Jack bloke.'

'Sure, not tonight though, I'm on a promise.'

Apparently Ben had never heard that term, so Ianto took his phone out of his pocket and showed him the last text from Jack.

'Holy fuck.' Ben exclaimed. 'He certainly says what he means.'

'Yep.' Ianto grinned.

'You want to go, I don't mind, we can meet up again?'

'Nope, he can wait it's not like it's days since we last shagged.'

'Really? We, my girlfriend and I, haven't in days.' Ben moaned.

'Yesterday, ummm ... three times actually.' Ianto felt himself blush a little again.

'You're shitting me?'

'Nope.' Ianto said with a very large smile on his face.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

'Is that normal, surely you don't have that much sex in one day usually, in one week?' Ben asked flabbergasted.

'Well, yeah actually. Most days and well, often more than once.' Ianto's face was rather flushed but he really was too drunk to care.

'Fuck me!' Ben exclaimed.

'Sorry, I'm taken.' Ianto said as they both burst out laughing.

They were interrupted by the sound of a bell being rung and the call of 'Last orders.'

'Damn.' Moaned Ianto. 'It is that time already.'

'We could grab a bottle and finish our chat elsewhere?' Ben suggested.

'Your's?' Ianto suggested.

'Nah, were living at my girlfriends parents at the moment, till we can find a flat. Yours?'

'I'll have to check if Jack is home yet.'

Ianto pulled out his phone and called Jack's, frowning slightly when he didn't answer straight away. Finally a breathless sounding Jack came on the line.

'You okay Jack?'

'Yeah, Damien and I just caught another Weevil, sneaky little bugger this one.'

'Ben and I are gonna go back to ours.' Ianto realised he was slurring somewhat.

'Sure, I'm still gonna be a while we think there's another one out here. You're drunk!'

'I resemble that remark.' Ianto said giggling.

'Gotta go, we were right. See you later gorgeous.' Jack cut the call.

'Lets go.' Ianto told Ben. 'Jack's stuck at work.'

Ben thought that a little odd, for a tourist office but just pushed it to the back his mind. They walked back to the flat stopping at the off licence to buy a bottle of whiskey and then stumbled into the flat as Ianto's phoned beeped. Another text message from Jack.

'On way bk 2 hub, Weevil got my neck but healing already. c u in a couple of hours.'

'OK, at flat with Ben.' Ianto replied.

Ianto got glasses and they opened the whiskey.

'Where were we?' Asked Ben. 'Oh yeah, sex. So, does it feel odd, you know ...'

'Does what feel odd?'

'Having a cock up your arse.'

It was Ianto's turn to splutter his drink down his t shirt, once he recovered he thought about Jack for a moment.

'No, it feels wonderful.' A huge smile crossed his face.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah ....your girlfriend never used her fingers on you? He ask curiously.

'No, never. No one has. I can't see her wanting to.'

Ianto shrugged. 'Nor me till I met Jack, but you have no idea how wonderful it feels.' A naughty glint came into his eyes and a smile back on his face. 'Try it yourself, next time you have a wank.'

'You mean? Nah I don't think so.'

'Your loss.' Ianto laughed at the look on Ben's face and poured them another drink.

'You still fancy girls though?' Ben asked.

'Of course, a pretty girl still turns my head but I'm happy with Jack.'

'What about kids? Do you want kids?'

'Yep. We can adopt or foster.' Ianto said a little sadly, thoughts coming back to him of Jack.

'You okay?'

'Yep. I'm hungry, want a sandwich?'

'Sure. Can I put on one of your Bond DVD's?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied as he stumbled towards the kitchen.

He was half way through sloppily making two cheese sandwiches when Ben appeared asking where his loo was, he told him and went back to the task in hand and heard the front door being opened. He smiled to himself, Jack was back. Jack discovered a very drunk Ianto trying to slice cheese with a very sharp knife.

'Ben still here?' He asked as he took the knife from Ianto's hand.

'Loo.' Ianto replied and pulled Jack into his arms pressing his mouth to Jack's.

As Ianto's tongue invaded his mouth he could taste whiskey with a hint of lager, Ianto wound one hand tight around Jack's waist, the other on the back of his head, buried in his hair as he kissed him hard. Jack raised a hand to Ianto's face, his thumb caressing his cheek, the other one Ianto's arse pulling him as close as possible.

When the broke free for air Jack spotted someone by the kitchen door and grinned at him.

'You must be Ben, please to meet you. Captain Jack Harkness.'

Ianto had gone bright red and was giggling into Jack's shoulder.

'I've been hearing good things about you Jack, all sorts of things.' Ben started giggling, remembering their conversation about sex.

Jack raised an eyebrow causing Ben to laugh louder, setting Ianto off again.

'Just how much have you two drunk?' Jack grinned as he clocked the almost empty bottle of whiskey on the table.

'Way too much.' Ianto mumbled.

'Ben, I think you should sleep on the sofa, I'll get you a pillow and a blanket when I've put Ianto to bed.'

'Not going to argue with that.' Ben replied and went back to the abandoned Bond film.

Jack led Ianto to the bedroom and Ianto stood there giggling as Jack striped him of his clothes. Once Ianto was naked he got him into bed, fighting off Ianto's arms that were trying to pull him down on top of him.

'I'll be back in a minute.' He told him, pulling out a spare pillow and a blanket and taking them to Ben.

Ben had passed out on the sofa, he lay the blanket over him and carefully lifted his head and placed it on the pillow. As an after thought he went and got a plastic bowl from the kitchen and placed it on the floor by his head just in case. Then he went back to the bedroom, slipped his own clothes off and slid into bed next to Ianto.

Ianto's arms went straight round him, pulling him close, kissing him hard.

'You promised me a fuck.' Ianto murmured just before he passed out.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

When Ianto awoke some four hours or so later is was because his bladder felt like it was going to explode. He rushed off the the bathroom as best he could with the huge amount of alcohol he'd consumed still lingering in his body and made it just in time. He muttered under his breath about how he really shouldn't have drunk so much then brushed his teeth to get rid of the horrible stale taste in his mouth.

He headed off for the kitchen and poured water in a pint sized glass and down it completely along with some painkillers in the hope it would fend off the forthcoming hangover. He vaguely remembered Jack telling Ben he should stay the night on the sofa and glanced into the living room where he could see Ben spread out on the sofa fast asleep cuddling the pillow Jack had given him.

Ianto half walked, half stumbled back to the bedroom and was surprised to find Jack awake. Ianto gave him a cheeky grin as an apology for getting so drunk. Jack lifted the duvet and Ianto climbed back into the bed and snugged up to Jack.

'How you feeling?' Jack asked him softly.

'About half as drunk as I was earlier, I never meant to drink so much, I don't even remember getting into bed.'

'You were more than a little pissed.' Jack grinned. 'So, you had a good time with Ben I take it?'

'Yep, he always was a good mate, the sort you can talk about anything too. Felt like we had never lost touch.'

'Anything? I don't need to retcon him do I?'

Ianto looked a little hurt. 'I may have been pissed, but I'm not stupid.'

'Sorry.' Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

'Do that again and I might forgive ya.'

Jack kissed him again, first placing soft little butterfly kisses to Ianto lips, then slightly longer ones till Ianto grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. Jack grinned against Ianto's mouth and flicked his tongue along Ianto's barely open lips, Ianto moaned and opened them wider, his tongue searching for Jack's as they met in the middle and fought for dominance till they had to break for air.

'Do I get my shag now?' Ianto asked as he placed kisses along Jack's neck.

'If you're not going to pass out on me again.' Jack smirked.

'No chance of that.' Ianto's hand slid straight down Jack's body and grasped his already hard cock making Jack gasp.

Jack reached down and removed Ianto's hand and rolled him onto his back.

'Not yet, I said I was gonna fuck you into the mattress. Hands off ... for now.'

Jack kissed him hard enough to bruise their lips as his fingers of one hand began to swirl through the hairs on Ianto's chest.

'Have I ever told you how much I love your chest?' Jack whispered in his ear. 'Just the sight of these delicious hairs at the top of your shirt when you have a button undone makes me hard.'

Ianto felt his whole body quiver as Jack sucked on his neck, god how he loved that feeling of having his neck drawn into Jack's mouth, the feel of his teeth on his skin, the small sharp pain mingled with pure pleasure. He moaned loudly as his hand pressed against Jack's head, his fingers tangling in Jack's hair as Jack added more along the length of his neck and along one shoulder.

Then Jack's mouth followed the trail of love bites back towards Ianto mouth to kiss him again before moving down Ianto's chest, sucking a nipple into it, teasing it with his tongue as it hardened in his mouth. He nipped it playfully with his teeth causing Ianto to let out a gasp and Jack smiled around the nipple.

He turned his attention to the neglected nipple, licking it with the flat of his tongue then blowing cool air onto the dampness. Ianto shivered with delight as the sensation filled his body, his back arching off the bed. Jack slid back up Ianto's body and nipped his bottom lip then slid his tongue along it, soothing the place he'd nipped.

'I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to forget your name.' Jack told him then moved down Ianto's body.

He parted Ianto legs and knelt between them, grasping Ianto's cock with one hand, then dipped his head down and and licked the leaking slit of Ianto's cock. Ianto thrust his hips, wanting Jack's mouth to encase it. Jack licked and teased it before taking just the head into his mouth, his hand controlling Ianto's thrusts.

When he finally took him into his mouth Ianto let out a long groan of ecstasy. Jack sucked and licked as his other hand slipped between Ianto's legs, cupping his balls, teasing them with his fingers. Ianto's thrusts were getting more and more uncontrolled and erratic and Jack knew it wouldn't be long now till he came.

Jack relaxed his throat and took his full length deep inside him as his fingers slipped away from Ianto's balls and found the tight hole of Ianto's arse. He teased it with the tip of his finger, feeling the muscles contracting against his finger. He removed his finger and slipped it into his mouth before returning to and sliding it gently into Ianto's arse.

Ianto bucked his hips off the bed and after a few sharp jerks came in Jack's mouth and throat. Jack sucked down every last drop before letting Ianto's cock slip from his mouth. He moved back up to kiss Ianto again, his tongue plunging into his mouth so Ianto could taste himself in Jack's mouth.

'Ready for more?' Jack asked him.

'I can still remember my name.' He replied breathlessly.

Jack moved from between Ianto's legs and rolled him onto his front and spread Ianto's legs again, resuming his position on his knees between them. He leaned forward and pressed kisses to the back of Ianto's neck, added a few more love bites and then kissed and licked his way down the length of Ianto's spine, making him quiver.

He stopped at the cleft of Ianto's buttocks, teasing the soft skin with the tip of his tongue for a while. He then sat back on his ankles and stroked his hands over Ianto's buttocks, massaging them gently before they both slipped into the cleft and fingers slid teasingly between them as Ianto mumbled something incomprehensible into the pillow.

Jack used his fingers to separate Ianto's buttocks, then lowered his mouth and ran his tongue along the full length of the cleft making Ianto thrust his arse upwards towards him. Jack grinned and then teased the tight hole with the tip of his tongue making Ianto feel like he might melt with pleasure.

Ianto was hard again, thrusting his hips against the bed, trying to get some friction. Jack teased his arse with his tongue for a little longer then pulled away.

'Not just yet.' He told Ianto and slid his arms around Ianto's waist, pulling him onto his hands and knees. 'Very soon.'

Jack reached for the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, he slid a finger into Ianto's hole, still damp and relaxed from his tongue only minutes earlier. He added a second and then a third, fucking Ianto with his fingers, brushing across Ianto's most sensitive spot continuously as Ianto gasped.

'Oh god Jack, now, inside me now.

Jack slipped his fingers out and coated his own cock with lube, enjoying the touch of his own hand on his own neglected cock as he did so. He pressed the head against Ianto's arse and slid slowly inside him till he was balls deep, loving the feeling as Ianto's tight arse encased him. He started to thrust slowly but deeply.

Jack put his hands on Ianto's hips and as he slowly moved backwards so he was sitting on his ankles he pulled Ianto with him, so he was sitting upright, on his knees, impaled on Jack's cock. Jack wrapped an arm around him and took Ianto's cock in his hand as Ianto began moving his hips up and down, fucking himself on Jack's cock as Jack thrust to meet him, his hand moving in time with their movements on Ianto's cock.

Ianto pushed back against Jack's chest, raising an arm he wrapped it round the back of Jack's head twisting his own round to steal a quick kiss from Jack's lips. Jack felt Ianto tense slightly and Jack knew he was moments off coming again for the second time and pumped Ianto's cock faster and was rewarded with Ianto coming over his hand as he felt the muscles contract around his own cock buried inside Ianto.

Jack couldn't hold on any longer, he gave a few more hard thrusts into Ianto and groaned loudly as he finally allowed himself to come. They fell to the bed in a tangled heap as Jack pulled out of Ianto. Ianto quickly turned to face Jack and grinned.

'Who am I?' He asked.

Then clamped his mouth to Jack's in a long lingering snog full of passion and love.

'We should get cleaned up.' Jack mumbled, not really wanting to move.

'I think we should just shower in the morning, and change the sheets, I don't want to move now.'

'Good plan. I was actually thinking the same thing and I also want to snog you some more.'

'Snogging is always good.' Ianto said as their mouths met once more.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

At first Ben wasn't sure what woke him, his head was still somewhat fuzzy. He glanced at his watch as it was still dark outside, he worked out it was only about four hours since he'd laid down on the sofa. As his brain cleared he became more aware of the noises coming from what he assumed was the bedroom.

Ben lay there not wanting to hear what he was hearing but somehow his brain didn't want to be distracted by the TV he had now switched on low to try and advert his attention. He lay there wishing he was home with his girlfriend, but there was little chance of sex these days while they were at her parents, she was scared they would hear them.

Ben shifted uncomfortably as his cock hardened slightly in his jeans and he tried to stop thinking of his girlfriend and just exactly what he would like to be doing to her. Damn them two, they were making it very difficult to get his mind off of sex and was desperately trying to not think about what they were doing in there.

It was when he heard Ianto's voice say ''Oh god Jack, now, inside me now' that finally helped him take drastic measures and bury his head under the pillow, there was no way that two blokes shagging was going to be responsible for him being turned on. He decided that thinking about his girlfriend was the best thing under the circumstances.

It wasn't helping, his mind was totally focused on his girlfriend now but his cock was hard as a rock and he had no control over his hand as it slipped the button of his jeans open and slipped inside his jeans, cupping his cock through his underwear. He mentally told himself to stop but he didn't want to and his hand moved to slip inside his underwear and round his cock.

He was trying so hard to picture his girlfriends face in his head, but moans and groans from the other room were seeping in too, doing his best to ignore them he pumped his hand hard and fast, vaguely aware that just before he came while biting down on the blanket so he didn't make any noise, of the sound of the couple in the other room coming one after the other.

'Fuck.' Ben muttered silently to himself as he used the bottom of his t shirt to clean himself up, telling himself it was all thoughts of his girlfriend that had made him do it. He turned the TV off and pulled the blanket back over himself and tried desperately to get back to sleep. No one was ever going to know what he had done while sleeping on their sofa.

When Ben awoke again a few hours later he was aware that someone was in the kitchen, he glanced up towards the door and could see Ianto in there making coffee wearing a dressing gown, hair wet from the shower. He heard the sound of Jack approaching and lay back down pretending to be asleep.

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and stole a kiss.

'Remember your name yet?' He grinned.

'I think so, Ben seems to be still asleep, we should take these back to bed.' Ianto suggested.

'Now that does sound like a good idea.' Jack said as he pulled Ianto into a deeper, longer kiss.

Ianto broke the kiss and picked up their coffee mugs, handing Jack his.

'Better drink this before it gets cold.'

'Don't you have a hangover?' Jack asked.

'I'm fine, I took some painkillers. I know what might help get rid of it completely though.' He grinned then sipped his coffee.

Jack grabbed his free hand and dragged him out the room. The last thing Ben heard was part of a comment about someone getting pregnant, he shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen. His head was pounding, he needed painkillers and coffee fast. He poured the coffee and located the tablets, Ianto was still the neat freak he had been in college it seemed as he stood in the impossibly immaculate kitchen sipping the coffee.

When he finished the coffee he thought they wouldn't mind if he used the shower and headed for the bathroom, he heard no more 'sounds' coming from the bedroom as he past the slightly ajar door to it and rushed off to shower, locking the door behind him. He would have to put his dirty clothes back on after, but at least he'd be clean.

*

Ianto had Jack pinned to the bed, Jack's arms were above his head bound to the bedstead with one of Ianto's ties while Ianto had Jack's cook deep in his throat, sucking hard, his tongue stroking and teasing the cock in his mouth. His hands on Jack's hips trying to control his thrusting a little.

Ianto moved a hand to caress Jack's balls, rolling them between his fingers. He opened his eyes and glanced upwards, Jack's eyes were tightly shut, his mouth wide open and gasping as his orgasm built inside him. Ianto smiled around Jack's cock and concentrated on what he was doing, eyes still firmly on Jack's face.

Ianto increased the pace of his mouth and sucked harder, Jack was close, he could see it in his face. A few more strokes of Jack's balls and he was rewarded with Jack's come spilling into his throat as Jack shouted his name. He savoured every drop till the last and moved to kiss Jack deeply, his thumbs finding Jack's nipples, stroking them as they kissed.

*

When Ben had come out the bathroom he couldn't miss the noises that were coming from the bedroom, fucking hell he thought, they're at it again. He had to pass the bedroom door to get back to the living room and resolved to keep his eyes averted from the slightly open door. As he went to pass it something caught the corner of his eye and he found himself peering through the crack of the door.

His hand flew to his mouth at the sight in front of him, Jack tied to the bed and Ianto giving him head. Both of them completely lost in what they were doing, they had no idea he had seen him. He couldn't help himself as he stood there watching, he realised Ianto's neck was covered in deep purple love bites as his head bobbed up and down.

It wasn't till Jack shouted Ianto's name that he suddenly realised what he was doing and practically ran back to the kitchen, the room the furthest from the bedroom and made himself more coffee. His mind a little less fuddled now he remembered something, he grabbed his coat and went through his pockets finding his mp3 player and put it on, turning up the music as loud as he could tolerate with the lingering headache he stretched back out on the sofa and closed his eyes. A little more sleep was needed before he left.

*

When Ianto broke the kiss he moved back so he was kneeling again and watched Jack's reaction as his hand slid down his own chest and towards his crotch where he took his own cock in his hand. Jack's hands strained against the tie that bound them but Ianto just smiled at him and stroked his cock as his other hand reached for the lube.

He flipped it open and squeezed some onto his cock as his other hand spread in as he stroked up and down it's length before putting more on his fingers and pressing them between Jack's legs, making him gasp as he slid two straight into Jack's tight arse. Jack's hips thrust upwards, impaling himself on them as Ianto worked them back and forth making him gasp as they hit his prostate again and again.

Ianto's other hand still stroking his own erection till he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer then he quickly removed his fingers and slid his cock in Jack, hard and fast. Ianto couldn't help himself, as soon as he was encased in Jack's body he pumped hard and deep, Jack's legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

'Ianto, please. I need to touch you.' Jack begged.

Ianto leaned forward and with a tug on the tie Jack's hands were freed. One arm went straight round Ianto's back, pulling his as close as possible giving his now hard again cock some friction, the other wrapped around the back of Ianto's head as he kissed him hard. Ianto's thrusts became more erratic as his orgasm neared, with one final deep thrust he came deep in Jack's arse as Jack frantically thrust his own cock against Ianto, finally coming again between them.

They kept kissing till their bodies relaxed again then Ianto slid out of Jack and lay beside him.

'Did you bring those pregnancy tests home?' Ianto murmured to Jack.

'No, still in my safe in the office. You think I should take a test?'

Ianto shrugged. 'You're still not showing any symptoms but maybe the test will show positive before they happen.'

'You really want a baby, don't you?' Jack grinned happily at him.

'Yup.'

'Maybe I'll take a test later.' Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto softly.

'Promise me though, if it's negative you'll just accept it and not get upset? I ...' Ianto broke off, he was still worried that Jack might get a little depressed if it took them a while to get him pregnant again.

'I promise.' Jack told him.

'Oh. My. God!' Ianto exclaimed as his face coloured a little. 'Ben, he's on the sofa, I hope he was too drunk to hear us.'

'I'm sure he was.' Jack told him. 'I need coffee, lets get cleaned up and go get some.

They cleaned up and made their way to the kitchen, seeing Ben on the sofa with the earphones in his ears.

'Shit, I think he must have.' Ianto groaned.

'I think you're neck might actually give it away.' Jack grinned.

Ianto rushed to the mirror in the bathroom, his neck and shoulder were purple with love bites. He groaned as his fingers ran over them, but broke into a smile as he remembered Jack giving him them. He walked back to the kitchen and kissed Jack hard, breaking the kiss when he heard movement from the living room.

Ben appeared at the kitchen door. 'Morning, have a good night.' He grinned raising an eyebrow at them.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Ianto flushed pink the moment Ben's words left his mouth, he knew at that moment that Ben had heard them and was mortified. Muttering something about having to get ready for work he rushed out the room and headed to the bedroom to dress, leaving Jack behind with Ben.

'Coffee' Jack asked waving a mug at Ben. 'Ianto's coffee is to die for.'

'Thanks.' Ben took the coffee and tasted it. 'Wow!'

'One of the many things he's good at.' Jack grinned.

'So, you're Ianto's boss as well as his boyfriend. I have to admit I was stunned when he said he had a boyfriend, the amount of girls he pulled in college!'

'I'm irresistible.' Jack said laughing.

'Being with you seems to be very good for him, he was always the shy one when it came to talking about certain thing, still blushes though.'

'Yeah, I find it very cute.'

They were interrupted by Jack's mobile ringing, he excused himself and went into the living room.

'Gwen?'

'We have a minor crisis, one of the 'kitties' escaped this morning and Myfanwy tried to catch it and now it's hiding somewhere in the archives and we can't find it. We're worried it'll somehow get out the hub.'

Jack made a noise of exasperation. 'Okay, I'll be there soon. Don't open any doors.'

He cut her off and returned back to the kitchen.

'Good to meet you Ben, gotta go, work crisis. Next time the four of us should met up for a drink, Ianto and I and you and your girlfriend. I must go and dress' Jack said before rushing out the kitchen as Ben managed an 'Okay, sure.' Before he vanished from sight.

Jack found Ianto in the bedroom still only half dressed.

'Gotta go, Gwen phoned. One of those bloody kitties is loose somewhere in the hub. Don't rush, stay and talk to Ben for a while, I'll see you at work in a bit.' Jack told him as he dressed in his usual work attire.

As he left the bedroom he bumped into Ben who was on his way to the bathroom, he called a 'bye' in passing as Ben wondered to himself why Jack appeared to have a gun holster attached to his belt. Maybe it was just part of the 'look' he was trying to create with his clothes.

When Ben emerged from the bathroom five minutes later he found Ianto fully dressed in his suit, the shirt mostly hiding the love bites upon his neck. Ianto was sat on the sofa drinking coffee, with a cup on the table for Ben.

'When you said Jack was dashing I thought that was a strange thing to say, very old fashioned. But I have to say, it really does suit him.' Ben said as he sat down on the sofa next to Ianto.

'Yep.' Ianto said bluntly.

'You okay?' Ben asked.

'I'm fine.' Ben watched as Ianto turned a little pink again.

'Ianto!' Ben exclaimed. 'Yes, I did hear you and Jack last night, twice, but it doesn't matter.'

'I just ... well it's embarrassing.'

'Nothing to be embarrassed about, you two are in love and seem to be made for each other. It didn't bother me in the slightest.'

'Really?'

'Really. I had to get up to use the bathroom anyway, that was what woke me.' He added.

'I never heard you.' Ianto frowned.

'You were otherwise engaged.' Ben grinned.

The realisation slipped into his head. 'Oh fuck, you saw?'

'Hey, only for a second as I passed the door, I promise.' He could hardly tell him he'd watched him giving Jack a blow job.

'But ...'

'Forget it, it was just one of those things, could happen to anyone.' Ben told him. 'Now, about Jack, seems like a good bloke, but isn't he a little old for you?'

Ianto burst out laughing. 'You have no idea.'

Ben looked a little confused.

'Private joke.' Ianto told him. 'I love him, I don't care about the age difference.'

'What about your parents, how did they take it?'

'Fine, I was a bit worried, but Jack was his charming self and once they realised it was serious they were okay.'

'That's good.'

'Jack asked my father for permission to marry me.' Ianto gushed, grinning.

'Fuck! Now that is what I call old fashioned. Whats with the clothes, he dresses like something out of the 1940's?'

Ianto shrugged. 'Its what he likes to wear.'

'And you always wear suits to work?'

'Jack likes me in suits. Mind you, he tells me I look better out of them.' Ianto laughed as his cheeks reddened slightly.

Ben laughed. 'You weren't kidding about your sex life were you, you really do shag a lot?'

'Yeah ...' Ianto sighed happily. 'All the time.'

'You're blushing again, you shouldn't be embarrassed that you're getting so much!' Ben looked at his watch. 'I need to get home and change and get to work. We should, will do this again. If you don't call me I will call you!'

'Give me five minutes and we can leave together, can I drop you anywhere?'

'Nah, I only live five minutes away, I can walk.'

Ianto took the coffee cups to the kitchen and put them in the sink, then grabbed the pillow and blanket off the sofa and took them through to the bedroom. He put the pillow in the cupboard then started to fold the blanket, as he went to place it on top of the pillow he noticed a stain. Was that was he thought it was?

A grin crossed his face when he realised that Ben had wanked himself off in the night, he found it highly amusing when he wondered if it had anything to do with his and Jack's night time antics. He carried the blanket back out the room and into the kitchen giving Ben a strange grin as he past him, then put it by the washing machine for later.

'What?' Ben asked as he saw the gleam in his eye.

'Have a good night yourself did you?' Ianto grinned.

'I don't know what you're .... oh shit! I was thinking about my girlfriend, I was missing her. Nothing to do with what you and Jack were ... oh fuck.'

'You know, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before.' Ianto said, handing Ben his coat.

'You won't tell Jack, will you?'

'Nope, or he'll be asking you to play naked hide and seek next.'

'No, no ... don't even go there!'

Ianto opened the front door laughing, that had made his morning. They said their goodbyes and Ianto was still giggling to himself as he drove to the hub.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

When Ianto got the the hub he found everyone down in the cells, the kitty had been successfully caught eventually but tempting it with a cucumber from behind the filing cabinet, where it had taken refuge. The mother kitty was giving it a good licking, as if she thought it had been somewhere horrible and needed a good bath.

They left Gwen and Chloe with them, after Jack warned them yet again to not let them escape and the other three made their way back to the main hub. Damien went back to his computer where he had left a programme running and Jack and Ianto went up to Jack's office with mugs of coffee.

Jack closed the door, took Ianto's coffee mug off him and pulled him into a long deep kiss.

'Sorry to rush off this morning, you and Ben okay?'

'Yep.' Ianto grinned.

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'You looked like you never wanted to face him again this morning?'

'We talked some more, all a little embarrassing, but I'm okay with it now.' Ianto shrugged.

'He did hear us then? I'm sorry.'

'Both times! On the plus side, he is so very jealous of us.'

'Because?'

'He and his girlfriend are living at her parents at the moment and she won't shag him in case they hear.' Ianto grinned.

'Ah.' Jack replied, kissing Ianto again, this time a little harder making Ianto gasp into his mouth. 'Did you post the invitations?'

'Yep, yesterday. They should all get them by tomorrow'.

'Want to invite Ben and his girlfriend?'

'Can you write them an invite? I need to find out his girlfriends name, he never actually told me.' Ianto replied.

'I could just put 'And Guest' on it?'

'Yep. I'll call him later for his address to send it to him.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto even tighter, sliding one arm down his back and fondling his arse through his trousers. He kissed Ianto softly on the lips before teasing them with his tongue, asking for permission for it to enter Ianto's mouth. Ianto opened his lips wide welcoming it, his hand going to the back of Jack's head pulling his closer till they eventually parted panting.

'Fancy a quickly over the desk?' Jack asked hopefully.

'Jack! Twice, we've shagged twice so far today and as much as it's a great idea, one I think I need a little more recovery time and two, there's too many people about.'

Jack pouted.

'Later, I promise.' Ianto told him, kissing him softly. 'We need to phone the hotel and tell them the numbers and what kind of meal we want.'

'We could just go 'Weevil hunting' and go home and fuck?' Jack said hopefully.

Ianto shook his head. 'Later! Now, meal. Sit down or buffet?'

'Buffet, less formal. Allows people to mingle and sit where they want.'

'Agreed. How many for, shall I say 60? If it's less it doesn't matter.'

'Yeah.' Jack replied distractidly as his nibbled Ianto's neck just above his shirt collar.

'Behave Jack.' Ianto groaned softly.

'Doesn't the fact that Ben heard us turn you on?' Jack whispered in his ear.

'Maybe a little ... not as much as ...' Ianto started giggling.

'What?'

'Sorry, can't tell. Private joke between Ben and I' He'd promised Ben he wouldn't tell Jack and he wasn't going to break it.

'Ben's cute, think he'd be up for a game of naked hide and seek?'

Ianto drew back a hand and slapped Jack on the arse. 'No!'

'I'm joking, I'm joking.' Jack protested.

Ianto rolled his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips.

'Want to go with me while I take a pregnancy test?' Jack grinned.

'Yep.'

They disentangled themselves from each other and Jack opened his safe, taking one out of the bag he slipped it into his pocket. Taking Ianto's hand they left the office and headed towards the bathroom. No one took any notice of them as they walked through the hub. They got the the bathroom and lock the door, Jack slipped into one of the cubicles and did what he needed to do.

When Jack reappeared a few minutes later he was grining. 'The was a strange thing to do.' He told Ianto as he washed his hands.

'How long does it take?'

Jack picked the packet up to double check. 'Four minutes.'

They stood staring at it, Ianto timing it with his stopwatch.

'Okay, why does time seem to go so slowly when you are waiting for something?' Jack moaned.

The ticking hand did seem to be taking it's time to go around the clock face.

'A watched pot never boils.' Ianto muttered.

Jack took the stopwatch from his hand and slipped it into Ianto's pocket. 'Stop watching it then.'

Jack pushed him up against the bathroom wall and groped him through his trousers, feeling Ianto become instantly hard.

'I think you've recovered.' He smiled.

'That will take more than four minutes.' Ianto retorted.

'A least we'll know it's ready.' Jack whispered against his neck and he kissed it, his hand fumbling with the belt on Ianto's trousers.

He got the buckle open and seconds later the button on Ianto's trousers was open and the zip pulled down. Jack's hand rubbed against Ianto's erection through his briefs making Ianto moan. Ianto's resolve was lost completely as he kissed Jack hard, plunging his tongue straight into Jack's mouth and pulling his braces from his shoulders.

He had Jack's belt and trousers open in no time, shoving his trousers and briefs down over Jack's hips and wrapping a hand around Jack's cock. Jack grabbed the waistband of Ianto's trousers and shoved them southwards, pooling around his ankles then broke the kiss and turned Ianto to face the tiled wall of the bathroom, a little disappointed that Ianto had had to let go of his cock.

Ianto felt Jack's hands on his arse, one sliding between his legs finding his balls and cupping them before sliding backwards and a finger teased his tight hole. Ianto pressed back onto the finger, turning his head so Jack could kiss him. Jack's reached for his trousers, trying to find lube in one of the pockets, he came up empty handed.

'Shit.' Ianto heard him mutter. 'No lube.'

'Tongue, use your tongue.' Ianto all but begged.

Jack knelt down behind Ianto and used his hands to spread the cheeks of Ianto arse, his tip of tongue making contact with Ianto's hole sending shivers of pleasure up Ianto's back. Jack teased it some more before pushing it deeper. Ianto gasped loudly and grasped his own cock with his hand, stroking it as Jack's tongue plundered his arse.

'Gonna come jack, soon.'

Jack slipped his tongue from Ianto's arse and stood back up, coating his hand with saliva he used it on his own cock and then slid carefully Ianto, thrusting slow and deep.

'Harder Jack, need to come.'

Jack sped up, pumping into Ianto hard and deep as Ianto pumped his own cock. Jack felt Ianto come around his cock as he watched Ianto come over the bathroom tiles, he kept thrusting loving the feeling of Ianto's orgasm around his cock till he came a couple of minutes later.

They stay like that till the caught their breath, then Jack slid out of Ianto and kissed his soundly. They cleaned themselves, and the tiles up and Jack picked up the pregnancy test.

'Should be done.' Jack said desperately wanting to see the result but also not wanting too in case it was negative.

'Yep. Come on, have I got you up the duff or not?' Ianto asked grabbing it from his hand.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

Ianto looked at the little windows on the test that indicated whether is was positive or negative, picking up the packaging to check what meant what. A frown crossed his face when confronted by the blank windows, he turned to Jack, who was biting him lip nervously and shook his head.

'Sorry, it's negative.' He told Jack sadly.

'I had a feeling it would be, I was just hoping that maybe ...' Jack shrugged, a sadness creeping into his eyes.

Ianto pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips.

'It will happen again, hell it happened and we weren't even trying!'

'Yeah, sooner rather than later I hope.'

'Gives us an excuse to keep trying.' Ianto smiled.

'Like we need one.' Jack grinned, but Ianto could still see his disappointment in his eyes.

Ianto kissed him again, this time a little harder and longer, tender and loving. Jack moaned against his mouth as he fell into the kiss, but they both kept how it was, no tongues just conveying their love for each other for a long time before they finally broke the kiss, both smiling at each other.

'You okay?' Ianto asked.

'Disappointed, but yeah, I'm okay.'

'Lets get out of this bathroom then.' Ianto said unlocking the door.

They made their way back to the main hub, Jack went to his office to catch up on some phone calls and Ianto busied himself tidying up. About an hour later he made coffee for everyone and took his up to Jack's office, where we was relieved to find Jack on the phone and laughing. He was worried that Jack might be feeling a little depressed after the result earlier, but it seemed he was okay.

For now anyway, he'd keep a close eye on him as the day went by. Ianto left the Jack's coffee on his desk and took his back down and sat on the sofa and used his mobile to phone the hotel they had booked for their reception. He confirmed they type of catering they required and for how many and they told him they could provide decoration and and DJ as well if required.

Ianto agreed to both, less for them to worry about arranging, they agreed on a red and white theme for the flowers, including roses and Ianto asked what the DJ usually played. They told him that he normally played all sorts, from the 1950's to current hits. Ianto said that sounded great, but he had some special requests he would like played.

He was told that would be fine and to contact the DJ direct to sort them out and they gave him the phone number. They went over all the details to double check them and after Ianto thanked them and rang off he called the DJ, who was fine with the music Ianto wanted and said he'd have it ready for the day.

After finishing his call he had an idea and phoned the hotel again, they hadn't thought about if they were going to have a honeymoon so he made a decision and booked the bridal suite for two nights, the night of the wedding and he following one. He was smiling when he cut the call, now all they needed was to hope nothing ruined the day, the rift was still being pretty quiet and it would be typical for something to happen just when they really didn't want it too.

*

Damien had gone to the bathroom to use the loo and as he washed his hands he spotted something in the bin. He pulled it out realising it was a pregnancy test, glancing at it he knew it was negative, but it had him wondering who's it was. Maybe it was Gwen's, she was married so perhaps she and Rhys were trying for a baby, or maybe it was Chloe's and she'd been happy to see the negative result.

Still, it was negative so there was no point pondering on it. He tossed the test back in the bin and washed his hands again, he'd be watching those two more closely, see which of his thoughts was correct. With a final glance at it he pushed it to the back of his mind and went back up to the main hub.

*

Ianto's phone rang with a number he didn't recognise and he was a bit hessitant to answer, but it turned out to be Ben.

'I was going to call you, to find out your girlfriends name. For the invitation, you never told me it.' Ianto said before Ben could say a word other than who he was.

'It's Sandy.' He told him. 'I was calling 'cos Jack said we should all go out one evening, I thought day after tomorrow, Friday?'

'Yep, that should be okay. Where were you thinking of?'

'Meet at the pub then go for dinner somewhere?'

'I'll check with Jack and get back to you, as long as nothing comes up at work, should be fine.' Ianto told him.

He couldn't see Ben's frown at the end of the phone, how on earth could something 'come up' in a tourist office? He had a feeling there was something Ianto wasn't telling him, maybe he'd ask him on Friday.

'You still there?' Ianto asked the silence at the other end of the phone.

'Yeah, sorry got distracted there for a moment. Call me later after you've checked with Jack.'

They finished the call and Ianto went to see Jack, who was still holed up in his office. Jack was sat leaning back in his chair, his feet on his desk with his eyes closed. The door was open so Ianto slipped silently in and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at him.

'I was worried about you.' Ianto told him.

'I told you I was okay, I was just making the most of the peace and quiet now I'm off the phone.'

'I called the hotel and arranged everything, they're even providing a DJ and decoration.'

'Great, we're all nearly sorted then?'

'Yep, we need to go and look at rings soon. As much as I love this ring.' Ianto said twiddling it around his finger. 'We should have proper wedding bands.'

'Agreed. We'll make time in the next day or so. I don't want normal gold, maybe white gold or platinum?'

'I like the sound of that.' Ianto smiled as Jack took feet off his desk and pulled Ianto onto his lap. 'Ben phoned, said he'd like to meet us Friday with his girlfriend for dinner?'

'What did you say?'

'That it was okay with me if it was okay with you.'

'Say yes, if we have to cancel then we have to.' Jack told him.

'I'll phone him.' Ianto went to pull his phone out of his pocket.

'Later.' Jack told him as he captured Ianto's mouth for a kiss.

It started softly but Ianto's hand went behind Jack's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss as he slipped his tongue between Jack's lips, searching out Jack's tongue, caressing it with his own. Jack's arms wrapped tightly around him as they lost themselves in the kiss, any thought of where they were went totally out of their heads, it was just them.

*

They never noticed Damien as he started to walk into the office, he stopped short and turned on his heel and walked straight back out again. He was halfway down the steps when he stopped dead and looked back towards the office. No, they wouldn't would they? Surely not? Shit, what if they were trying for a baby after, well now they knew it could happen?

A image came into his mind that he really didn't want there, he ran down the remaining steps and threw himself in his chair by him computer. He called Gwen and Chloe to come over to him and turned to face them.

'I'm going to ask you and question and I want you to answer honestly.' He told them.

They nodded, wondering what he was going to say.

'There was a used pregnancy test in the bin in the bathroom, it was negative.' He stopped a took a deep breath. 'Please tell me it belongs to one of you?'

Gwen and Chloe looked at each other, silently asking if it belonged to the other before looking back at Damien.

'No.' They both said in unison.

'Shit!' He exclaimed.

'What? Gwen asked.

'I think Ianto and Jack are trying to have a baby.'

'You're kidding?' Chloe spluttered.

'Hello, pregnancy test in the bin and it doesn't belong to either of you and I know it's not mine.' He tried to keep the urge to shriek inside him.

'They haven't said anything.' Gwen pouted.

'Why would they, after what happened!' Chloe answered. 'The last time was an accident, they must want to try again.'

'We shouldn't say anything, it's their business.' Damien told them looking at Gwen pointedly.

'I won't say a word.' She promised him. 'I won't!'

*

Jack and Ianto eventually broke the kiss Ianto slid off his lap, it was early evening now. Jack told him to tell the others they could go home and they'd go soon. Ianto walked down to the main hub and saw the other three at Damien's workstation, as soon as they saw him they went quiet. Ianto conveyed Jack's message and after giving them a confused look he went off to feed the various creatures now inhabiting the hub.

When that was done he called Ben and confirmed Friday evening, arranging to meet them at the pub at 7pm. When he had done this he collected the various coffee mugs littering the hub and rinsed them in the sink. As he finished Jack appeared with Ianto's coat in his hand.

'Food and home or home and food?' Jack asked as he handed him his coat.

'Food and home, then I don't have to cook.' Ianto told him.

'Pub?'

'Yep.'

They put the hub on automatic and left via the invisible lift, Jack pulling Ianto into a kiss which lasted the whole way up and some.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

The following morning they were woken just after 7.30am by Jack's mobile ringing, Jack reached out for it on his bedside table with his eyes still closed and answered it without looking to see who was calling. He was soon woken completely by the excited voice at the other end of the phone.

'Harkness.' He said as he answered the phone, his voice conveying the fact he had only just woken up.

'Jack.' Squealed Martha. 'The postman just delivered the invite, oh my god, I can't believe you bought it forward so much.'

Jack smiled as he spoke to her. 'We had to, just in case I got pregnant. We decided we'd rather bring it forward than maybe have to postpone it.

'Well, it would look a bit odd, a pregnant groom.' Martha laughed. 'Are you pregnant yet?'

'No, I did a test yesterday.' Jack replied, trying to keep his tone light but Martha could sense the sadness that had crept into in.

'Don't get disheartened, it could take a while.' She tried to reassure him.

'I know ... it's just I was kinda hoping it would happen sooner rather than later.'

'Try and keep relaxed about it and don't get stressed, that in itself can cause problems.'

'Yeah. I'll try.'

'So, back to the wedding, is it formal? Do I get to dress up?'

'Yes, dress up to the nines.' 

'Wonderful, I need to go hat shopping.' She was bubbling over with excitement. 'I have to arrange time off work, and Tom too.'

'You have to be there.' Jack told her. 'Can you tell the Doctor? The invite extends to Donna too.'

'I'll phone him, I gotta go. Must get to work, give Ianto a hug for me.'

'Will do, bye Martha.'

'Bye Jack.'

Jack turned to Ianto who had been lying there listening to Jack's end of the conversation.

'A little excited is she?' Ianto asked grinning.

'Just a little, come here I have to pass on a hug to you from her.'

Ianto slid the few inches required to be in Jack's arms and Jack hugged him tight before feeling Jack's lips softly on his. 

'Did she send a kiss as well?' Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

'No, I thought I'd improvise.' Jack grinned.

'Well, in that case your improvising needs some working on.' Ianto said as he pulled Jack into a deeper kiss.

Ianto slid his tongue into Jack's already open mouth, finding Jack's, loving the unique taste of him as Jack's tongue tangled with his. Jack's hand was on it's way sliding down Ianto's back when they were interrupted by Ianto's phone. They tried to ignore it, not wanting to break the kiss, but the caller wasn't giving up.

Ianto moaned and pulled away from Jack, picking up his phone. He glanced at the caller ID, it was his mum.

'Mam.' He answered it.

'Ianto love, I just got the invite, why didn't you tell us you were bring it forward?'

'It was kind of a last minute decision, we only decided a few days ago.'

'What's the hurry?'

'Nothing, we just couldn't wait.' He hated that he couldn't tell her the real reason.

'If you're sure?'

'Yep, very mam.'

'Not much notice, I'll have to buy an outfit and everything!' She exclaimed, but Ianto could hear the happiness in her voice.

'It'll be fine mam, you'll look lovely, I know you will.'

'Anything we can do?'

'It's all sorted, don't worry.'

'Okay, I'll let you go. Bye love.'

'Bye mam.'

As Ianto cut the call with his mum Jack's phone rang again, there was strangely nothing on the screen as to the ID of the caller, it was completely blank. He showed it to Ianto who shrugged, Jack frowned and answered the call.

'Harkness.' 

'Jack.' An excitable voice hit his ears.

'Doctor, Martha called you I take it.'

'Yes, she told me that you had got engaged at new year and were getting married in just over two weeks. Rather quick, what is it a shotgun wedding.' The Doctor laughed at his own joke.

'No.' Jack answered simply.

'Jack? What's happened?' The Doctor's voice became serious.

'I was pregnant, I lost the baby.' Jack told him as the sadness came over him.

'Pregnant? I was kidding.You're joshing me?' But the Doctor hadn't missed the tone of Jack's voice change.

'Doctor, you know that it's possible for men to become pregnant in the future, and I'm from the future and well I did and I lost it.'

'I'm so sorry Jack, maybe it's for the best. Time lines and all that.'

'Yeah, for the best.' Jack's replied sarcastically.

'You really wanted it, didn't you?'

'It was an accident, but yes I, we did.'

'I really am sorry Jack.'

'Thanks Doctor.' He replied, but the Doctors comment lingered on in his mind. 'Are you coming for the wedding?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world, it's brilliant.'

'And Donna?'

'Of course.'

'Okay, well I better go, see you then.' He told the Doctor, he was feeling more than a little miffed with him.

They said their godbyes, Ianto was on the phone again. Yet another member of his family phoning about the invites they had received that morning. He glanced at Jack, he could tell something had upset him and promising the person at the other end of the phone he would call them back he hung up.

'Jack? What did he say?'

'It's not important.'

'He upset you.'

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Ianto's phone rang again, he switched it off.

Ianto pulled Jack back into his arms and kissed his forehead.

'Tell me.' He insisted.

'He wasn't happy that I had got pregnant, told me it was for the best that I had lost it, that it would mess with time lines too much.'

'It doesn't have to mess with time lines, no one but us and the select few need know.'

'But what if he's right?'

'Times fickle, right? The future is in flux, it can change at anytime?'

'Yeah.'

'Well then, who's to say that you being pregnant and having our baby wasn't meant to be?'

Jack's face broke into a small smile. 'You're a genius Mr Jones, I knew there was a reason I loved you.'

Jack's phone rang again, it was Gwen.

'Gwen.' He answered it, knowing it would be about the wedding invite.

'Jack, why didn't you and Ianto say, I ...'

Jack cut her off. 'Gwen, we will be in soon, we can talk about it then.'

'I'

'Later!'

Jack could sense her frustraition and grinned to himself.

'Okay. Later, bye.' And she cut him off.

'Turn your phone off Jack.' Ianto told him.

'Why?'

'Because I need to shag you senseless and I don't want the bloody phone ringing again!'

'We'll, if you put it that way.' Jack replied as he switched it off.

Ianto took it from his hand and pushed him onto his back, leaning down and capturing Jack's mouth in a passionate kiss.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

Ianto's tongue teased Jack's lips, deliberately keeping his tongue from slipping into Jack's mouth he nipped one lip and then another before swiping the lip with his tongue, soothing where he had nipped before nipping again till Jack grabbed the back of Ianto's head and kissed him hard, thrusting his own tongue into Ianto's mouth.

Ianto felt Jack's other hand slip around him, circling his waist before sliding down to his hip, resting it there. Ianto thrust his hips gently against the side of Jack's own hip, rubbing his hard cock against it. Jack's hand went back up to Ianto's waist and he pulled him over and on top of him as the kiss finally broke.

Ianto smiled at him. 'What do you want?'

'You, inside me, fucking me hard and fast.' Jack told him as his hands fell to Ianto's hips, holding him tight as he ground his own against him.

Ianto kissed him again before moving his mouth along Jack's jaw, trailing little butterfly kisses which also carried on down the side of Jack's neck till he reached the point where his neck met his shoulders then he sucked the tender spot into his mouth, his teeth grazing the skin making Jack gasp in pleasure.

Ianto knew the love bite would be gone in a matter of hours, but his own were still very evident from the other day and he had the urge to mark Jack in the same way as he added another three before kissing Jack again, hard and demanding, leaving him panting as he took a nipple into his mouth.

The tip of his tongue teasing it, making Jack moan before biting gently turning the moan into a gasp, then brushing the flat of his tongue over it, then releasing it he blew on the wetness, making Jack shudder in pleasure. Ianto kissed his way down Jack's chest and stomach, not stopping till his mouth was at the base of Jack's cock.

Ianto looked up and grinned at him as his hand slid to cup Jack's balls, deliberately avoiding Jack's cock making Jack thrust against his hand. Ianto moved back into a kneeling position between Jack's legs, his other hand slipping between Jack's buttocks finding his tight arse, brushing his finger tips across it, feeling it twitch under his touch.

'No more teasing Ianto, I need you inside me.' Jack all but begged.

Ianto released Jack's balls and reached for the lube, squeezing it onto the fingers of his other hand without removing them from their position of pressing against the entrance to Jack's arse. Jack gasped as he felt the cool lube touch him, Ianto slowly pushed a finger into Jack, sliding it back and forth a few times before adding a second.

Jack pushed down on his fingers as they worked inside him, groaning in pleasure as they started to brush against his prostate, groaning louder as Ianto added a third as his mouth dipped down to lick the top of Jack's weeping cock. Jack tried to thrust into his mouth making Ianto grin as he repeated his action before taking just the head between his lips.

Ianto's tongue swirled around the head, Jack gasping each time it slid over the tip as he tried to thrust into Ianto's mouth completely. He gave a disappointed groan as Ianto's mouth released his cock.

'Not yet, I want you to come as I fuck you.' Ianto told him.

'Now!' Jack all but yelled.

Ianto slipped his fingers from Jack's arse and lubed his own cock as Jack watched, he lifted one of Jack's legs onto his shoulder and slid his cock deep into Jack in one swift move. He took a few moments to revel in the feeling of Jack's tight arse encasing his cock before starting to thrust long, slow and deep.

'Fast, faster, fuck me hard.' Jack moaned.

Jack slipped his leg from Ianto's shoulder and spread his legs as wide as possible and Ianto picked up the pace, pounding hard and deep into Jack. Jack's hand went to his own cock, thrusting hard in time with Ianto's thrusts. Jack's eyes were closed and he head was flung backwards, a look of pure ecstasy on his face as his hips met Ianto's.

'Gonna come soon.' Jack panted.

'Don't hold back, I want to feel you come round my cock.' Ianto replied breathlessly.

Seconds later Jack's back arched as his come shot over his hand and torso, Ianto's thrusts stilled briefly as the wonderful feeling of Jack's orgasm surrounded his cock then he thrust as hard and fast as he could into Jack, coming a minute or so later deep insdie him. Leaving his cock buried inside Jack he lay down on Jack, not caring about the mess so they could kiss.

'Ooooh sticky.' Ianto grinned.

'Ummmm.' Was all Jack managed to answer.

Ianto finally pulled his softening cock from inside Jack and rolled onto the bed beside him.

'I'm going to shower.' He told Jack, making himself move.

'Okay. Coffee?'

'When I've had my shower.' He planed a brief kiss on Jack's lips and made his way to the bathroom.

Once showered he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the kitchen, glancing into the bedroom on the way he could see Jack was sitting up on the bed on his phone. Ianto somethimes wished that when they turned their phones off they could leave them off. He went to make the coffee and then returned to the bedroom with the mugs.

'Martha again.' Jack said before he could ask. 'The Doctor phoned her asked her if she'd known about the pregnancy.'

'What did she say?'

'Told him she had and that she hadn't told him 'cos it wasn't her place to.' Jack grinned. 'He told her what he had said to me about timelines and she said she told him to stop being such as idiot and that he should appologise to me!'

'Do you think he'll phone?' Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged. 'Depends how long it takes him to realise he was in the wrong, quicker if Donna finds out.'

'He better hope she doesn't, or I can see him getting slapped.' Ianto laughed. 'Right, you shower, now.'

'Yes Sir.' Jack replied laughing with a mock salute.

Jack slid out of bed and Ianto slapped his arse as he walked past, Jack turned round and grabbed Ianto's towel releasing it from his waist, slapped Ianto's arse in retaliation then ran off to the bathroom laughing. Ianto dressed quickly in a black pinstripe suit and a grey shit, adding a deep pink tie.

When Jack reappeared from the bathroom he tried to undress Ianto again but Ianto slapped his hands away laughing and told him to get dressed, they should have been at work an over hour ago, that the alien inhabitants would be wondering where their breakfast was. Jack settled for a long snog before dressing.

They finally made it out the flat and arrived at the hub, the moment they walked in Gwen was on them, asking about the wedding plans. The look on Jack's face made Ianto smile as he slipped away to make coffee.

TBC.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack and Ianto spent the morning fending off Gwen, with her constent questions about why they had bought the wedding forward, never seemingly happy with the answers she was given while Chloe looked on amused and Damien just shook his head and left them too it, hoping and praying like mad that she didn't mention the pregnancy test.

Ianto was plagued by phone call after call from relatives and friends who had received their invites that morning, congratulating them on the forcoming Civil Partnership and all saying they would be attending, Ianto was please so many were coming but was getting a little tired of the constant calls, having to repeat the same thing over and over. In the end he turned his phone off again.

*

Meanwhile somewhere in time and space in a blue box Donna was wondering what was on the Doctor's mind. He had been over the moon when Martha had phoned, telling them about the wedding being sooner rather than later. But, she left him to it when he phoned Jack and went to make tea, when she came back he was sitting there brooding to himself.

When she'd handed him his tea he thanked her distractedly and set it down next to him. Now half an hour later it was still there, cold and un-drunk. Very unlike the Doctor, something was wrong and she was going to find out what it was. She walked over to where he was sat and picked up the tea cup.

'Something wrong with my tea?' Donna asked.

The Doctor glanced up at her. 'Sorry, what?'

'I said, is there something wrong with my tea?' She shoved the cup under his nose.

'No no ... I just forgot to drink it.'

'Okay spaceboy, what's wrong?'

'Wrong?'

Donna gave a sigh of exasperation. 'You have been sitting here brooding about something since you phoned Jack.'

'I phoned Martha again too.' He said as if that explained everything.

'Just tell me what happened.' She was almost shouting now.

'Jack told me something, my reply upset him and Martha told me to apologise.'

'I can't help if you don't actually tell me what you said.' She was annoyed with him now and still didn't know what had happened.

The Doctor looked at her.

'If you insist. Jack told me he'd got pregnant but lost the baby a couple of weeks ago, I told him it was for the best because of timelines being messed with, he got upset with me. I phoned Martha and she told me off for being so insensitive and that Jack and Ianto were both still coming to terms with their loss.'

'Okay, first Jack got pregnant? He's a bloke right, I mean he certainly looks like one, who the hell does a man get pregnant? Is he an alien? Or is there something about him you're not tell me?' Donna's voice was getting louder and louder as the sentence went on.

'He's not an alien, and yes he is a man. He's from the future, 51st century to be exact and by then it's possible for men to have babies.'

'Bloody hell!' Donna exclaimed, her mouth gaping open.

The Doctor just looked at her as she took in the information, till eventually she snapped out of it again.

'So, to put it bluntly Jack is still getting over the recent miscarriage of Ianto's baby ... I assume it was Ianto's?'

'Yes.'

'And you blunder in there with your big gob and tell him it was all for the best. No wonder he got upset with you, Martha is right, you need to phone him and apologise.'

'But I'm right, I'm always right, I'm brilliant.' He said stubbornly.

Donna had raised her hand and slapped him round the side of the head before he saw it coming.

'Ouch.' He moaned as he rubbed the spot she had slapped.

'Maybe you are right, maybe you're not but one thing I know for sure is that is not something someone who's just lost a baby wants to hear, tact is something you severely lack sometimes.' Donna glared at him.

'So you agree with Martha?'

'Well duh! Do it now Martian man.'

The Doctor picked up the phone and looked at Donna.

'Now.' She shouted.

*

Ianto was in Jack's office to help him 'fill in some reports', or at least that's what they had told the others and apparently they needed the blinds closed to do this. Gwen had tried to get the CCTV feed for the office up onto her monitor, but it seems it had been disabled. She sulked quietly to herself as she got on with her work.

Infact Jack was sat in his chair with Ianto straddling his lap facing him, Ianto's Jacket was lying on the floor and his tie was hanging loose around his neck, the top three buttons of his shirt open. They were snogging and had been for over an hour, just enjoying each others mouths. Ianto's hands were around Jack's waist, one of Jack's was around his back, the other was absently stroking the soft hairs on Ianto's chest.

They had actually started off by talking about going out that afternoon and buying the wedding rings, but one thing led to another and they were both totally lost for the world. If snogging was an Olympics sport they had a good chance of winning the gold, for any category that might be included. When the phone rang they were so involved in each other it took them a few moments to realise what it was.

'Can't we ignore it?' Ianto whispered against Jack's mouth.

'Could be important.' Jack murmured back, capturing Ianto's mouth again.

'Mmmmmm.' Ianto answered into Jack's mouth.

Whoever was phoning wasn't going to give up, without breaking the kiss Jack reached out and fumbled on his desk for his mobile. His fingers found it eventually and breaking the kiss he looked at the caller display and he frowned.

'Who is it?' Ianto asked, worried by the change in Jack's expression.

'It's blank.'

'The Doctor?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Maybe he's phoning to say sorry?'

'I don't know if I want to speak to him just yet.'

'Answer the damn thing.'

Jack glared at Ianto, then feeling guilty he kissed him softly on the lips before answering the call.

'Doctor.' He was barely keeping his annoyance at the Time Lord out of his voice.

'Jack, I just called to tell you.' He paused and received an elbow in the ribs from Donna.

'Ouch.' He glared at her.

'Tell me what Doctor?'

The Doctor took a deep breath. 'I phoned to say I'm sorry I was such an insensitive idiot, I should never have said what I did, I really am sorry Jack, to both you and Ianto.'

Jack's resolve to stay angry with him was slipping.

'That means a lot to me Doctor, Thank you.'

Ianto who also had his ear near the phone was smiling to himself, he hadn't liked to think that Jack and the Doctor would have fallen out over this.

'I mean it Jack, apparently I need to get some tact.'

Jack laughed. 'By Donna I assume?'

'Who else!' The Doctor exclaimed.

'She's good for you Doctor, you keep her around.'

'We okay Jack?'

'Yeah, we're okay. Just make sure you're here for the wedding.

'We will be, wouldn't miss it for anything.'

'See you then, I have some unfinished business I need to get back to.' Jack grinned at Ianto.

'Something urgent? Anything I can help with?'

'Snogging Ianto.'

'Oh, I ... um .. yes.' The Doctor's voice had taken a flustered tone. 'I think you can handle that.' He finally managed to say.

'Bye Doctor.'

'Bye Jack.'

'I can't believe you said that to him.' Ianto laughed.

'I'd have loved to have seen his face.' Jack laughed.

'Well, it is quite a nice face.' Ianto teased.

'Hey, you're mine, all mine.' Jack told him as he started to kiss him again.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

When they finally stopped snogging Jack and Ianto were both sporting reddened, swollen lips that gave away exactly what they had been up to in the office. Damien took one glance at them and forced any thoughts of it out of his head, Gwen and Chloe on the other hand were both trying not to look at their lips as they told them they were popping out for a while.

They left the hub via the invisible lift and headed across the Plass in search of jewellery shops, to search for the perfect wedding rings. They looked in five or six jewellers before finding something they both liked, Jack took Ianto's hand in his and they entered the shop and asked to see the ones they had chosen.

The rings were simple platinum bands, approximately 1/4 of an inch wide with one tiny diamond set into them. They looked at them closely and agreed they were perfect. The shop assistant handed the grooms version of the ring to them and gave them an odd look as Jack slid it onto Ianto's finger.

It fitted perfectly, Ianto slid it off his finger and Jack tried it on his, it was too small. The assistant smiled with sudden realisation that they were the couple the rings were intended for and she said she would fetch a bigger ring size for Jack to try on and went off to the store room leaving them alone in the shop except for the other assistant who was dusting the ornaments on display.

'These are the ones, yes?' Jack asked Ianto.

'Yep, I love them.' Ianto's eyes sparkled as he replied.

Jack kissed his very softly and chastely on the lips while the assistant was looking away but Ianto still blushed a little pink making Jack smile. The assistant who was serving them came back with the ring in the larger size and handed it to Ianto and he slipped it onto Jack's finger, another perfect fit now.

She asked them if they wanted them engraved in anyway to make them more personal. They both had what they wanted to be engraved on them, but wanted to keep it a surprise from the other. The assistant gave them both a pen and paper and they wrote down what they wanted engraved on the others ring.

She took the folded pieces of paper from them and put them with the correct rings and told them they would be ready to collect on Saturday, in two days time. They paid for them, thanked her for her help and left holding hands and smiling happily. Two weeks from Saturday they would be united in their love for each other, neither of them could wait.

On the way back to the hub they stopped for coffee in a local coffee shop they sometimes used and relaxed on one of the comfy sofas they provided for their customers. Ianto pulled his mobile from his pocket and looked at the blank display.

'I better turn this back on.' He wasn't too thrilled at the prospect of possibly endless calls again.

'You can always turn it off again.' Jack told him.

'Yep.' Ianto pressed a button and the screen started to come to life.

One the mobile had finished turning on it beeped like mad, there were over a dozen new text messages, all from his brother David and all along the lines of -

'Do you ever turn your phone on?'

'I need to speak to you.'

'Text me back or phone me as soon as you get this.'

The final one just read. 'Oh FFS!'

There was also a voice mail message, Ianto pressed the button that allowed him to listen to it, it was David again.

'Ianto, I give up! I need to see you, will be at your flat this evening about 7, make sure you are there!!!' He sounded rather pissed off.

'My brother David wants to see me this evening.' Ianto told Jack. 'Don't know why, but judging by the amount of text messages and the tone of his voice on the voice mail I think it must be important.'

'He wouldn't react badly to the invite would he?' Jack frowned.

'Nope, not David, must be about something else.'

'Well, if it was something life or death he wouldn't be waiting till this evening.' Jack glanced at his watch. 'Mind you, it's nearly 4pm now. Lets go back to the hub and make sure all is okay, feed Janet and Myfanwy, I assume the girls are still feeding the kitties?'

'Yep, or they are eating the vegetables themselves.' Ianto laughed.

'Torchwood employees eating vegetables? That would be a first!.' Jack grinned. 'So we feed Janet and Myfanwy then back to the flat to wait for your brothers arrival.'

'Sounds good to me.' Ianto replied.

They left the coffee shop and strolled leisurely back to the hub, Ianto was very relieved that his phone seemed to be staying quiet for now. They entered the same way they had left, via the invisible lift and then Ianto double checked with Gwen and Chloe that they were still looking after the kitties, to which they told him they were and he set about feeding Janet and Myfanwy.

Jack checked with Damien that all was fine with the rift and went up to his office to make a couple of calls about the letters he had received that morning. It was getting on for 6pm before they finally left the hub, climbed into Ianto's car and drove back to the flat. They had barely been in ten minutes when there was a knock at the door, David was early.

Ianto answered the door to him and was a little taken back by the expression on Davids face, he didn't look at all happy. He barely said hello as he walked into the flat, he handed Ianto his coat and walked into the living room and waited for Ianto and Jack, who had been changing out of his shirt into a clean t shirt entered the room.

'Something you want to tell me?' He asked glancing at one of them, then the other.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other, then David before Ianto spoke.

'Is it about the invite? I mean ...' He didn't get any further.

'No, I was at mam and da's yesterday, they were out fortunately when Auntie Sylvia called.' He stated.

Ianto's blood ran cold. George's mum.

'She was calling to make sure she was still welcome at the wedding, after what happened between you and George. She didn't tell me much once she realised I didn't have a clue what she was talking about and I have a feeling mam and da don't either, am I correct?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied not catching his eye.

'Well, I convinced her not to say anything to mam and da and reassured her that whatever it was she was still welcome at the wedding, she is I take it?'

'Yep.'

'So, are you actually going to tell me?' David practically ordered, before he saw the look in Ianto's eyes, of sadness and pain.

'Ianto, what happened?' He asked more softly.

'We got in a fight.' He said simply.

'David, we're trying to put this in the past, please don't drag it all up again.' Jack requested.

'All Auntie Sylvia told me was that George and his two friends had pleaded guilty to some charges brought by the police and that it involved you, but that you weren't charged with anything.'

'David.' Jack warned, wanting him to stop.

'It's okay Jack, I'll tell him.' Ianto told him quietly. 'Sit down David.'

Ianto cleared his throat. 'George is very homophobic it seems, he sent me a couple if nasty text messages, then I bumped into him one afternoon with two of his mates, he made a remark about Jack and myself and I went for him.'

'The little bastard.' David spat. 'If I'd known.'

'Then you would have been in the shit as well.' Ianto told him.

'Auntie Sylvia is completely on your side, she can't believe how he behaved. But she is a little confused about a couple of things, George told her you had a gun pointed at his head, but you weren't charged with anything. What were you doing with a gun Ianto?'

'Why would Ianto have a gun David, he was making it all up, trying to help himself.' Jack jumped back into the conversation.

'Well, he always was a nasty piece of work, even as a kid.' David replied, he seemed to swallow Jack's lie.

'What was the other thing, you said she was confused about a couple of things?' Ianto asked.

'She said that George had been adamant that he hadn't done anything wrong, that it was all your fault, then suddenly later that day a couple of hours after he was bailed he ran back into the police station and confessed all. The desk Sergent said he looked scared shitless apparently.' David shrugged.

'I never saw him again once I left the police station.' Ianto replied, a look of confusion crossed his face as he glanced at Jack.

He could see the guilt in Jack's eyes, despite Jack trying to keep his facial expression neutral. He looked his straight in the eyes.

'What the fuck did you do Jack.' Ianto demanded.

'I.' Jack began.

'No, I don't think I want to know just now.' Ianto stood up, stormed out the room and into their bedroom and slammed the door, Jack heard it lock it behind him.

'Fuck!' Jack exclaimed.

'I think maybe I should go.' David said quietly.

'Ya think?' Jack replied sarcastically.

David stood up and went to leave the room.

'David, wait. None of this is your fault really, I just didn't want him to know what I did for him. Please, tell your aunt you don't know anything more and please make her promise to not tell Ianto's parents, he desperately doesn't want them to know.'

'I'll do what I can.' David told him.

David nodded in the direction Ianto went. 'I think you have some explaining to do, I'll leave you to it mate.'

'Yeah.' Jack replied sadly.

He saw David to the front door, handing him his coat and closed it softly behind him. He lent against the hall wall for a few minutes then taking a deep breath he walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it.

'Ianto, let me in, please.'

'Fuck off.'

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

'Ianto, let me explain.' Jack shouted through the door.

'Leave me alone Jack.' Ianto practically growled back.

Jack tried the door handle, but it was still locked tight.

'Just let me in.'

'Piss off.'

'Let me in before I kick the door in.' Jack threatened.

'I wouldn't reccommend it, I have my gun in here.'

'Can't die remember.' Jack retorted sarcastically.

'Yep, but it's still not a pleasant experience for you is it.' Ianto retorted.

'Fuck Ianto, this is ridiculous, just let me in.'

There was someone knocking on the door, Jack ignored it but whoever it was wasn't going away. Jack flung the door open angrily to find their elderly neighbour standing there.

'Everything okay dear?' She asked.

'Yeah, fine thanks.' Jack managed to reply as calmly as possible.

'We heard shouting, I was worried.'

'Sorry to disturb you, it won't happen again.' Jack told her and quickly closed the door before she could say anything else.

Jack knocked on the bedroom door again and tried to talk calmly.

'We're upsetting the neighbours.'

'Well, if you go away we won't keep shouting will we?'

'Whatever.' Jack had had enough now, he'd leave him to stew. He threw on his coat and stormed out of the flat, slamming the door behind him.

Jack didn't get very far, he got half way to the hub before realising how stupid they were both being. He turned round and strode back towards the flat, Ianto was going to listen to him whether he wanted to or not.

*

The door slamming as Jack left the flat shocked Ianto a little, it never occurred to him that Jack might actually do what he told him to and piss off. If he was honest with himself it worried him a little, what if he didn't come back? Yes, he was angry with him, he obviously did something to George, but was it worth fighting over? Losing Jack? He didn't even want to think about that.

Ianto climbed off the bed where he had been hugging Jack's pillow despite himself and unlocked the door. He walked to the front door and peered outside, but there was no sign of Jack. He closed it again and went to the living room, knees pulled up to his chest, hugging them to himself. He sat there in the dark, in the quiet, waiting for Jack to return, praying he would return.

*

When Jack reached the flat it was pitch dark, no lights on anywhere. He put his key in the lock and turned it slowly, then pushed the door open. He closed it gently and hung his coat up and walked to the bedroom, he was surprised to see the door open. He walked in and found it empty. He cursed under his breath before he heard Ianto's voice.

'Jack.' His voice sounded calm.

Jack walked to the living room, he could just about make out Ianto's form in the darkness as he sat on the sofa.

'Can I put the lamp on?' Jack asked.

'Yep.'

Jack switched the table lamp on and the soft glow illuminated the room. He could now see Ianto properly as he sat hunched up on the sofa, Jack moved over nearer him and perched on the arm of the sofa furthest away from him.

'Tell me what you did Jack, the truth.'

'I asked him to change his plea.' Jack replied.

'The whole truth Jack, you threatened him didn't you?'

'Yeah.' Jack replied simply.

'I don't need you to fight my battles for me Jack, I'm a grown man.'

'I didn't want you to have to go to court and face him, I know you didn't want your parents to find out. If it had gone to court they would have known.'

'Yep, I hated the thought of that, but I would have done it.'

'He was guilty though, he deserved it.'

'I don't want to know what you threatened him with, but I can make a pretty good guess.'

'I was so angry with him, I couldn't stop myself, I didn't think about it, I just did it.'

'Doesn't make it right though Jack.'

'I did it because I love you, he hurt you in more ways than one. I wanted to protect the man I love.'

'That I can understand.' Ianto said quietly. 'I would have killed John if the others hadn't stopped me, before I knew it was Gray ...'

Ianto unfurled his legs and sat more comfortably on the sofa, Jack took a chance and moved from the arm of the sofa and sat beside him.

'... It was Gray making him do it.'

'I'm sorry.' Jack told him. 'As soon as I did it I knew I shouldn't have, I knew you would be angry, that's why I never told you.'

'Promise me you'll never do anything like that again?' Ianto asked, looking him straight in the eye.

'Never, an angry Ianto is something I don't like.' A hint of a smile played on his lips.

'I know I over reacted, I'm sorry.'

'Maybe a little.' Jack attempted a grin.

Ianto thumped him in the arm.

'Ouch!'

'You're not meant to agree with me.'

'We're both idiots sometimes, aren't we?'

'Well, you are.' Ianto finally broke into a smile.

Jack slapped him lightly across the thigh. 'Cheeky sod.'

'It's part of my charm.'

'Modest too.' Jack laughed.

'Oh just shut up and kiss me. What's the point of fighting if we don't make up properly?'

Jack didn't say another word, he just pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him hard.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

Jack slid down off the sofa and onto the floor taking Ianto with him and resumed kissing him unbuttoning, unzipping and unbuckling the various items of clothing Ianto was wearing in between kisses. Jack threw Ianto's clothes as he removed each item, not caring where they landed, he just wanted to get him naked.

Once Jack had removed every piece of clothing from Ianto's body he rushed to remove his own, Ianto lay back on his elbows watching him as he got frustrated that it seemed to be taking so long with a grin on his face. Jack swore as it seemed one of his socks didn't want to leave his foot, when he finally got it off he threw if far across the room.

'Whatever did that sock do to you? Poor thing.' Ianto laughed.

'It hindered me doing this.'

Jack spread Ianto's legs and moved between them, lying on top of him and kissing him passionately, his tongue forcing entrance straight into Ianto's mouth. Ianto kissed back with the same mounting passion, his hand around the back of Jack's neck holding on tight and they seemed determined to devour each other.

When they finally broke for need of oxygen Ianto looked at Jack and said trying not to laugh. 'Bad sock, I hope it gets the punishment it deserves.'

Jack laughed. 'Oh it will, you can count on it.'

Jack lowered his head and and licked up the length of Ianto's neck, under and over his chin and across his lips. Then he moved his mouth to Ianto's ear and nibbled along the edge as Ianto moaned softly. Ianto suddenly flipped Jack over onto his back and took control, he wasn't in the mood for foreplay he just wanted Jack inside him.

Straddling Jack's hips he took Jack's cock in his hand and pumped it slowly as he glanced about the room trying to remember where he had out the new lube he had bought, the drawer of the sideboard. It was right over the other side of the room, he groaned to himself.

'What?' Jack half moaned.

'Lube is in that drawer.' Ianto told him, pointing with his free hand.

'Well get it then.'

Ianto thought about it for a minute, then reluctantly let go of Jack's cock and moved across the room. He opened the drawer and took it out, when he turned round Jack was behind him. Jack pushed him up against the sideboard and dropped to his knees, taking Ianto's cock deep into his mouth in one go making Ianto gasp.

Jack was taking no prisoners, he was sucking and licking with a vengeance. Ianto was holding on the the piece of furniture behind him for support, his legs felt like jelly as Jack took the lube from his hand and coated the fingers of his hand. Jack used his hands to push Ianto's legs further apart before slipping a finger straight into Ianto's arse.

Ianto thrust his hips, nearly choking Jack with his cock. Jack grabbed Ianto's hip with his hand, trying to limit his movements. As Jack relaxed his throat to take Ianto's cock in as deep as possible he added another finger to the one thrusting in and out of Ianto's arse. Ianto's reaction was to come instantly down Jack's throat as he sucked him dry.

Jack released his cock from his mouth, removed his fingers and stood back up to claim Ianto's lips once more. Ianto loved to taste himself in Jack's mouth, but all too soon Jack broke the his and swivelled Ianto around by the hips so he was facing the sideboard. He pushed Ianto's feet wide apart with his own then used the lube to coat his own cock before slipping it straight into Ianto's prepared hole.

There was no gentle build up, he was fucking him hard and fast from the off. Hands on Ianto's hips he pounded into him, Ianto held onto the furniture once more as he met Jack's thrusts. With a loud grunt of pleasure Jack emptied his load into Ianto and fell against his back.

Ianto pulled away slightly so Jack's cock slid out of him and turned to face Jack.

'We should fight more often.' He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

'Will it always lead to 'fuck me now' sex?'

'Don't see why not.'

'I don't want to fight, no matter what the sex will be like.' Jack became serious. 'I hated every minute of it.'

'When you walked out I was scared you wouldn't come back.' Ianto admitted. 'I was terrified I'd lost you.'

'You can't get rid of me that easily.' Jack kissed him softly on the lips. 'I love you.'

'And I'm so happy about that, 'cos I love you too.'

'I can't believe that in literally just over two weeks we'll be getting married.'

'Scared?'

'No, not at all, I thought I might be, it's a very long time since I made a commitment like this to anyone, too scared of losing them. But I'm more scared of not spending every minute possible with you. I love you completely and utterly'

'I don't know what to say.' Ianto replied, somewhat overwhelmed.

'Nothing, you don't have to say anything, I just wanted you to know.'

Ianto felt his eyes well up from emotion, earlier he thought he might have lost him and now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Jack loved it, truly loved him. And he knew for sure at that moment that he wanted the same things, felt exactly the same way. Ianto kissed Jack softly but tenderly on the lips before replying.

'You've made me a very happy man Jack.' A tear escaped down his cheek.

Jack brushed it away with his thumb. 'Then why the tears?'

'Happy tears.'

Jack pulled him to his chest and they just held each other close for a long while.

Finally they regained control of their emotions and pulled apart reluctantly.

'Shower?' Jack suggested.

'Yep.' Ianto smiled.

Jack went to turn the shower on to let the water heat up, Ianto fetched fresh towels and hung them on the towel rail ready. They climbed under the stream of water, standing close so it flowed over them both. They took turns to wash each other, enjoying the sensations of the shower gel bubbling over their bodies before it was rinsed away. They barely said a word, just enjoyed what they were doing for each other.

Once clean they wrapped themselves in the towels and headed for the bedroom. Jack lay on the bed, flat on his back with the towel still around his waist and patted the bed beside him.

'Make love to me.' He said simply.

Ianto removed his towel and lay next to Jack, his hand releasing the towel around Jack's waist. He curled against Jack's side and ran his fingers over Jack's chest.

'Tell me what you want me to do.' Ianto asked before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

'I want to see you come when you're inside me.'

Ianto lent back over and kissed Jack again, this time long lingering kisses as his fingers swept over Jack's chest. His hand teasing Jack's nipples before sliding down his torso and brushing over his stomach and hips. He found Jack was already hard when his hand finally reached his crotch, making his own nearly hard cock respond instantly.

Slowly but firmly his hand stroked Jack's cock till Jack stilled his hand.

'I'll come, I don't want to come till you're inside me.' He told him.

Ianto, put his hands between Jack's thighs and parted them wide, then got the lube that was on the bedside table and coated his fingers, he slid them down the cleft of Jack's arse till he found what he was searching for. He teased the entrance with the tip of his fingers, loving the way the tight hole seemed to quiver at his touch.

Slowly he slid a finger inside him, moving it back and forth, angling it to swipe of Jack's most sensitive spot, making his gasp. Ianto added and second and third fingers in close secession as he kissed Jack deeply. Jack's body moving as his fingers fucked him.

Jack broke the kiss. 'Inside me Ianto, now, please.'

Ianto coated his own cock with lube and moved between Jack's legs, Jack lifted his hips off the bed slightly as Ianto slipped into him. Ianto couldn't get enough of that feeling, of Jack's arse surrounding his cock, tight and hot. He thrust slowly but deeply into Jack, Jack's head thrown back as his thrusts met Ianto's.

Ianto took Jack's cock in his hand again and stroked it as he thrust, Jack moved his head to look at him then raised an arm and wrapped his hand around the back of Jack's neck, pulling his down towards him. Ianto was now lying flat against Jack, only his hand between them as he continued to stroke him as they kissed.

Ianto was starting to lose control of his thrusts, they were starting to get more erratic as he felt his orgasm building. Jack was close too, he thrust harder and faster till he came hard inside Jack. Moments later Jack came over his hand and their bodies, his orgasm sweeping through his body, the muscles of his arse contracting around Ianto's cock extending Ianto's own release.

They lay there for a while, not saying a word, just holding each other till Jack finally spoke.

'I never ever want to tire of the way you make love to me.'

'I don't want you to either.'

Ianto slid his softening cock from Jack and they curled against each other as they dozed, finally falling into a physically and emotionally tired sleep.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

When they got to the hub the next morning no one could mistake the good mood they were both in, Ianto even placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips in front of all of them before going to make the first cup of coffee of the morning. He took the try of coffee mugs through to the main hub and handed them out.

'You two seem over the moon about something this morning?' Gwen pried.

'We are.' Ianto replied with a small grin.

'Anything we should know about?' She probed as Damien threw her murderous looks.

'Nope, not really. Nothing that will effect work.'

'Oh I just thought maybe ...' Chloe cut her off midsentence. 'Gwen, I need you to help me with something for a minute.

'Oh right, sure, just give me a minute.' She went to speak to Ianto again but he had made his escape. She walked over to Damien's workstation where Chloe was standing.

'Gwen!' Damien all but shouted at her.

'What?' She tried to look all wide eyed and innocent.

'You know exactly what Gwen.' Chloe said to her. 'Don't you dare mention that we know they are trying for a baby, it's their business.'

'But.'

'No buts Gwen, keep your gob shut.' Damien told her.

Gwen stomped off back to her workstation and sulked in her chair, attempting to finish what she had been working on. Damien and Chloe were looking at her, would she ever learn to keep her thoughts to herself? Somehow they doubted it, but maybe she would put her brain in gear before she opened her mouth in future.

Ianto had taken his and Jack's coffee up to Jack's office, he closed the door behind him and set the coffee's on Jack's desk.

'I have no idea what's going on with those three.' Ianto told Jack, nodding down towards them.

'Why, what happened?' Jack ask curious.

'Gwen wanted to know why we were so happy, if it was something we should tell them. I told her no, but Damien and Chloe seemed to be trying to get her off whatever tack she was heading along.'

'A little strange, but the mood I'm in today I don't care.' Jack smiled.

'Nope, me neither to tell the truth.'

Jack stood up from his chair and walked round to the other side of his desk, pulling Ianto into his arms and kissing him softly.

'I wish we had never had our fight, but it was good in the end. I've wanted to tell you how I really felt for so long.' Jack told him.

Ianto smiled. 'I never had any doubt, as soon as you came back to the flat, I knew you loved me completely.'

Ianto kissed Jack, a long, tender, loving kiss full of emotion that lasted for a long time.

*

Gwen glanced around and when she was sure no one was watching she pulled up the CCTV feed to Jack's office. She watched as Jack took Ianto into his arms and kissed him, then after a brief exchange of words Ianto kissing Jack. In that moment she knew for sure that they were in love totally and completely.A feeling of disappointment slipped into her head, even now she harboured the thought that maybe one day she would have Jack.

Yes, she loved Rhys, but she still had a lingering, unsatisfied lust for Jack that she had buried within. She knew now that nothing would ever happen for her and she was filled with mixed feelings, sadness for herself and happiness, yes she was happy for them. She turned off the feed guiltily and went back to her work, brushing away the sadness from her mind.

*

Jack and Ianto finally came out of their kiss and were chatting about their forth coming wedding, everyone had confirmed they would be coming. Ianto admitted to be a little nervous about being in the centre of attention for the day, but Jack assured him he would be so wrapped up in the day he wouldn't care.

'We can go and collect the rings today.' Ianto reminded Jack.

'Yeah, lets go now.' Jack said standing back up and taking Ianto's hand.

'Yep.'

They left Jack's office and wrapped themselves in their coats, told the others they wouldn't be long and left the hub via the invisible lift. They walked quickly to the jewellers and collected the rings, each examining the engraving on the ring destined for the other and smiling to themselves, then slipping them back into the boxes.

The assistant was the same woman who had sold them the rings, she offered them her congratulations and said she hoped they had a wonderful day. They thanked her and walked out the shop hand in hand, the assistant smiling at them as they left. By the time they had got back to the hub, they were finding it hard to contain their happiness.

On the way back down into the hub via the invisible lift they made a decision. Ianto made coffee and Jack called the other three to where the sofa was in the main hub. Ianto handed out the coffee as he and Jack grinned like loonies.

'We want to show you all something.' Jack told them as he had Ianto pulled the small boxes from their pockets.

Gwen and Chloe squealed like school girls as Damien rolled his eyes, something he had picked up in the few months he had worked at Torchwood.

'Our wedding rings.' Ianto said stating the obvious. 'They are engraved, please keep what you read to yourself, we don't want to know what is engraved on our own rings till the day.' Ianto tried not to direct it at Gwen.

Gwen grabbed the one Jack was holding and Chloe grabbed the one out of Ianto's hand. They both took them from the boxes and cooed over what they looked like then tilted them so they could read the inscriptions inside. Both made 'Ooooh.' sounds and then swapped rings to see what the other had read as the three men looked on amused. Finally they handed the rings back to the right person.

'Okay, enough!' Ianto could only put up with so much attention. 'How are the kitties?' He hadn't been to check on them himself in a couple of days.

'They're fine, growing by the day. Seems cruel to keep them locked in that cell though, even if they do get to have a little playtime in the passageway now and then.' Chloe told them.

'Can't be helped.' Jack replied. 'We can't take them out of here and they can't run around freely for obvious reasons.'

'I 'spose so.' Chloe shrugged.

'Right.' Jack stated. 'Lunch time, my stomach is rumbling.'

As he said it his stomach let out an almighty rumble causing them all to laugh. Gwen and Chloe offered to go on the lunch run, promising to bring back jam doughnuts as well as sandwiches. They wrapped up against the January weather and headed out through the tourist office. Jack asked Damien about the rift monitor, which it seemed was still being strangely quiet.

Jack was starting to worry that it was building towards something major and it would happen just in time to muck up the wedding plans. He was keeping the thoughts to himself though, if they weren't crossing Ianto's mind he certainly wasn't going to plant the seeds. He tossed the thoughts out of his mind for now as the girls arrived back with food.

Ianto's thoughts had been on the evening ahead of them, meeting up with Ben and his girlfriend for dinner. He was hoping Jack would behave and promising himself he wasn't going to drink as much as the last time he and Ben had got together. Nope, it was going to be a great evening, he would make sure it was.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

The afternoon went quickly enough, the rift monitor had shown a little spike nearby and Gwen and Damien went to investigate, with strict instructions to call if they needed back up. It turned out to be just a piece of space junk, Jack said he thought it was part of an alien spacecraft and was totally harmless.

Before they knew it they were leaving the hub to get ready for their evening with Ben and Sandy. As they were meeting them at the pub at 7pm it barely gave them time to shower and change, Ianto convinced Jack to wear jeans and a shirt for the evening after fighing off his advances for the dozenth time as if he had allowed Jack want he wanted they would have been very late.

He promised Jack that if he wore jeans and behaved himself he would make it worth his while later. Jack agreed to this only after Ianto agreed that they had time for a snog before they left, which alone went on for some time causing them to get to the pub with seconds to spare.

They glanced through the pub window and spotted Ben and Sandy already there waiting for them, having managed to nab some of the comfy sofas again. They entered the pub and walked over to them, as Ben stood up top greet them. He pulled Ianto into a hug and then shook Jack's hand before Ben introduced Sandy to them.

'Sandy, this is Ianto and his partner Jack, Ianto, Jack, Sandy, my girlfriend.'

'Good to meet you at last.' Sandy smiled holding out her hand to them.

'You too.' Ianto said as he shook her hand.

'Captain Jack Harkness.' Jack said as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Jack, behave.' He laughed lightly.

'Drink?' Ben asked them both.

'I'll come to the bar with you.' Ianto told him.

They stood at the bar watching Jack and Sandy, from the looks of it Jack was being his normal charming, flirty self. Ianto smiled to himself when he realised it didn't bother him anymore. The look on Ben's face however was a little more worried.

'Don't worry Ben, he's just being Jack, he'll flirt with anything that moves.' Ianto told him.

'Doesn't it worry you?'

'Nope, I know he wouldn't take it any further. I trust him completely.'

At that point their drinks arrived and they carried them back to the table. Ianto sat down next to Jack and Jack's hand immediately went to his thigh where he let it rest as Ianto sat as close to him as possible. The table at the restaurent was booked of 8pm and the spent the time in the pub just chatting about anything and everything, while Sandy did her best to not watch Jack's hand as he absently slid it up and down Ianto's thigh.

Just before they were to leave the pub for the short walk to the restaurant Ianto excused himself to go to the loo, closely followed by Jack who told Ben and Sandy that maybe he should go too, the water had had drank had gone straight through him. When he caught up with Ianto he was washing his hands and spotted Jack's refection in the mirror.

He turned to face him and was dragged into Jack's embrace as Jack kissed him hard, hands slipping around Ianto's waist as his tongue entered Ianto's mouth. One of Ianto's hands went into Jack's hair, the other rested on his hip as they snogged till the sound of the door open caused Ianto to pull away blushing slightly.

*

'They are so cute.' Sandy sighed as Jack vanished out of sight.

'Well, i suppose they are both what girls would consider good looking guys.' Ben replied, sounding a little miffed.

Sandy laughed. 'Yes, but that wasn't what I meant, they are cute together.'

'Oh right, so you still think I'm cute then?' Ben asked as he kissed her softly on the mouth.

'Of course.' She kissed him back a little harder, breaking it as Jack and Ianto reappeared.

'Time to go.' Ben said as he got to his feet. 'Or we'll be late for the restaurant.'

They walked to the restaurant, Jack holding Ianto's hand, Ben holding Sandy's. They chatted lightly as they walked in the cold night air, reaching the restaurant less than ten minutes later. They were seated quickly and left to look at the menu's while the waitress got their drinks for them.

'We came here the night we got engaged.' Ianto told them.

'Who proposed to who?' Sandy asked.

'I proposed to Ianto.' Jack told her.

'Did you do it here, in the restaurant?'

'Nope, he took me up on a roof.' Ianto said as he smiled at Jack.

'A roof?' Asked Ben.

'He's good on roofs.' Ianto replied laughing. 'It was very romantic, there was champagne and everything.'

'Nothing but the best for him.' Jack added as his pecked Ianto on the lips, causing a slight flush to Ianto's cheeks.

The waitress reappeared and took their order. Dinner went well, they discussed everything from books to movies to music to the weather and everything else in between. The evening passed far too quickly and none of them wanted it to end, so when Ianto suggested they went back to the flat and maybe watch a movie everyone agreed it was a great idea.

They picked up a few bottles of wine on the way back to the flat from the off licence, Ianto protested a little and said he wanted beer, but Jack insisted on wine, as that was what they had drunk with dinner. When the reached the flat Jack took their coats to hand up while Ianto went to open one of the bottles of wine and fetch glasses.

Ben and Sandy had the sofa, Jack was sat in the armchair, once Ianto had handed the glasses of wine to them all he sat on the floor by Jack's feet. They had put a Bond film on and it was just going through the titles, must have been chosen by Ben Ianto thought. The only light on the the room was the small lamp in the corner, Ianto watched as Sandy snuggled against Ben as they watched the movie and wished he was snuggled up to Jack.

He felt Jack's fingers on the nape of his neck playing with the short hairs there, he tried not to moan out loud at the lovely feelings the fingers were sending through him. He glanced up at Jack who had his eyes fixed on the TV screen but he couldn't miss the mischievous grin on Jack's lips. Feeling unusually brave in front of company he got up from the floor and slid onto Jack's lap.

If Ben and Sandy had noticed they gave no sign of it. Jack's arms wrapped around Ianto and Ianto lent his head against Jack's shoulder, he felt Jack kiss him on the top of the head and smiled. He was now wishing they had come home alone, as Jack slowly ran a hand up his thigh and back down to his knee again.

'Ianto.' Jack whispered to him.

'What?' Ianto whispered back.

'Sandy and Ben.'

Ianto took his eyes off the TV screen and looked over towards the sofa where they were sitting. It seems they were no longer interested in the film and were snogging in earnest. They had all consumed a lot of wine with dinner and had drunk more than while watching the movie for them all to be a little tipsy.

'Oh my god.' Ianto whispered.

'Maybe we should creep off to bed and leave them to it? Give them some privacy? Mind you ...'

Ianto elbowed Jack in the ribs playfully. 'No, don't even think about it. And yes, Ben mentioned they don't get much time to, well you know.'

'Shag?'

'Yep.'

'Come on, lets go to bed. I believe you promised me something in exchange for wearing jeans out tonight.'

'Did I, I don't think I remember.' Ianto teased.

Jack kissed him and ran his hand back up Ianto's thigh before cupping his half hard cock through his own jeans causing him to moan into Jack's mouth. Jack pushed himself off the chair taking Ianto with him, breaking the kiss then dragged him unceremoniously off to the bedroom, leaving Ben and Sandy to it.

They both undressed themselves quickly and slid into bed, holding each other close as they resumed their kiss. Ianto opened his mouth wide to accept Jack's tongue as they kissed hard and deep, hands stroking various parts of each others bodies as they did. When they broke for breath Jack grinned at him.

'So, what is my prize for doing as I was told earlier.'

'Well, I thought maybe I'll suck your cock till you are just about to come, then I'll stop and slip my fingers inside you till you beg me to fuck you.'

'Sounds like a very good plan to me.' Jack replied as he took Ianto's hand and placed it on his hard cock.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

Ianto wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and pumped it slowly as he moved to kiss Jack again, he swiped his tongue across Jack's lips causing Jack to open them and let it slip inside. His tongue found Jack's, teasing it with the tip of his own, making Jack gasp into his mouth, making in moan in frustration when Janto's mouth left his.

Ianto moved his mouth to Jack's ear, where he nibbled along it's edge before kissing down the length of Jack's neck, finally sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth where his neck met his shoulder. Jack moaned again as the pleasure and pain feeling swept through him.

Kissing across his chest till he reached one of Jack's nipples he then sucked it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue before nipping it lightly with his teeth, Jack let out a gasp and arched his back. Ianto brushed his tongue across it soothingly then blew cold air over it, making Jack shudder in delight.

Ianto's hand hadn't stopped stroking Jack's cock the whole time, Jack felt like he might burst if Ianto didn't wrap his mouth around it soon. As much as he loved Ianto's plan he wondered if he could come in Ianto's mouth before he could stop, like he had said he was going to.

Ianto was trailing his tongue down Jack's torso, nipping his skin lightly now and then as he made his way towards Jack's crotch. Jack gave a small moan of disappointment as Ianto deliberately avoided his cock and bit down on his hip. Ianto released Jack's cock and used his hands to spread Jack's thighs, moving to kneel between his legs.

It made Jack jump a little when he felt Ianto's tongue sneak under the side of his knee, causing his to bend his legs slightly as Ianto's tongue tickled the back of one knee and then the other with his tongue. He loved the sensations it was sending up his thighs straight to his cock.

Ianto nipped the back of one knee before licking his way up the length of the inside of one thigh, stopping just short of Jack's crotch and then the other before the tip of his tongue tickled his balls making him moan in pleasure as he thrust his hip towards Ianto's mouth. One of Jack's hands reached down to tangle in Ianto's hair, the other went to his own neglected cock.

Ianto spotted what he was doing and sat up again, causing Jack to frown at him. Ianto reached out and removed Jack's hand from his cock.

'Behave or I will stop.' Ianto smirked.

'Okay, whatever.' Jack whined a little and put the hand by his side.

'Whining won't help either.' Ianto grinned.

He lowered his head again and resumed teasing Jack's balls with his tongue before sucking one into his mouth and rolling it lightly with his tongue. Jack thought he had died and gone to heaven then Ianto then took the second one into his mouth too. One of Ianto's fingertips teased between his buttocks, ghosting over the hole of Jack's arse.

'If you keep doing that I'm going to come.' Jack told him breathlessly.

Ianto reacted by releasing Jack's balls from his mouth and removing his finger.

'We can't be having that now, can we.'

Ianto wrapped his hand tightly around the base of Jack's cock and swiped his tongue firmly across the head before teasing the leaking slit with his tongue causing Jack to hiss in pleasure. Ianto smiled as he took the head into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around it, as Jack tried to thrust deeper into his mouth.

'Ianto, please.' He gasped.

'Please what?' Ianto asked as he released his from his mouth, cocking an eyebrow at him.

'Take me in your mouth, I want my cock in your pretty mouth. Please.'

Ianto grinned at him just before swallowing his cock deep into his mouth, letting Jack thrust a little as he sucked and licked it all over. Jack was going to come soon, he could feel his cock swelling even harder in his mouth. He wasn't going to let him come just yet, he intended to take Jack to the brink of pleasure and back again.

He slowly let Jack's cock slip from his mouth, Jack reacted by trying to thrust back in as he did but he didn't let him.

'Not just yet, soon.' He told his, his voice husky with his own lust.

He sat up slightly and reached for the lube, coating the fingers of one hand and slipped it down between Jack's legs, finding the tight entrance to Jack's body again. Ianto slipped just the tip of his middle finger inside, teasing the tight muscle, loving the feeling of it around it.

As Jack pressed down onto his finger he slipped in in completely, sliding it back and forwards, fucking him with his finger. The sounds Jack was making were turning him on like mad, if he waited much longer he was going to come all over the bed without either him or Jack touching his cock.

This thought ended with his adding a second finger, closely followed by a third making Jack buck his hip as his fingers fucked him. Ianto angled them so they were brushing over his prostate causing Jack's thrusts to become more erratic.

'I can't hold back much longer.' Jack gasped.

Ianto slowly slipped his fingers out of Jack's arse and reached for the lube again, using it to coat his own cock before lining it up with Jack's hole. He slowly slid just the head into Jack, if he didn't do this slowly just the feeling of Jack's cock surrounding, enveloping his cock would make him come.

'Ianto, please. Just. Fuck. Me. Now.' Jack yelled.

Ianto slid the rest of his cock into Jack slowly, stilling for a few moments as he tried to control the sensations running through his cock as Jack's arse muscles started to tighten and release around it. Jack was very near and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, as soon as he started to thrust he knew it would be over.

Jack's hands were clutching the sheets beside him as he trust against Ianto's still body.

'Fuck Ianto, move.'

Ianto drew back slowly before thrusting into Jack hard and fast, he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and pumped it along with his thrusts. Two thrusts later and Jack was coming over his hand and his own stomach, Jacks arse contracting delightfully around his cock as his own orgasm swept though his body.

Ianto fell onto Jack, kissing him hard on the mouth before pulling out of his body and moving to lay next to Jack, snuggling up to his body. They lay there just holding each other as their breathing finally started to go back to normal. Jack lifted a hand to the back of Ianto's head and pulled his mouth down for a tender kiss.

'I love you Mr Jones.'

'I know Mr Harkness, I love you too.'

'Are we soppy or what?' Jack laughed lightly.

'Yep, but who cares.' Ianto replied.

*

Out in the living room Ben and Sandy had been mostly behaving themselves, after Sandy had told Ben it wouldn't be right to shag on someone else's sofa, even if said persons has slipped away while they weren't looking. After getting slapped a couple of times Ben resigned himself to the fact they weren't going to do any more than snogging and maybe a little heavy petting.

There hadn't really been any noise from the other room, he guessed that they were up to what he thought they were up to but they seemed to be keeping themselves quiet. He had Sandy's top off and his hand up her skirt wondering if he could at least get a blowjob when they heard it as clear as day.

'Ianto, please. Just. Fuck. Me. Now.' Shouted out by Jack.

They both stopped what they were doing completely.

'Oh my god, are they...?' Sandy asked.

'I would imagine so, it's their flat.'

'But we're here, I mean...'

'I don't think it bothers them that much, well, maybe Ianto a little but certainly not Jack.'

Then the words 'Fuck Ianto, move.' Hit their ears.

Followed soon after by the sounds which could have only been them both coming. Sandy suddenly realised something she had never thought of before, the thought of the two of them in there shagging, two men kissing, touching and shagging each other was turning her on in a way she would never have thought possible.

She pulled Ben down for a long hard kiss.

'Fuck me.' She demanded.

'As you asked so nicely.' He grinned, well, who was he to argue.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

The next morning Jack awoke early as usual and went to get a glass of water, he smiled to himself when he spotted a very naked Ben and Sandy curled up together on the sofa. He thought about getting blanket to cover them, but he didn't want to embarrasses them as they would know someone had seen them if he did.

He quietly got his water and slipped back to the bedroom, curling around Ianto's sleeping form waiting for him to wake. It was still early and Jack knew it would be a while before Ianto awoke, but he was content to lie there holding him close, breathing in the wonderful scent of his hair and body.

*

A little while later Ben and Sandy awoke on the sofa in a tangle of limbs, suddenly realising where she was Sandy sat up and grabbed her t shirt off the floor and hugged it to her chest as she scanned the room for the rest of her clothes. What on earth had she been thinking!

Ben grabbed her round the waist and kissed her softly before she struggled out of his arms.

'I can't believe we did that, shagged here on their sofa.' Sandy told Ben.

'I seem to remember you had more than a little something to do with it.' Ben grinned.

'Don't you go blaming me.' She replied indignantly.

'Well, as I remember it you seemed more than a little turned on by what was going on in their bedroom and said and I quote. 'Fuck me.' Pretty cut and dried I'd say.' Ben smirked.

Sandy flushed pink as the memory filtered back into her mind. 'Well, it is kind of hot, you know, two men ...'

'Not really.' Ben replied, doing his best to not remember the last time he had spent the night on the very same sofa.

'Lets get dressed and make breakfast as a thank you, for letting us stay the night.' Sandy said as she located her bra flung over the lamp.

'Okay.' Ben replied, he was kinda hoping for a rematch but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

They both dressed and headed to the kitchen, where Sandy found bacon and eggs in the fridge and set about making breakfast.

*

Ianto has woken to find Jack wrapped around him and Jack softly kissing him on the back of the neck. He turned in Jack's arms to face him and kissed him softly on the lips, then smiled.

'I love waking up to find you cuddling me.'

'I know, that's why I do it. I can't believe I used to get up when I woke and missed this.'

'Can we stay here, just like this all day?' Ianto murmured.

'We have guests remember.'

'Ben and Sandy, I completely forgot. We abandoned them to shag!'

'Oh, I don't think they minded.' Jack grinned.

'Why?'

'They were rather naked and asleep on the sofa earlier.'

'Well, Ben did moan he wasn't getting any.' Ianto laughed quietly.

'Wonder if they are awake.'

'Well, I can smell bacon.' Ianto smiled happily.

After a final kiss they got out of bed and slipped on their dressing gowns and followed their noses to the kitchen where they were met by piles of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. No coffee however as neither of them had attempted to try and use the coffee machine.

'Morning.' Both Ben and Sandy greeted them at the same time.

'Breakfast?' Sandy continued.

'Looks great.' Jack replied as Ianto started to make the coffee.

'You didn't have to.' Ianto told them as he helped himself to a rasher of bacon.

'We wanted to thank you, for letting us stay the night.' Ben told them.

'I hope the sofa was comfy enough for you, I mean we've never found it otherwise.' Jack grinned.

The words. 'Oh god.' Escaped Sandy's lips as she realised they knew what they had done on the sofa and she turned a shade of pink that would give Ianto a run for his money.

Jack laughed. 'Hey, it's fine, don't even think about it.'

'And don't think we didn't notice you two disappear.' Ben added raising an eyebrow at Ianto, causing his to colour up too.

'That was Ianto's fault, he promised me something if i wore my jeans out last night.'

'Jack!' Ianto exclaimed, sometimes he really could slap him.

'Don't be daft.' Jack told.

'So, you're both coming to the wedding then?' Ianto asked changing the subject.

'With bells on mate.' Ben replied.

'Great. Only two weeks to go.' Ianto smiled.

'I have to buy myself a new dress.' Sandy said.

'Any excuse.' Added Ben. 'Anyway, we should go, we are meant to be visiting Sandy's grandparents today, with her parents. It's her granddads birthday.'

'We should get to work too, always busy on the weekend.' Ianto replied.

They saw Ben and Sandy out and went back to the kitchen to finish tidying up the breakfast things.

'I like Ben, and Sandy.' Jack told Ianto.

'Good, it's good to see Ben again after all this time, we were such good mates in college.'

'A friend out of Torchwood, always a good thing, helps keep life a little normal.'

'Normal? What's that?' Ianto laughed.

'This.' Jack told him as he pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly.

'We should get ready for work.' Ianto signed.

'Yeah. You go shower, I'll finish up here.'

They left the flat a little later and headed for the hub, when they entered they found the other three already there. Gwen told them they had fed the kitties and Janet, but Myfanwy seemed reluctant to eat. Ianto said she was fussy who fed her and went of to feed her himself.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

By Saturday evening Jack had barely seen Ianto, he had ended up on the phone most of the day and a huge chunk of it was with the PM. Ianto had successfully got Myfanwy to eat, as he suspected she was just being fussy about who fed her. The others had fed her before so he knew she was just playing for his attention.

Ianto had spent the day in the archives, considering how long he had now been working there, there was still a lot of items that needed filing away properly. It didn't help that he was doing mostly field work now and barely had the time, so he thought he'd get on with it while the relative peace lasted.

Early evening he was disturbed by the sound of footsteps, Jack's boots to be precise, he'd recognise that sounds anywhere. He turned to find Jack smiling at him just before Jack gathered him into his arms and kissed him soundly.

'Hey.' Ianto smiled when the assult on his mouth finished.

'I missed you, you've been hiding.' Jack pouted.

'Working Sir.' Ianto grinned. 'Finished all your phone calls?'

'Yeah, god the PM can talk for hours about the same thing.'

'Have the others gone?'

'About half an hour ago, they fed the kitties and said they'd left Janet and Myfanwy for you to feed.'

'Lets feed them and get out of here?' Ianto suggested.

'Sounds good to me.'

Jack offered to feed Janet and Ianto sorted out Myfanwy. Less that half an hour later they were putting the hub on automatic and leaving via the tourist office. It was a cold, crisp late January evening, the sky was clear and the stars sparkled brightly. Jack pulled Ianto towards the bay and held his hand as he pointed up at the stars.

'One day you have to visit the stars with me.' Jack told Ianto. 'maybe after the wedding the Doctor will take us for a trip in the TARDIS.'

'Where would we go?'

'Anywhere in the universe, wherever you wanted to go.'

'As long as I was with you, I wouldn't mind where we went.'

'By this time, in two weeks we'll be married, on I know they call it a civil partnership, but to me we will be married.' Jack said as he cupped the side of Ianto's face with his hand.

'I can hardly wait till we are, I wish it was sooner.'

Jack's hand slid from Ianto's face and round the back of his neck as he pulled him towards him for a lingering, tender kiss, as they then wrapped their arms around each other as it deepened, totally oblivious to everything around them. Ianto was so caught up in the moment he didn't care that someone might see them.

When the finally parted lips they were smiling madly at each other.

'Lets not go home yet.' Jack suggested. 'We never go out much, dinner last night with Ben and Sandy was a rarity.'

'Where shall we go?'

'No idea, start at the pub and go from there?'

'Yep.'

They walked across the Plass to the pub, it was early evening and it wasn't that busy yet, although all the sofas had been taken, all that was left was one of the armchairs. Jack told Ianto to go and claim it and he went to the bar to get Ianto a pint of lager and himself water. When he returned to where Ianto was sitting he placed the drinks on the nearby table and perched next to Ianto on the side of the armchair.

'I want to go somewhere I can be with you, in public where no one will care if I hold your hand or kiss you.' Jack told him. 'Have some fun.'

Just the thought of that made Ianto flush a tiny bit. 'I'd say a Gay club?'

'You ever been to one?' Jack asked. 'I never have.'

'Once, with a load of mates for a laugh, years ago. Great music as I recall, if you like dance music.'

'Hey, I like all sorts of music, I just prefer the classics.'

'Well, no one would care about us being together there.'

'Right, Gay club it is then!' Jack exclaimed.

'They won't be open for a good few hours.' Ianto told him.

'Dinner first then.' He decided.

They stayed in the pub for a while longer then made their way into the city, finding a restaurant to eat in. They took their time, slowly eating each course as they chatted. They started off talking about work, then the forthcoming wedding. They had a little bit of upset when somehow the conversation turned to Jack losing the baby, but they managed to get themselves out of it by talking about how long it was going to take for him to get pregnant again and how much fun it was trying.

By the time they left the restaurant it was getting late and they headed in the direction of what they knew to be a Gay club, as they got near Jack pulled Ianto to a stop.

'Are you sure about this?' Jack asked him, he knew that he would still feel uncomfortable about public displays of affection.

'Yep.' Ianto assured him as he told himself he would be fine.

They paid to get in and Jack left his coat and Ianto his coat and jacket in the cloakroom, it would be far too hot in there to wear them. Ianto removed his tie and shoved it in his coat pocket just before he handed it over to the clerk and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. They made their way through the doors into the main area of the club, the music pounded into their ears.

They got to the bar and brought drinks, Jack for a change having lager with Ianto. They lent against the bar as they people watched for a while. The assortment of people was astounding, from the very obviously gay to people who reminded Ianto of his dad. He was actually starting to feel quite comfortable in his surroundings, he could feel the music flowing through him, making his want to dance.

'Want to dance.' Jack shouted in his ear.

Ianto nodded and let Jack lead him towards the dancefloor, not quite sure about this, he had never seen Jack dance to this kind of music. They wound their way through the dancing bodies until they reached a spot on the dancefloor that seemed to have a little more space. The track playing wasn't too fast and the beat was kinda sexy.

As soon as they stopped Ianto started to move with the music, Jack moved around behind him and slid his arms around Ianto's waist, letting Ianto set the pace as he moved with him as one. Ianto hadn't been clubbing in years and he realised just how much he missed it. He was loving the feeling of Jack being pressed up against him as they danced.

The music bled into the next track, the beat a little faster. Ianto pulled free of Jack's arms and turned to face him, dancing very closely to each other as Ianto watched Jack amazed that he really could dance to this and dance so well. They barely left the dancefloor all evening, by the early hours of the morning they were wrapped in each others arms as they danced to the beat.

A they had both had their fare share of guys trying to hit on them on the few occasions they had left the dancefloor to get drinks and they had just politely given them the brush off. All around them people were getting more intimate, kissing and touching as they danced, Jack took a chance and kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

Jack knew Ianto was blushing, despite being unable to see it under the clubs lights, but Ianto didn't pull away. In fact he kissed him back, harder, passionately and with lust. Jack was a little stunned at first, but soon fell into the kiss blocking out everyone else around them. Their hands wandering over each other bodies as they snogged with abandon, over chests, stomachs, backs, hips and arses.

Their bodies now so close they could feel each other hard on their hip. They finally broke from the kiss and where they were flooded back into their minds, Ianto took Jack's hand and led him through the crowd without saying a word till they passed through the door to where the cloakroom was.

'I want to go home Jack.' He said simply.

Jack kissed him softly on the lips. 'Yeah, me too.'

They got their clothes and exited the club, practically running all the way home to the flat. Jack kissing Ianto as he fumbled with the key in the lock till they finally fell through the door snogging hard, Jack kicked the door closed with his boot and pushed Ianto against the hall wall.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Early hours of Sunday morning, January 27th, 13 days before Civil Partnership.

Ianto was so engrossed in the way Jack's tongue was exploring his mouth he never realised Jack was unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers till he felt them slide off his hips and down his legs as Jack's hand slipped into his briefs and grasped his cock, causing his to groan quite loudly into Jack's mouth.

Jack's mouth moved away from his and moved to his neck, where he kissed and then sucked the skin into his mouth as his teeth grazed it marking the skin with a big purple bruise. The next moment Jack had dropped to his knees and yanked Ianto's briefs down to join his trousers that were pooling around his ankles and took Ianto's cook straight into his mouth.

Ianto felt weak at the knees as Jack's tongue teased his cock as Jack sucked him hard, he gasped and grabbed at Jack's hair, tangling his fingers in it making Jack yelp a little as he tightened his grip. Jack ignored the sharp pain that went through his scalp as he took Ianto deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take in his full length.

One hand on Ianto's hip, the other slid between his legs and he began to fondle Ianto balls. Teasing them with his fingers before cupping them with his palm, Ianto was going to come soon he could feel the orgasm building inside his body. Jack slipped his hand further between Ianto's legs, his fingers deep between Ianto's buttocks finding the glorious hole to Ianto's arse.

He pulled his hand away making Ianto moan loudly, he looked up to see Ianto looking down at him, watching him as he sucked his cock. He held his hand up, Ianto bent over and sucked the fingers of Jack's hand into his mouth making them slick with saliva. Jack then took them from Ianto's mouth and back to Ianto's hole, slipping his middle finger in slowly and deeply as Ianto let out a delicious moan.

Jack quickly added a second finger as Ianto's hips thrust down onto them, he was beginning to struggle to control Ianto's thrusts with just one hand. As he added a third Ianto let out a loud groan of ecstasy as he came straight down Jack's throat. Jack kept sucking as Ianto's orgasm flowed through his body until his hips stilled and he slumped against the wall.

Jack got up from his knees and kissed Ianto hard, knowing how much Ianto loved to taste himself in Jack's mouth. Ianto's hand went to Jack's crotch, rubbing him hard through the fabric of his trousers, making it Jack's turn to moan in pleasure. Jack pulled away from Ianto's mouth and went to pull his towards the bedroom, making him nearly fall over as his trousers will still around his ankles.

They both laughed as Jack lifted Ianto off his feet and put him over his shoulder fireman style, carried him into the bedroom and practically threw him onto the bed. They were still laughing as they both stripped off all their clothes till Jack climbed onto the bed, onto Ianto and resumed kissing him with a mixture of passion and lust.

Jack reached for the lube they kept on the bedside table and reluctantly broke the kiss. He parted Ianto's legs and coated his fingers, sliding one easily into Ianto, his muscles still relaxed from Jack's fingers attention before. Removing his fingers he coated his cock with lube and told Ianto to roll over and go on all fours.

Ianto moved position quickly and Jack moved between his legs and slid his cock straight into Ianto's arse. His hands rested on Ianto's hips as he thrust hard and fast, Ianto bracing himself on his hands to stop himself collapsing. As Jack pumped into him and they both moaned their pleasure out loud, Ianto could feel himself getting hard again.

Jack's thrusts were getting harder and more erratic as his fucked his arse till finally he came, pushing deep inside Ianto. Ianto let his arms relax and fell to the bed, taking Jack down with him. Jack kissed him across the back of his shoulders till he breathing started to return to normal then pulled his cock from Ianto and lay down beside him.

Before Jack knew what was happening Ianto was straddling his hips, leaning down and kissing him deeply as he fumbled for the lube that was one the bed somewhere. Eventually he had to break the kiss to find it, Jack watched him as he coated his fingers and his own cock. His fingers going straight between Jack's legs, sliding one straight into Jack's arse, making him hiss slightly with the pleasure and slight pain sensation.

Ianto wanted to be inside Jack, needed to be buried deep inside him. After adding a second finger and fucking his with them briefly he withdrew them and lifted Jack's legs onto his shoulders, then slid his cock fast and deep into Jack's arse. His hands clutched Jack's arse as he thrust into Jack, Jack's legs slipped from his shoulders and he wrapped them around Ianto's waist.

Ianto came again, this time buried ball deep inside Jack as he gasped out his name. He slid out of Jack and lay beside him curling around Jack's body as they kissed tenderly. He could see Jack's cock was half hard again and a smile played on his lips, but as he lay there he could feel the sleepy feeling slipping into his head.

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto's eyelids flutter closed and heard his breathing change as he dozed into sleep. Kissing Ianto softly on the forehead the snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes, he should try and sleep too. He slipped into a strange dream where he was the captain of a ship and was marrying Owen and Toshiko.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

A/N Sunday January 27th, 13 days before Civil Partnership.

Ianto awoke early the next morning for reasons he didn't know and failed miserably in his attempts to get back to sleep, he wasn't surprised Jack was still asleep as it was only a few hours since they had got in from the club and even less since they had shagged. A smile crossed his face as he lay there thinking about it.

For a moment he thought about waking Jack but put it out of his mind, Jack so rarely slept and when he did it was only for a few hours at a time it seemed mean to rouse him even though he knew Jack wouldn't care if sex was on the menu. Ianto slipped quietly out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As Ianto stood under the cascading water of the shower he closed his eyes and thought about Jack, Jack the man he loved and was going to marry. When Lisa died he thought he'd never be happy or in love again, the thought of Lisa brought a lump to his throat and he swallowed a small sob.

Yes, he had loved Lisa, with all his heart and he would never forget her but he also knew they never had what he and Jack had, he loved Jack completely and utterly and would die for him if the occasion called for it. He forced his mind away from Lisa and back to Jack, the way he had looked when he was sleeping, carefree and somehow younger.

Jack had had a faint smile in his face in his sleep, he wondered what he was dreaming. He'd have to ask him when he awoke, Ianto grabbed the shower gel and got on with his shower, after washing his hair he climbed out and toweled himself day. He pulled on an old pair of pyjama bottoms and headed for the kitchen.

He made himself coffee and toast, sitting in the living room with it he put the TV on and watched the morning news. It seemed so mundane compared to his life and he knew if he could go back in time and do it all again, he wouldn't change a single thing. Even the bad stuff, it had made him who he was now.

He took the dirty plate and cup back to the kitchen, then went to get his iPod. Putting it on random he put the headphones in his ears and started cleaning the kitchen, it didn't really need doing but it was part of his normal Sunday routine, well it was when life permitted. Music pulsed into his brain as he cleaned and scrubbed he way around the room.

He had finished the kitchen and was now working on the living room when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist from behind and lips on the back of his neck. He slipped the earphones from his ears as he turned in Jack's arms to face him. Jack was obviously freshly showered and fully dressed, he'd been so engrossed in his cleaning he hadn't heard him get up.

'Morning gorgeous.' Jack smiled as he kissed him softly on the lips. 'You've been busy.'

'Couldn't sleep.'

'You should have woken me.' Jack said as his smile widened.

'Nope, you looked so peaceful I couldn't. You had a smile on your face, do you remember what you were dreaming?'

'Nah, it's slipped away completely, all I can remember is it was a happy dream.'

'It's annoying when that happens.'

Jack shrugged. 'Yeah, but it's one of those things. I'm going to pop to the hub, check on the inhabitants and feed them. Going to send messages to Gwen, Chloe and Damien to tell them to take th day off, that I will call them if they are needed.'

'Going to be long?'

'Two hours tops, will you have finished this madness by then?' Jack pointed at the duster and polish Ianto was still holding in his hands.

'I can be, yep.'

'Thought maybe we would go and see your parents, I could do with some fresh air.'

Ianto blushed a little causing a look of confusion to appear on Jack's face.

'What?' Jack asked.

'Well, the last time we were at their house they came home and mam nearly caught us ... well she obviously heard ... I mean ... I know I spoke to her when she called about the wedding invite arriving, but she was excited about that then ... I...'

'Sometimes I could strangle you.' Jack laughed softly. 'You can't avoid your parents forever, what on earth were you planning to do at the wedding, hide?'

'Well, no but ...'

'No buts, you have great parents. Your mum won't mention it and nor will we, it'll be fine.'

'Okay, you go to the hub and I'll phone my parents and make sure they are in.'

A long lingering, tender kiss later Jack finally extracted himself from Ianto's arms and headed out the door. Ianto decided to finish the living room before he called his parents and put the headphones of his iPod back in his ears and got on with it.

Jack had used Ianto's car to get to the hub, he parked it with the SUV and entered the hub via the tourist office. He fed Myfanwy first as she was screeching madly when he arrived as if she hadn't been fed for a week and he was thankfull she wasn't playing up today and just downed what he gave her.

Janet was never fussy, never cared who fed her. Jack gave her her food, watched her for a moment as she sniffed it before wolfing it down. Then he grabbed the fresh box of vegetables that had been delivered and left outside the tourist door and headed to feed the kitties. They were growing fast, they were never going to be huge, hell they were for the most part like earth cats but he wished they didn't have to keep them confined like this.

After sending text messages to Gwen, Chloe and Damien to tell them to take the day off Jack wandered back through the hub turning off lights and getting ready to leave. Just before he was about to head out of the cog door his wrist strap beeped, a message. It could only be from one person.

Jack considered for a few seconds whether to just delete it without playing it, but curiosity got the better of him and he pressed the button and watched the hologram of Captain John Hart appear before him. He looked exactly the same as the last time h had seen him, just before he left to explore the earth, after the deaths of Owen and Tosh.

He pushed the sad thoughts that were now trying to flood his brain away and the holographic John began to speak.

'Jack, long time no see. Well this planet certainly has its attractions, I can see why you stayed.

He stopped talking and smiled at Jack as if he were in the same room as him.

'I'm thinking I want to leave now though, thought maybe I could use that rift of yours to help me? Maybe I could come for a little visit?'

He stopped again, a small frown crossing his face as if he knew he was asking a big favour.

'I really a sorry for what happened, and I do love you you know.'

His face brightened again.

'Be good to see you again, how's Gwen and Eye Candy? I bet you're still together aren't you? He's far to cute to give up easily. Or I can live in hope that he's dumped you.'

John let out a loud laugh and shrugged.

'If you don't want to see me I understand, I'll be pissed but I'll understand. If I don't hear from you I won't bother you again and I'll find my own way home.'

John told him the name of the place he was staying and gave a phone number, telling him he wouldn't be there for much longer and then the hologram faded away.

Jack made his decision there and then, he didn't need John disrupting their lives right now. There was no way he was contacting him and there was no reason for Ianto to know about the message. He knew Ianto had never forgiven John for the part he played in the actions that resulted in Owen and Toshiko's deaths and for what he had put Jack through.

Jack headed out the hub and to the car, wanting nothing more than to get back home to Ianto.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

A/N Sunday January 27th, 13 days before Civil Partnership. There will be one more chapter posted sometime on Sunday, the last day before i leave for Florida. 

It was getting on in the afternoon by the time Jack had gone back for Ianto and they arrived at his parents cottage. They let themselves in and found Ianto's mum in the kitchen, already preparing a roast for dinner. She dumped the saucepan down that she had in her hand and grabbed Ianto into a huge hug, kissing him on the cheek before doing exactly the same to Jack.

'You both look well.' She beamed. 'Everything all set for the wedding? Anything at all we can do to help?'

'Just be there mam.' Ianto replied smiling.

'So, why the sudden visit?'

'I needed some fresh country air.' Jack answered her.

'Your da is out at the moment, getting wood for the fire.' She said to Ianto. 'Why don't you go for a walk while I finish dinner, be back in about an hour.'

'Great idea.' Jack enthused, grabbing Ianto's hand and leading him out the kitchen door and down the garden to the small woods at the bottom.

As they slipped in between the trees Jack pushed Ianto up against one and kissed him soundly.

'Our tree.' Jack grinned before leaning in to kiss him again.

Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's back as the kiss deepened, he opened his mouth wide waiting for Jack to slip his tongue inside. Jack was teasing his mouth, swiping his tongue along Ianto's lips, nibbling at them gently with his teeth. Ianto grew impatient and pushed his own tongue into Jack's mouth, wanting the intimacy it gave.

His hands slid down Jack's body and settled on his arse, pulling Jack's hips closer to him, needing to feel him against him. Jack moaned into his mouth as Ianto gently rolled his hips against Jack's, causing Jack to respond in kind. They stayed like that a long time, just kissing and teasing each other.

They were startled by a dog as he appeared and barked at them, hearing footsteps approach Ianto pulled out of Jack's embrace, doing his best to cover his obvious erection with his coat. The owner of the dog appeared, nodded a good morning at them and carried on past after his dog.

They looked at each other and grinned.

'That was close.' Ianto sighed with relief.

'You shouldn't be so just damned kissable.' Jack told him.

Ianto took his hand and led him further into the woods, where there was a small stream running through them. He sat down on the grass bank pulling Jack down with him.

'I nearly drowned in this stream when I was six.' Ianto told Jack. 'It's not deep and I could swim but we were mucking about, me and my friends and I tripped, hit my head on a tree and fell in unconscious.'

'So how did you survive?'

'One of my mates dragged me from the water, as the other ran off screaming for my mam. He had no idea what he was doing, he just stayed calm and pulled me out. He saved my life.'

'Whoever he was I'm very grateful to him.' Jack smiled then kissed him softly on the lips.

'My mam went mad, when I came round she was yelling at me, telling me how stupid I was. I know now it was because she was so worried, minutes later she was holding me tight, saying she was sorry and that she loved me.'

'That's mum's for you.' Jack replied.

'We should head back, dinner will be ready soon.'

'Yeah, but first.' Jack claimed Ianto's mouth once more, kissing his fiercely and passionately till they both parted feeling a little light headed,

Jack stood up and offered Ianto his hand, he took it and got to his feet. They made their way back to the cottage, holding hands and stealing kisses every now and then. The final one as they walked up the garden was seen by Ianto's mum, she smiled to herself, it made her so happy to see her son so obviously in love.

When the walked in the door dinner was ready and waiting for them on the table, Ianto's dad was home again and they sat down to eat. The fresh air had given them a good appetite and the wolfed down their dinner as they talked non stop to Ianto's parents about their wedding plans.

The evening flew by and before they knew it it was getting on for 11pm, they were offered Ianto's old room for the night, but declined. It was Monday the next day and they really should be home so they could be at work on time. They thanked them for a wonderful evening and a great dinner and headed home.

It was gone midnight when they finally let themselves into the flat. Jack claimed first shower, he stripped off his clothes in the bedroom, promising Ianto he could sort them out when he came out the shower and went off to the bathroom telling Ianto he wouldn't be long.

Ianto stripped off his clothes and put them in the pile on the floor with Jack's, ready to dive in the shower when Jack came back, he was yawning his head off. The fresh air had done more than give him an appetite, he was feeling shattered. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep instantly. When Jack came back to the room and saw him he smiled to himself, he looked even cuter when he was asleep, if that was possible.

Gently Jack half lifted Ianto and pulled the duvet from under his body, pulling it up over him. Jack removed his towel and popped it back to the bathroom, then slipped into bed. He curled against Ianto's sleeping form and closed his eyes, yes, fresh country air had a lot to answer for.

TBC.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N Early hours of Monday January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

 

The sound of the alarm in Jack’s wristband woke both him and Ianto suddenly from their sleep, something was happening with the rift. They had left the hub in automatic, Jack had known something would happen eventually.

They dragged themselves out of bed and shrugged on the clothes they had only discarded  
a few hours ago. Jack glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 2.48am. He groaned, why did it always happen at unsociable hours.

Jack called Gwen, Chloe and Damien and told them to meet him and Ianto at the hub. They arrived at the hub to discover a huge rift spike that had been generated not far from the hub, along the bay. They had no way of telling whether it was something dangerous or not, so that meant just going out and seeing for themselves.

Gwen, Chloe and Damien arrived almost at the same time, following each other into the hub via the tourist office finding Jack and Ianto waiting for them. He filled them in with what little they knew and after checking their weapons they headed out the hub and along the bay in the direction of the spike.

It wasn’t long before they heard the noise, they couldn’t miss it. The noise of terror and pain and death. They could now pinpoint exactly where it was coming from, a large 24 hour bar/restaurant on the bayside. Guns drawn they mad e their way to the building.

As they neared the building a body came flying through one of the windows, sending glass flying everywhere, they all turned their faces instinctively away from the shards. The body was human, male and very dead.

Jack told Chloe, Damien and Gwen to take the front entrance, he and Ianto made their way slowly around the building looking for the back door. It wasn’t hard to miss, it had been ripped off it’s hinges and was lying on the floor in pieces where it had been thrown.

They moved quickly to the door and Jack indicated Ianto should wait behind him and keep quiet. Jack peered round the door frame and he felt his heart drop into his boots. Gunawarks, one of the most dangerous species in the universe.

They lived to kill and pillage, their only mission was to try and take over any planet that came by them. They shouldn’t be here in this time, the rift had surpassed itself this time, spitting these monsters into the 21st Century.

Jack activated his comm and spoke to the others.

‘Extreme caution needed, these creatures are extremely dangerous, they can rip you apart with their hands if they want, well, what pass for hands. And on that subject, stay out of their way, those talons contain a toxic substance, most cases you just feel ill for a few days, but for some it can cause a bad reaction and even death. There is no cure for it yet, not in this Century.’

‘They have hostages in there, still alive. This isn’t going to be easy, to get them without hurting innocent people.’ Gwen responded.

‘Shoot to kill, and shoot carefully.’ Jack replied. ‘We all go on my mark.’

‘Do we have enough fire power?’ Ianto spoke from behind him.

‘Yes, that’s a point, aim for the stomach area, that’s their most vulnerable point, where all their major organs are.’

‘Ready?’

Various answers confirming this came back to Jack.

‘Now!’

They entered together from their two separate points. There were dead bodies scattering the floor, tables were turned over and food and drinks spilled everywhere. Over in one corner was a small group of maybe a dozen or so people huddled together, scared witless.

Jack had no idea why they had been kept alive, it wasn’t normal behaviour for this species, but it would make their job easier. A quick head count in his head told him there were 11 of them, five against eleven, the odds could have been worse.

The Gunawarks were suddenly aware of their presence and turned their attention away from their hostages. Five guns aimed and fired, four of the aliens fell to the ground dead. One had been hit in the arm and was screaming in pain.

Jack shot it again, hitting it directly in the stomach and it dropped down instantly dead. The seven remaining aliens howled in rage and started towards them. More shot were fired and another three went down.

The people in the corner of the restaurant were screaming in fear, fear of the monsters, fear of getting shot. The final four rushed at them, as Jack yelled, reminding them all again to be careful. The aliens were closer now, shooting them in the right place was now harder.

Jack managed to drop another one as did Gwen, then as Jack turned to shoot again he saw Ianto tumble to the ground as one of the aliens rammed into him. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Ianto rolled away and back up onto his feet, emptying his gun into the alien as he did so.

Chloe and Damien felled the remaining two. They glanced about them surveying the carnage and mess and then at the people in the corner, who were now suddenly very quiet.

‘Gwen, Chloe, get those people out of here. Make sure they aren’t hurt and get them a hot drink.’

As in, ‘make sure you get retcon into them as soon as possible.’

‘Ianto, help me with the bodies, Damien, we’ll be needing the SUV’ Jack tossed the keys to him and he ran out the restaurant.

This was going to be a lot of work, the aliens weren’t huge by any means, but there was eleven of them to dispose of. Chloe and Gwen were talking soothingly to the hostages, none of them seemed to have any injuries so they started to lead them out of the restaurant.

‘Ianto?’ A confused voice shouted across the hub.

Ianto turned to look at where the voice had come from, shit he thought as he came face to face with Ben and Sandy.

‘What the hell ... what were they? What are ... you?’ Ben managed to get out.

‘Torchwood.’ Ianto replied simply.

‘Torchwood? Bloody Torchwood? Cardiff’s worst kept secret? Fuck Ianto.’

‘I’ll talk to you later Ben, go with Gwen and Chloe.’ He told him firmly and went back to what he was doing. His inner monologue repeating ‘shit shit shit.’

He activevated his comm and spoke to Gwen and Chloe, telling them not to retcon Ben just yet. He wanted to speak to him first, then decide what to do. Damien came back with the SUV and they loaded as many of the bodies in as possible, then Ianto and Damien took them back to the hub for incineration.

Ianto stayed behind at the hub while Damien went back to collect the remaining alien bodies and Jack. Gwen and Chloe made sure all the people got tea or coffee laced with retcon, except Ben and including his girlfriend and made sure they got home.

Gwen told Ben that Ianto would call him soon, to talk. She told him that his girlfriend wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning, but not why. Ben took Sandy home reluctantly, he needed to talk to Ianto now, but he had vanished, so it would have to wait.

Gwen and Chloe made it back to the hub before Jack and Damien. There was no sign of Ianto, they were sure he would have finished putting the dead aliens into the incinerator by now. They went looking for him, maybe he was making coffee.

But there was no sign of him in the little kitchenette, they weren’t worried yet, he could be anywhere. They were just about to go and check down in the cells when they heard a heart wrenching groan. Ianto.

It was coming from Jack’s office but they couldn’t see him, they rushed up the steps to and stopped dead at the sight in front of them.

Ianto was on the floor, his body convulsing. He was lying on his stomach as he emptied the contents of it on the floor, his eyes wide with terror.

‘Help me.’ He managed to gasp before he passed out.

Gwen shouted down the comm. ‘Jack, it’s Ianto, he’s sick.’

The tone of her voice scared him to the core.

TBC.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N Early Monday morning, January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

 

Jack could barely bring himself to ask what was wrong with Ianto, he knew in his heart what was wrong but was praying he was wrong. Taking a deep breath he asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to, trying to keep his voice calm while he was really starting to freak out.

'Gwen, what are his symptoms?'

'We found him convulsing on the floor of your off, he was groaning in pain and vomiting.'

'And now?'

'He's unconscious, his breathing is shallow and his heart rate is about half what it should be.' Chloe told him.

Jack could hear in her voice how worried she was, and his suspicions were confirmed. Ianto had been touched by one of the Gunawarks tallons, probably when he was knocked over. The toxin was working it's way through Ianto's body and he was having a severe reaction to it. Whether his body could fight it or not Jack had no idea. Jack was feeling very frightened.

'Chloe you need to to find where the toxin has entered his body, it's probably only a small nick to the skin. When you find it, which won't be too hard as it's probably purple, like a bruise you need to inject antibiotics straight into the wound.'

'Will that work?' Gwen butted in.

They couldn't see Jack's expression as he shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know, I really don't know. The cure isn't available till the 45th century, but I do know it had huge amounts of antibiotic in it.'

'Where are you?' Chloe asked.

'We're on our way back, we should be there in less than ten minutes, please just save Ianto.' They couldn't miss the sob that escaped his throat.

Damien who was driving had his foot on the floor on the accelerator pedal and they screeched around corners. When they reached the garage where they parked the SUV Jack threw himself out of the door before Damien had completely stopped, running in through the tourist office he raced through, darting through the cog door as it opened.

'Chloe?, Gwen? He shouted.

'Medical bay.' Gwen yelled back.

As he got reached the steps that led down to the bay Gwen was at the top waiting for him, she flung her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. But Jack wasn't having it, he needed to get to Ianto. Shoving her off him and out the way he ran down the steps two and a time, sliding to a halt at Ianto's side.

Ianto looked so helpless lying there, his skin was pale, paler than normal and clammy. Jack could barely see the rise and fall of his chest his breathing was so shallow, he knew that if Ianto's body couldn't fight off the toxin on it's own he would be dead within 48 hours. If there was only some way to get the antidote, but that was just wishful thinking, he knew it was impossible.

'Fuck.' He shouted and kicked the chair that was nearby. 'Has he got worse?'

'His heart rate and breathing haven't deteriorated, but he's got a raised temperature despite how cold he feels to the touch and.' She opened one of Ianto's eyelids, his eyes had rolled up into his skull.

'How much antibiotic did you give him?' Jack's voice was starting to crack.

Chloe showed him the three empty bottles. 'That's whats in the IV as well.' She told him indicating the line going into Ianto's hand.

Jack nodded. 'It's all we can do ... Please, leave us alone , I'll shout if anything changes.'

Chloe placed a hand on Jack's arms and rubbed it comfortingly before leaving the bay, taking Gwen with her.

Jack got the chair he had kicked earlier and set it next to the table where Ianto lay, he sat on it and took Ianto's hand in his as he tried not to shudder at how cold he felt. Leaning over he whispered into Ianto's ear.

'Please don't leave me, wake up, please wake up. You can't die, I don't know how I can keep living without you.' Tears were falling down Jack's face, he didn't care, he just let them fall. 'I love you so much my heart is breaking, please come back to me.'

He kissed Ianto on the forehead and then rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, trying to reassure himself as he felt the faint rise and fall of Ianto's chest and his shallow breath in his hair. Before he realised what he was doing he was on his feet, arms wrapped around Ianto's body as he sobbed unashamedly into Ianto's shoulder.

Jack felt a hand touch him softly on the shoulder. 'Jack.' Chloe spoke his name softly.

He looked up at her and the look on his face nearly broke her.

'I need to change the IV and check his vitals.' She told him gently.

'Okay, I'll ummm, be back in a minute.'

Jack ran up the steps and out of the medical bay, up to his office slamming the door behind him. Grabbing the decanter of whisky and a glass he poured a large messure and downed it in one as he lent against the back wall of his office. He knew this wasn't going to help, but he wanted something to numb his brain. He wasn't of this time, he knew what could happen to Ianto, without the antidote his chances of survival were minimal.

He picked up the decanter with the intent of refilling his glass, but he stopped and glared at it before throwing it hard. Watching as it shushed the glass wall of his office, splinter's of glass and whisky showing the hub below. Jack slid down the wall and onto the floor behind his desk, wrapping his arms around his knees he began to sob uncontrollably.

Damien, Chloe and Gwen had managed to miss being hit by the showering glass by inches, they looked at each other and then up to the office.

'I'll go.' Gwen told them.

She walked slowly up the steps not knowing what she would find, at first she couldn't see Jack, then realised he was on the floor behind his desk, his sobs instantly drew tears from her eyes. Trying to keep a hold of her own emotions she went around the desk and knelt down beside Jack, he resisted a little at first but then let her pull him into his arms. She held him tight as he sobbed out his grief.

After a long time his sobs finally subsided a little, he pulled away from Gwen a little and saw the tears on her own face.

'Gwen, thank you, I'm sorry.'

Gwen shhh'd him and helped his wipe the tears from his face, his eyes rimmed red.

'Is there anything we can do?' She asked gently.

Jack shook his head. 'No, nothing other than what Chloe is already doing.'

Gwen didn't like the look on his face and the tone of his voice even less, he looked and sounded like a man who was resigned to his lover dying.

'Jack, we will do anything to keep him alive, I promise you.'

Jack slipped a hand into his trouser pocket looking for the clean handkerchief he knew would be there, that Ianto had given him that morning, like he did every morning. He pulled out a slip of paper and glanced at it, he was about to toss it in the rubbish bin when he remembered what it was.

'John.' He practically shouted.

It was the phone number John had left him in the message, he had written it down for no real reason.

'John?' Gwen questioned.

'He can help, I need to find him. His wriststrap still works, he can go and get the antidote. Phone!'

Jack dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited impatiently for it to be answered, finally someone on the other end answered with the name of a hotel and asked if they could help. He asked to be put through to Captain John Hart's room.

'Didn't he leave a forwarding address?' He shouted at the woman the other end, then apologised for shouting.

After a few seconds he put the phone down.

'He checked out this morning.' He told Gwen. 'We have to find him! Pray he's still on this planet and still in this time.'

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

A/N Monday midday, January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

Since getting back to the house Ben hadn't been able to relax, his mind was in a complete whirl. Had he really seen what he thought he did? They weren't from this planet he was sure, those monsters. Ianto and Jack being there, saving them all, that seemed an even more of shock somehow.

Ben looked at Sandy sleeping peacefully, wondering exactly what they had meant, those two women when they told him she wouldn't remember anything. They had got home in the early of the hours of the morning and she was barely awake and had gone straight to bed.

Ben hadn't heard anything from Ianto, he wondered if he should call him? No, Ianto said he'd phone, he should give him a little longer before he did. Ben curled up against Sandy and closed his eyes, hoping to slip into sleep but as soon as his eyelids closed images of the horror of the early morning flooded his brain again.

*

'Jack, how did you know where John was?' Gwen asked gently.

'He contacted me, left me a message on my wrist strap. Told me he was leaving the planet and if I didn't respond he wouldn't contact me again.' Jack told her honestly.

'Does Ianto know?'

Jack shock his head slowly. 'No. Don't lecture me, I know I should have told him.'

'He'd come here, to Cardiff I mean. He'd want to use the rift energy to help him travel?' Gwen asked, changing the subject.

'Yes, but he may have already gone.' Jack replied sadly.

'Where did he call from?'

Jack showed her the number on the piece of paper and realised it was a local number, Not Cardiff, but nearby.

'There's every chance he's still here, can you send him a message? Like the one he sent you I mean, with your wriststrap?'

'Yes ...' He started to say but was cut off by Chloe yelling his name.

'Jack.' She yelled again.

Jack didn't even think, he just ran down from his office with Gwen hot in his heels and to the autopsy bay where he found Chloe trying to resuscitate Ianto.

'His heart stopped.' She told him panting as she delivered a shock to Ianto's chest.

Jack held his breath, gasping with relief when the heart monitor started beeping in a steady rhythm again.

'Is that normal? A usual symptom I mean?' Chloe asked Jack, seeing the look in his face. He was scared.

'No, not this soon. I have to get him help.' He lent over and kissed Ianto on the forehead then left the autopsy bay, running up the steps two at a time.

He went to go up to his office but the crunching of glass under his feet reminded him it had no front wall. He turned and went to the conference room instead.

*

Chloe turned to Gwen. 'Help from who, I thought the antidote was around till the 45th century?'

'Captain John Hart, for Jack to want to ask him for his help ... well he must be desperate.'

'Why?'

'He is an ex of Jack's, from the 51st century and the last time he was here ... well, that's when Owen and Toshiko died.'

'Oh, not going to be an easy reunion then.' Chloe replied.

'No, and he also kept telling Jack he loved him and it was obvious he was jealous of Ianto, he could tell they were close.'

'Shit.' Damien interjected, having overheard their conversation.

'Exactly.'

*

Jack's finger hovered above the button he needed to press to send John a message, he really didn't know quite what to say to him. He had to do it, Ianto wouldn't survive much longer without the antidote. He made his decision, there was only one way to get him there without question. He took a deep breath and pressed the button.

'John, I need you. Now.'

He tried to keep it light and not sound as if he was desperate, but he wasn't sure if it came over like it. He knew in what way John would take it and he would have to deal with that when the occasion arrived. At the moment there was nothing he wouldn't do to save Ianto, whatever John might demand.

Jack flipped the cover back over the wriststrap and lent back against the wall of the conference room, then made himself leave the room as he tried his best to not think about what John would think of the message he just sent. He found Damien and Gwen cleaning up the glass from his office wall.

Jack apologised and offered to help, but they both refused it. Jack walked back to the autopsy room and looked over the railings as he watched Chloe with Ianto, she was smoothing his hair with her fingers and she spoke softly to him. Jack couldn't hear what she was saying, but whatever it was he was sure it was comforting.

Jack walked down the steps into the room and she turned to face him.

'His vitals are all stable again, I'll be monitoring him closely, I promise.' Chloe told him.

Jack noticed the tear that has escaped her eye slipping down her face, he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

'I know you will.' Jack whispered into her hair.

'Gwen told me there might be someone how can help?'

Jack nodded, Chloe could see something in his eyes that worried her and didn't push it further.

Chloe felt herself spun away as a loud gasp came from Ianto and the both looked towards him, frozen to the spot. Ianto's eyes shot open and he rasped out one word. 'Jack.' Before falling back into unconsciousness again. Jack finally rushed to his side and grabbed Ianto's hand.

'Ianto, Ianto, can you hear me?' He asked desperately.

There was no sound but the sound of Ianto's shallow breaths, Chloe watched as silent tears slipped down Jack's face for a minute before silently climbing the steps out of the autopsy bay and leaving Jack alone with Ianto. She wished there was more she could do, seeing them like this, Ianto so sick and Jack so broken was tearing her heart apart.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

A/N Middle of the afternoon, Monday, January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

Gwen and Damien had finally finished cleaning up the glass from Jack's shattered glass wall, neither of them had any idea how Jack was going to get it replaced. Gwen had wandered over to the autopsy bay and from the above walkway she could see Jack sitting with Ianto, he had pulled a stool up to the autopsy table Ianto was laying on and had his head laying on Ianto's shoulder, his hand clasping Ianto's across his chest.

She silently slipped away and went in search of Chloe, finding her in the conference room sitting at the table with her head laid upon her folded arms. Gwen closed the door behind her and sat in the chair next to Chloe pulling it from it's usual position so it was closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders as Chloe looked up at her with red ringed eyes.

'We have to be positive sweetheart, for Jack's sake.' Gwen told her softly.

'I know, but seeing them like that ...' Chloe forced back the tears that were threatening again. 'Is he still down with Ianto?'

'Yes.'

'Do you think this guy, John will come?'

'If I know John as well as I think, then yes, he will come.'

'It's been nearly three hours since Jack went to send the message, I'm not so sure.'

'I don't know what Jack told him, but I have a feeling Jack won't have actually told him why he needed him and John being John will come once he does get the message.'

'Will he do it, when he knows he needs him to save Ianto?'

'I think so, but it's whether Jack will do whatever he wants in return ... I have a feeling there will be a high price to pay for the favour.'

'You mean ..?'

'By saving Ianto he may risk losing him completely.'

'Is John really that kind of person?'

'Yes.'

'I'm beginning to wish he hadn't sent the message.'

'You and me both.' Sighed Gwen.

'I should go and check on Ianto.' Chloe gently shrugged Gwen's arm from her shoulder and stood up from her chair.

'You might want to freshen up first, splash some cold water on your face.' Gwen suggested.

'That bad eh?' Chloe managed a weak smile.

''Fraid so.'

Chloe nodded and headed off for the bathroom, Gwen headed back down to the hub and found Damien slumped on the sofa looking a little lost.

'Hey.' Gwen said as she sat down next to him. 'You okay?'

'I feel like a spare wheel, I want to do something to help and I can't think of anything.'

'Just like the rest of us then.' Gwen replied sadly.

'I've been monitoring the CCTV from the Plass, but I realised I have no idea what this John looks like?'

'Bit shorter than Jack, very slim, cute. Short hair, or it was the last time he was here and probably wearing a red jacket and dirty black jeans.'

'Not seen anyone like that yet.'

'Keep looking yeah?'

'Of course.' Damien got up from the sofa and went back to his computer monitor and brought the CCTV feeds back up again.

Chloe came back from the bathroom looking much better, there was still a telltale pink tinge to her eyes but they were a thousand times better than they had looked before. She hugged Gwen briefly before walking towards the autopsy bay, as she slipped quietly down the steps she realised that Jack had fallen asleep on Ianto's shoulder.

She checked Ianto over as best she could, trying to not disturb either of them but as she went to walk away Jack opened his eyes and lifted his head.

'How is he?' Jack asked sleepily.

'No change, his heartrate and breathing are still the same as before, but I there was no warning of the heartattack he had earlier. We just have to make sure someone is with him constantly.'

'I can do that.' Jack told her, now fully awake and sitting up as he kept hold of Ianto's hand.

'Okay, but you must get some rest too or I will ban you from this room.' Chloe told him, her voice deadly serious.

'But.'

'There is no but, we can look after him while you take a small break even if it's just to get something to eat.'

'Sure.' Jack said resignedly.

Jack heard Damien shout across the hub at Gwen. 'Is this him?'

Jack kissed Ianto on the head before releasing his hand and running up the steps from the autopsy room to the main hub, as he reached Damien's work station he heard Gwen tell him that yes it was. Jack looked at the monitor and saw John walking across the Plass towards where the invisible lift was, without even thinking of grabbing his coat against the cold January air he jumped onto the paving slab that acted as the lift and activated it, heading up to meet John.

Jack stayed on the slab till John was nearly upon it, then stepped off. A huge grin crossed John face as he saw him, he didn't stop walking till their faces were inches apart.

'I knew you missed me really.' He said, his voice full of cocky confidence.

Before Jack could respond John grabbed him, kissing his hard on the mouth as his hands grabbed Jack's face. Jack's hands went to John's chest and he shoved him hard, forcing him to break the kiss and stumble back wards a few feet as Jack shouted. 'Get off me.'

'Hey, you called me, told me you wanted me.' John smirked as he put his hands on his hips.

'I need your help, not your cock.' Jack told him bluntly and pulled him onto the invisible lift.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

/N Approx. 6pm, Monday January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

As the lift descended down into the hub Jack kept as much distance between him and John as possible, which wasn't an easy task. The further down into the hub they got the more Jack was beginning to believe that maybe asking John for his help was going to be a bad idea. As the stone came to a standstill Gwen stepped towards them.

'Hey gorgeous, at least tell me you're happy to see me?' John jumped down from the stone smirking.

'Well, that depends on you doing what Jack asks of you.' She replied unsmiling.

Jack stepped down from the lift and walked towards the autopsy bay, indicating that John should follow him. John spotted Damien at his workstation.

'You a new team member, cute, you do like the pretty ones don't you?'

'Shut up.' Jack's voice doing nothing to hide his irritation.

They reached the railings to the autopsy bay and John looked down at Ianto's inert body.

'What happened to Eye Candy?'

'He's dying, toxin of the Gunawarks, they came through the rift last night. He was poisoned about 14 hours ago and he's already showing symptoms he shouldn't be for at least another ten hours or so.'

'This is why you wanted me here?'

'I need you to get the antidote for him, for me from the future.'

'What's in it for me?'

'At this moment in time, anything you want.' Jack meant every word as he said them.

'Anything?' John smirked, clearly enjoying Jack's distress.

'Look, can we argue this out later, Ianto needs that antidote as soon as possible.'

'Anything, I have your word?'

Jack could feel the eyes of Gwen, Chloe and Damien boring into him as he answered.

'Yeah, anything. Just go and get it please, Damien checked, there's still rift energy residue from where the Gunawarks came through, you can use that. I'll take you there.' Nothing could hide the pleading in Jack's eyes.

'Sure, I'll get it for you.'

Jack didn't like the expression on John's face or the tone of his voice, but he had no choice but to trust him to do this for Ianto.

Jack fetched his coat and for the first time led John out through the tourist office entrance and along the bay towards where the rift energy was.

'So, Eye Candy is cute and all, but is he really worth this?'

'I love him. We're making it legal ... in less than two weeks.' Jack's voice cracked as he tried to stifle a sob.

John grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to a standstill.

'You're marrying him?' John couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

'It's still just a Civil Partnership in this time, but yes to all intent and purposes we will be married. I want to spend every possible moment with him.'

'And you still promise you'll do anything I want if I get the antidote?'

'Please don't make me beg.'

'It's very tempting.' John smirked. 'But I won't, come on lets get to the place I need to be, but be sure, when I return I will expect whatever payment I deem it merits.'

Jack just turned on his heel and started to walk again, John followed him a few steps behind with a cocky smirk on his face that Jack couldn't see as he imagined just what he thought he might be able to get Jack to do as payment.

When Jack reached the spot he stopped and waited the few seconds of John to catch up.

'Just be quick, please.' Jack pleaded.

'Don't I get a good bye kiss?' John grinned.

Jack just glared at him, John walked into the rift energy residue and pressed a couple of buttons on his wrist strap, blew Jack a kiss and vanished. In theory John could appear again in moments in the same spot he just left, but Jack had a feeling that wasn't going to be that simple.

Jack activated his comm and spoke to Damien in the hub.

'Keep monitoring the Plass, John has gone and I need to know the second he gets back.'

'Consider it done.' Damien responded.

'I'm on my way back.' Jack cut the comm again.

Jack entered through the tourist office and found Gwen waiting for him, she asked him to go to the conference room with her. When they reached it she put her arms around him and hugged him tight, when she released her grip minutes later she looked him straight in the eyes.

'What does he want?' Gwen asked.

'I don't know, he says he'll know when he returns.'

'Will you really do anything?'

'Wouldn't you? For Rhys?'

'Yes.'

'Then you've answered your own question.'

'Don't do anything stupid Jack, nothing that could cause you to lose Ianto even though you've saved his life.'

'I promised him anything.'

'Could you save him and lose him, would that be any better than his dying?'

'No, it would be worse.'

'Promise me something Jack, whatever he wants, think about it long and hard about it and the ramifications before you do it.'

'I promise to think about it, that's all I can promise.'

'That will have to do. Now go and be with Ianto till he comes back.'

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

A/N Monday evening, January 28th, 12 days before Civil Partnership. 

Jack had been sat with Ianto since his talk with Gwen after getting back to the hub after John had left, talking quietly to him as he held his hand, stroked his hair and planted small kisses on his forehead and lips. So far Ianto had remained stable, his heart rate still slow and breathing as shallow as ever but he hadn't gone into cardiac arrest again.

Jack was also clock watching, it had been over two hours since John had vanished. For the first hour or so he had been constantly shouting to Damien, asking him if there was any sign of John again yet till eventually Chloe had told him he needed to try and calm down a little or she would have to sedate him before he made himself sick.

Now he just paniced inside his head, worried Chloe would carry out her threat. The clock on the wall seemed to be getting slower and slower and Jack knew he was only torturing himself by watching it, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. Finally Jack had to give into his bladder and leave Ianto's side to visit the bathroom, kissing him softly on the top of his head he raced off, firstly out of the need to be away for as little time as possible, the secondly because he had really left it till the last minute.

As Jack washed his hands he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he looked a mess. His eyes were still tinged pink from earlier in the day and he had a very dishevelled look about him. He splashed water on his face, which did nothing really but made him feel better and after one last glance in the mirror made his way back up to the main hub.

Getting back to the autospy bay he found Chloe checking Ianto's vitals again, she told him he was still the same and stable as far as she could tell. Jack resumed his position on the stool next to Ianto and gazed into his face, Ianto looked like he was just sleeping and would wake at any moment, Jack wished that was true.

Ianto looked so young, Jack thought to himself. Too young to die, it was all his fault, he should never have allowed him to work in the field. But he knew in his heart that Ianto was too good at his job to keep him hidden in the archives. The thought crossed his mind that maybe Ianto would be better off without him, without Torchwood, with a normal life.

But Jack also knew as soon as he thought it that he couldn't be without Ianto, he loved him completely and utterly and he was scared that whatever John wanted in return for him helping to save Ianto might rip them apart. No, whatever it was he couldn't let it that happen, he would never forgive himself if he did something that would hurt Ianto.

It was nearly three hours when appeared at the railings at the top of the autopsy bay shouting down to him.

'Jack, he's back, same place he left from.'

Jack kissed Ianto's hand before releasing it and ran from the hub and out the tourist office entrance, practically running straight into John.

'You got it?' Jack asked breathlessly.

'Yeah, you owe me big time.' John smirked.

'Just give it to me, now.' Jack raised his voice.

'When we've discussed payment.'

'Fucking give it to me, there's no time for that.' Jack was yelling now, causing heads to turn in their direction. He dragged John into through the tourist office door.

'Okay, keep your knickers on, Eye Candy will be fine.'

John pulled several vials of a clear liquid from the pocket on the inside of his jacket and held them out to Jack, Jack reached to take them and John moved them out of his reach.

'Not even a thank you?'

'John.' Jack practically growled his name.

'Fine, fine, here.' He handed them over to Jack.

Jack opened the secret door that led through the the hub and ran, John hot on his heels. He nearly slipped down the steps to the autopsy bay in his hurry to give the antidote to Chloe, thrusting the vials into her hands. John watched from above.

'How much to I give him?' Chloe asked.

'One vial full now, another in four hours.' Jack replied franticly. 'Inject it into his bloodstream.'

'Will it take long to work?'

'Nothing much will happen in the first four hours, but after the second injection he should start to show signs of recovery.'

'There's four vials here?'

John shouted down from where he was standing. 'Thought it better to be safe than sorry.' Then shrugged.

Jack looked up at him and for a moment thought John looked concerned, but John's face soon soon took on the smirk Jack was used to seeing. He turned his attention back to Chloe and Ianto, watching at Chloe drew the liquid into the syringe and then injected it into Ianto's blood stream via his arm. Damien and Gwen were watching from up with John.

'All we can do it wait now.' Jack told her sadly.

'We need to ... talk.' John called down suggestively.

'Can't it wait?' Jack asked hopefully.

'Now!' John glared down a him, hands on his hips.

Jack kissed Ianto softly on the lips and turned to Chloe. 'Let me know if there's any change.'

'Of course.' She touched his arm reassuringly as he turned to leave.

Jack walked slowly up the stairs and told John to follow him, leading him into the conference room. He closed the door behind him and turned to a smirking John.

'What do you want?'

'You!'

Jack's brain was trying frantically to come up with some other meaning that what he thought John meant.

'What exactly do you mean by that?'

'One last fuck, for old times sake. We really were good together.'

This was the main thing Jack had been sure John would ask for, he wasn't at all sure he could go through with being unfaithful to Ianto, even if it had been to save his life. He knew deep down that as much as Ianto loved him, he would never forgive him for fucking John. He would save Ianto's life but lose him forever, he knew he could never keep it from him, if he did what John wanted he would have to tell him the truth.

'I can't do that.'

'You promised me anything, this is what I want.'

'I can't be unfaithful to Ianto, I love and respect him too much.'

'You loved me once.'

Jack shook his head. 'No, I never loved you. It was just sex, we were stuck together in that time loop and it was fun, not love.'

'I loved you, I still love you.' John's face dropped the smirk.

'Then you know how I feel about Ianto.'

'Unfortunately, yes.'

'Then don't ask me to betray him, I'll lose him.'

John closed the space between them and put a hand on Jack's face, stroking his cheek.

'I thought your promise was too good to be true, you really do love him don't you?'

'Yeah, more than anyone else I've ever met.'

'Then consider this my last act of my love for you, I won't make you keep your promise to me.' John told him sadly.

A tear of relief slipped down Jack's face. 'Thank you.'

'But, you really do owe me big time.' John added, the smirk returning to his face.

'I know.'

John pulled Jack's face towards his and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'I'm not completely without a heart you know.'

'Thank you.'

'Well, don't go getting all soppy on me, I'm leaving now, this place, this planet and this time.'

'Where you going?'

'Somewhere I can have some fun, drink, drugs, sex.' The cocky smirk was plastered over his face again.

'I'll see you out.'

As they walked from the conference room to the invisible lift Jack could sense Gwen's eyes were on them, he knew she was wondering what he had done or promised to do as payment. When they reached the top of the lift Jack didn't know what to say to John, goodbye just didn't seem enough. In the end he pulled him into a hug and told him thank you again.

John took advantage of the situation and kissed him hard on the mouth as he grabbed his arse, Jack let it go on a few seconds before struggling out of his clutches and glared at him.

'Sorry, couldn't resist. Bye Jack, and if you need me, you know in the future, just ask.'

John stepped off the slab of the lift and walked off across the Plass without another word, not even a glance back. Jack watched till John was out of sight and activated the lift again, descending back down into the hub. He didn't want to think about John's last words, he knew exactly what he meant by them.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

A/N Very early Tuesday morning, January 27th, 11 days before Civil Partnership. 

Since Ianto had been given the first injection of the antidote Jack had been trying to keep himself busy, he knew if he just sat with Ianto he would dwell on John's parting words and thinking about Ianto's mortality as opposed to his immortality was something he didn't want to ponder on. The thought of losing him now had been hard enough, the thought of it happening in the future was something that could make him come apart they way he was feeling at the moment.

He had taken the paperwork that had been piling up on his desk into the conference room to work on, his office somehow seemed very exposed with a missing wall, despite the fact it had been made of glass anyway. Finally the first four hours passed and Chloe came to find him, informing him she was about to give Ianto the second injection if he wanted to be there when she did. They were the only two in the hub now, Jack had sent Gwen and Damien home.

As Chloe prepared the syringe she told Jack that as he had said, there had been no change in Ianto in the four hours since the first injection. Jack nodded silently and watched as Chloe pierced through Ianto's skin with the needle and pushed the plunger, emptying the contents of the syringe into Ianto arm and bloodstream.

'What should happen now?' Chloe questioned Jack.

''Within an hour or so he should start to improve, his heartrate and breathing should begin returning to normal, but it is a gradual process and could take a few hours. Then, he should start to regain consciousness, just fleeting moments to begin with but by the time his heartrate and breathing are back to normal he should be conscious again.'

'After effects? Of the toxin or the antidote?'

'He'll feel weak and tired for a couple of days, but once the antidote has killed off the toxin completely he'll be back to his normal self.'

'Listen.' Chloe told him.

'The heartrate monitor.' Jack realised that Ianto's heartrate had increased, not a lot, but enough to show the antidote was beginning to do it's work.

Chloe grabbed Jack impulsively and pulled him into a hug. 'He's going to be fine Jack.'

'Yeah, I think he is.' A small smile crossing his lips for the first time over a day. 'Go home Chloe, get some sleep.'

'I'm fine Jack ...'

'You're beginning to sound like Ianto, you haven't slept in nearly 24 hours. Go home to James and sleep, I'll see you later.'

'If you're sure?'

'I can take care of Ianto now, go!'

'Okay.'

Chloe insisted on doing Ianto's vitals before she left, telling Jack that his heartrate was improving slightly all the time and that his breathing was getting more normal. Jack thanked her and practically pushed her up the stairs that led from the autopsy bay to the main hub. When he finally heard the cog door open and close and he was positive she had done what he had told her he pulled the stool back up to Ianto and resumed his earlier position by Ianto's side, holding his hand as he lay his head on Ianto's shoulder.

A couple of hours later Jack felt Ianto's fingers tighten around his own, he lifted his head and looked into Ianto's face. Ianto's eyes were fluttering like he was having a dream, Jack lent over and kissed him softly on the brow. After a few minutes Ianto settled down again, Jack was now allowing himself to believe that Ianto was going to be okay.

A short while later as Jack was whispering nonsense into Ianto's ear Ianto opened his eyes and looked around confused.

'Jack?' His voice was husky, his throat dry and there was more than a hint of panic in it.

'I'm here Ianto.' Jack lent down and kissed Ianto's lips, he thought he felt Ianto respond fleetingly but then realised that Ianto had fallen into unconsciousness again.

By the time three hours had passed after the second injection the moments of consciousness were growing a little longer, by just under four hours Ianto's heartrate and breathing were practically back to normal and Ianto broke out of the unconsciousness suddenly, sitting up fast before collapsing back down on the the bed groaning and clutching his head.

'Jack, what happened?' He didn't like the fact that he was in the autopsy bay and wired up to a machine one little bit.

'You were poisoned, by the toxin of one of the Gunawarks, whats the last thing you remember?'

'I came back here to put the bodies in the incinerator, Damien left to go and get you and the rest. I remember feeling sick while I was in your office and that's all.'

'Chloe and Gwen found you on the floor vomiting and groaning in pain, then you passed out. It was nearly 24 hours ago.'

Ianto tried to sit up again but felt like his body was made of jelly.

'You're going to feel week for a couple of days, but then you'll be completely out of danger.'

'I don't have to stay here do I?' Ianto glanced around the room.

'No, I'm taking you home.'

Jack removed the heartrate monitor and pulled Ianto into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

'I thought I'd lost you.' A tear rolled down Jack's face and onto Ianto's cheek.

Before Ianto could answer he pulled him up off the autopsy table and carried him up the steps, through the hub and out onto the Plass. He opened the passenger door of the SUV and lowered Ianto into the seat, realising Ianto had fallen asleep he carefully fastened the seatbelt around him before getting in the drivers side and driving them back to the flat.

Ianto was still fast asleep when they reached the flat, Jack slipped out the SUV and opened the door to the flat before returning to the SUV for Ianto. Jack carefully lifted him out, kicking the door shut with his foot he took Ianto into the flat and lay him carefully on the bed, pulling the duvet up over him.

Jack went back to lock the SUV and close the front door then returned to the bedroom, Ianto was sleeping peacefully. Jack got a glass of water from the kitchen and placed in on the bedside table next to Ianto, then stripped down to his underwear and slid into the bed next to Ianto. He curled his body around Ianto's sleeping form, and allowed himself to fall into sleep.

When Jack awoke a few hours later the bed next to him was empty, he leapt out and rushed around the flat looking for Ianto. He found him huddled on the sofa shivering, Jack sat next to him, pulling him close to share his bodyheat.

'Did it really happen? It seems like some kind of bad dream? You said you thought you had lost me, I was really sick wasn't I?'

'Yeah, it happened, I ... you were so ill it was killing me ... I thought you were going to leave me ... going to die.'

'The toxin?'

'It can be fatal.'

'What saved me?'

'That's not important, what matters is that you are alive and getting better by the hour. Lets get you back to bed, you're freezing.'

'You'll have to carry me, I thought I was going to collapse before I made it this far.'

Jack scooped him up into his arms and carried him back to the bedroom, laying him on the bed he turned all the lights off and then got into bed with him again. Ianto was lying on his side away from Jack, his breathing indicated that he was asleep again. Jack spooned against his back and held him close.

Jack couldn't get back to sleep, his mind was racing. He knew Ianto wouldn't let it drop, he would want to know how he survived a potentially fatal toxin from the future. He was going to have to tell him everything, about John's message and how John got the antidote from the future that saved his life. And he knew that Ianto wasn't going to be happy with the news even if it saved his life.

He knew that Ianto didn't like John, that he was a little jealous of the man that Jack had once been intimate with. Ianto was going to be wondering what Jack had done for John to get him to agree to doing it for him, getting the antidote. He just hoped Ianto knew him well enough by now to believe him when he told him John had done it for no reward.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

A/N Wednesday morning, January 28th, 10 days before Civil Partnership. 

Ianto had spent most of Tuesday asleep, only waking briefly now and then to visit the bathroom, when he was thirsty for tea and when Jack decided he needed to eat something in the early evening and made him soup. Each time he was only awake for no more than 10 minutes and fell back to sleep quickly.

During this time Jack spent most of it wrapped around Ianto's sleeping form, not wanting to leave him. When Ianto was awake he was helping him with the above as Ianto was still feeling weak and needed his support to hold a mug or spoon, let alone get to the bathroom. Jack knew by the next morning Ianto would start to feel better again.

When Ianto woke Wednesday morning it was still dark outside, but it wasn't that early. It was a typical cold, cloudy, raining January morning. He realised his muscles didn't feel as jelly like as the day before and decided to attempt getting to the bathroom on his own. He carefully slipped from Jack's arms, trying not to wake him and placed his feet on the floor.

Holding his breath he stood himself up and smiled, he wasn't going to fall over at any rate. He made his way to the bathroom happy in the knowledge that he must be recovering. A slight frown crossed his face when he thought that, although grateful to be alive he wondered how he had survived a fatal toxin. He'd ask Jack again later.

Feeling encouraged by the fact he was feeling better he decided to have a shower, when he emerged and get back to the bedroom he found Jack was still asleep. He climbed back into the bed and rolled against Jack's back, spooning up against him and kissed him lightly on the neck before yawning deeply.

He still wasn't as over it as he thought, he realised as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Wrapping his arms around Jack tight he kissed him again in the neck, a little harder, causing Jack to stir. Jack turned over in Ianto's arms to face him and kissed him softly on the lips, noting Ianto's half sleepy eyes.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Better, I don't feel anywhere near as weak now, but I still feel tired.' Ianto yawned the second half of his reply.

'You will, for a little longer, but you'll be okay soon.'

'How did I survive Jack?' Ianto's voice was soft and sleepy.

'I'll tell you when you're all better, go back to sleep now.'

Ianto mumbled something that Jack couldn't hear and fell into sleep again.

After Ianto had been asleep again for an hour or so Jack slipped out of bed and called the hub, the phone was answered by Gwen.

'Is everything okay there Gwen, you don't need me?'

'Everythings fine Jack, hows Ianto? Did it work, the antidote?'

'Yeah, he's going to be okay. He very tired and a little weak, side effects of the toxin but he's already improved.'

'Have you told him?'

'Told him what?'

'How you saved his life?'

'No.'

Jack, you and John, you didn't do anything stu ... anything you're going to regret, to get the antidote off him, did you?'

Jack sighed. 'No Gwen, I didn't. He wanted something in return that I couldn't give in and he accepted it. I think he knew that anyway, he just wanted to see if it was true.'

'Ianto doesn't like him, you know that. I think he might be a bit upset that you went to John for help.'

'Hopefully he will understand that I did it to save his life.'

'Did what to save my life?' Jack turned to see Ianto in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

'Gwen, I've got to go.' Jack cut the call and put the phone down.

Jack walked over to Ianto and led him to the sofa, pulling him down onto it next to him.

'Everything I did, I did to save your life, I couldn't let you die. But I know you're going to be upset because of who I asked for help.' Jack couldn't look Ianto in the eyes, he knew he wouldn't like the look he would see in Ianto's face.

'Who did you ask Jack?'

'You were so sick and ... I knew if you didn't get the antidote you would die and I was panicing.'

'Jack!'

'I had a phone number for John ...' Ianto cut him off.

'Captain John Hart? Why did you have his number? How? When?' Ianto kept his voice level but when Jack glanced up at him he could see the hurt in his face.

'A short while before you got sick he sent me a message, saying he was leaving the planet and that if he didn't hear from me he would stay away. He gave a phone number, I wrote it down, I don't know why, I just did. It fell out my pocket and I knew he could get back to the future to get the antidote, I was in a state of panic and asking him to do it was the first thing that came to me.'

'Why didn't you tell me he had contacted you?'

'I meant to, but I just forgot. It didn't seem important and there was no way I was even thinking about contacting him, before you got sick.'

'So, a man I don't like, who I'm sure doesn't like me saved my life?'

'Yeah.'

'Why? What did he get out of it?'

'Nothing.'

'Jack, this is John we're talking about, I know he still has feelings for you. What did he want in return ... from you?' Ianto anger was starting to show in his voice.

'Sex.' Jack's voice was barely a whisper. 'But ...'

Ianto didn't let him finish. 'You fucked him to save my life?' He yelled, his eyes glistening with tears.

'No, Ianto let me finish.'

Ianto pulled away from Jack and stood up. 'This better be good.'

'I promised him anything, if he would get the antidote for you. He left saying he'd be back, with the antidote and his demands.'

'Did you have an inkling what they might be?' Ianto sneered sarcastically.

'Yes, but I tried not to believe myself.'

'So you contemplated giving him what you knew he'd want?' Ianto spat.

Jack shook his head. 'No, I knew that there was no way I would sleep with him to save your life, that I would get the antidote off him and then tell him I couldn't do it.'

'So what happened?'

'He came back with it, with more than we needed actually in case ... and I convinced him to give it to me, promising to do whatever he wanted after.'

'And?' Jack sensed Ianto's anger was lessening a little and carried on.

'He told me he wanted one last fuck for old times sake, I told him no.'

'And he accepted it?'

'When I told him I loved and respected you too much to be unfaithful, that I had never loved him, he backed down.'

Ianto sat back down next to Jack, his former anger leaving him.

'He didn't put up a fight for what he wanted?'

'He told me that as his last act of love for me was to release me from my promise.'

'I'm sorry.' Ianto's voice was full of sadness now.

'Sorry?'

'For thinking you might have betrayed me, you saved my life and I should be grateful.'

'I'd do almost anything to save you, one thing I won't do is shag someone else, I'd find another way.'

'He really isn't the complete bastard I think he is, is he?'

'So it would seem.'

'I owe him my life.'

'And for that I am very grateful.'

Ianto could see the tears threatening to fall from Jack's eyes, he lent over and kissed him softly on the lips.

'I love you.' He whispered against Jack's lips.

Before Jack could reply Ianto let out a huge yawn and they both laughed.

'Back to bed with you Ianto Jones.' Jack ordered playfully.

'Are you coming with me?' Ianto grinned and then yawned again.

'Yeah, but only to hold you while you sleep. No sex till you are better.'

'Are you ill?' Ianto asked curiously.

'No, I'd shag you the minute we got there, but I know you need rest more. The more rest you get, the faster your recovery and then, I promise you there will be more sex than you ever imagined.' Jack grinned.

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto to his feet, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

'Thank you.' He said dozily, yawning once more.

Jack swept him up into his arms and carried the half asleep man back to bed, placing him under the covers he slipped in beside him and pulled him close as Ianto slipped into sleep completely once more. He smiled softly to himself, realising how lucky he was to have Ianto in his life. 

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

A/N Thursday morning, January 29th, 9 days before Civil Partnership. 

They had most of Wednesday in bed, Ianto was becoming less sleepy as the day went on and was awake for longer periods of time, by the time Jack woke on the Thursday morning he knew Ianto was pretty much back to his normal self. He was alone in bed and the smells of coffee and toast were wafting through the flat and into the bedroom.

Jack went to find Ianto, surprised to find him showered and fully dressed in the kitchen, pouring coffee into mugs. Jack quickly moved to his side and took him in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. Ianto put the coffee pot down and moved his arms around Jack as he kissed him back, deepening it as he opened his mouth seeking Jack's tongue with his own.

When they finally parted Jack moved his head back a little and looked into Ianto's eyes.

'You're looking better, feeling it too by the looks of it?' Jack asked smiling.

'Much better, thanks to you.' Ianto dropped his voice to a whisper. 'And John.'

'Yeah well, I wasn't ready to lose you just yet.'

'Sorry about yesterday, I know in my heart you would never have betrayed me like that, ever.'

'You were sick and upset about John contacting me more than anything else I suspect?

'Yep, we agreed no more secrets.' Ianto frowned.

'It wasn't meant to be a secret.'

'I know, I know. Lets just forget about it and I'll be very grateful to be alive.' Ianto face evolved into a soft smile.

'I was so scared I was going to lose you, I thought my heart was being ripped apart.' Jack admitted to him.

'I love you so much.' Ianto told him, kissing him softly on the lips.

They both laughed softly when they realised the other had had tears in their eyes too before kissing tenderly.

'You can show me how much you love me if you want.' Jack grinned as his hand slid down Ianto's back and cupped his arse.

'Later, I want to check on Myfanwy, Janet and the kitties. Who knows if anyones thought to do anything for them other than feed them, if that these last few days.'

'Yeah, I 'spose so.' Jack pouted a little.

'Go get showered and dressed, the sooner we get to the hub and rift monitor permitting, the sooner we can escape and come back here.'

'Yes Sir.' Jack said, giving Ianto a mock salute before kissing him once more them making his way to the bathroom grinning, oh yes, Ianto was much better.

When they arrived at the hub a little while later Damien, Chloe and Gwen were already there. Damien saw them first, patted Ianto on the arm and asked 'All right mate?' Ianto replied that, yep he was thanks, barely managing to finish his answer before Gwen spotted him. She ran across the hub and threw herself into his arms, crying with relief as she told him how happy she was to see him alive and well again.

When he finally managed to release himself from Gwen he went looking for Chloe, he knew she had looked after him while he was sick and wanted to thank her. He found her in the medical bay going through some paperwork, he walked down the steps, his footsteps disturbing her, causing her to look around.

When she saw Ianto she smiled. 'It worked, I'm so happy to see you.' She told Ianto.

Ianto walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you for taking care of me.' He told her, kissing the top of her head.

'I didn't do much ...'

'Jack told me how you looked after me, that you saved my life when my heart stopped.'

'All part of the job.' Chloe tried to smile as a tear ran down her face.

Ianto brushed the tear away. 'Hey, no need for tears, I'm fine.'

Ianto hugged tight again, saying another thank you before leaving the medical bay and heading back to the main hub. He decided to start with Myfanway and wished he hadn't, when he saw the state of her nest he was beginning to wonder what else was in store for him when he checked on Janet and the kitties.

She didn't seem starving hungry, so that was a good sign that someone had remembered to feed them. It took Ianto the best part of two hours for him to clean out her nest and give her fresh bedding, then he went to check on Janet. The sight that met him was even less pleasent. He groaned at the thought of what he needed to do, then went to get the things he needed.

By the time he'd finished with Janet's cell he was beginning to feel exhausted, obviously although he was feeling much better he should still have been taking it easier. He decided he needed coffee and a rest before tackling the kitties cell, even though it was only a few cells down from Janet's he couldn't bring himself to look just yet.

Ianto made his way to the kitchenette and made coffee for everyone, handed Gwen, Damien and Chloe there's before taking his and Jack's up to Jack's office. Jack looked up as Ianto entered the room and frowned, Ianto looked pale and tired. He stood up from his chair and met Ianto half way across the office, taking the tray off him and setting it on his desk.

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him round the desk, sitting him in his chair and leaned on the edge of his desk.

'You look ill again, what have you been doing.' Jack asked him.

'Cleaning out Myfanwy and Janet, it was a lot more tiring than I thought it would be.' He admitted.

'Well, that's enough for today, you'll give yourself a relapse.'

'I need to check on the kitties, see what state they are in.' Ianto sighed.

'Not happening, you are going home to rest. I will check on the kitties, Chloe and Gwen are meant to be looking after them, so if they need cleaning out, then they will do it.'

'I don't want to go home.'

'Ianto Jones, you are going home and that's an order. You will go to bed, or lounge about on the sofa watching TV and rest and I will be home in a few hours.'

'Can't you come with me now?'

Jack sighed. 'No, I have some messages from the last couple of days I need to respond to.'

'We came in the SUV, I can't take that home, you might need it.'

'Damien can take you home, it's not going to work Ianto, you are going home.'

'Fine.' Ianto said resignedly.

Jack lent down and kissed him softly on the lips. 'I won't be long, just a couple of hours maybe.'

Then Jack called down to Damien, who appeared a few moments later.

'Can you take Ianto home, his car's not here?'

'Sure, come on mate.'

Ianto tried to not groan out loud as his muscles protested as he stood up from Jack's chair, Jack captured his mouth with a kiss while Damien pretended to be interested in something on Jack's desk before they both left Jack's office and headed out the hub. When Damien dropped him at the flat he asked him if he could get him anything, Ianto said no and Damien left, heading back to the hub.

Ianto let himself in, made coffee and put on a DVD and flopped onto the sofa. He really did feel very tired again, but didn't want to go to bed, he had spent far too much time in bed sleeping recently. Before he had even finished watching the titles of the film Ianto was fast asleep on the sofa, still fully dressed. He never noticed the light on the phones answer machine, telling him he had six new messages.

When Damien got back to the Plass, as he crossed it to enter the hub through the tourist entrance he spotted someone he thought looked familiar, but couldn't place him. He watched as the man walked around as if looking for something before walking off again, Damien let himself in through the tourist office door and headed into the hub.

Sitting down at his desk he brought up the CCTV feed for the Plass and looked to see of the man was still around. Yes, he was back again and was now at the tourist office, trying the door and hitting it angrily when he discovered it was locked. Damien shouted out to Jack that he needed him to see something.

Jack bounded down the stairs and Damien pointed to the figure on the screen, Jack recognised him instantly. Ben. He wondered why he seemed to desperate to get into the tourist office, surely he wanted to see Ianto, but why not just phone him. Gwen wandered over wondering what was so interesting, her hand flew to her mouth.

'That's Ianto's friend, yes?'

'Yeah.' Jack replied. 'And?'

'Ianto asked us not to retcon him, the night ... morning he got hurt, said he needed to talk to him first, then he got sick ...'

'Shit, he must be wondering what the hell is going on and where Ianto is.' Jack groaned.

'Want me to take him somewhere and retcon him?' Gwen asked.

'No, I'll do it.' Jack walked away and went to get his coat.

'I'll be back soon, I'm expecting a call in an hour from UNIT.' He told them as he made his way out of the hub via the invisible lift.

TBC.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N Thursday afternoon, January 29th, 9 days before Civil Partnership. 

Jack stepped from the invisible lift and headed for the tourist office entrance, Ben was still there knocking on the door. As Jack got closer to him he called out his name, Ben turned and gave him an odd look, a mixture frustration and of relief of seeing Jack. Ben turned to Jack, as Jack reached his side.

'What the hell is going on? My girlfriend thinks I'm going mad, she doesn't remember anything about that evening, of those ... monsters and where's Ianto? He said he was going to call me, and I can't believe you both work for bloody Torchwood.' Ben blurted out everything in one breath.

'Ianto's been sick, come on, lets go to the pub and talk.' Jack turned to walk across the Plass, Ben following him.

Ben didn't say another word till they were sat in the pub with a drink, Ben had refused Jack's offer of buying and bought his own, there was something niggling in his mind about that night and drinks that he couldn't quite put his finger on and for now he wasn't taking any chances.

Ben took a sip of his beer. 'Those things, they were real?'

'Aliens.'

'Aliens? Real live aliens? Fuck.'

'Yeah.'

'So how come Sandy can't remember anything about it, she thinks I've been having a bad nightmare or I'm losing the plot?'

'Retcon, amnesia pill.' Jack shrugged. 'Makes you forget.'

'It sounds like it's all in a days work to you?'

'It's what we do.'

'So, where do theses aliens come from?'

'Rift in time and space running through Cardiff, things come through, we deal with them.'

'Are all aliens like that?'

'No, just the evil ones.'

'Are you going to retcon me?'

'I haven't decided yet.'

'Well, at least I got an honest, I think answer.'

'You did.'

'You said Ianto was sick, is he okay now?'

Ben watched a cloud cross Jack's face. 'He nearly died, but he's recovering now.'

'Where is he?'

'At home, in our flat.'

'I called there about six times before I came looking for him.'

'He was at work earlier but I sent him home, he exhausted himself.'

'What was it, what made him sick?'

'Those aliens, deadly toxin in those tallons of theirs. Ianto got caught by one and it got into his system.'

'You said deadly? So how did he survive?'

'Long story, all that matter now is that he is alive and mostly well again.'

'You're telling me all sorts of things I shouldn't know, you are going to retcon me, aren't you?'

'I still haven't decided.'

'Can I see Ianto?'

'He might be asleep, I'll try calling him.'

Jack pulled out his mobile phone and called their home number, the phone was answered after a few rings by a sleepy sounding Ianto.

'Jack, are you coming home?'

'Soon, I'm with Ben, he wants to see you, you up to it?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied, wide awake now as he suddenly remembered about Ben being at the restaurant/bar that night.

'We'll be there in about twenty minutes.'

Ianto had a shower to freshen up and put some jeans and a jumper on and was just about ready as Jack let himself and Ben into the flat.

Ianto told Ben to go into the living room and make himself comfortable and then dragged Jack into the kitchen.

'What have you told him?' Ianto asked.

'Almost everything, about the rift, retcon, aliens, you getting sick and how. We need to decide if we should retcon him, I like Ben, you talk to him and then we can decide whether we should or not.'

'Okay, you staying?'

'No, I'll leave you two alone, I'll be back in a little while, I'm expecting a call from UNIT soon.'

'Have fun.' Ianto grinned.

'I wish.' Jack groaned.

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him tenderly.

'I better go and you better get in there with Ben or he's going to start to think we're plotting something ... or shagging.' Jack laughed.

'Yep. See you soon?'

'As soon as I can get rid of UNIT.'

'Did you check on the kitties?'

'Damn, no. I'll get Gwen and Chloe on it.'

'They should have been taking care of them, but best to check.'

'I will.'

After another kiss, where Ianto tried to make it linger on for a while, Jack left, saying goodbye to Ben on his way out and Ianto went to face Ben.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

A/N Thursday evening, January 29th, 9 days before Civil Partnership. 

'Coffee?' Ianto asked Ben.

'No thanks.'

Ben was sat in the armchair, Ianto sat on the sofa and there was a few minutes of uncomfortable silence between them before Ben spoke.

'So you catch aliens for a living?'

'Yep.'

'You how completely mad that sounds?'

'Yep.'

'You like your job?'

'Yep.'

'Is that all you can bloody say?'

'Nope, look Ben, I'm really sorry, you must have been wondering what the hell had happened, why I hadn't called?'

'I was going frantic, Sandy couldn't remember anything and thought I was going nuts or having nightmares, she was all for shipping me off the the funny farm and you didn't call. I was starting to wonder if I had imagined it all. Jack told me you had been sick'

'I nearly died, I know Jack told you and why.'

'He did, I don't understand though, he told be it was a fatal toxin so how are you alive?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.'

'Look Ianto, I'm believing in aliens now, I'm sure nothing else you can say can be any more ... out there!'

'Time travel.'

Ianto watched as Ben's jaw visibly dropped.

'You're shitting me?'

'Nope, an ex ... friend of Jack's used the rift to go forward in time and get the antidote.'

'Fuck!'

'Yep, that just about covers it.'

'How?'

'Too complicated, just believe me, it happened.'

'An ex friend, as in ex lover?'

Ianto's smile dropped as he replied. 'Yep.'

'Ah, you knew of him I take it?'

'I didn't like him, still don't even if he did help save my life. He did it for Jack, not for me.'

'Time to change the subject I think.' Ben said tactfully.

'How's Sandy?'

'She's great, she'll be even better when I stop bugging her about that evening!'

'So, you believe in aliens now, not just humouring me?' Ianto grinned.

'After what I saw, who wouldn't! I still can't believe you work for bloody Torchwood.'

'We're supposed to be a secret organisation.'

'Torchwood have got to be the worst kept secret in Cardiff, I mean, there's the car for a start and the rumours.'

'Rumours?'

'About what you do and well, Jack really.'

Ianto laughed loudly. 'Rumours about Jack?'

'The man in the coat.' Ben laughed.

'I love that coat.' Ianto grinned.

Ben became serious again. 'Are you going to retcon me?'

'Do we need to?'

'I hope not, I like you both even more than ever now, I have cool friends.' Ben grinned.

'You know you can't tell people what we do?'

'What do you think I am, stupid?'

'Nope, sorry. No, I don't think you have to worry about getting retconned. Jack likes you, he doesn't want to do it and in my opinion we don't need to either.'

'Thanks mate.'

'Drink?'

'Coffee?'

'Something stronger?'

'I only have wine I think.'

'That'll do.'

As Ianto went to go and fetch it from the kitchen he heard a key go into the lock on the front door, he excused himself and went to meet Jack as he arrived home. As soon as Jack was through the door Ianto had him in his arms and was kissing him throughly, pulling him close to his body, a sudden urge of lust running through him, surprising him as it had come from nowhere.

Jack's hands slipped up the back of his jumper, caressing his back as they kissed, totally lost in each other. Jack smiled into the kiss, the side effect of the antidote were starting to kick in, there was going to be a fun couple of days ahead before the effect wore off. It wasn't till Jack's hand slid down and cupped Ianto's arse that Ianto came to his senses and pulled away from the kiss.

'Ben's still here.' He said breathlessly.

'How did it go?'

'Fine.' Ianto smiled. 'I don't think we should retcon him.'

'Good, I don't want to either.'

'I was just getting a bottle of wine, going to join us?'

'Yeah, why not.'

I'll get it, you go and talk to Ben, need to pop to the bathroom first.' Ianto told him.

'Sure.' Jack walked off grinning to himself, he hopped Ben wouldn't stay too much longer, he wanted to get Ianto all to himself.

Ianto rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind him. Leaning against the cool tiled wall his hand went to his crotch, he was so hard. Jack's touch always had this effect on him, but had been so sudden. He was so turned on he thought he was going to come in his trousers.

Ianto tried to think about boring mundane thoughts, about Myfanwy and Janet, about the disgusting mess he had cleaned up in their habitats that morning. It wasn't working, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down a little, along with his briefs and took his cock in his hand.

He thought about Jack as he stroked, although there was no need he was already on the verge of orgasm. A couple of minutes later Ianto bit his lower lip as he came in his hand and he slumped against the wall for a moment before cleaning himself up with tissues, he flushed them down the toilet and rearranged him clothes.

After splashing his face with water, hoping it didn't give away what he had just done he headed for the kitchen and got the wine and glasses and headed back into the living room.

'You okay, you look a little flushed?' Ben asked concerned.

'I'm fine, just a little warm thanks.'

Ben didn't question it, knowing Ianto had been sick, Jack however was giving him a knowing grin. Ianto glowered at him, something was going on and dawned on him that Jack had known all along. And he wasn't going to find out till Ben had gone, of that he was sure, which wasn't a good thing as he could already feel the lust starting to flow through him again as he sat down next to Jack on the sofa and put a cushion on his lap.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

A/N Very early hours, January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. This series will end just after the CP, sequel to follow as mentioned in A/N of chapter 60.

One bottle of wine and a couple of hours later Ianto was wondering how he could get rid of Ben without seeming rude, he was wondering just how long he was going to be able to keep himself under control without having to rush off to the bathroom again. Thankfully Jack came to his rescue.

'Ben, I'm going to have to kick you out soon, Ianto is still recovering and needs his sleep.'

'Not a problem mate, Sandy must be wondering where I've got to anyway.'

Ben drained the last drop of wine from his glass, stood up and shrugged his coat on.

'Let me see you out, you stay there and relax Ianto.' He gave Ianto that knowing grin again.

Ianto and Ben said their goodbyes and Jack walked him to the front door, as soon as Jack was back in the room Ianto lifted the pillow off his lap and looked at Jack with suspicion in his eyes.

'What the hell have you done to me?'

'It's the antidote, it's a side effect.'

'A side effect of the thing that saved my life is constant horniness? I've sent the last two hours drying desperately to not hump this cushion!'

'Wank in the bathroom didn't help then?' Jack grinned.

Ianto glared at him. 'Explain.'

'When they did the trials for the antidote they apparently discovered this little side effect, as well as being used as the antidote it's used in the future for impotence. Obviously in much smaller measures, as if the person isn't sick it reacts that way much faster. However, if you need it as a cure, you need a much larger dose and the effect takes a few days to happen.'

'So you knew this was going to happen and you didn't think to tell me?'

Ianto was subconsciously rubbing the palm of his hand against his erection through the fabric of his jeans.

'I've never experienced it first hand, or second for that matter, as I didn't know anyone else that had, I was assuming it was like some kind of urban legend, so until the other day I wasn't expecting anything to happen.'

'You didn't think to say anything once you realised?'

'Yeah, well I ... '

'Some warning would have been nice Jack.'

'Sorry.' Jack gave him a puppy dog eyes look.

'Get over here and show me just how sorry you are, or I'm going to make a mess in my underwear!'

'With pleasure.'

Jack knelt on the floor between Ianto's legs as Ianto unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips so Jack could pull them down past his hips, sighing in relief as his cock was released from the confines of his tight jeans.

'How long will this effect last?'

'Up to 48 hours.'

'Will be gradually become less intense, 'cos if not I may die from sexual overload.'

Jack grinned. 'Yes, it will become more normal like in a few hours.'

'Good, now shut up and suck my cock.'

'Delighted.'

Jack dipped his head and took Ianto's cock into his mouth is one go, relaxing is throat as he did. The moment Jack's tongue touched the sensitive tip of his cock Ianto knew it was all going to be over very soon, and the instant Jack's hand strayed between his legs and cupped his balls he came in Jack's mouth with a loud gasp.

Jack kept Ianto's cock in his mouth till he felt it start to soften, then he got up from the floor and straddled Ianto's hips and captured his mouth with his own. Jack teased Ianto's lips with his tongue, urging Ianto to part his and then slipped his tongue inside them, letting Ianto taste himself.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack as they kissed passionately, tongues tangled and teeth clashed as their passion mounted. Jack could feel Ianto becoming hard against him, Jack gently rolled his hips against Ianto's cock making him moan in pleasure, his own cock calling out for attention.

Jack broke the kiss. 'Lets go to bed' He whispered against Ianto's lips.

Jack slipped off Ianto's lap and pulled him up from the sofa, Ianto immediately grabbed Jack for another kiss as he tried to hump Jack's hip. Jack broke the kiss again and pulled Ianto to the bedroom. Within minutes they were both stripped naked and on the bed in each others arms.

'Fuck me Jack.' Ianto gasped.

Jack released him from his arms and reached for the lube as Ianto rolled over onto his hands and knees, parting his legs wide. He gasped in pleasure as he felt Jack's finger breach the tight muscle of his arse, again when the second followed a minute or so later.

Ripples of pleasure ran through his as Jack's fingers fucked him, constantly hitting his prostate.

'Ready?' Jack asked softly.

'Fuck, yes.' He all but growled.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body and coated his own cock with lube, he slid easily into Ianto in one slick move till he was ball deep, reveling in the feel of Ianto's tight passage around his cock. Instantly Ianto stated thrusting back against him, Jack responded by thrusting hard into him.

Ianto's hand went to his own cock, pumping it hard in time with their thrusts. Ianto moaned out loud as he came for the third time in just as many hours, Jack's own orgasm was nearing, fueled by the contractions of Ianto's arse around his cock. He thrust hard, deep and fast coming a couple of minutes after Ianto and they fell to the bed in a tangled heap breathing heavily.

When Jack felt himself start to soften he slipped from Ianto and lay next to him, smiling when he realised Ianto had slipped into sleep. Curling himself around his sleeping, exhausted lover he held him, waiting from him to wake again. Which from what he had heard would only be a two or three hours at the most, and he would wake as horny as ever.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65

A/N Around 5am, January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

When Ianto awoke less than three hours later he was instantly aware of the hardness between his legs again and the ache in his body, Jack lay next to him having rolled onto his back in his sleep. Ianto shuffled across the bed and curled against his side, pressing his cock against Jack's hip.

He his hand on Jack's chest, over his heart and kissed him in the side of the neck. Jack moaned slightly in his sleep but didn't stir, Ianto moved his hand to Jack's nipple and stroked his softly with his finger tips, loving the way it hardened under his touch.

Ianto kissed the side of Jack's neck again before sucking hard on the skin, an anticipated this caused more of a reaction in Jack. He moaned softly and opened his eyes, and smiled at Ianto who immediately lent over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

'Hey, how you feeling?' Jack asked when they came up for air.

'Horny, stupid question.' Ianto grinned.

'Still annoyed with me for not mentioning it?'

'Not so much.' Ianto grinned widely.

'Are you enjoying humping my leg?'

'I never realised I was.' Ianto laughed lightly.

'Would you like to hump a better part of me instead?'

'Another stupid question.'

'Do with me what you will.' Jack said as he stretched out and parted his legs wide.

Ianto moved so he was between his legs, lay his full length on top of Jack and kissed him softly for a while before Jack slipped his tongue into his mouth. Hands tangled in each others hair as they kissed hard and deep, parting some long minutes later, breathless.

'What do you want?' Ianto asked.

'Whatever you decide to do to me.'

'Sure?'

'Yeah.'

Ianto answered by moving his mouth to Jack's neck and kissed and nipped it, leaving a trail of small love bites like a necklace around it from shoulder to shoulder as Jack made noises of pleasure. Then he trailed his mouth across Jack's chest, licking and kissing every inch, sucking and teasing each nipple in turn before moving further down his torso.

Ianto reached his stomach and teased his navel with the tip of his tongue, making Jack squirm, partly because it tickled, but mostly in pleasure before adding more little love bites on his stomach and hips.

Deliberately ignoring his now hard cock he turned his attention to Jack's inner thighs, licking and kissing the tender skin, moving slowly upwards making jack gasp as his tongue teased Jack's balls before he sucked them both into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue knowing it would drive Jack wild and was rewarded by Jack's hips thrusting up and down slightly.

Ianto slipped his hand around Jack's cock and slowly but firmly started to stroke it, Jack's hip movements were getting more and more erratic. Ianto let Jack's balls slip from his mouth and replaced it with Jack's cock, just the head to start with, as his tongue swirled around the tip, teasing the slit, licking the pre come from it.

'Gonna come.' Jack gasped out.

'Do it, come for me, deep in my throat.'

Ianto took Jack's cock in as deep as possible, he nose buried in the soft hairs at the base of Jack's cock as he let Jack fuck his mouth, controlling the movements slightly with his hands on Jack's hips so he didn't choke. Ianto sucked hard as Jack's come ran down his throat, not stopping till Jack stopped shaking from the release.

'Fuck me Ianto.' Jack pleaded.

'So now you tell me what you want.' He grinned, reaching for the lube.

Coating his fingers he slipped the first one slowly into Jack, watching Jack's face contort with pleasure as he did, then added a second, doing to Jack what he had done to him earlier, sliding his fingers over his prostate.

'Now Ianto, inside me. Need to feel you inside me.'

Ianto removed his fingers, sliding them from Jack very slowly then knelt up as he stroked lube on his own cock, so Jack could see him doing it. He pressed his cock against Jack's hole and pressed into the welcoming channel, moaning in pleasure as Jack's flesh wrapped around him tightly.

By this point his cock was fit to burst, he still for a few moments thinking he would come in seconds if he moved again too soon. He lent forward and kissed Jack as he began to rock his hips slowly at first, but moving them faster as faster as they kissed passionately.

As he felt his orgasm mounting again he broke the kiss and supported himself on his hands, pounding hard and deep into Jack, shuddering in pleasure as he came once more. He lowered himself down onto Jack and they held each other tight till Ianto became still.

'You okay?' Jack asked, running his fingers through Ianto's hair.

'Yeah, I think I'm beginning to like this side effect.'

I know I do.' Ianto could hear the grin in Jack's voice, he didn't need to see it.

'Why does that not surprise me.' Ianto laughed.

'Shower?'

'Shower' Ianto agreed.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

A/N Around 6am, January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

It took them a lot longer to reach the bathroom than it should have done, as Ianto insisted on kissing Jack the whole way there, randomly pushing him against the wall along the way and pressing hard against him.

Already naked all they needed to do was start the shower and wait for the water to heat up, this was spent with their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed furiously. Jack could feel Ianto hard against him again, this was going to be a little more biased on Ianto's side Jack thought, even his body could meet the pace the antidotes effect was having on Ianto.

They pulled apart after they became aware of the room filling with steam and moved under the shower, the hot cascading water falling over their bodies as they kissed some more before they started to slowly cleanse each others bodies.

Hands, shower gel and bubbles coated their bodies as they cleaned every inch of each other, starting from their necks and working along their arms, before working down their bodies. When Ianto's hands reached Jack's crotch it was a little disappointed to not find Jack hard for him, he looked into Jack's eyes as his hand went to the sleeping member.

'Give it time.' Jack grinned. 'Your body is way ahead of mine.'

'I'm sure I can do something about that.' Ianto winked and dropped to his knees.

Squeezing more shower gel into his hand he rubbed them together and nudging Jack's thighs apart with his elbows he ran the soapy hands up Jacks legs, from knees to the top of his thighs, stopping short of his balls.

Ianto could already see a slight reaction from Jack cock as it started to twitch slightly. Cupping Jack's balls with one hand he stroked them gently but firmly, the soapy bubbles coating them before his fingers slipped backwards towards the tight ring of muscle between Jack's buttocks.

Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulders as a single finger breached him, slipping back and forth inside him. He felt his cock swelling with each move as it swept over his prostate. When Ianto added a second he started moving his hips as the fingers fucked his arse.

Jack groaned in disappointment when Ianto removed his fingers, Jack looked down to find Ianto putting even more shower gel on to his hands.

'Face the wall.' Ianto told him.

Jack did it without question, setting his feet wide apart as he felt Ianto's on his buttocks, he could feel the soapy bubbles being rubbed over them, between them cleaning every inch of him. Jack pressed a hand to the tiled wall, the other now on his now hard again cock.

Ianto let the bubbles be rinsed away by the falling water and then Jack felt Ianto's hands on his arse again, fingers of one hand spreading his buttocks and the other teased the hole, Jack wishing silently that Ianto would put his fingers back inside him.

He was rewarded with something even better when he felt the tip of Ianto's tongue against the ring of muscle, as Ianto dipped it in deeper Jack thought his legs were going to give way. Jack let go of his cock to support himself better against the wall, and sighed in pleasure as his hand was replaced by Ianto's.

The tongue in his arse and the hand on his cock were going to send him to the point of no return soon.

'Going to come.' Jack said breathlessly.

Ianto took his hand from Jack's cock and after a couple more thrusts of his tongue got to his feet and kissed Jack on the back of the neck.

'Not yet cariad, not just yet but soon.' He whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack felt the tip of Ianto's cock nudge between his buttocks and press against his hole, he let out a sigh of pleasure as Ianto pushed in slowly and deeply. Jack realised that Ianto's lust was beginning to settle into a more normal pattern, he wasn't so desperate to come and it was lasing longer again.

Ianto's hands settled on his hip as he started to thrust slowly back and forth into Jack, Jack pressing backwards into his thrusts. He moved his hands, one he wrapped around Jack's waist, the other went back to Jack's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts as they gained momentum.

'Come for me now cariad, let me feel you come around me. Your arse pulsating around my hard throbbing cock.' Ianto panted as his hand pumped harder and faster.

Ianto bit hard on Jack's shoulder as he felt Jack's cock start to pulsate in his hand, his arse start to contract around his cock before he came over his hand. Ianto held back his own orgasm, wanting to languish in the feelings Jack's arse was having on it. Once Jack had stopped shuddering his started to move again, allowing himself to come inside Jack.

Ianto slumped against Jack's back as he waited for his breathing to return to norman, then slipping from Jack's body he pulled him around and kissed him on the lips, softly and tenderly.

'Only we could get dirty in the shower.' Jack laughed softly.

'We should go back to bed, I'm feeling tired again now.' Ianto groaned. 'That side effect I could do without.'

'It'll pass soon, along with my favourite one.' Jack pouted.

'You're impossible.' Ianto grinned. 'Cara 'ch yn anad eiriau all ddeud'

'I know that was something about loving me?'

'Yep, you really need to improve your welsh.' Ianto smiled, placing a soft, fleeting kiss on Jack's lips.

'I love you too, cariad.'

Ianto yawned and Jack laughed. 'Back to bed with you my beautiful lover.'

They wrapped themselves in fluffy towels and held hands as they made their way back to their bedroom. They dropped their towels beside the bed and slid in between the sheets. Jack lay on his back and Ianto curled against him, his head on Jack's chest, Jack's heartbeat lulling him back into sleep.

Jack glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was be dawn soon, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before Ianto awoke again.  
TBC

(Cara 'ch yn anad eiriau all ddeud – I love you more than words can say)


	67. Chapter 67

A/N Morning of January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

Jack awoke with a sudden realisation only a couple of hours later, Ianto was still asleep beside him. He slipped quietly out of bed and dragged on his dressing gown, made a cup of tea and sat on the sofa in the living room contemplating what had woken him.

Ianto had told him that the first time the side effect had kicked in, in full throttle mode as Ianto had put it was when he arrived home while Ben was there. Jack had a niggling feeling, no he knew it was more than a feeling, he knew exactly what was fueling Ianto's reactions.

His own 51st century pheromones, sure the antidote was playing its part but it was designed in the future when everyone had the same pheromones, Ianto had become hypersensitive to his. The reaction the antidote caused when used as a cure for impotence.

As much as Jack was loving the effect he knew that Ianto was going to knacker himself out completely at the rate they were shagging and himself, as much as he didn't lie to admit it. Jack made the decision to go out for a while, he'd go to the hub and keep himself busy for a while before returning.

Hopefully that way Ianto would be able to get some extra sleep if he wasn't there for Ianto to be breathing in those pheromones as he slept, then when he got home they would both be rested enough for what would surely follow.

Jack crept into the bedroom and quietly dressed so not to wake Ianto, leaving his dressing gown on the bottom of the bed, went back to the living room and wrote Ianto a note.

Ianto,

Will only be a few hours, some things to see to at work.

Get some rest,

Love you cariad.

Jack.

He placed it on his pillow, put on his coat and left the flat, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. Borrowing Ianto's car he drove to the Plass and parked near the SUV, he didn't go straight to the hub, he walked down to the bay, buying a cup of coffee on the way and sat on a bench overlooking the water.

The sun was barely up and there was a frost in the cold morning air, but Jack wrapped his hands around the cup and ignored it. It had struck him on the drive to the hub that there was only eight days till the Civil Partnership, he couldn't remember ever being so happy.

Even when he'd married the first time, so many years before he had never been in love as much with her as he was with Ianto. He never thought he would ever get married again, after the pain of losing someone who had pledged their life to him.

But with Ianto he just wanted to be with him always, he needed to make the commitment to him. For Ianto to know just how much he meant to him, that he would be there for him till the end of his days.

Jack didn't like to think about that, the thought that he would out live Ianto whatever happened, even if Ianto lived till the age of 90 he would still lose him eventually. Ianto nearly dying a few days ago had brought this reality back to him like a sledgehammer hitting him in the head.

Jack wiped away the tears that had started falling silently down his cheeks, Ianto could never know how much just the thought of him dying and him being unable to join him made him feel like his heart was going to break, he would just have to deal with it himself.

Jack took a sip of his cooling coffee and smiled to himself, it was okay but not a patch on Ianto's. He intentionally turned his thoughts to happier things. How Ianto looked asleep when he had left earlier, his face so young, innocent and peaceful looking. He was so beautiful to look at that at times Jack felt it hard to keep his lust under control while they were working.

In eight days they would be legally bound, married. As far as Jack was concerned that's what they would be, no matter how society saw it. His smile widened as he thought about how happy that made him, he could barely wait.

He wished he could have some family of his own there, but he knew that was impossible, and hell there was no way he was waking Gray up for the ceremony, that kind of drama he could do without. No, the Doctor and Martha would be there, they were his family now.

It would be so good to see them again, along with Tom and Donna. Donna was so good for the Doctor, she helped keep him grounded, told him when he was being rude, hell she'd even gave him a slap when he deserved it.

Ianto had told him he had booked the honeymoon suite for two nights, they hadn't made any plans for a real honeymoon, they could do that at some later date. Maybe they could get the Doctor to take them somewhere, some beautiful peaceful planet at some point and leave them there for a week, a month, a year? He could bring them back at the end as if they had never left.

He liked that thought, he'd have to ask the Doctor when he came for the wedding. He wondered if the Doctor would actually make it, knowing how off his time travel could be. Knowing the Doctor they could arrive tomorrow or in three weeks time having missed it completely.

He really wanted, needed the Doctor at his wedding, he hoped with all his heart he arrived on time. He felt a little guilty that Ianto had done most of the organising for the wedding, but he knew that Ianto was so good at it, and if he had tried to do it it would have probably messed something up.

The morning sun was up now, if hidden behind clouds that were threatening to rain at any moment, in fact Jack thought he felt a few drops hit the top of his head as he stood up from the bench and drop the empty coffee cup into the nearest bin.

Jack pulled the collar of his coat tight around his neck as he walked towards the hub, glancing at his watch he realised he had been sitting there for almost an hour. He let himself in through the tourist office entrance and made his way into the hub.

No one else was there yet, but it was still early. Just the shrieks of Myfanwy filled the air, wanting her breakfast. Jack set about the task of feeding her, then Janet. When Jack got the the cell the kitties were residing in he was pleasantly surprised, he still hadn't got round to asking Gwen and Chloe if they had been taking care of them and he found them in a spotless cell.

Jack gave them their breakfast, they were all fully grown now eating like vegetables were going out of fashion. Jack watched them for a while, wishing they didn't have to keep them locked away before leaving the cells and heading up to his office.

He realised he'd have to do something about his missing wall soon, but he'd worry about that later. He checked the messages on his desk, nothing that couldn't wait.

A post it note from Gwen was stuck to the monitor of his computer, asking him to call to let them know if Ianto was okay, if they didn't see him soon. Jack would wait for them all to get to work before he left again, he wanted to get back to Ianto, but he could wait a little longer.

TBC.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N Morning of January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

 

When Ianto awoke the first thing he as aware of was the longing between his legs, but as Jack had predicted it was feeling more like a normal morning longing for Jack than the antidote fuelled ones of the last, Ianto glanced at the alarm clock, twelve hours.

 

The second thing he became aware of was that he was alone in bed, he was about to go and find Jack when he spotted the not on the pillow next to him. He read it through, sighed and put it back where he found it, curling under the covers again, intending to try and get some more sleep.

 

Ianto closed his eyes but as soon as he did his mind flooded with images of Jack, he wanted Jack back in bed beside him. Ianto hated waking up alone now, they had been sharing a bed for so long it seemed natural for Jack to be there when he woke.

 

He knew Jack still didn't sleep much but by being in bed with him while he slept as least he got some rest. He smiled to himself, he also knew how much Jack liked to watch him as he slept, that he loved how peaceful he looked.

 

Ianto fidgeted under the bedclothes, he knew there was no way he was going to sleep again yet. The thoughts of Jack in his head combined with the ache between his legs were seeing to that. He climbed out of bed, went to the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

 

Cleaning, that's what he would do, it would take his mid off of everything. Not too much though, or Jack would go spare, he was meant to be resting and he didn't want to exhaust himself again. But the flat hadn't been tidied, let alone cleaned since Ben had been there and his fingers were itching to do it.

 

Ianto drained the last of his coffee and filled the dishwasher with the few items that needed washing, then gave the kitchen a quick wipe over with a cloth, that would do for now. He tided up the living room, just straightening cushions and taking the dirty wine glasses out to the dishwasher.

 

He thought he'd put some laundry on while he was at it, collecting the dirty clothes from the bathroom hamper he put the washing machine on. The flat was far from perfect but he felt happier, maybe he'd be able to get some sleep again how.

 

Ianto got back into bed, closed his eyes and tried to sleep once more. He done nothing more than manage to doze for an hour or so, his mind was determined to keep him awake. On the plus side he had been thinking about their forthcoming wedding, he was a little nervous, not because of the actual getting married to Jack, but the thought of being one of the main focus' of attention for a whole day.

 

Stood up there in front of all those people, even if they were all family and friends was something that was sending little shivers of panic through him already, but he knew it wasn't going to stop him being there, pledging himself to Jack. There was nothing that was going to stop that, rift or no rift.

 

Every single detail was planned, at some point he had realised he hadn't arranged a cake, but a quick call to his mum had solved that, he knew she was capable of producing one fit for the occasion and she was only too willing to oblige, he told her he would love whatever she came up with and that the colour scheme for the wedding was red and white.

 

He gave a silent prayer that he would be completely well again by then, it was only eight days away. Jack had assured him that he would be fine in a couple of days, he hoped it was true. He didn't want to be falling asleep on his feet during the ceremony or, he smiled to himself, trying to hump Jack's leg in front of all his family and friends.

 

They had decided to write their own vows, being a Civil Partnership it wasn't something required to have them at all, but they wanted it to be as much like an actual wedding as possible. Ianto hadn't even started to try and write them yet and he was pretty sure Jack hadn't either. They would have to start on them soon.

 

If someone had told him a few years ago he'd be committing his life to another man he would have thought they were mad, there was a time when he was sure he was going to marry Lisa, big white wedding, honeymoon somewhere hot and romantic and kids, the whole deal.

 

He had loved her, with all his heart, but his feelings from Jack were even stronger, something he never thought possible when Lisa left his life. He thought he'd never love again, let alone be in the position he was now. He wished the word forever could mean the same for him as it did for Jack, but that wasn't possible.

 

A small niggling thought tried to push into his thoughts, of how he would get old and die and Jack would barely change, would Jack still love him when he was starting to get old and grey? No, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, nothing was going to ruin his happiness of his thoughts.

 

More pleasant questions came to mind, should they have stag nights? If so should they have separate ones or a joint one? Should they not spend the night before the wedding together, like was traditional for a bride and groom? Ianto laughed to himself, now he was being daft and anyway, where would Jack spent the night, there was no way Jack was going to spend the eve of their wedding in the hub.

 

Their suits were freshly dry cleaned and hanging in the wardrobe alone with new shirts, Jack's a blue that matched his eyes perfectly and his own a deep red and ties to match them. Every time Ianto opened the wardrobe and saw them there he couldn't help but smile to himself. Yes, it was going to be the happiest day of his life, come hell or high water.

 

Ianto was becoming very aware of the ache between his legs, as the morning wore on it was gradually getting more and more urgent. It was nearly three hours since he had woken now and he was hoping that Jack would be home again soon.

 

After another half an hour, where Ianto had tried unsuccessfully to read a book he decided to give up and get up. He stripped the bed and remade it, placing the dirty bed clothes in the bathroom hamper, till he emptied the washing machine and moved the contents to the dryer.

 

He turn on the shower and headed back to the bedroom while he waited for the water to heat, finding Jack's dressing gown on the floor where it had fallen from the bed he picked it up to hang back up in the bathroom on the hook behind the door.

 

Closing the bathroom door behind him, before hanging it on the hook he held it to his face and breathed in the lingering scent of Jack. That wonderful, natural, glorious smell or Jack's. Ianto felt a tingle flow through his body and head straight for his crotch.

 

The ache between his legs now increased by what seemed like a million times, Ianto's legs felt like jelly as the feeling of lust started to overtake him once more. The last thought that passed through his mind, just before he climbed under the shower was 'Those bloody pheromones, Jack better be home soon'.

 

TBC


	69. Chapter 69

A/N Evening of January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

 

The rest of the team started to arrive at the hub with their question about Ianto's health. Jack told them he'd tell them all at the same time once they were all there, Gwen breathing a sigh of relief when Damien finally walked in through the cog door.

They assembled on the sofa in the main hub, coffee in hand and waited for Jack to come and talk to them, which he did as soon as he had finished a call he'd got just before Damien arrive. He got himself a coffee and walked over to the sofa.

'Jack, how's Ianto, is he okay?' Gwen burst out, unable to contain herself any more.

'He's fine, he just needs to get some rest and overcome a little side effect and then he'll be back at work.'

Chloe frowned. 'Side effect, you didn't mention that to me, anything I can do to help?'

Jack had to hold back a laugh as he replied to her.

'No, no, he'll be fine in about 24 hours, it's not a nasty side effect, in fact ....' Jack trailed off grinning to himself.

'Jack?'

'Chloe, sorry. Nothing to worry about I promise.'

She didn't look convinced but let it go, looking at Gwen who shrugged.

'Okay kids, back to work.'

Jack went to his office, ignoring the missing wall and set about checking the messages on his desk, even though they weren't important or urgent he might as well get them over with while he was there, and be back home by mid afternoon he thought.

Damien went off to his work station and Gwen and Chloe moved a little closer together.

'Any idea what this side effect is?' Gwen asked her.

'No, he never mentioned one to me.' She shrugged.

'I don't know if you noticed, but his neck?'

'What looked like rather a lot of nearly faded love bites?'

'Yes! If Ianto is meant to be resting, surely they shouldn't be well, you know?' Gwen whispered.

'You think I should say something?'

'You're the doctor!'

'Oh god, why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this.' Chloe sighed.

She walked up to Jack's office and knocked on the door frame.

Jack looked up and smiled at her. 'Chloe, come in, what's up?'

'It's about Ianto.'

'He okay, I promise.'

'It's just that, well ... you said he needed lots of rest and I, well we .... that's Gwen and I ... um ...'

Jack grinned. 'Are you ever going to get to the point?'

'Okay, we couldn't help but notice the fading love bites on you neck and if he needs to rest, then as his doctor I don't think you should be, well, having sex.' She blurted it out fast without stopping for breath.

Jack burst out laughing. 'If I tell you something you have to promise to keep it to yourself, under no circumstances must you tell Gwen, if Ianto knew I was telling you he would be mortified.'

'Sure, I can keep a secret.' She told him, wondering what on earth it could be.

'It's the antidote, it has a side effect. I didn't say anything because I didn't know if it would react the same with Ianto, with him being from this time and his body not having the same genetic make up as those from the future.' He paused.

Chloe nodded. 'And?'

'Well It seems it does, in the future it's also used as a treatment for impotence.'

Jack waited for it to sink in, Chloe's eyes flew wide open as her hand flew to her mouth.

'Oh my god, you mean?'

'Yes, and my pheromones aren't helping the situation, thats part of the reason I'm here, I'm hoping he'll be able to get some more rest and sleep if he's not breathing them in constantly.'

'Captain Jack Harkess turning down sex? The world must be ending' Chloe started giggling.

'Hey even I can have too much of a good thing, well, sometimes.' He winked at her.

'When are you going back to him? Will he be okay?'

'In a couple of hours, when I've sorted this.' He indicated the paperwork on his desk. 'He'll be okay very soon, in about 24 hours or so at the most.'

'I need to go and finish some tests I'm running on the kitties, I won't say anything to Gwen, I'll tell her you wouldn't say.'

'Thanks Chloe.'

'No problem.'

Chloe left him to it and managed to avoid Gwen and went back to the medical bay, smiling to herself. She spotted the two extra vials of antidote still on the counter top in the room. She picked them up and looked at the clear liquid, wondering about that effect Jack mentioned. Then told herself not to even think about it and put them away in the medicine cupboard.

Jack's mobile beeped indicating he had a text message, he flipped his phone open. It was from Ianto, he pressed the button that allowed him to read the message.

'Pls come home.'

Jack looked at his watch, it was now late afternoon. A good few hours since he had left that morning, Ianto must be getting to a point of no return by now if he had managed to keep his hands off his own body. Jack put his coat on and headed down into the main hub, telling them he was off home now and that they knew where to find him of they needed him. Only he spotted the grin on Chloe's face.

He let himself into the flat and hung his coat up on the hook in the hall, it seemed very quiet. He peered into the living room and then walked into the bedroom, no sign of Ianto. Thinking Ianto must be in the bathroom he walked over to the bedside table and went to turn the light on.

Before his hand reached the switch he suddenly found himself pushed hard from behind, landing heavily on the bed, before he could react his realised his arm was handcuffed to the bedstead by fluffy red hadcuffs and Ianto was stood before him, naked as the day he was born, his erection hard to miss as he stood with his hands on his hips.

'You went out and left me.' There was a mischievous glint in Ianto's eyes. 'Won't be happening again.'

'Ianto I had too, my pheromones were exacerbating the effect of the antidote. Let me loose Ianto.'

'I knew they would come in useful at some point, you're not going anywhere.' Ianto smirked.'I think you might enjoy it though.'

Ianto straddled Jack's hips and lent forward, he unlocked the end of the handcuffs that was attached to the bedstead and threaded it through the meal struts, grabbing Jack's free hand he locked the cuff around it.

Maybe this would be fun Jack thought as Ianto moved off him again and started to remove Jack's boots.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70

A/N Late evening of January 30th, 8 days before Civil Partnership. 

Jack lay there as Ianto quickly removed his boots, socks, trousers and briefs, not that he could do anything about it, being that his hands were still attached to the bedstead by the handcuffs. Ianto grabbed the front of Jack's shirt pulled, sending buttons flying everywhere and pushed his t shirt up his chest, getting annoyed when it wouldn't stay up above Jack's nipples.

Ianto wordlessly left the room and came back a few moments later with a pair of scissor, a look of part fear and part curiosity crossed Jack's face, which broke into a look of relief as Ianto started using them to cut of the remainder of Jack's clothes.

Ianto placed the scissors on the floor and straddled Jack's hips again, Jack watched on helplessly as Ianto's hand went to his own cock and he stroked himself as he moaned softly.

'This is going to be very quick Jack, you can blame yourself for leaving me alone for so long.' There was no hint of anger or malice in Ianto's voice, it was completely neutral and he was enjoying the fact that Jack couldn't stop him doing whatever he wanted.

Ianto slid his hand under a pillow where he had placed the lube earlier and coated his own cock and fingers at the same time. He lifted himself off Jack's hips and spread Jack's legs wide apart, kneeling between them. His hand went straight between Jack's buttocks as he slid a finger straight into Jack's hole without any warning making Jack gasp.

'Sorry.' He growled half heartedly as he added a second, then a third.

'It's okay.' Jack rasped back, as he felt himself becoming very aroused under Ianto's rough ministrations, despite himself.

Ianto removed his fingers and Jack felt the tip of Ianto's cock pushing against the tight ring of muscle, Jack knew that Ianto hadn't prepared him anywhere near as much as he would have normally and tried not to tense as he felt Ianto's cock begin to push past it.

Ianto pushed in slowly, desperate to be inside Jack but he knew he would hurt him a lot if he wasn't careful and as desperate as he was to be inside him he didn't want that. He heard Jack hiss a little before he felt the muscles of Jack's arse start to relax to accommodate his cock and he slid in slowly till he was buried ball deep as Jack bit down on his own lip, drawing blood in an effort to not shout at him to stop.

He didn't move immediately, as much as he needed to. Instead he lent forward and kissed Jack hard enough to bruise, his tongue sliding straight into Jack's panting mouth as he kissed him deeply, teeth clashing. As his mouth continued it's assault on Jack's he started to move his hips, thrusting slowly at first as he tried desperately to make it last but his body took over from his mind, breaking the kiss he pounded hard into Jack, making Jack growl loudly from the mix of pleasure and pain signals coming his barely prepared arse.

His thrusts getting more and more erratic as he felt his orgasm approach, with a few more thrust he yelled out Jack's name as he came, falling onto Jack's chest, not moving for a long time after he stopped quivering as Jack lay silently under him. Finally he worked up the courage he needed, lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes.

'Did I hurt you?'

'Not really, no, it's okay.' Jack lied.

'I did, didn't I, I'm sorry Jack.'

He kissed Jack softly on the lips, then slipped his softening cock from Jack's body and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Ianto, I'm okay, open the cuffs.'

Ianto picked the key up from the bedside table and undid them without looking into Jack's eyes, he placed the cuffs and the key on the bedside table and went to walk away. Jack grabbed him by the waist and dragged him down onto the bed beside him.

Jack held him tight as he kissed his passionately, trying to put every ounce of his being into it till he had to break for air.

'I'm fine, see?' Jack took Ianto's hand and placed it on his own hard cock. 'Would I be hard for you if I was upset and ...' Jack swallowed hard before he finished the sentence. 'hurt?'

Ianto shook his head. 'No' His voice barely a whisper.

They lay there for a while just holding each other, Ianto's head on Jack's chest as Jack ran his fingers through his hair. Jack vowed not to leave Ianto alone for so long again till he was over this, he had never seen Ianto quite like that before.

Any rough sex that they had had in the past had always been by mutual agreement. He knew that sitting down was going to be a little painful for a couple of hours. He also knew that he didn't exactly dislike it and was feeling very turned on.

Jack felt Ianto's lips on his chest, kissing him softly. He lay there and let Ianto do whatever he intended, moaning softly as Ianto's tongue swirled around his nipple, teasing it before he took into his mouth and suck on it, nipping it gently with his teeth.

Ianto's hand slid down his body and went between his legs, teasing his balls with his fingers before cupping them, rolling them in his hand. Jack rolled his hips, needing friction for he neglected cock. Ianto's hand moved away from his balls and wrapped around his cock, making Jack sigh loudly with pleasure.

Into lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes briefly before kissing him somewhat chastely on the lips, then shifted his body so he could take the tip of Jack's cock into his mouth. Jack used every ounce of self restraint to stop himself thrusting into Ianto's mouth as Ianto's tongue worked it's magic on the head of his cock, teasing it before the end of his tongue dipped into the slit, tasting his very essence.

Without any warning Ianto took him in fully, his nose deep the soft hairs as the base of Jack's cock as he relaxed his throat. Sucking Jack hard as his tongue stroked and teased Jack's cock. Ianto felt Jack tense under his touch moments before he came into his mouth, shouting out through his orgasm. Ianto kept suck and teasing till Jack's cock soften in his mouth.

Ianto moved back up the bed and lie beside Jack, he pulled him onto his side and held him tight as they kissed softly.

'I love you.' Ianto whispered.

'I love you too beautiful.'

'I really as sorry.'

'Shhhhhh, there's nothing to be sorry for.'

'You're sure?'

'Positive.'

'Sleep?'

'You're not hungry?'

'Too sleepy, food later?'

'Sure, lets have a nap.'

Jack held Ianto tight as he felt him drift away, this side effect seemed such a good thing on the surface, but in reality maybe, just maybe from Ianto's point of view it was just the opposite now. In a few hours Ianto should be starting to be back to normal again, at least he hoped so for Ianto's sake, and maybe he himself would be able to walk without looking like a cowboy who'd lost his horse. Jack, who hadn't realised just how tired he actually was fell asleep a little while after Ianto.

TBC.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N Morning of January 31st, 7 days before Civil Partnership. 

When Jack awoke early the next morning he was surprised to find he had he had slept for more than six hours in one go, and even more surprised to find the bed empty next to him. He could hear no noise coming from anywhere else in the flat.

Jack got out of bed, purposely ignoring his ruined clothes next to the bed, barely registering that he was no longer in pain. He slipped on a pair of briefs and went to look for Ianto, there was coffee brewing in the kitchen but Ianto was obviously not in the flat.

Knowing Ianto was possibly still not thinking straight he was a little worried, he was just about to go and get dressed when he heard a key in the lock and Ianto walked in carrying a small paper bag that bore the name of the local bakery on it.

Jack watched him as he hung his coat in the hall, he was wearing the same clothes as the day before and his hair was more than a little dishrevelled. Ianto hadn't seen him standing in the living room doorway yet, even as he walked along the hall his eyes where cast down at his own feet.

'Ianto?' Jack said quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Ianto looked up. 'Morning Jack.'

Ianto made to walk straight past him towards the kitchen, Jack slipped an arm around him causing him to stop and kissed him softly on the lips, he couldn't miss the hardness of Ianto's cock against his hip. Ianto responded briefly then pulled out of his embrace, Jack watched him in silence as he walked into the kitchen.

After a few moments he followed him, finding Ianto placing his favourite pastries on a plate and put them next to the freshly poured mug of coffee on the kitchen counter.

'Are you okay Ianto?' Jack asked softly.

'I'm fine. Breakfast.' He handed the plate and mug to Jack. 'I need to shower.'

Before Jack could answer Ianto was gone leaving Jack feeling more than a little worried. Jack took a sip of the coffee and thought for a moment, then placing the mug and the plate back on the kitchen counter he walked to the bathroom.

The door was firmly closed and when he tried the handle, locked. They never locked the door when they were just having a shower, Jack lent close to the door and listened carefully. At first all he could hear was the sound of the water gushing down and was about to walk away, then he realised he could also hear something else.

It was the sound of Ianto quietly moaning, Jack knew that sound anywhere. Ianto was wanking off in the shower, a few more minutes later he heard a muffled groan as Ianto came and then he heard him sobbing. He needed to talk to him, to let him know he wasn't upset or angry with him about what had happened the night before.

Ianto was obviously feeling guilty and Jack needed to let him know that what had happened was in the past and he didn't need to feel that way. Jack went back to the kitchen, he didn't want Ianto to find him standing outside the bathroom door when he emerged. He got his coffee and pastries and took them into the living room, sat on the sofa and waited for Ianto to reappear.

When Ianto reappeared he was dressed for work, in full suit and tie. He avoided Jack's eye as he went to pick up the empty plate and mug. Jack placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.

'Ianto, sit down, please.'

'We need to get to work.'

'Ianto, we need to talk, work can wait. Sit.' He patted the space on the sofa next to him.

Ianto sat stiffly next to him.

'Are you okay? Ianto look at me.'

Ianto slowly lifted his head and Jack spotted his red rimmed eyes instantly. 'I'm fine.'

'You are not fine Ianto, you're avoiding me.'

'What I did last night, it was unforgivable.'

'I don't blame you, it was the effect of antidote not you.'

'I hurt you, don't tell me I didn't, I know I did.' A tear slipped down Ianto's face. 'You should be upset and angry with me.'

Jack brushed the tear away with his thumb. 'What use would that be, it's in the past already, I know you didn't mean to ... hurt me.'

'I knew it, I knew you lied when you said I hadn't.' Anger and sadness both flashed in Ianto's eyes.

'Yes, it hurt, but in case you don't remember I didn't stop you, I could have easily.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Because it was you, and I love you and as much as it hurt ... my body wanted you ... I was so turned on by you I couldn't stop you.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' Ianto sniped.

'No, I'm saying it because it's true. I showed you remember?'

Ianto thought back, remembering Jack placing his hand on his hard cock after ... afterwards. Ianto nodded. 'I remember.'

'How are you really, is the effect wearing off, it should be starting to dissipate now?'

'Yes, I didn't wake up with the urge to fuck anything that moved, or didn't move for that matter, this morning.' He allowed a small smile to creep across his lips.

'Normal morning glory?' Jack grinned.

'Mostly, but by the time I got back from the bakers ... I wanked off in the shower.' Ianto admitted.

'Would have been more fun if you had taken me in there with you.'

'I felt like I had been using you.'

Jack felt sadness flood through his body. 'Ianto, never ever feel like that.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close, at first Ianto resisted a little but them relaxed against Jack's body. Jack could feel Ianto's tears on his chest and his own spilled down his cheeks. Those fucking aliens had a lot to answer for Jack thought to himself.

Jack lifted Ianto's head from his chest and kissed him softly on the mouth, this time Ianto responded properly, leaning into the kiss and deepening it, parting his lips so Jack could slip inside his mouth. They clung to each other time for a long time, just losing themselves in the kiss as their tears finally stopped.

When the kiss finally broke Jack lent his forehead against Ianto's and closed his eyes.

'I'm so sorry Jack.'

'If I say I accept your apology will you stop saying that?'

'Yep.'

'Apology accepted. Now, no more okay?'

'Yep. Jack are you okay?'

Jack opened his eyes and looked into Ianto's. 'Yeah, to quote you, I'm fine.' He grinned.

'I mean, well you know ... I hurt you.'

'Fast healing remember.'

'I just wanted to be sure.'

'Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?'

'I think so.'

'No tiring yourself out and no wanking okay?' Jack laughed.

'No sir.' Ianto grinned cheekily.

'I should go shower and dress.' Jack said, not actually moving, not wanting to let go of Ianto.

'I think maybe I might need your help with something first.' Ianto smiled. 'Those pheromones of yours have a lot to answer for.'

Ianto took Jack's hand and put in on his crotch.

'So I see.' Jack replied, rubbing Ianto's cock through the fabric of his trousers. 'Bed?'

'No, lets stay here.' Ianto replied, he felt a little uncomfortable about using the bed for something other than sleep at the moment.

Jack released Ianto from his arms and stood up, he pulled him to his feet and kissed him slowly and tenderly as he started to remove Ianto's clothes, their kisses getting more passionate and frantic as the clothes fell to the floor, garment by garment.

When Jack had finally removed all Ianto's clothes he stripped his briefs from his body and pulled Ianto down onto the floor beside the sofa, their bodies pressed together as they resumed their kiss. Jack shifted his body so he was lying on top of Ianto, his legs slipping between Ianto's as Ianto parted them, raising his knees a little.

Their hard cocks pressing against each other Jack began to thrust his hips slowly, against Ianto's. Ianto's hands were on his hips, holding his tight against his as Ianto mirrored his actions, both needing more friction.

Jack felt Ianto's hand trying to slip between their bodies and moved a little so Ianto could slide his hand to their cocks, wrapping it around both of them, stroking them together as they thrust their hips faster and faster.

They broke their kisses panting hard as they both felt their orgasms mounting, Ianto reached up his other hand and dragged Jack's mouth back down for more kissing as Jack came, causing him to groan loudly into Ianto's mouth, his come coating both their bodies and Ianto's hand.

Ianto followed a minute or so later, his come mingling with Jacks on their bodies. They lay there not moving till their breathing returned to normal and their hearts slowed, kissing softly.

'I love you Ianto, don't ever think I will never want your body or want to please you.' Jack whispered.

'I love you too Jack and I really am s...' He stopped when Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

'I mean, I love you cariad.'

'That's much better.'

'We should get cleaned up and go to work.'

'I'd rather lie here with you, all sticky and warm and just keep kissing you.'

'Well, I'm sure we can do that for a while longer.' Ianto mused. 'I will never get bored with kissing you.'

'Well, I am a good kisser.' Jack grinned.

'Modest too.' Ianto laughed.

'Mr Jones, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to be marrying you.'

'It's going to be the best day of my life, so far.'

'So far?'

'Well, I'm marrying you, anything could happen.'

'True.' Jack replied before capturing Ianto's lips with his own again.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72

A/N Evening of January 31st, 7 days before Civil Partnership. 

By the time they had dragged themselves off the floor, showered and got the the hub it was early afternoon. They picked up lunch on the way, enough to share with the rest of the team if they wanted it. The moment they entered the hub Ianto found himself besieged by the female members of the team.

Gwen got there first. 'Ianto sweetheart, how are you? Jack said there was some kind of side effect, although he wouldn't tell us what.' She glared over Ianto's head at Jack.

'I'm fine Gwen, the side effect was nothing to worry about, it's nearly almost over now I think and the tiredness has eased right off too.'

'Well, don't go exhausting yourself again, anything I can help with just let me know, okay.'

'Thanks Gwen.'

'Ianto, do you mind if I check you over?' Chloe asked. 'Just your blood pressure, heart rate and the like.'

'Sure, now?'

'Might as well get it over with.'

'Fine, lead the way.'

Jack grinned as he watched Ianto follow Chloe to the medical bay, he knew he wouldn't be looking forward to being poked and prodded, well for medical reasons anyway.

'How you really feeling Ianto?' Chloe asked.

Ianto shrugged. 'Pretty much back to normal, I slept okay last night and I haven't had the urge to nap now for at least half a day, except after, well, that doesn't matter.'

Ianto felt himself go a little pink and changed the subject.

'So, how am I physically?'

'All back to normal, looks like the antidote did it's job.'

'Yep.'

'Side effect gone now.' Chloe asked, doing to her best to not let on that she knew what it was.

'Almost.' Ianto replied honestly, but not saying anything about it.

Chloe let it go, she didn't want to embarrass Ianto, she could ask Jack later. Ianto thanked Chloe again for taking care of him while he was sick and went off to make coffee for everyone, he needed to feel like his life was getting totally back to normal.

As he walked past Jack's office he glanced up to see if Jack was up there, noticing the lack of glass in one of the walls. He frowned, carried walking and handed out the mugs of coffee and leaving the remaining two mugs on the tray went in search of Jack.

He finally found him in the archives.

'What are you doing down here?'

'Waiting for you. You pass all your tests okay?' He asked as he took his coffee from the tray.

'Yep, with flying colours.'

'You okay?' Jack glanced down towards Ianto's crotch and was a little disappointed to find Ianto wasn't straining against the fabric of his trousers.

'Yep, I think it's nearly over, nothing since that shower before we came here.'

Jack put his mug down and kissed Ianto softly. 'We could always remedy that.'

'To be honest Jack, at the moment I'm kinda enjoying not having a raging hard on.'

'I understand, now I do believe the lunch we brought is getting cold. Lets get everyone in the boardroom and eat our late lunch.'

'That reminds me, what happened your office wall?'

'I threw my decanter at it.'

'Why?'

'You were ... dying, it was either that or get very very pissed. I decided getting pissed wouldn't help you, me or the situation.'

'I'll get it sorted.'

'Thank you.'

'Come on, lunch, it'll be tea time if we leave it much longer.'

They kissed softly before making their back up the main hub, collected the abandoned takeaway bags and told the others to join them in the conference room. They are the food while they chatted about anything and everything that didn't revolve around Ianto being sick and for that he was very grateful.

Ianto was pleased, if kind of amazed when Gwen insisted cleaning up the aftermath of lunch, telling him not to move, getting looks from Chloe and Damien as if they thought he'd been possessed. She ignored them and just got on with it.

Ianto checked on Janet and Myfanwy after lunch, very relieved to find they were clean. As were the kitties, Ianto couldn't believe how much they had grown in the last week or so, they were now all fully grown from what he could tell.

When he got back up to the main hub he found Damien, Chloe and Gwen all putting on their coats, Jack walked towards him, he coat already on holding Ianto's coat in his hand.

'Just about to come looking for you, we're going to the pub.' He announced.

'Any particular reason?'

'Do we need one?'

'Nope, I suppose not.'

Ianto put his coat on, Jack put the hub on automatic and they all left the hub via the tourist office. Walking the sort distance across the Plass to the pub Jack too Ianto's hand and they hung back a little, stealing little kisses while the others weren't looking. Ianto was beginning to think he shouldn't care about Jack kissing him in public, life was too short.

When they got to the pub it was still early in the evening and they managed to bag their favourite seats at the back of the pub, Jack went off to buy the first round of drinks. Chloe and Gwen sat on one sofa, Damien in the armchair and Ianto sat on the other sofa waiting for Jack to bring back the drinks.

He watched as Jack flirted with the barmaid and realised it really didn't bother him anymore, he knew Jack loved him, that he was marrying him and that flirting was like breathing for Jack and he would never change, but he also knew that it meant nothing and he would never cheat on him.

When Jack returned with the drinks he placed them on the table and sat beside Ianto, wondering why he had such a huge smile on his face. The others were totally oblivious as they distractidly helped themselves to their drinks as they were engrossed in their conversation that Ianto had no idea what it was about.

'What?' Jack asked Ianto.

'I love you.' Ianto replied louder than he intended, causing the others to break their conversation and turn to look at Jack and Ianto.

As they did they watched as Ianto pulled Jack towards him and kissed him softly on the lips, then gazed open mouthed as Ianto pulled Jack closer and deepened the kiss. Jack finally got over the shock of Ianto kissing him in pubic and kissed him back while Chloe and Gwen watched unashamedly, Damien muttered something about needing the loo and disappeared.

'Catching flies girls?' Jack grinned when they finally stopped kissing.

They both muttered things that Jack and Ianto couldn't make out. Ianto had flushed a little pink, something he wasn't able to control but he had no regrets about kissing Jack there and then. He decided this was a turning point in his life, he had nearly died and he loved the man who saved his life and he wasn't going to hide it away from anyone any more.

'We'll get more drinks.' The girls offered, now feeling a little embarrassed themselves.

Jack and Ianto had barely touched theirs and told them they didn't need one, they went off to get them for themselves and Damien, surely he'd be back soon. As soon as they left the table Ianto told Jack why he did what he did, making Jack beam with happiness.

Then he lent closer and whispered in Jack's ear.

'We need to leave.'

'I thought you were okay with what you just did?'

'Oh it's not that, I believe your pheromones have caught up with me again.' He grinned.

'Oh.' Jack replied as his eyes dropped to Ianto's crotch, the bulge on it's way to becoming very apparent.

'Think we can escape without them becoming suspicious about what we're up to?'

'I'm sure I can come up with something.'

At that point Damien came back to the table, having spotted Gwen and Chloe at the bar, about to pay for the drinks, he sat down and drained the remaining contents of his glass. He took his new drink from Gwen as they returned and they settled back on the sofa.

Jack and Ianto stood up and put their coats on.

'Going so soon?' Damien asked.

'Yep.' Replied Ianto, wondering what Jack was going to say.

'You haven't finished your drinks.' Gwen said, stating the obvious.

'Yeah, don't care, I need to get Ianto home so I can make make passionate love to him.'

Chloe nearly choked on her drink, Gwen's eyes widened even more than normal, Damien told them he really didn't need to know that and Ianto went bright red, grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him out the pub.

'I can't believe you said that?' Ianto started to shout then burst into laughter.

'I couldn't resist.'

'I could throttle you sometimes!'

'Yeah, but I'd keep coming back so where's the fun in that?'

'I know I said I wanted to be more open about us, but ...' Ianto laughed again, not believing himself that he wasn't ripping into Jack about what he had done.

Jack dragged him down the alley beside the pub, pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

'Think you can make it home?' Jack whispered in Ianto's ear.

'I'm not shagging in an alley.'

'Live a little.'

'It's damp and smells of piss.'

'Fair enough. Hub?'

'It's closer, but I'd rather go home.'

'Okay, in a minute.' Jack covered Ianto's mouth with his own again kissing his deeply.

He was vaguely aware of the wind getting up, howling down the alleyway, he was too engrossed in the kiss to take any more notice of it at first, then he heard that noise, that got his attention, but he kept on kissing Ianto, thinking he was imaging it till a voice invaded his ears.

'You're getting married very soon, is there really any need to snog on an alley?'

They dragged themselves out of the kiss and turned around.

'Yeah, when you're marrying someone as hot as I am.' Jack retorted.

'Good to see you Jack, Ianto.'

'You too Doctor.' Jack replied.

'Good to see you again Sir.'

'Hey what did I miss?' Donna appeared out the TARDIS door.

'Nothing at all.' The Doctor told her grinning.

'So, shouldn't you be getting prepared for tomorrow?' The Doctor asked them.

'Tomorrow?' Ianto repeated.

'Wedding? Most important day of your lives.'

Jack shook his head laughing. 'You're a week early.'

'Really? Oh well, no matter I can say and help.'

TBC


	73. Chapter 73

A/N Late evening of January 31st, 7 days before Civil Partnership. 

Jack thought about that for a moment, glancing at Ianto who was giving him a look that conveyed he was a little worried about the Doctor's suggestion and then he looked back to the Doctor again. The Doctor was grinning like a madman while waiting for Jack to respond.

'In what way do you mean help?' Jack asked at last.

'Anything, whatever needs doing. You ask I shall try my best to do'

'Ianto, is there anything we need help doing for the wedding?' Jack gave him a look that told him the answer should be no.

'Well.' Ianto started, grinning loving the look of panic that crossed Jack's face. 'Well, not anything I can think of.' He continued, as the look of relief swept across Jack's face.

'That's a shame.' The Doctor grumbled. 'Nevermind, I'm sure I can find something to do for a week.'

'You could try to not interfere.' Donna suggested.

'Me, interfere, never!' The Doctor exclaimed.

'Ummm, so why exactly are you in an alleyway?' Donna directed her question to Jack and Ianto.

'We were on our way home from the pub.' Ianto replied.

'Down an alley that's a dead end?' She smirked.

'Well ...' Ianto didn't get any further.

'You dirty sods.' Donna gave a filthy laugh.

'We were not going to shag in a alley.' Ianto told her indignantly.

'Only 'cos you insisted you wanted a bed to shag in.' Jack laughed.

Ianto slapped Jack on the arm and hid his face in Jack's chest as his face coloured a little, but he couldn't help laughing a little, luckily muffled by Jack's coat. Donna's jaw dropped wider than anyone would have thought possible and the Doctor just muttered something to himself about Jack never changing.

'Okay, here's the deal Doctor. It's getting late and we were on our way back to our flat. Now I'm hoping you can manage to keep yourself occupied for the night without getting yourself into trouble?'

'Yes, but ...'

'No buts Doctor, I am taking Ianto home and we are going to do what we intended to do when we got there when we left the pub and as much as I love you Doctor our plans don't include you.' Jack grinned.

Donna knew instantly what Jack meant, but it took at least a minute before it dawned on the Doctor, with them all looking at him, waiting for the penny to drop.

'Oh right, yes well, ummm, fine see you in the morning.'

They all laughed at the Doctor as he gave his flustered answer. The Doctor marched off down the alleyway and out into the street telling Donna to follow, that they should go and eat. Donna told Jack and Ianto to have a good night, giving them a knowing grin as she rushed off after the Doctor.

'The Doctors naivety is one of the things I love about him.' Jack laughed as he took Ianto's hand In his and led him out the alleyway.

'At least you didn't corrupt him.' Ianto grinned.

'Not for want of trying, when we first me, but I got over that pretty quickly.' Jack admitted. 'I do love him, but as a friend, and that's all it's ever been.'

'Good, 'cos I don't want any interruptions at the wedding of him pledging his undying love to you.' Ianto laughed.

'Not going to happen, never going to happen and I wouldn't want him to anyway.'

'Glad to hear it.' Ianto told him as they reached their flat at last. 'I really could have done without the delay.'

Ianto took his key out of his pocket and put opened the door, as soon as they were safely in the flat he was stripping Jack of his clothes as they kissed and moved slowly towards the bedroom. Ianto felt a flicker of guilt cross his mind as he spotted the handcuffs still on the bedside table, but he told himself to not be stupid and pushed Jack backwards onto the bed.

Jack pulled himself up to bed so he was lying on it fully as Ianto watched him, still fully dressed.

'Touch yourself.' Ianto told Jack.

Jack trailed his fingers down his chest and to his crotch, wrapping them around his cock he started to slowly stroke himself, he smiled as he heard Ianto catch his breath. Ianto loosened his tie and slipped it off over his head, never taking his eyes off of Jack or what he was doing, then slowly and deliberately he removed the rest of his clothes.

When he was finally naked he climbed into the bed next to Jack and pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply and tenderly. He hand moved down to Jack's crotch and wrapped around Jack's own, that was still stroking his own cock slowly.

'Make love to me.' Ianto told Jack, his voice husky with lust.

Jack rolled Ianto onto his back as the kissed again, he let go of his cock, leaving Ianto's hand there keeping up the slow, delicious pace and touched the side of Ianto's face as he broke the kiss.

'Always.' He told him softly.

His hand slowly moved down Ianto's face, his neck and onto his chest where he brushed his fingers through the hairs on Ianto's chest, teasing his already hard nipples in turn before they continued their trail down Ianto's body till they found his hard cock.

Jack sucked softly on the side of Ianto's neck before nipping at it and drawing the skin between his teeth, loving the shudder it caused to go through Ianto's body. He added a couple more love bites before sliding down Ianto's body and teasing the head of Ianto's cock with his tongue, sending ripples of pleasure through his body as the tip of his tongue teased the leaking slit.

'Oh god Jack, more please.'

Jack took the head of Ianto's cock fully into his mouth, still teasing it with his tongue before taking him in deeper. Ianto groaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair.

'Gonna to come Jack.' He gasped out loud.

Jack responded by relaxing his throat and taking him in as deep as possible, his hand going between Ianto's legs, his fingers teasing his balls before trailing backwards, teasing his hole. He felt Ianto tense briefly under his touch before he came down his throat, Ianto yelling loudly through his orgasm.

When Ianto stopped shuddering Jack slipped him mouth from Ianto's cock and moved up to kiss him, kissing him deeply knowing how much Ianto loved to taste himself in Jack's mouth. Jack reached out blindly to the bedside table as his hand searched for the lube, not wanting to break the kiss, locating it eventually.

Jack parted Ianto's legs with his hand and then moved between them, reluctantly breaking the kiss so he could coat his fingers with the lube then finding the tight entrance to Ianto's arse again he teased the ring of muscle for a few moments, feeling them begin to relax under his touch before slipping a finger inside him.

Ianto rolled his hips as Jack's finger moved back and forwards inside him, moaning loudly as Jack added a second, his fingers brushing over his prostate with each movement. He silently thanked the lingering effect of the antidote as he felt his cock start to harden again.

'Inside me Jack, I need you, to feel you deep inside me, making love to me.'

'Soon beautiful.' Jack added a third finger causing Ianto to move his hips faster, fucking himself on Jack's fingers.

'Jack please.' Ianto pleaded, gasping.

Jack slip his fingers from Ianto's body and coated his cock quickly with the lube then slowly pressed his cock into Ianto's arse, Ianto thrust his hips as Jack filled the void left when Jack removed his fingers, desperate to have him inside him.

Jack started to thrust slowly and deeply, bending forwards to kiss Ianto as he took Ianto's cock in his hand, pumping it in time with their thrusts. His tongue slipping in Ianto's, teasing Ianto tongue with his own as they kissed hard.

Their thrusts gradually getting faster and faster, kissing getting more and more perfect as they thrust and gasped and panted.

'Can't last much longer.' Jack groaned.

'Come for me, let me feel you come inside me.'

Jack locked his mouth to Ianto's and two more deep fast thrusts later he came noisily against Ianto's mouth. Ianto's hand went to the one Jack had wrapped around his cock, that had stopped as Jack's body rode through it's orgasm.

'Don't stop.' His hand around Jack's pumping them with his own.

Ianto's back arched as he came for the second time, coating both their bodies and hands. His orgasm sending wonderful sensations through Jack's still pulsating cock extending his pleasure. They lay there silently just holding each other till they came back to earth.

'Jack.'

'Mmmmm?'

'Have I told you I love you lately?'

'Yep, very publicly as I recall in the pub earlier.'

'Well I do.'

'I know, I love you too.'

'The Doctor's timing is as bad as Gwen's.'

Jack laughed. 'Yeah.'

'I like Donna.'

'Should I be jealous?' Jack asked with mock horror.

'Nope, never.'

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack.

'Tired?' Jack asked, brushing his fingers through Ianto hair.

'Yep, need to sleep now.'

'We should clean up.'

'Morning.' Ianto yawned.

'Gonna be sticky.'

'Don't care, don't want to move.'

Jack laughed softly and kissed Ianto on the brow, closed his eyes and pulled Ianto tight against his body and waited for sleep to come as Ianto snored softly in his arms.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74

A/N Febuary 1st, 6 days before Civil Partnership. 

When they arrived at the Plass the next morning the Doctor was waiting for them but they hadn't seen him yet, just standing in the middle of the Plass watching the world go by. As soon as he saw Jack and Ianto walking towards the tourist office entrance he started to make his way over to them.

The Doctor was just about to call out to them, to let them know he was there before they vanished inside when he watched Ianto press Jack up against the door and then kiss, he stopped walking. When he had first met Jack, what seemed like an eternity ago but in reality a drop in the ocean he would never imagined that he would settle down with someone.

You only had to be around them for ten minutes to realise they were totally smitten with each other, love seemed such an understatement for what they seemed to share. He was bought out from his thoughts when he realised that they had stopped kissing again and were entering the tourist office. He started to run, calling out their names.

He reached the tourist office to find the door unlocked and Jack and Ianto in each others arms again. He waited for a few moments before giving a little cough, they kept kissing. He coughed a little louder and they broke apart, grinning at him. Ianto went a little pink but he seemed less flustered about it than he would have been when the Doctor had last seen them.

'Don't you two ever stop?' The Doctor asked, smiling.

'Not if we can help it.' Jack laughed.

'Where's Donna?' Ianto said, wondering why the Doctor was alone.

'Shopping. She said as she didn't know the next time she'd get a chance to go shopping again she was going to make the most of being on Earth in Cardiff. She's going to phone me when she's finished.'

'Come and meet the new team members Doctor.' Jack pushed the button that let them through the secret door and they went to the hub.

When they got there they found it deserted, they had beaten them all in. Ianto went to make tea for the Doctor and coffee for himself and Jack. The Doctor and Jack were sat on the sofa in the main hub when he returned with the tray of drinks, they helped themselves from the tray and Ianto lent against the workstation opposite.

'Is there really nothing I can do to help?' The Doctor asked, looking back as forth between them.

'Everything is arranged, nothing else to do now except turn up on the day.'

'It's a Civil Partnership ceremony?'

'Yep.' Ianto replied.

'Wedding are still not available for same sex couples in this century, but to us the CP is a wedding, we're writing our own vows and having a reception and everything.'

'So you should.' The Doctor beamed at them. 'Honeymoon?'

'I booked us into the honeymoon suite at the hotel for two nights, but no honeymoon as such.' Ianto explained.

Jack looked at Ianto with a mixture of amazement and happiness. 'You never told me!'

'Didn't I? I was sure I mentioned it.'

'No, but I love it and you.'

'I know.'

'I could take you somewhere.' The Doctor told them. 'My wedding present to you?'

Ianto's eyes shined bright with hope and excitement at those words, maybe he'd get to see some of the places in Jack's stories. He never imagined that he would ever leave earth and travel to other planets in his lifetime.

'I was going to ask you something along those lines.' Jack laughed as hugged the Doctor close.

'Then we will do it, just let me know when, I still have Martha's mobile phone.'

'We will, thank you Sir.' Ianto told him.

'Less of the Sir, just call me Doctor.'

'Yes Sir, I mean Doctor.

The sound of the cog door opening alerted them that someone had made it to work at last, it was a rather hungover looking Gwen. She perked up when she realised the Doctor was there, walking straight over to him.

'Doctor, good to see you again.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Where's Donna?'

'Shopping!'

'Good for her.' Gwen replied. 'Oh my head.'

'Little too much to drink?' Ianto asked sarcastically.

'Well, we didn't abandon the pub after one drink.' She retorted, noting the love bites on Ianto's neck and what must have been a very fresh one on Jack's as it hadn't yet faded.

'And will Damien and Chloe be in much the same state this morning?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I should imagine so.' Gwen replied and went off muttering about needed more painkillers towards the medical bay.

Damien and Chloe arrived much the same time. Jack introduced them to the Doctor, it was a lot for them to take in, him being a Time Lord and the like, even though they knew about him, no way they could work with Jack and not know about him.

Neither of them were complaining about their heads, but you only had to look at them to know they had been in the same state as Gwen the night before. Jack didn't say a word, it wasn't like his team went out and got pissed all the time, they needed to let the pressure off sometimes.

Ianto offered to make them all coffee and they all readily agreed, when he'd left the main hub for the kitchenette the Doctor turned to Jack and spoke quietly.

'Is Ianto okay? He seems a little, well like he's been ill, I can't quite put my finger on it?'

'He nearly died, got infected with the toxin of the Gunawarks.'

'How the hell?'

'Came through the rift, we stopped them but not before they had killed people and Ianto got infected.'

'But that's almost always fatal and that's in the future where there's an antidote, what did you do Jack?'

Jack wasn't sure he liked the Doctor's tone.

'What I had to, I wasn't ready to lose him.'

Jack could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he forced them back but not before the Doctor caught sight of his glistening eyes.

'I'm sorry Jack.' The Doctor softened his tone.

'Someone I knew, from the Time Agency was here, on earth. He got it for me. I would have done anything to save him.'

'It's okay Jack, they shouldn't have been here, they were more of a threat to time lines than you saving Ianto.'

'I didn't give a fuck about time lines.' Jack voice was quiet but his anger with the Doctor was evident in it.

'Jack, I'm not angry with you.'

'I know, it's just ...'

Jack was surprised when the Doctor kissed him on the forehead with a resounding smacking of the lips.

Jack laughed, he couldn't stay annoyed with the Doctor for long.

'Umm, Jack, what happened to your office wall?'

'I threw something at it.'

'Fair enough.' The Doctor sensed it was something not to question more.

The Doctor spent most of the day down in the Archives with Ianto, looking through the alien artifacts they had that they had no idea what they were or what they did. Turned out a couple of them were musical instruments but were not things that a human would be able to play, some where just bits of spaceships that had fallen through the rift after breaking up for whatever reason. A couple he confiscated, saying Jack should never be able to get his hands on, but not telling Ianto why and there were more still that even he had never seen.

As he watched the young man he knew what Jack saw in him, he was cute, even the Doctor could appreciate that and he had a wicked sense of humour. Ianto Jones was obviously very good for Jack and who was he to argue with that, anyone that could tame the Captain deserved a medal.

It was early evening before Donna called to say she was knacked and shopped out and was back in the TARDIS to dump her shopping, she also mentioned she was starving. The Doctor arranged to meet her on the Plass and then they would get something to eat.

Jack suggested they eat with him and Ianto and Ianto said they should all go back to the flat and he would cook.After a few minutes debate as to whether Ianto really wanted to do that, they headed out of the hub via the invisible lift, huddled closely together on it.

The rest of the team offered to finish up in the hub and make sure the alien inhabitants were fed and then put it on automatic for the night. When the lift reached the top Donna was stood very close by, but not close enough to see them appear.

They stepped off and into view, just as she turned to look that way again.

'Change of plans, Ianto is going to cook.' The Doctor told her.

'He's a good cook.' Jack smiled.

'What's on the menu then?' Donna enquired.

'How does steak and all the trimmings followed by apple crumble and custard sound?'

'Bloody gorgeous after all that alien stuff of late.' She exclaimed, making them laugh.

Climbing to Ianto's car they headed for the flat. While Ianto cooked dinner, with promises from Jack that he would clean up afterwards Jack and the Doctor kept Donna amused with tales of when they were together, leaving out the bad stuff, neither of them wanted to bring up the year that never was.

When Donna took the first bite of her steak she looked at Jack as asked jokingly if she could marry Ianto instead. Laughing Ianto thought how wonderful the day had been, he was feeling back to normal in all respects, as far as he could tell and the Doctor and Donna turned out to be good company. He hoped that for a little while at least, life was going to be less dramatic.

They sat around till late in the evening, chatting and drinking wine, Donna wanting to know all the details of their forthcoming wedding, as they insisted it was, were they planning on kids, adopting or fostering and everything else she could think of. Jack was wondering if she ever ran out of steam, he wondered how the Doctor coped with her constant chatter, being almost as bad himself.

Jack escaped to the kitchen with the excuse that he needed to tidy it up, as he'd promised Ianto and Ianto followed a few minutes later after offering to make them tea and coffee. Ianto found Jack filling the dishwasher, he turned both the coffee maker and the kettle on and went to help Jack, handing him items to put in the dishwasher.

One the dishwasher was filled Jack closed the door and turned it on, as he felt Ianto's arms encircle his waist and kiss him on the back of the neck. He moaned softly and turned to face his over, kissing him softly on the lips.

'How long before we can kick them out?' Ianto whispered.

'Well, it is nearly midnight and we do have to work tomorrow.' Jack whispered back, cocking an eyebrow.

'So we give them tea and coffee and send them on their way?'

'I think it's a good plan.'

'Yep, me too.'

'Think they'll miss us for a few minutes more?'

'Why?'

'I need to be kissing you.'

'Oh I think I like that idea.'

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's intending to keep the kiss soft and tender, but Ianto had other ideas. Jack felt Ianto's lips open and his tongue teased his lips till he sighed, opening his own lips to allow it access. Without even thinking about it their arms tightened around each other as the kiss got more and more passionate, blocking out all thoughts of the Doctor and Donna in the other room.

'Think they've got lost?' Donna asked the Doctor smiling.

'How can they get lost in their own kitchen?' A frown crossed his face.

'I was joking Martian Man.'

'Oh.'

The Doctor got to his feet and before Donna could stop him he was striding off to where he thought the kitchen was. Donna got up and followed him, finding him standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a soppy look on his face. She moved closer and saw what he was seeing, Jack and Ianto snogging their hearts out in the middle of the kitchen.

After watching with a huge smile on her face and thinking about how hot they were for a good few minutes she regained her senses and dragged the Doctor away, not without glancing back again briefly before dragging the Doctor back to the living room. Blimey she thought, that wonderful sight was going to stay in her head for a long while.

When they finally reemerged carrying mugs of coffee and tea they both looked the picture of innocence, both the Doctor and Donna saying nothing to them about what they had witnessed. Neither Jack nor Ianto noticed the little looks Donna kept giving them as she smiled to herself.

Once the drinks were drunk The Doctor and Donna made their way back to the TARDIS, leaving Jack and Ianto to themselves once more as Donna's head swirled planted delicious thoughts in her mind as to what they were getting up to. As soon as the got back to the TARDIS she excused herself and went straight to the privacy of her bedroom.

Jack and Ianto closed the door to their flat after waving them off and Jack pressed Ianto up against the door, kissing him softly.

'Bedtime Mr Jones.'

'Yes Sir.' Ianto grinned.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75

A/N Febuary 1st, 6 days before Civil Partnership. ...

Jack woke around 3am to find himself alone in bed, he could hear the stereo on low in the living room. He threw off the covers and slipped on his dressing gown and went to see what Ianto was up to. Ianto was sat on the sofa nursing a cup of coffee, there were several pieces of paper screwed into balls on the floor by his feet.

'Hey.' Jack said quietly. 'What you doing up at this time of the morning?'

'Couldn't sleep, thought I'd try and write my vows but I can't seem to get them how I want to say them.'

'We could just say something along the lines of 'I promise to shag you stupid every day and night.' Jack laughed softly as Ianto rolled his eyes.

'I'm sure the words will come to me eventually. My head is just too full of other stuff at the moment, hence the insomnia.'

'I'm not faring much better.' Jack admitted.

'Only five days left now, what if I can't do it?'

'You will, I'm positive, it's me I'm more worried about.'

Ianto was silent for a few minutes as he picked up his pen again and more paper.

'Jack, are you really sure you want to do this?'

'What, write our own vows?'

'No, pledge you life to me, I mean I'm going to get grey and old and you'll still look as dashing as ever and you'll be stuck with me.'

'Don't ever think like that, I love you and want to be with you and I hope you get to grow old and grey with me. I wish it could be different, all the time, that we could be together and I will never lose you, but I can't think about that because it breaks my heart.'

Tears ran down Jack's face as he kissed Ianto softly on the lips, mingling with the tears Ianto was shedding.

'You are beautiful Ianto and you will always will be to me, as long as I have you and will live in my head and my heart for whatever eternity turns out to be for me.'

Neither of them said another as they walked back to the bedroom, they got into bed and held each other close, just needing to be with each other as they both thought about what Jack had said. Eventually they both fell to sleep, and stayed that way till the alarm clock woke them from their dreamless sleeps.

Jack hit the button that stopped the noise and turned to Ianto.

'I meant every word I said.'

'I've never felt so loved, I can't want till Saturday. I love you so much Jack.'

'As for those vows, I know the words we want to say will come to us. We just have to stop trying to force them.'

'I guess so.'

'Come on up, I have this feeling that now the Doctor knows where this flat is he might turn up on the doorstep.'

'We don't have a doorstep.' Ianto teased.

'You know exactly what I mean.'

Jack nuzzled against the side of Ianto's neck, kissing it softly and making Ianto sigh with pleasure. He was just about to start kissing him along his jaw when there was a knock at the door, Jack groaned, he knew the Doctor barely slept and had a feeling he'd turn up at the crack of dawn.

'Who on earth can that be at this time of the morning.' Ianto asked, missing the kisses on his neck.

'That'll he the Doctor, don't say I didn't warn you.'

'But at this time of the morning?'

'He always was a morning person.'

The knocking on the door got louder, he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Ianto went off to shower and Jack answered the door, finding a grinning Doctor as he suspected.

'Do you know what time it is?'

The Doctor looked at his watch. '7am I believe.'

Sarcasm went straight over the Doctor's head as usual.

'Come in, Ianto's in the shower. Cup of tea?'

'Nothing like a lovely cup of tea.'

Jack left him in the living room and went to put the kettle on for all three of them, when he got back to the living room the Doctor had picked up all the scrunched up pieces of paper from the floor and was reading them smiling.

'What are these?' He waved the bits of paper about.

'Ianto was trying to write his vows last night, well early this morning but he wasn't happy with anything he wrote, said he couldn't put down on paper what he wanted to say, how he wanted to say it. I'm having much the same problem myself.'

'But these are wonderful.'

'But not perfect.'

'What you need is some peace and quiet with no distractions.' The Doctor paused for a moment. 'Yes, oh I'm just too brilliant for words.'

'Stating the obvious is not brilliant.'

'No, but suggesting I take you both somewhere you can find both, as a sort of early wedding present is!' He exclaimed, grinning manically.

'Sounds like a great idea, but we can't just swan off at a moments notice.'

'What's a great idea?' Ianto asked, having just walked into the room.

'I offered to take you and Jack somewhere with no distractions so you could both write your vows.'

'Please tell me you haven't read them?' Ianto gestured to the pieces of paper still in the Doctor's hand.

'I umm, did, yeah, sorry.'

Ianto grabbed them from the Doctor's hand as he felt himself start to turn pink.

'They're wonderful.' The Doctor grinned at him. 'Look how about it, talk to your team, they are capable of taking care of the hub themselves yes?'

'Yes, but what if something really bad falls through the rift and we're not here?' Jack answered.

'They can call UNIT, Martha to be precise, she'll always help.'

'You have an answer for everything.'

'Cos I'm brilliant.'

They deliberated for a while till the Doctor wore them down and Jack agreed to talk to the rest of the team. The Doctor insisted he would bring them back so it was only hours after they left, hence the world should be safe. He also said he needed to find out if Donna wanted to go on the trip or stay behind, he had left her asleep in the TARDIS.

They picked up Donna on the way to the hub and when they got there Jack called a team meeting, the Doctor and Donna both included and told them of the Doctor's offer. There was no hesitation from Gwen, Damien and Chloe, they all agreed it would do Ianto the world of good. Donna said she would stay behind, maybe go and visit her mum and granddad for a couple of days.

After doing some things that needed doing Jack and Ianto popped back to the flat to collect a few things and they both changed into jeans jumpers, the Doctor hadn't told them anything about where they were going, he wanted it to be a surprise, so they packed a little of everything for every kind of weather, then headed to where the TARDIS was parked in the alleyway.

Ianto was just as much intrigued by the TARDIS a the first he had been inside it, when the Doctor had been in the hub, he found the fact that it was so much bigger on the inside amazing and loved the way the TARDIS seemed to hum around them.

'Doctor, where are you taking us?' Jack asked.

'All will be revealed. Hold on tight.'

With that the Doctor ran about setting dials and moving levers and then the TARDIS sprang into life as they held on tight. In what seemed like an impossibly short time they were picking themselves up off the floor laughing as the TARDIS came to a standstill.

'We're here!' The Doctor exclaimed.

'And here would be?' Asked Ianto, still finding it hard to believe he had been travelling in space, and maybe time as well.

'Go see.' He grinned.

Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked to the door, as they opened it wide the warm breeze hit them, ruffling their hair. The stepped outside and stood in awe of the beautiful planet they had landed on.

The TARDIS hand landed behind some sand dunes, the sand bleached pure white, they climbed to the top and gazed out at the sight before them at the sea, it was so blue it didn't look real. Grinning stupidly they walked back down the dune and surveyed the surrounding countryside. Brilliant green grass, tall shady trees and brightly coloured birds flitting about.

The weather was perfect, the sun was shining but not enough to be too hot and the gentle warm breeze felt wonderful as it caressed their faces, blowing through their hair. If they didn't know better they would have thought they were on a exotic island on earth.

The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS.

'Doctor it's beautiful.' Ianto smiled widely.

'And it's all yours, at least for a couple of days, then I need to get you both back home to your time.'

'What's the name of the planet?' Jack asked as he scanned the horizon.

'Delightful. What a perfect name don't you think?'

'Perfect.' Agreed Ianto.

'Now, here's the deal. This planet is barely inhabited, I took us back in time a little before it was discovered, just some animal life, nothing dangerous. The TARDIS is yours to come and go as you please, I will be deep inside it and will stay that way till we have to leave, I have plenty of things I can be getting on with and I really want to read all the Harry Potter books again.'

Jack laughed. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive. You might want to lose the jumpers though before you go exploring.'

They walked back into the TARDIS with the Doctor, both hugging him tight and thanking him before he disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS, then they went to the bedroom he had given them and changed their jumpers for t shirts and then back out into the glorious sunshine.

They walked over the dunes and down the beach to the sea, Jack dipped his fingers in the shallows, it was deliciously warm.

'Swim?' Jack suggested.

'Swimming shorts are back on the TARDIS.'

'Skinny dip? No one here, remember?' Jack smiled as he pulled his t shirt off.

'Yep.' Ianto said remembering what the Doctor had told them about the planet.

They put their clothes in a pile on the sand and waded into the water butt naked, when they were waist deep they started to swim, keeping pace with each other as they plowed through the water. After a while they slowed to a stop, treading water as they kissed tenderly.

'I have a feeling we may still be a little distracted.' Ianto observed.

'Yeah, but in such a great way.' Jack agreed as they kissed some more, arms wrapping around each other.

TBC


	76. Chapter 76

A/N In theory ... Febuary 2nd, 5 days before Civil Partnership. 

 

They spent a long time in the sea, just relaxing in the warm water, some of it just swimming or floating about and quite a lot of it just treading water in each others arms, holding each other kissing. Neither of them tried to take it any further, they were just enjoying the peaceful calm after the last month or so.

When they finally emerged from the sea it was due to thirst and hunger, they had no towels to dry themselves when they reached the beach but it didn't matter as the sun and the breeze dried them within the few minutes it took for them to walk the short distance back to the TARDIS.

Both slipped on their briefs before entering, just in case the Doctor was about but true to his word he was nowhere to be seen. The raided the TARDIS kitchen for cool drinks and things they could use for a picnic, there was plenty of fruit, bread and cheese. Grabbing a blanket from their room they went back to the beach.

Jack spread the blanket on the ground and they say in the sun quenching their thirst and appetites as they talked.

'I can't believe I'm on an alien planet.' Ianto blurted out, he'd been trying to get his head around it since they arrived and he couldn't contain it any longer.

'I know, it's wonderful isn't it?'

'But we're out there, in space, on another planet, in another galaxy and in another time!'

'I wish I could take you to places I've seen, you'd love some of the planets, some even more beautiful than this.'

Ianto shook his head. 'I find that hard to believe.'

'It's true and not just tropical planets like this one, even ones covered in snow, glistening in the sunlight. And not everywhere has white snow or blue seas, I've seen pink snow and purple seas.'

'Really? Wow.'

'And the inhabitants, all sorts of creatures not all evil, a lot of them very friendly.'

Ianto cocked an eyebrow. 'I've told you before I don't want to hear of your alien shagging exploits.'

'That's not what I meant, but now you come to mention it.' Jack grinned.

Ianto punched Jack playfully on the shoulder, Jack swept the remains of their picnic to one side and pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing him tenderly.

'I can't see any alien shagging in my future, I'm in love with some beautiful bloke from a little blue and green planet called Earth.'

Ianto's answer was to kiss Jack, he pushed him over onto his back and kissed him deeply as his tongue slid between Jack's willing lips and into his mouth, exploring every inch before finally tangling with Jack's. It was some time later when they finally broke away gasping softly for breath.

The sun was starting to set, they lay in each others arms watching the beautiful sight across the horizon, before picking up the blanket and leftovers and heading back to the TARDIS before the sun went completely. They took the leftover to the kitchen to dispose of them and help themselves to more cold drinks, sat at the small table.

'That hum the TARDIS makes is kinda of relaxing and comforting.' Ianto pondered out loud.

'Yeah.' Jack replied as he stroked a hand down one of the walls, the TARDIS seemed to react and hum a little louder.

'I remember the Doctor saying the TARDIS was alive, seems so impossible.'

'Impossible but real, try it for yourself.'

Ianto put his hand out tentatively and brushed his fingers down the wall, amazed at the way it felt against his fingers and the TARDIS rewarded him in the same way it did for Jack.

'Wow.' He gasped softly.

'She likes you.' Jack grinned.

'You think?'

'What's not to like?'

'Flattery will get you anywhere ... and everywhere.' Ianto replied smiling.

'Anywhere and everywhere? I think I may have to test that theory.'

Ianto stood up and put his hand out to Jack. 'Theories should always be tested.'

Jack took his hand and they walked quickly back to their bedroom on the TARDIS. Stripping off their briefs they made themselves at home on the king size bed that dominated the room as their mouths found each other in a passionate kiss, hands wandering over each others bodies.

Jack's hand slid slowly down Ianto's back, his fingers tracing the line of Ianto's spine as it made it's way to the cleft of his buttocks then slid around his hip finding Ianto's cock already hard, wrapping his hand around it and causing Ianto to gasp into his mouth.

Jack moved his mouth away from Ianto's so he could kiss the spot where Ianto's neck met his shoulders that made Ianto quiver do delectably, planting little butterfly kisses before sucking hard on the skin, he loved to watch as the resulting love bite bloomed before his eyes as Ianto sighed in pleasure.

Pushing Ianto onto his back he added another love bite to his throat before slowing kissing his way over his chest, seemingly needing to kiss every inch of it. He took Ianto's already hard nipple between his teeth, nipping it gently loving the effect it had on the young man beneath him, then soothing it, teasing it with his tongue, his fingers finding it's neglected twin.

Ianto's body was moving slowly under his touch, his hips rolling gently under the touch of Jack's hand that was still on his cock, Jack increased the pace of his stroking slightly as Ianto bucked under his touch. He lifted his mouth from Ianto's nipple and looked into his lovers face, Ianto's eyes were closed, his head tilted back and his mouth open as he panted in pleasure.

Jack grinned to himself and slid down the bed so he could take the tip of Ianto's cock into his mouth, Ianto's pants turned into gasps as he swirled his mouth around the head, dipping the end of his tongue into the leaking slit, tasting Ianto's very essence as Ianto's hands buried themselves in his hair and his hips bucked as he tried to bury his cock deeper in Jack's mouth.

'Oh god Jack, do you know what you do to me?'

Jack grinned around Ianto's cock and took it in deeper, caressing it with his tongue as he sucked gently, he didn't want Ianto to come just yet. He reached for the lube they had slipped under the pillow earlier before reluctantly slipping his mouth from Ianto's cock as Ianto groaned in disappointment.

Ianto opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into Jack's as Jack coated his fingers with the lube, parting Ianto's legs wide he slid his hand between them, quickly finding the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to his body. His finger teased the opening, feeling the muscles quiver under his touch before sliding one slowly into his lovers body, loving the way the muscles relaxed around his finger to allow it in before Ianto clenched them around it again.

He moved his finger inside Ianto's body, quickly finding the spot that would send him hurtling towards heaven, Ianto's breaths becoming ragged under his touch before adding a second digit.

'Need to come.' Ianto called out breathleesly.

'Not just yet.' Jack told him, removing his fingers and moving up to kiss Ianto hard on the mouth. 'I want to be inside you when you come, I want to feel it around my cock as your body pulsates in ecstasy.'

'Now, please. Make me come!'

Jack picked the lube up from the bed where he had placed it and Ianto watched Jack coated his cock then moved between Ianto's legs, Ianto let out a whimper of anticipation as he felt the head of Jack's cock against his arse, moaning out loud as Jack entered him, sliding in slowly, filling him completely as he arched his body with pleasure.

Jack began to slowly thrust into Ianto, delighting the the feel of Ianto's tight passage that surround his cock, withdrawing till his cock was nearly out before plunging back inside him till he was ball deep again as Ianto panted a moaned under him, changing his angle slightly so his cock hit the spot his fingers had earlier, turning the moans into loud gasps.

'Faster, harder, need to come.' Ianto gasped.

'Come for me beautiful.' Jack told him as he picked up his pace, hips moving faster and faster and Ianto met each one with his own, Ianto's hand reaching between their bodies to grasp his own cock, his own touch sending him over the edge as his orgasm hit, waves of pleasure sweeping through his body, his arse contracting around Jack's cock sending him into his own ecstasy as he came in his lover.

Jack lent forward and lay on top of Ianto, holding his tightly as they kissed softly in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Jack not moving off him till long after his cock had softened inside Ianto's body. Ianto was slightly aware of the TARDIS humming in the background, it seemed like she somehow approved of them, but Ianto was sure he was imagining it in his still pleasure addled brain.

They curled together, dozing with their limbs entwined, neither of them wanting to move till they both finally slipped into sleep. When Ianto awoke the next morning alone he wondered where he was for a moment before the day before flitted back in to his head, he stretched his whole body from head to toe with a smile on his face before slipping on a pair of shorts going in search of Jack.

He found him sat on the beach with a pen and paper in his hand, head down writing, totally oblivious to Ianto's approach. Ianto kissed him lightly on the back of his neck as Jack turned the paper over so Ianto couldn't see what he was writing and then leaned back so Ianto could kiss him on the mouth.

'Morning my gorgeous husband to be.' Ianto grinned. 'What you writing?' He continued, but knowing it was Jack's vows.

'If I told you I'd have to kill you.' Jack laughed softly.

'Inspiration hit then?'

'Yeah, I suddenly knew exactly what I wanted to say.' Jack smiled.

'Not for me, not yet.' Ianto frowned slightly.

'Oh it will, I'm positive. You look cute even when you frown.'

'I'm going to go and shower, leave you alone to finish.' Ianto told him.

They kissed softly before Ianto dragged himself away leaving Jack to finish what he was writing. Ianto was stood under the shower, enjoying the feel of the water cascading over his body when it hit him, exactly what he wanted to say to Jack, in front of all those people so that they and Jack would be in no doubt how he felt about the man he loved. He turned off the shower and dried himself quickly, slipping his shorts back on he went in search of pen and paper and sitting on their bed he wrote as the words slipped from his mind and onto the paper.

Jack finished his as walked back to the TARDIS to find Ianto, to see if he wanted to go exploring. He saw him sat on their bed writing intently, he watched him for a few moments smiling to himself before slipping away quietly. He went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, even he didn't trust himself to make coffee that was drinkable and sipped it slowly. He'd give Ianto a little more time before he went to ask him about going exploring, he didn't want to interrupt him while he was writing.

Ianto found him a short while later, grinning happily as he told Jack he had written his vows also, they didn't know whether it was the peace of the planet, or the effect of the TARDIS that had inspired them but they were happy with whatever it was. Ianto agreed that exploring more of the nearby coastline was a great idea and they walked hand in hand along the beach, paddling through the shallows.

TBC.


	77. Chapter 77

A/N Friday 6th Febuary, day before Civil Partnership. 

Jack and Ianto had spent the day exploring the coastline, finding strange looking alien sea creatures in rock pools as they just enjoyed the scenery. They eventually turned around to make their way back when they realised they hadn't thought to bring anything to eat with them, although they had grabbed bottled water on their way out because of the heat. They had been talking all day about almost everything, from how well they thought Damien and Chloe fitted in at the hub to fantasizing about staying where they were forever and never going back and their forthcoming wedding.

Eventually the conversation turned to children after a particular difficult part of their talk about the bad things that had happened to them in the last few months. They had stopped and sat on some rock, both feeling it was something they needed to be to be discussing while not being distracted but they things they saw as they walked and therefore distracted.

'I thought I'd be pregnant by now, after the ... miscarriage I really thought it would be easy.'

'Maybe you are and we just don't know yet?'

Jack shook his head. 'I took a test a couple of weeks before you got sick and it came up negative.'

'I didn't realise you were still taking them, I thought it was something we were both going to be there for?'

'I didn't want to put you through the disappointment every time they came up negative.'

'I can understand that, but I wanted to be there, for you.'

'I know and I applicate it, I also had this silly notion that I would find out I was pregnant and would do the whole romantic surprise thing, you know dinner and the like.'

'You really can be so unexpectedly romantic at times.'

'It's why you love me.'

'Well one of them.' Ianto grinned, raised an eyebrow and felt himself blush a little even though he really didn't feel any embarrassment.

'True.' Jack grinned cheekily.

'Well it's nearly three weeks since since you last took a test, maybe you are now?'

'Have you noticed anything, am I sleeping longer?

'No, I don't think so'

'Okay, I think we need to just get on with our lives and not stress about it, as they say it will happen when it happens, just means we get to practice baby making as much as possible.'

'Yep, lets not even think about till after the wedding and even then not let it rule our lives.'

'Sounds like a plan, look I don't know about you but as much as I've loved being here with you I'm kind of hankering to get back home?'

'Me too, I didn't want to say anything, do you think the Doctor will think we are ungrateful?'

'Nah, he'll understand and hey, we did what he bought us here to do, that will be good enough for him.'

'Lets go find the Doctor.' Ianto said, getting to his feet at the same time as Jack.

They kissed softly before continuing their walk back along the beach to the TARDIS, when they entered it they went in search of the Doctor, Ianto wondered how they were ever going to find him in the labyrinth that was the TARDIS but Jack told him the TARDIS would guide them. The Doctor was in the library, totally engrossed in the third Harry Potter book as he sipped a cup of tea, glancing up as he heard their footsteps approaching.

'Something wrong?' He asked, a frown on his face.

'No, the opposite. ' Jack told him. 'We're very grateful to you for bringing us here, but we want to go home.'

'We wrote our vows.' Ianto added.

'Brilliant!' The Doctor exclaimed grinning madly. 'But why go home early?'

'We just feel like we should be there.' Jack shrugged.

'If that's what you want.' The Doctor replied. 'Shall we go now?'

'Food first, we're starving, come and eat with us?'

'Of course, lead the way.'

The Doctor walked with them to the TARDIS kitchen and they made dinner between them, then took it outside and ate on the beach. The Doctor took the dirty plates and cutlery back into the TARDIS and left them to say goodbye to the planet. Jack and Ianto watched the sun start to set over the sea in each others arms then made they way back to the TARDIS and home.

When they arrived home the TARDIS had landed on the Plass, near the tourist office entrance, judging by the activity going on around them it was maybe lunchtime, they couldn't really tell by the sun as the sky was black and it was tipping down with rain. Coats held over their heads they made a run for the tourist office door, laughing as Ianto dropped the key in his hurry to let them in.

As they walked through the cog door they were met by three anxious looking team members.

'Where the hell did you get too?'

'Is something wrong, did something happen?'

'What the fuck are you playing at worrying us like this?'

Jack, Ianto and the Doctor all looked at each other in confusion and then back at the other three.

'What are you talking about?' Jack asked.

'It's Friday, you were meant to be back two days ago.' Gwen raged.

'Friday?'

'Yes Friday!! The eve of your wedding, people are starting to arrive and we had no clue where you were, we had to lie to them.'

'But ...' Jack started and then turned to the Doctor wide eyed. 'I could kill you sometimes, it's your fault, well the TARDIS anyway.'

The Doctor cleared his throat. 'It could have been worse, she could have made us miss the wedding completely.'

Jack amazed them all when he burst out laughing. 'Why on earth did I ever believe that you would get us back when you said you would?'

'No idea.' The Doctor laughed, glancing at Ianto, relieved to see he wasn't angry with him but smiling.

'And this makes it better how?' Asked Chloe.

'Has anything bad happened while we were gone?' Jack asked, suddenly serious again, worried they had not been there to help with some major catastrophe.

'No, unless you count worried parents.' Damien replied, looking at Ianto. 'And your mate Ben wanted to take you out for a drink tonight, last night as a free man and all that.'

'Shit.' Ianto exclaimed. 'I better go and make some phone calls.'

Jack watched Ianto's retreating back and wished he had people trying to get hold of him for the same reasons, but the Doctor was already there and he knew Martha and Tom weren't arriving till later in the day. When he came back out of his thoughts he realised the Doctor was apologising for them being home late and insisting they didn't blame Jack and Ianto. Jack asked the others to fill him in on this missing days and the Doctor went to phone Donna, wondering if she was back yet.

Ianto called his parents and reassured them that he and Jack were fine and he'd see them tomorrow and the ceremony and then phoned Ben, who insisted that he had to go out with him that evening. Ianto told him he thought it was a great idea but he might not be alone and got told he wasn't allowed to bring Jack as it defeated the object.

By the time the evening came it was arranged that Ianto was meeting Ben and Damien, Gwen and Chloe were going with him as well. Jack was going out somewhere with the Doctor, Donna, Martha and Tom, who had now arrived. They didn't really want to spend the eve of their wedding apart but their friends insisted it was traditional and that they would meet at the flat when they managed to escape their wonderful friends.

They all met as one big group by the water tower at 8pm, after they had had time to go home and change and then the plan was to split up and have their separate 'stag' nights. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to finally start moving from the meeting place, Gwen and Chloe took Ianto's hands and started to pull him away from the group, Damien and Ben grinning as they followed. They didn't get very far before Jack ran over and grabbed his lover and kissed him hard till Martha appeared and dragged him off Ianto laughing.

'You'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow.' She told him, dragging him back towards the Doctor, Donna and Tom and they finally the two small groups in different directions.

Ianto's lot found them selves in their normal haunt, the pub by the Plass, they had no actual idea what they were going to do that evening and thought it would be a good starting point. Ben went to get the first round in with Damien going to give him a hand. The sofas they normally liked to sit in were occupied but they managed to get a booth and Ianto found himself sandwiched between Gwen and Chloe.

'Are you nervous sweetheart?' Asked Gwen. 'I know I was and that was before the Nostrovite got me pregnant.'

'Not about the ceremony, a little about being up there in front of everyone and about the rift spitting out something nasty and ruining the day though.' Ianto admitted to her.

'Once you're up there, with Jack we will cease to exist, it will all just be about the two of you.' Gwen told him.

Chloe was feeling a little bold, no one had ever mentioned how Jack and Ianto had come to get together in the first place and she wanted to know.

'Ianto, did you get the job before you started dating Jack or was that how you got the job?'

Ianto smiled. 'Not quite as simple as that, I needed the job, I had a reason and I flirted with Jack like mad and harassed him till he decided I'd be an asset, although I do think my coming on to him was probably a big factor in it.'

'Why did you need the job so badly?' She asked, then immediately regretted it when Gwen gave her a look that told her she shouldn't have mentioned it, Ianto spotted the look too.

'It's okay Gwen, my girlfriend Lisa at the time was, well very sick and I needed to get her treatment I couldn't do on my own.'

'So you had a sick girlfriend and you were flirting with a guy?' Chloe couldn't hide that she was a little shocked.

At this moment Ben and Damien came back with the drinks and noticing that they seemed to be interrupting something said they were going to play pool for a bit and went off to the other end of the pub.

Ianto sighed. 'She was already dead, I know that now, I knew when ... when they converted her really but I loved her and wanted to save her. I nearly caused everyone on the team to die because of my stupidity and I thought at the time Jack was going to kill me and when he didn't that he would at least retcon me.'

'Wow, he must have already cared for you?'

We, even before she tried to kill us all I knew I was getting feelings for Jack, I had slept with him and even though I tried to tell myself it was all for Lisa I knew I was lying to myself. I was also very confused as I had never had any feelings like that for a man before. I never thought he'd trust me again let alone that our relationship would be anywhere near like it had been. It was a while before we were even civil to each other let alone back how we were personally again.'

Gwen's eyes were wide with amazement. 'You mean the two of you really were sleeping together back then? We thought it was all just flirting and innuendo for a very long time.'

'We kept it our secret, by the time Jack kissed me in front of you all after Abbadon I knew you all had an inkling there was more than that between us, even if everyone seemed to think I was just Jack's part time fuck.'

'I never.' Gwen started but Ianto cut her off.

'You all did, but Owen was the only one to voice it. When Jack disappeared later that day I knew then that I loved him.'

'But all that time, when he was lying in the morgue and I was with him you never made any attempt to make me leave so you could be with him?'

'I wanted to, so badly but you're very stubborn you know.' Ianto paused as Gwen smiled softly. 'I would have broken down in front of you and I couldn't do that, so I stayed away from his side although it was killing me.'

'Oh Ianto, I'm so sorry love.' She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and hugged him.

'All in the past now Gwen, it doesn't matter any more.'

'And when he came back?' Chloe asked eager to know.

'I had missed him so badly, I had got to the point where I thought he was never going to come back to me and then he did. And he seemed so sorry for leaving me, asked me out on a real date.' Ianto smiled at the thought before continuing. 'We never actually dated before then, I made him wait, I was so angry with him for coming back and acting like he'd never been away but I forgave him and I'm so glad I did.'

'You really had no inkling that you liked men before you met Jack?' Chloe asked.

Ianto laughed. 'No and to tell the truth I think if we hadn't got back together I don't think there would have been any others, there's just something about Jack, like we are destined for each other.'

Gwen lent forward and whispered quietly. 'So, come on tell us, how is he in bed?'

Ianto lent against the back of the seat and smiled widely. 'Absolutely fucking brilliant.'

Both Gwen and Chloe let out gasps at what Ianto had just told them and giggled. Ben and Damien were back again, telling them it was time to move on, that they had decided it was time to go clubbing and they knew exactly where to go.

*

Meanwhile Jack and his group had found another pub as their starting point, they were all sat round one table with their drinks in front of them, Jack was drinking his usual water despite the protests of the others that it was his stag night and he should have something stronger. He told them he wanted a clear head for the next day and when they said they didn't imagine Ianto was sticking to water he retorted that he didn't think Ianto would be daft enough to get pissed, but if when he got home Ianto was a little tipsy that was okay by him, giving them a grin that left no doubt in his mind what he was thinking.

'So Jack, Ianto is obviously good for you, how did he tame you? I never saw you as the settling down type?' Martha wanted to know.

'I just fell in love, what's not to love? He gorgeous and clever and beautiful and funny and pretty and so wonderful, so fantastic in bed.'

The Doctor practially choked on his drink making the others all laugh out loud.

'Too much information Jack.' The Doctor told him grinning.

When the Doctor and Tom went to get more drinks and Donna excused herself and went to the ladies Martha asked Jack what she'd wanted to since they had arrived at the pub and he'd insisted on only drinking water.

'Jack is there something you're not telling me?' She eyed his glass.

It took a couple of seconds for it to click as to what she meant and he laughed softly.

'No, I'm not pregnant yet, not for want of trying though.' He grinned.

Martha gave him fake look of shock. 'Jack!' And slapped him lightly on the arm.

'I know how much you want a baby Jack, it will happen for you I'm sure, after the last time why wouldn't it, you just need to be patient and maybe not try so hard.'

'Martha Jones I get the feeling you're looking forward to this as much as Ianto and I am?'

'Well, maybe a little bit.'

'How do you think the Doctor would react if I told him we were trying to get pregnant on purpose now?'

'I wouldn't tell him, wait till it happens he was rather negative if you remember about it last time.'

Jack nodded. 'But I want him to be happy for us when it happens.'

'I'm sure he will, but you know how he is.'

'Yeah.'

'Hey, what's with all the gloomy faces?' Donna demanded as she got back to the table.

'Nothing.' They both smiled.

Tom and the Doctor both followed a moment later with the drinks, insisting that they were moving on somewhere else after those ones.

*

Ianto's group ended up outside the gay club he had been to with Jack not so long again, he wasn't sure he wanted to be there again without him but the others insisted it would be a great way to spend the evening. It wasn't long before they were all on the dancefloor having a whale of a time. They had only been there about an hour when Ianto could have sworn he'd seen Jack on the farside of the club, at first he thought he had imagined it, but then he spotted him again a few minutes later.

Telling the others he needed to use the loo he went off in the direction he had seen Jack but there was no sign of him again, but he could see the Doctor and the others sat at a table in a far corner. He did grin to himself when he wondered what the Doctor was thinking about being in a nightclub, he couldn't imagine it was something the Time Lord normally did.

Still no sign of Jack though, he made his way to the loo's, deciding he might as well while he was there and then he would go looking for Jack again. No need to wait he discovered, as he was walking down the badly lit corridor that led to them he found Jack coming the other way.

'Ah, so you got dragged in here too then?' Jack grinned.

'Yep.'

Jack closed the distance between them and pushed Ianto up against the wall and kissed him tenderly.

'I've been missing you all evening.' Jack told him.

'Think we can sneak out of here without them noticing?'

'We could, but should we just abandon them, I mean they're our friends?'

'They'll understand Jack, I'm sure.'

Ianto lent forward and kissed Jack, a little deeper than the one moments before making Jack moan into his mouth.

'Okay, come on lets go before they are looking for us.'

They made their way through the crowded club managing to stay unseen by their friends and when they got outside they lent against the wall of the club laughing softly for a few moments. Ianto got out his phone and sent two texts, one to Martha and one to Gwen that both said the same thing.

Have been rescued by my knight in shining armour. Thnks for a gr8 night out, c u all at the cp tomorrow, luv Ianto.

He pressed send and they started the walk home, hand in hand. Both Ianto and Jack's phones were beeping with text messages but they both ignored them. When they reached home they both headed straight for the bedroom, Ianto yawned as they both curled together and kissed tenderly.

'I think we should just sleep tonight, save ourselves for after the wedding?' Jack suggested.

'Yep, I agree, but only if we can keep kissing like that for a while?'

'Sure, sounds like a plan to me.' Jack replied as his mouth claimed Ianto's once more.

TBC


	78. Chapter 78

A/N Saturday 7th Febuary, day of the Civil Partnership. 

Jack and Ianto were woken by the sound of Jack's mobile ringing, he fumbled for it half a sleep and answered it without even looking at the display to see who it was and had a very excited Gwen speaking into his ear.

'Jack, morning.' Gwen shrieked.

'Hi Gwen, please tell me your not calling because the rift monitor has one off?'

Jack felt Ianto move closer to him and wrap himself around Jack as Gwen answered.

'No, nothing like that, breakfast is served. I let myself, Martha and Donna in with the spare key you keep at the hub and we made you a special breakfast, I hope that's okay? It's ready and waiting for you both.'

'Yeah, hang on a minute.' Jack told her smiling.

'We need to get up.' Jack told Ianto. 'Surprise in the kitchen.'

Jack spoke to Gwen as they headed for the kitchen, her asking him in was excited, he laughed and told her of course he was. When they walked opened the kitchen door they were greeted by the most gorgeous sight and smells. There were two full cooked breakfast and toast and croissants and fresh fruit.

Jack and Ianto couldn't believe that their friends had managed to do all this without waking them up. Putting the phone between his and Ianto's heads they both shouted their thanks down to phone to Gwen, Martha and Donna. Martha told them they were welcome and to eat it before it got cold and they all shouted goodbye to them down the phone.

They took the food into the living room and sat down to eat, amazed they had managed to sleep till so late, it was nearly 9am, but they thought maybe it was because they were so happy the night before, they had spent a long time just kissing and cuddling before finally drifting off to sleep. The ceremony was at 1pm, that meant they had just four hours to get themselves ready for their big day.

After finishing breakfast they both put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and took showers, separately as they didn't trust themselves to not misbehave if they showered together and they were determined to not make love again till they were married, as they were both insisting on calling it. Ianto showered first and when Jack got out of the shower Ianto had all their clothes laid out on the bed.

Both of them just wrapped in towels looked at each other smiling before moving into each others arms and kissing softly.

'It's here, I can't believe the day is here at last.' Ianto told Jack.

Jack nodded. 'I'm so glad we brought the day forwards.'

'I'm praying nothing happens to ruin it.'

'Don't even think it, today is going to be perfect.'

'We should get dressed, time is whizzing by.'

'Rhys and Gwen aren't picking us up till 12.40, we've got loads of time.' Jack said as he kissed Ianto softly on the side of the neck making him let out a soft sigh.

'As much as I love you doing that, I fear it will lead to something else.' Ianto's eyes were closed as Jack continued to plant butterfly kisses on his neck.

'I know.' Jack told him, his voice barely above a whisper in his ear.

Ianto turned his head so he could capture Jack's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply for more than a few long minutes till they broke apart panting softly.

'Later, I promise you we can make love all night.' Ianto promised Jack.

'I'm beginning to wish I hadn't suggested we wait till we were married until we slept together again.' Jack pouted a little making Ianto laugh.

'You'll survive. Come on, we should get dressed.

After another long tender kiss they finally pulled away from each other and got dressed, then discovering they still had another forty minutes or so to wait for their lift to the hotel Ianto wento to make them coffee, just as something to do. While he was in the kitchen Jack's phone rang, it was Rhys.

'Jack? Hi mate, look sight problem with the car so we can't pick you up, but don't worry it all arranged, be outside the flat at 12.40 as arranged and your lift will be there, okay?'

'You are going to make the wedding though?' Jack asked, a little concerned.

'Yeah, no problem.'

'Who's picking us up?'

'Don't worry, you won't miss it.' Rhys told him laughing, then cut the call before Jack could ask him anything else.

They drank their coffee slowly, made sure they had their rings for each other and waited for the clock to get to the time to leave, it seemed to be going very slowly. They were just about to leave when there was a knock on the door, they opened it to find a man dressed as a chauffeur telling them their ride was there. They followed in amazement out to the street and found he had a vintage Bentley adorned with a ribbon.

They hadn't expected anything like this, they climbed in smiling all over their faces, aware that they were being watched by all their neighbours through their windows. As the car pulled away they held hands and sat stunned in the back of the car. When they arrived at the hotel Gwen, Martha, Tom, Donna, Damien, Chloe and the Doctor were all stood outside waiting waiting for them.

'Did you like our gift?' Martha asked them, indicating it was Tom and herself that had arranged it.

Jack and Ianto hugged them both tight in turn, thanking them for such a wonderful present, they chatted happily to them all for a few minutes before it was time for the ceremony. Jack and Ianto followed them all into the hotel, hanging back till the others had all got themselves seated and then they heard the classical music they had chosen start to play, signaling the start of the Civil Partnership.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other smiling, exchanged a chaste kiss and entered the room, walking down between their seated friends and family towards the smiling register. They stopped in front of her, not letting go of each others hands.

'We are gathered here today to join Jack and Ianto in Civil Partnership.' The Register spoke, then they spoke as she told them what to repeat after her.

'I solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Jack Harkness may not register a Civil Partnership with Ianto Jones.'

'I solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Ianto Jones may not register a Civil Partnership with Jack Harkness.'

'Jack and Ianto have written their own vows, Jack.'

'Ianto, I promise to be with you for as long as life allows, I promise to be faithful to you and take care of you as much as is humanly possible and love you, always and forever .'

'Jack, I love you with all my heart and always will, I promise to always be there for you for as long as I am able, to commit to you and you alone, always.'

Jack and Ianto then signed the Civil Partnership Schedule with the Doctor and Gwen as their witnesses.

'They will now exchange rings.'

'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and and our Civil Partnership today.' Jack spoke as he slipped the ring onto Ianto's ring finger.

'I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and and our Civil Partnership today.' Ianto repeated as he did the same .

'As a token of the contract into which you have entered these rings are given and received and you are joined as partners. By virtue of signing the schedule in my presence as a register of civil partnerships and before the witnesses I declare that you, Jack and Ianto have now formed a civil partnership in accordance with the law. You may now kiss.'

Ianto and Jack smiled at each other as their lips met in a brief but tender kiss, Ianto felt a little flush creep into his cheeks but at that moment in time he was far to happy to care.

Jack and Ianto turned towards their family and friends, and led the way out of the room as more classical music played and walked towards the banquet room where their reception was being held, followed by their guests.

The room was breathtaking, tables draped with deep red tablecloths, red and while candles adorning each one of them and red and white roses arranged around the room. At the end of the room were two tables, one with the buffet and the other, as small one held their cake, iced beautifully with white icing and beautiful deep red roses arranged on the top.

The sound of their guests entering the room behind them bought them out of their trance, as they were surrounded by them. Ianto's mum pulled her son into a hug and kissed him softly on the cheek, her eyes a little red rimmed giving away the fact she had been spilling tears of happiness during the ceremony, then she did the same to Jack. Ianto's dad shook his hand and then hugged him, waiting for his wife to finish hugging Jack before he shook his hand and welcomed him into the family, then as a afterthought hugged him too.

Once Ianto's parents managed to dragged them selves away from them they were hugged and kissed by all, Gwen, Martha and Donna shedding tears of happiness as well as various family members. After what seemed like hours people finally found seats as the DJ announced he would be starting soon and playing three songs for the grooms as requested before 'livening up the joint.' making all the guests laugh. He also told them the Buffet was now open and they they should help themselves.

Jack and Ianto watched happily as their guests helped themselves to the buffet and Ianto's little nieces and nephews ran about. Once everyone had settled down the DJ spoke again as the opening bars of 'Heaven' sung by Bryan Adams started playing.

'Now Jack and Ianto will lead the first dance.'

They stood and moved to the dancefloor, holding each other close they moved to the music, grinning madly at each other, knowing their every move was being watched. As the track ended and 'Moonlight Serenade' started to play Jack's grin widened and he kissed Ianto softly on the lips, making the younger man blush a little again.

Ianto's parents, Gwen and Rhys, Martha and Tom and a few others not joined them on the dance floor. As the song then changed to 'Time of my life.' Jack gave Ianto a quizzical look as Ianto wrapped both arms around Jack's neck and pressed himself against Jack's body.

'Ready for some dirty dancing.' He said shyly in Jack's ear.

'Oh yeah.'

And with out a care in the world they moved their bodies as one to the music, Ianto had been worried he would chicken out from dancing to intimately with Jack in front of everyone, but he was so happy he didn't even think about it. When the track ended they walked from the dance floor and snuck outside onto the patio. Lit only buy a few small spotlights Jack pulled Ianto into the shadows and they kissed passionately.

'Thank you, for making me the happiest man on earth today.' Jack whispered to Ianto.

'I don't know about that, I'm rather happy myself.' Ianto said as he kissed him softly.

'I love you Ianto Harness-Jones.'

'As I do you Jack Harkness-Jones.'

'Just kiss me again.'

'Always.'

They stood there for a very long time, lost in their kiss, blocking out the whole world around them until someone opening one of the patio doors disturbed them.

'Do you two ever leave each other alone?' Martha asked laughing.

'Not if we can help it.' Jack laughed.

'You're being missed, people are looking for you. Your mum says it's time you cut the cake.'

'I'd rather stay here and snog Jack.' Ianto grinned.

'You can do that later, come on, make your mum happy.'

'Okay. We'll be in in a minute.' Ianto told her as he pulled Jack into his arms again.

'I give up.' Martha laughed and went to tell Ianto's mum they'd be back soon.

It was nearly ten minutes before they finally went back to the reception, Ianto's mum hugged them both again and then made them pose for photo's as they pretended to cut the cake, then it was cut for real and they discovered under the icing was a rich chocolate cake. Ianto's mum cut it and passed it out to the guests.

The music was now thumping a dance beat and Ianto dragged Jack back on the dance floor and they lost themselves to the beat, dancing through four or five tracks till they went back to their seats in need of drinks. They chatted to their guests till the early evening, drinking plenty of champagne, both of them so happy that they had made it though the day without a catastrophe messing it up.

As the reception began to draw to a natural close the music slowed down again and they took it in turns to dance with various friends and family, all the time wanting to be back in each others arms. When they finally got to dance with each other again they wrapped their arms around each other tight and danced on the spot, barely moving, just swaying to to music and when Jack kissed Ianto deeply in the middle of the dance floor he didn't care who saw them.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79

Eventually everyone started to leave one by one, Jack and Ianto hugging each and everyone goodbye and thanking them for coming. They had asked for people to not give them presents, but there were a few on their table by the end of the evening, which they would open later. Ianto's nieces and nephews took great delight in telling Jack he really was their 'Auntie Jack.' Now, making themselves and their parents giggle.

They were ganged up on by Gwen, Chloe, Donna, Martha, Sandy, Ianto's mum and sister who insisted on knowing what was engraved inside their wedding rings, in fact both Jack and Ianto hadn't even looked. They slipped them off their fingers and read the inscriptions to themselves, both chuckling a little when they realised that minds really did think alike. Jacks read: Forever yours, Ianto and Ianto's read: Yours forever Jack.

They told the gathered few who thought it was all so romantic and Ianto's mum started crying again with the emotion of the day and set the rest of them off ending up with them all in a huge group hug, Jack and Ianto shedding a few happy tears along with them. Then it seemed that suddenly they were completely alone in the room, they glanced around as they stood in each others arms smiling widely.

'We did it Mr Harkness Jones.' Jack said as he kissed Ianto softly on the lips.

'Best day of my life ever Sir.' Ianto replied, cocking an eyebrow at him and grinning.

'Does this mean we get to make love all night long now?'

'Yep.'

They collected the keys to their room and made their way to the honeymoon suite, happy that the lift up was empty as they spent the time kissing desperately. Their lips barely parted as they walked the short distance to their room, Ianto pushing Jack up against their door and kissing him hard before they got the door open and before tumbling in, slamming the door behind them, no caring about the noise it made.

They stripped each other of their clothes quickly, not even noticing the champagne in an ice bucket with a note propped up against it, or the huge bouquet of red and white roses next to it. They barely even registered that the bed was covered in red and white confetti as they fell onto it in each others arms.

'Make love to me Jack.' Ianto told him, his voice husky with emotion.

'What do you want?'

'Anything, as long as you are inside me, soon.'

Jack push Ianto onto his back and kissed him hard before sucking on his neck, making Ianto moan in pleasure, his hands skimming down Ianto's body to his hip then sliding over them and slipping between Ianto's legs, cupping his balls, teasing them with his fingers.

'Please Jack, we can take it slower later, I just need to in me now.' Ianto gasped.

'Lube?' Jack asked.

'Jacket pocket.' Ianto grinned. 'Always prepared.'

Jack quickly scooted off the bed and dipped his hand in Ianto's suit Jacket pocket, laughing softly when he pulled out three flavoured lubes, the ones Ianto had got him for Christmas. He walked back to the bed, drinking in the sight of his lover laying there, flat on his back, legs bent and akimbo, a flush bought on by lust on his face.

'Jack.' Ianto pleaded.

Jack grinned and climbed back onto the bed between Ianto's legs, he placed two of the lubes on the bedside table and used one to coat his fingers before sliding them between Ianto's buttocks, seeking one of the places on Ianto's body he loved so much. As his fingers teased his hole Ianto bucked his hips off the bed a little and pushed against Jack's fingers.

Jack slipped a finger in slowly as Ianto rolled his hips, Jack added a second quickly, wanting to prepare him fully but as soon as possible, Ianto wasn't the only one desperate for him to be inside Ianto. Jack brushed the spot that sent Ianto wild, causing Ianto to thrust his hips as Jack's fingers moved inside him.

'Ready?' Jack whispered.

'God yes.'

Jack removed his fingers and coated his cock quickly, he lifted one of Ianto's legs onto his shoulder and then slowly pushed his cock into Ianto, feeling the muscles of Ianto's arse relax around him allowing his access before they tightened their grip around him again making Jack gasp. Jack started to slowly thrust deeply into Ianto as Ianto panted beneath him, Ianto leg slipped from his shoulder and slipped around his body along with his other one.

Jack moved so his body was flush with Ianto's as he started to thrust faster, neither of them were going to last long, his mouth claimed Ianto's as their thrusts got more and more erratic, Jack slipped his hand between their bodies and grasped Ianto's cock, pumping it in time with their thrusts.

'Can't wait, need to come.' Ianto groaned out loud.

'Come for me, let me feel you come around my cock.'

Jack pumped Ianto's cock harder and faster as he pounded into his body, as Ianto's back arched he felt the telltale signs of Ianto's orgasm approaching, then he felt the warm come spill over his hand and their stomach's as his arse contracting around his cock as Ianto let out a shout of pure ecstasy. Jack held his own orgasm back as his thrust, prolonging and intensifying Ianto's orgasm before he couldn't cold back any longer and came deep inside his lover.

Neither of them moved till their heartbeats returned to normal, then Jack moved to he was lying next to Ianto and pulled him into his arms. They lay there for a long time, just holding each other, kissing softly, just enjoying the closeness of each other and the moment.

'Jack?'

'Ummmm?'

'I want to stay like this forever.'

'Now that would be heaven.'

'If only everyone else knew how soppy and romantic you really are.' Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack's neck.

'I think that should stay our little secret.' He replied as he tilted his head to let Ianto's mouth have better access.

'Yep.'

'Think anyone will notice of we don't leave the room for the whole two days?'

'Nope.'

'Good.'

'Now shut up and kiss me some more.'

Despite their intentions to make love all night the day had been long and tiring and they fell asleep in each others arms, Jack awoke first the next morning and just lay there looking at Ianto sleep. He had woken wondering if it had all been a dream and then when he realised that it had really happened he smiled to himself and watched Ianto till be began to stir sometime later.

'Morning beautiful.' Jack smiled as Ianto stretched.

'Morning gorgeous.'

'Breakfast and a shower or Shower and breakfast?'

'Shower and breakfast.' Ianto replied, still half asleep.

'You are a minx.'

'I try my best.'

'Come on then, I need to eat.'

'Well have breakfast first then.' Ianto sulked.

'I didn't mean food.' Jack grinned.

'Oh.'

Jack went to the bathroom and switched on the shower while Ianto pulled himself completely out of sleep, then joined Jack in the bathroom. They washed each other in between kisses, before Ianto moved down onto his knees and teased Jack's cock with the tip of his tongue as Jack braced himself against the tiled wall.

Ianto's tongue licked and teased the head of Jack's cock, flicking the tip before delving into the leaking slit to taste him, making Jack quiver in pleasure. Ianto took the head of Jack's cock into his mouth, sucking and teasing, loving the sounds coming from Jack's mouth before taking it into his mouth deeply, relaxing his throat, letting Jack fuck his mouth as he held Jack's hips.

Ianto sucked harder as he felt Jack's cock swell in his mouth and seconds later Jack shouted his name as he came down his throat. Ianto didn't stop sucking till he swallowed every last drop of Jack's come, then let Jack's softening cock slip from his mouth. Ianto hadn't finished yet, slipping his hands up Jack's inner thighs he gently pushed Jack's legs further apart, then buried his head between them , his tongue teasing Jack's balls before he sucked them into his mouth and sucked them as his tongue teased them more.

Jack's hands gripped his hair as he started to feel himself start to harden once more, Ianto's mouth continued to tease his balls as his finger slipped between Jack's buttocks and teased his hole. Ianto grinned and released Jack's balls from his mouth as Jack let out a loud gasp.

'Turn around, face the wall.' He told Jack.

Jack did so without question as he knew exactly what Ianto had planned, he immediately stood so his legs were wide open and held his breath till he felt Ianto's hands spreading his buttocks and his tongue sweep down the length of the crack of his arse.

'Fuck Ianto, that feels so good.'

'Gonna feel even better.' Ianto said just before he plunged the tip of his tongue into Jack's arse making him squirm with pleasure.

'Now, fuck me now, hard and fast.' Jack practically shouted.

'Patience is a virtue.' Ianto replied before continuing his assault on Jacks hole with his tongue.

'Don't care, FUCK. ME. NOW.'

Ianto removed his tongue and slipped a finger inside Jack, feeling his muscles were already relaxed he added a second, finding Jack's prostate, teasing it with his fingers as Jack moaned loudly.

'I swear if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to shoot you.'

Ianto laughed softly and got up from his knees, positioned himself behind Jack and slowly pushed his cock inside him till he was ball deep.

'Move dammit.' Jack growled.

Ianto began to thrust slowly and deeply, loving the feeling of Jack's tight passage around his cock. Jack thrust his hips backwards encouraging Ianto to thrust faster, as his hand wrapped around his own cock, Ianto's hands on Jack's hips as he began to pound hard and fast into his lover. Jack's hand working faster on his own cock as they fucked. Ianto came first as he plunged deep inside Jack, biting down hard on Jack's shoulder, his orgasm prolonged as Jack came moments over and his arse contracted around his pulsating cock.

Ianto slipped his cock from Jack's body and Jack turned to face him, they kissed as their bodies came down from their orgasms.

'I love you so much.' Ianto whispered against Jack's mouth.

'You must do, to put up with me.' Jack murmured back.

'Oh you're worth it.'

'You are mine all mine Mr Harkness-Jones.'

'Always.'

'Come on, lets get out of this shower, before we turn into prunes.' Jack said, kissing him softly.

'Breakfast now?'

'Yeah, I never got to eat in the and.' Jack pouted.

'We have all day.' Ianto smiled.

'True.'

Ianto went to call room service, leaving Jack in the bathroom saying he'd be out in a minute. Ianto arranged for breakfast to be brought to their room and then turned the TV on and lay on the bed waiting for Jack to come out.

When Jack emerged a short while later he had his hand behind his back.

'I have a present for you.' He told Ianto.

'I don't have anything for you.' Ianto frowned.

'No need.'

Jack bought his hand from behind his back and Ianto raised an eyebrow at the strangely wrapped package in Jack's hand, it was interestingly wrapped in tissue paper and tied with a ribbon off the small bouquet of flowers that were in the bathroom. Jack handed it to him, Ianto looked at it, and then up at Jack.

'Open it.' Jack said trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Ianto carefully slipped the ribbon undone and started to unwrap the tissue, it was all Jack could do to not grab it from Ianto's hand and rip the tissue off. When Ianto finally got it unwrapped he looked at the object in his hand and then up at Jacks grinning face.

'Is this what I think it is?' Ianto asked excitedly.

Jack nodded. 'Oh yeah.'

'Oh my god!'

'We're pregnant!' Jack exclaimed as Ianto looked at the two positive pregnancy tests in his hand as if they were going to somehow vanish or change before his eyes.

'Shit, what have we got ourselves into?' Ianto grinned.

'Parenthood my beautiful husband.'

'Oh boy.'

The End!!!!

'Verse continued in 'Be Careful What You Wish For'


End file.
